Solo un hombre
by Eve-Still-Life-Horror
Summary: Edward no es perfecto,no es encantador,es egoísta,fuma como condenado a muerte,en fin es sólo un hombre ¿pero que lo hace odiar tanto a las mujeres?. ExB Se actualiza cada dos días
1. Chapter 1

**SÓLO UN HOMBRE**

**TWILIGHT pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**EDITADO:**

**FOTOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO EN MI PERFIL**

**Mañana, de Día de Gracias 2007**

Había un zumbido en el fondo del café que no era rítmico ni molesto, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser percibido por los clientes habituales y los no tan habituales. Uno de ellos, no habitual si se quiere ser preciso, consumía en forma ansiosa un cigarrillo mientras miraba su taza de café, fría. La mente de este hombre no estaba en el ruido, ni obviamente en la bebida frente a él, sus pensamientos eran caóticos, desgarbados y llenos de preguntas simples y no tan simples. Lo único que lo aterrizaba a la humanidad y al presente era el humo que salía de su boca y nariz, y el frío en su brazo derecho que estaba recargado a la ventana.

Del otro lado de la ventana en el frío invierno de Seattle, donde caía nieve suavemente y el viento era benévolo, otro hombre más joven, metía su cara bajo su abrigo para protegerse de el frío, que a pesar de no ser el peor que había sufrido aún hacía temblar su quijada y meter sus manos en sus bolsillos.

La unión de estos eventos fue hecha por una campana, la de la entrada del café. El hombre joven entró con mirada brillante y una sonrisa tímida buscando con sus ojos en el pequeño café, rápidamente pudo ver a el otro hombre con su cigarro, cabeza agachada y pensativo. Lo que no sabía es que el hombre al escuchar la campana y al ver quien entró decidió evitar todo contacto visual, su postura no era pensativa, era una postura cobarde y resignada. El hombre joven se acerca y se sienta frente al otro hombre.

-Hey- Dijo el hombre joven, su mirada seguía brillante y su boca trataba de contener la felicidad de ver al otro hombre.

Aquí decimos que el hombre joven es Jasper y Edward es el hombre del cigarrillo, ambos son hermanos. Si paramos aquí, uno podría hacer cualquier juicio sobre ambos, con esa poca información mucha gente es capaz de crear juicios de valor y sentenciar mentalmente conductas. Pero la historia es más profunda porque Jasper y Edward son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, ambos comparten buenos genes, con buena estética masculina y un cuerpo atlético, aunque ahora Edward es más delgado y porta una barba rojiza de varias semanas y ojeras. Jasper es rubio, con corte limpio y carga perfecta juventud en su piel. Pero pronto, ambos compartirán algo más que su buenos genes y el gusto por el Hockey.

Edward mira a su hermano menor con resolución y paciencia, si hay alguien en este podrido mundo que Edward ama más que a si mismo es a Jasper.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?- Pregunta Edward zambullendo su cigarrillo consumido en el café.

-Bien, A´s en todas menos en apreciación del arte, aún no me dicen, después de las vacaciones supongo...-

-Bien bien- Edward trataba de contener su auto-conmiseración pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho de haber terminado la universidad, pero luego pensaba en Jasper y todo lo que dejó valió la pena.

-¿Tu chica?-Preguntó Edward recordando a la diminuta chica de cabello corto y negro, con mucho delineador y falda demasiado corta. Edward la había visto hace unos meses cuando tuvo que ir a Seattle por unos encargos de Rod su jefe en la constructora. Definitivamente se le grabó el contorno de sus piernas pero no su nombre. Pero lo que definitivamente recordaba de ella es que no era buena para su hermano, era demasiado sexy, demasiado extrovertida y Jasper era...él era un virgen. Ella se lo comería vivo.

-Bien, ella...es...perfecta- Dijo Jasper tratando de encontrar las palabras que describían a la chica que lo traía loco. No podía creer que una chica como ella pudiera estar con un nerd como el, aburrido y con poca o nada experiencia sexual. Ella lo hacia sentirse vivo.

Ambos hombres fueron sorprendidos por la mesera, una mujer en sus 30´s de cabello teñido semi-rubio con uniforme verde aqua y una libreta gastada en sus manos.

-¿Algo de tomar caballeros?-

-Otro café-Dijo Edward sin mirarla.

-Lo mismo- Jasper respondió.

-Así que...-Dijo Jasper tratando de conversar con su hermano sobre cualquier cosa sobresaliente en su vida, porque Jasper admiraba a Edward incluso más que a su padre, pero desde que entró a la Universidad su relación era casi nula, no que Edward siempre fue muy abierto, su forma de ser siempre fue introvertida y conflictiva. Su conocimiento del verdadero Edward era poco.

Jasper sabía lo que Edward había renunciado cuando decidió quedarse en Forks a trabajar para pagar su Universidad, sabía que Edward había sido aceptado a Harvard y que era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido, sin exagerar, Edward poseía un coeficiente de 155, pero no sabía porque había decidido invertir en alguien como Jasper un simple humano con inteligencia normal para ir a una universidad que si bien tenía un excelente programa en Arquitectura no era tan prestigiosa como Harvard. También sabía que Edward era un hombre complejo, taciturno y que cuando amaba, era de la forma más profunda y visceral posible.

Ese pensamiento fue cortado por Edward

-¿Si sabes que todas son putas verdad?- Dijo Edward mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y luego exhalaba. Jasper no entendía si Edward preguntaba en forma retórica.

-Lo son Jasper, cada una de ellas, hermanas, tías, madres, novias. Todas. Son. Unas. Putas. Todas te van a joder porque tienen una vagina y porque pueden-

-Ella...-Ambos sabían que se referían a cierta joven mujer que Jasper amaba con locura.

-También lo es Jasper, todas lo son- La mesera interrumpió la interesante plática moral y misógina de Edward. Sirvió su café mientras Edward trataba de no mirarla, pero juraba que la mujer había escuchado al menos una parte de su comentario. La verdad es que Edward no le interesaba lo que pensara ella o cualquier otra mujer, pero de la misma forma ver a una era como infligir dolor gratuito a su mente. Edward cuando analizaba ese proceso mental se daba cuenta que tan jodido de la cabeza estaba.

Cuando la mujer tomo su tiempo en servir y al fin se fue Jasper inclinó su cuerpo hacia Edward.

-Me da gusto verte, y te extraño, eres mi familia Edward. Pero jamás, nunca hables así de ella.- Luego compuso su postura y tomó su café.

Una vez que Jasper terminó su café la mesera regresó ofreciendo servir más comentando sobre el café sin tocar de Edward.

-Corazón, no has bebido nada de tu café ¿no quieres...-

-Escucha...- Edward levantó su cara para apenas ver el nombre en la etiqueta de nombre de la mesera- ...Wendy no es tu trabajo dar comentarios sobre mi café o que hago con el, tu trabajo en este puto lugar es servir, así que sirve - Wendy, un poco en shock se quedó sin habla.

-¿Escuchaste Wendy?, sirve o lárgate- Jasper la miró y le sonrió tratando de excusar el tono rudo de su hermano.

-No queremos nada más, la cuenta por favor- Dijo Jasper a Wendy.

-¿Dónde vive ella?- Preguntó Edward

-En la residencia universitaria, está...-Pero Edward tenía que decir algo, tenía que hacerle ver a su hermano que tipo de mujer era su novia. Porque mientras Jasper pensaba lo poco que sabía de su hermano, su hermano pensaba lo mucho que conocía la situación de Jasper.

-Mira Jasper, cuando fui a visitarte hace unos meses escuché los comentarios sobre ella, casi toda la fraternidad se la ha cogido ¿ok?, se que te molesta, se que no quieres escucharlo pero eres mi hermano, ella no es para ti, ella es...tu sabes lo que pienso sobre cualquier mujer, pero ella no es para ti- Dijo Edward un poco exasperado por no poder describir su antipatía por la novia de su hermano, que si bien estaba fundada con todos esos comentarios que escuchó, él no la conocía, pero sabía lo suficiente de mujeres femme fatale para saber que ella era una perra que arrancaría el corazón de su hermano y lo usaría para alimentar perros callejeros.

Jasper contuvo su ira y trató de pensar en una forma caballerosa de defender a su novia, pero no la encontró así que se levantó y salió del café.

Edward dejó un billete de 20, salió del café y vio a Jasper recargado sobre su pick up Chevy 1994. Edward entró al pick up para conducir y luego quitó el seguro del copiloto, Jasper entró en silencio y con un visible descontento por su hermano.

-¿En la residencia de m..-

-Si, la residencia que está frente a la mía, donde escuchaste todas esas cosas sobre ella- Edward se sentía un poco mal por exponer así a la golfa, pero no podía arrepentirse de al menos haber prevenido a su hermano de esa horrible desilusión que lo seguiría, entre más amas, más dura es la caída, eso lo había aprendido Edward en forma dura y cruel.

El camino del café a la residencia universitaria de mujeres estaba a escasos 5 minutos en auto, pero el tiempo transcurre diferente cuando hay silencios. El tiempo transcurría rápido para Jasper que sólo imaginaba abrazar a su chica, y corría lento a Edward que trataba de ignorar la culpabilidad que sentía. Ambos hombres temían la creación del trío que se formaría con la chica en cuestión.

Imagina a dos hombres uno sensible y lleno de ilusiones, y otro emocionalmente exhausto y con cero expectativas. Ambos hombres aman en diferentes niveles, ambos hombres crean ciertas esperanzas normalmente humanas, pero más que nada ambos tienen el mismo gusto en mujeres. Parecería que los hombres Cullen tenían cierta afinidad por mujeres diminutas, de cabello negro, ojos expresivos y con problemas de identidad.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Jasper al ver a su novia saliendo de la puerta de dormitorios, cual película romántica ella corrió a sus brazos y él la levantó en sus brazos. Edward por su parte con el enésimo cigarrillo en su posesión sólo evadió la escena aún sentado en su Chevy, sin embargo contaba hasta 20 en su mente, diciendo que eso es lo que esperaría en ese puto frío a que su hermano terminara de demostrar su indebida devoción.

Jasper tomó de la mano a Bella que estaba con un enorme abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas, llevaba medias negras traslucidas, unos docmarten, mucho delineador negro con un gorro rojo mientras exhalaba vapor condensándose en sus lentes oscuros.

-Edward creo que ya conoces a Bella- Bella removió sus lentes y sonrió a Edward.

-Hey, hola Edward, me alegra que me invitaran a pasar el día de gracias con ustedes- Dijo rápida y en tono torpe, Bella era una chica segura de si misma pero el hermano de Jasper siempre la veía como lo hacía su padre, juzgando y esperando que cometiera un error. Edward la ponía con los pelos de punta, no del buen tipo.

Edward exhaló un poco de humo por la boca y otro por la nariz

-Yo no fui, pero me alegra que estés alegre de compartir tan importante evento estadounidense entre mi hermano y mi padre- Edward dijo sarcásticamente portando una sonrisa que Bella interpretó incorrectamente.

-¿No cenarás con nosotros?- Preguntó Bella aún fuera del Chevy con Jasper a un lado de ella.

-Jasper, ¿te importaría decirle a tu curiosa novia que tenemos 3 horas de camino y que podríamos hablar de cualquier plática trivial y monumental que deseé pero que por favor se suba al auto?-

Bella al fin entendió que Edward no estaba aquí en son de paz y que lo mejor sería evitarlo lo más posible. Jasper siendo el caballero que es dejó que Bella subiera primero que él, haciendo la situación aún más tensa. Pues ahora Edward que manejaba un pick up de cambios, tenía a una derecha muy inmediata a Bella con su falda corta debajo de su abrigo, y Jasper ignorante de tal predicamento moral sólo abrazó a su adorada novia mientras se sentaba hasta el otro extremo.

Edward puso el cigarro en su boca y tomó la palanca moviéndola de tal manera que quedara en medio de las piernas de Bella.

-Ups¡- Dijo Edward en tono indiferente, rosando la rodilla de Bella.

Esta acción se repitió tres veces más, y cada vez que Edward hacía tal movimiento Bella rezaba a una entidad diferente para tratar de soportar tal incomodidad social, apretaba la mano de Jasper más fuerte y él respondía con un beso en su mejilla, frente o cuello. Edward por su parte sólo pensaba en mallas traslucidas y ojos cafés.

Verás Edward no es perfecto, no es encantador, no mantiene la mejor higiene del mundo, fuma como condenado a muerte, maldice a cada mujer de este mundo sin contar con que probablemente tenga una atracción mal sana por la novia de su hermano pero al final de todo él es sólo un hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EDITADO: FOTOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO EN MI PERFIL  
><strong>

**Tarde, Día de Gracias 2007**

Forks rara vez era un pueblo bello, pero hoy cubierto de nieve y racimos verdes sobresaliendo de arbustos y árboles espolvoreados por copos de nieve lo hacían verse como un lugar mágico y no el pueblo insípido que era. Aún así Edward no estaba timado por la vista, sabía que Forks era una trampa, visual o no el pueblo seguía siendo su prisión.

-Es hermoso aquí- Dijo Bella con ojos grandes y expresivos, su falsa inocencia e ingenuidad eran llamativas, al menos eso pensaba Edward, pero al igual que Forks, Bella era una trampa.

-Rara vez nieva o al menos cuando pasa no queda así de blanco-Dijo Jasper felizmente mientras Edward se acercaba a su casa paterna.

La casa de los Cullen, el antiguo hogar de Edward hasta sus 17 años era blanca, lujosa para un pueblo como Forks pero descuidada y un poco alejada de la civilización. Edward mientras crecía ahí nunca se quejó de los 40 minutos de camino hacia su escuela, pensaba que esa casa realmente no estaba en Forks y que él no era ni de Forks ni de ningún lado, eso hacía que se levantara todas las mañanas, cada mañana un día más que lo acercaría al día en que al fin se iría de ahí. Porque si no eras de Forks, tal vez, sólo tal vez tenías la oportunidad de no acabar atrapado por él. Hoy al ver su casa, Edward pensó que el Edward de 17 años no entendía que el lugar no es el que te jala sino las putas condiciones y la gente que te jode.

-Y...aquí estamos jóvenes amantes- Edward realizó su metódico movimiento con la palanca mientras Bella miraba el techo del Chevy.

Jasper se bajó y ayudó a bajar a Bella que por su parte jamás había estado en una situación más incómoda en su vida, lo único que quería era un baño caliente, dormir un poco , abrazar y besar a su novio.

-Hey, espera aquí voy a hablar con Edward- Dijo Jasper a Bella mientras la llevaba a la puerta de su casa.

Jasper decidido y en buenos ánimos caminó hacia su hermano.

-Gracias, sé que no fue fácil para ti traernos, sólo...¿por qué no entras...- Edward miró a su hermano.

-Disfruta tu cena, vengo por ustedes el lunes para llevarlos a la estación- Con eso Edward se movió para poner la palanca en reversa y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Lo último que vio al partir era su padre salir de la casa portando una gran sonrisa al ver a su hijo menor con su hermosa novia y recibirlos animadamente; y mientras abrazaba a Jasper, Edward pudo ver como su padre lo veía alejarse sin siquiera afectarle. De hecho Carlisle Cullen no reconoció a su primogénito, hace 5 años que no se veían las caras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**FOTOS DE LOS CAPITULOS 1,2 Y 3 EN MI PERFIL**

**Gracias a los que están leyendo esto espero que se quedén después de el viaje turbulento que espera.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**Cena de Día de Gracias 2007**

-Huele delicioso Sr. Cullen- Bella entendía de donde provenían tan buenos genes de su novio y probablemente de su hermano si se quitara esa barba de montañés. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre carismático, con actitud joven y refrescante considerando que era un viudo desde hace 10 años.

-Linda, no me digas así, dime Carlisle, o Carl, o C, esta casa nunca ha sido muy conservadora o seria en esos asuntos-

Jasper aún estaba en la cocina buscando que vino abrir. La comida había sido cocinada por el mismo Carlisle usando la receta de su amada y difunta esposa Esme.

-Mi hermosa y adoraba esposa Esme que en paz descanse utilizó esta receta, ella lo hacía mejor por supuesto-

-Bueno creo que el pavo esta muy bien cocinado- La charla continuó un poco más hasta que Jasper llegó con el vino.

-¿Del 90?, ¿no encontraste el del 85? juraba que aún no lo había abierto- Dijo Carlisle tomando el vino de las manos de Jasper.

-No, creo que dijiste lo mismo el 4 de julio pasado-Jasper comentó con una carcajada. Eso hizo a Bella sonreír, ver sonreír a Jasper no era raro, era un chico dulce y la mayoría de las veces alegre, cuando su hermano no estaba cerca. Pero verlo interactuar con su padre le decía a Bella que al menos una buena relación familiar en su vida era estable.

Ya entrada la cena y haciendo sobremesa Carlisle decidió conocer más a Bella Swan, novia de su hijo más chico, y la mujer más bella que haya visto desde Esme. Porque si, como lo podrán adivinar, si Carlisle tuviera 20 años menos o porqué no, 10 años menos él estaría detrás de una chica como ella.

-Jasper me dijo por teléfono que estudias artes, Bella, ¿cómo te va en eso?, debe ser interesante.

-Bien, pero aún o sé si cambiaré de carrera, a veces pienso en regresar a arquitectura y otras dedicarme la pintura pero por suerte no tengo que decidir eso hasta le próximo semestre, espero que para entonces ya tenga algo en mente.

-Entonces tu y Jasper se conocieron estudiando Arquitectura-

-De hecho no- Dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella y yo nos conocimos en un reto que me hicieron hacer los de la fraternidad, tenía que ir a la residencia de mujeres y robar 5 artículos de ropa interior femenina, por suerte terminé en el cuarto de Bella y su compañera de cuarto- Jasper terminó con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su padre lo miraba con satisfacción.

-Al principio pensé que no había nadie, pero Bella aparece, trae el maquillaje corrido y esta llorando, pero cuando me vio no se asustó, sólo me preguntó que quería pero olvidé completamente el reto y empecé a preguntarle si estaba bien, luego como si la conociera desde hace años empezó a contarme que había cambiado de carrera y que sus padres estaba enojados con ella, cuando menos lo pienso ella esta llorando en mi hombro...el resto es historia- Terminó Jasper sin contar los detalles de como Bella lo besó por primera vez ese día, o como el siguió yendo a pesar de que como había fallado el reto no podía entrar a la fraternidad, cosa que ahora agradece.

-Wow, si que es una historia que contar a los nietos- Rió Carlisle, Bella tomó un poco de vino para evitar contestar el comentario, Jasper tomó su mano bajo la mesa, Bella lo dejó.

-¿Y tus padres, a que se dedican?-Bella dejó la copa de vino en la mesa, quitó su mano de Jasper y con ansiedad las junto en su regazo.

-Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre es ama de casa, ambos alcohólicos funcionales, no hablamos mucho-Carlisle sintió que lo habían pateado en el estómago, esa pobre chica, tan frágil en vista, se veía que tenía un fuego interno que no era particularmente notable, eso puso a Carlisle ansioso por su hijo Jasper, porque aunque lo amaba como cualquier padre ama a su hijo, como cualquier padre él tenía esa intuición que te dice que tu hijo ha escogido a la adecuada, y Bella Swan era otra categoría de chica, era una mujer y su hijo aún no era un hombre.

-Es una pena que una criatura tan sensible como tu tenga que pasar por eso, cuenta con esta modesta familia para lo que necesites-Dijo Carlisle, Jasper orgulloso de la reacción de su padre hizo un brindis por Bella y por la gente que no estaba presente, sin decir nombres las tres personas de la mesa pensaron en Edward y Esme.

* * *

><p>La única diferencia entre el día de gracias y cualquier otro jueves era que Edward podía empezar a emborracharse desde temprano.<p>

El olor de su casa era de licor, cigarros, ropa sucia y comida podrida en el piso. Él tenía un método, cuando esta fuera tan inhabitable se cambiaría a otra; pero para un hombre que llevaba viviendo 6 años en la misma casa ese método no parecía probable. Él no tenía fuerzas ni motivos para limpiar, si acaso lo más que hacía era lavar trastes para tener donde poner su vino y su pizza...cuando comía.

Sin embargo su aspecto demacrado no era por falta de alimento, era insomnio. Ese mal que lo aquejaba hace ya años, pero que Edward, al igual que limpiar su casa, no tenía ni fuerza ni motivos para arreglarlo. Si le preguntaras a Edward como empezó todo esto, seguramente te diría que desde los 16 cuando vio a su madre morir en el hospital, la realidad es que sucedió mucho después de eso, cuando ya no vivía en su casa paterna, sino con Emmett cuando compartían cuarto y se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida lo que era estar completamente solo y no pertenecer a ningún lado.

El licor como la mayoría de los vicios cansaban a Edward y lo guiaban a un falso sentimiento de paz, en los mejores días al menos. Este día no era particularmente malo o bueno, pero había algo diferente, y es que ahora que miraba su techo con manchas de humedad su mente giraba a piernas largas, faldas de cuadros rojas y cabello negro, el nuevo piercing en la nariz que no había querido notar y las botas furiosas que chocaban con las de él mientras manejaba por la 101. Conscientemente no había forma de que Edward pensara en Bella, pero a veces pequeñas cosas o grandes como el negro que se formaba detrás de sus ojos cuando los cerraba, le recordaban a ella. Edward creía que si realmente se esforzaba podía unir las dos caras de las mujeres que lo atormentaban, formar una y con esa imagen en mente conjugar un sólo demonio que odiar y matar.

Pero las cosas más raras suceden cuando tratas de jugar con tu mente, como por ejemplo tener 8 horas de sueño seguidas por primera vez en 5 años.

**NOTA:**

**No sé si esté escribiendo al aire, yo digo que no, sé que alguien lee esto, en fin, sólo quiero decir que sería muy feliz con un sólo lector (que lo tengo estoy 100% segura de eso) pero si hay más dejen su review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **

** Gracias por sus reseñas, no quiero leerme necesitada ni nada pero es bueno tener validación de otras personas. Dentro de sus reseñas habían algunas preguntas que temo no se van a contestar en este capítulo ni en los próximos 3 o 4, creo. Sin embargo como autor(a) aveces uno puede contestar una que otra por el bien de sus lectores (dentro de lo razonable). Para quien preguntó si habrá una disputa entre padre e hijos por Bella, la respuesta es no, al menos no como se lo imaginan, entre Carlisle y Bella no hay ni habrá nada romántico o sexual. Lo quiero aclarar porque esa idea los(as) puede distraer del verdadero tema de esta historia. Uff no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto y si no leyeron esto los entiendo.**

**Lamento no poder responder a todas sus reseñas (reviews) pues están anónimas, pero reitero de igual manera las aprecio a todas y a cada una aunque sólo me digan que me leen y están ahí.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 4**

**Madrugada del Viernes después del día de Gracias 2007**

La casa Cullen estaba en completo silencio, y dependiendo en que parte de la casa estuvieras podías escuchar rechinidos propios de pesadillas infantiles, pero si estabas en el porche, además de escuchar los grillos podías escuchar el titiritar de dientes de Bella Swan con un cigarro en mano.

Bella decidió dejar de fumar hace tres meses cuando Jasper comentó sin tono de reclamo o para hacerla sentir mal como le preocupaba la cantidad de cigarrillos que fumaba su hermano. Su fuerza de voluntad duró exactamente tres meses hasta que vio a Edward Cullen fumar en su Chevy. Toda la noche mientras abrazaba a Jasper y el tocaba sus senos y ella su verga, pensaba en el cigarrillo que escondía en sus botas; mientras exhalaba se convencía que no estaba engañando a Jasper, que sólo lo haría esta vez, sólo esta vez porque el idiota de su hermano fumaba su marca favorita y no puedes hacer eso por tres horas en un lugar tan confinado a un ex-fumador y esperar a que no se destruya su resolución.

Mientras su cigarrillo se consumía, Bella creaba analogías de su vida con el cigarrillo, ella pensaba que el tiempo que tenía para decidir sobre qué hacer con su vida era proporcionalmente al que tenía para disfrutar su cigarrillo. Esto la llevó a pensar en sus padres y como casi le retiran el dinero por ese cambio tan inmaduro y poco planeado de carrera. Si ellos retiraban su apoyo no tendría más remedio que buscar un trabajo y dejar la residencia. Jasper le dijo que no tenía mucho pero podía vivir con él y compartir gastos.

Cuando Bella pensaba en Jasper fuera el tema que fuese su corazón se sentía tibio y protegido; Jasper era una ráfaga de aire limpio y puro que llenaba su vida, él era increíblemente atractivo, dulce y la trataba como si fuera la mujer más increíble del mundo. Jasper no era perfecto, era un poco distraído, tendía a tomarse las cosas muy a pecho y era un poco más sensible que el resto de los hombres, pero era de ella, era su Jasper, y si no fuera por él, ella estaría perdida. Sin embargo en contra de ella misma cuando pensaba en Jasper su mente por una fracción de momento pasaba a su hermano, el misterioso y taciturno Edward. Bella no sabía cómo es que dos personas tan distintas eran hermanos, pero sabía que Edward cuidaba de Jasper y que había dejado de ir a la universidad para pagar la carrera de su hermano. Eso hacía pensar a Bella que Edward no era ese hombre duro y sarcástico que conoció hace tres meses u hoy. Si ella tenía que soportar a Edward para que Jasper fuese feliz, lo haría.

Con esa resolución en mente, Bella terminó su cigarro y se dirigió a los tibios brazos de su novio. Esa noche mientras estaba entre dormida y despierta Bella creó un hombre, una quimera en verdad, que era parte Edward y parte Jasper, por fortuna no lo recordaría al otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es el resultado del insomnio ¡ha!. Me comentaron que pusiera mi información de Facebook, ya esta agregada a mi perfil. Prosigan con precaución.**

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mañana del viernes después del día de gracias 2007**

Carlisle Cullen tenía un lema "veinte minutos de carrera diarios y morirás anciano", eso lo hacía levantarse todos los días casi sin falta por más de 20 años, (a menos que estuviera enfermo o de luto), a las 7 am para correr por el bosque, este día para su sorpresa vio que Bella estaba en la cocina preparándose un café mientras traía ropa deportiva.

De un entusiasta a otro al deporte decidieron correr juntos por la ruta trazada que rodeaba la propiedad Cullen. Como ambos tenían buena condición física el recorrido fue totalmente productivo deportivamente hablando. De regreso y caminando a petición de Carlisle que alegaba necesitaba "tomar un respiro y no escuchar mi corazón como locomotora" ambos entablaron conversación trivial hasta que una cosa llevo a la otra.

-Dígame Carlisle, si no le molesta que pregunte, ¿de qué murio la mamá de Jasper?- Carlisle acostumbrado a esa pregunta y más que eso, a los comentarios indiscretos de un pueblo pequeño contestó sin dudar.

-Cáncer, de mama, Jasper era un niño, tendría 9 o 10 años, no recuerda mucho, Edward sin embargo...- Carlisle no sabía si continuar, estaba en un dilema si contarle la historia a esta chica o esperar a que su propio hijo le dijera.

-Edward y usted no son muy unidos...-Dijo Bella, no era pregunta.

-Un año antes de la muerte de Esme yo descubrí que ella me estaba engañando- hubo una pausa, Bella no dijo nada con esperanzas de que Carlisle no terminara la historia hasta ahí.

-Le rogué que regresara, que no me dejara por él, verás Bella, cuenda ella nos dejó para irse con ese hombre Edward lo tomó muy mal como era de esperarse, él tenía 16 y estaba en una edad difícil, pero bueno, Edward siempre fue un chico complejo, extremadamente inteligente y maduro para su edad, ese día que su madre nos dejó, él creció de una manera no natural, maduró en forma forzada y eso lo hizo...el hombre que es hoy-Carlisle exhalo y dirigió su mirada al piso.

- Eventualmente Esme regresó un día diciendo que tenía cáncer, pero ya estaba muy avanzado. Edward no sabía si perdonar a su madre y nunca la volvió a ver.

-¿Nunca la fue a visitar al hospital?-Preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-No, tampoco Jasper, era muy pequeño y Esme no quería que la recordaran así- Bella asintió como aceptando la razón, pero en verdad se preguntaba si Edward se había convertido el hombre que era a partir de ese día, si ese evento endureció tanto su corazón que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de hablarle a su padre y ser un extraño para su hermano.

-Entonces el me culpó como todos los adolescentes culpan a su padre, peleamos y eventualmente cuando pudo salió de casa a los 17, el problema es que Edward no se salió para ir a la universidad. Como sabrás el había sido aceptado desde los 16 a Harvard pero lo había pospuesto por su madre enferma, cuando me enteré que estaba trabajando en la construcción de Rod fui iracundo a buscarle y por supuesto como era de esperarse nos peleamos. Es una lástima que haya desperdiciando su talento de esa manera, pudo haber sido lo que hubiera querido-Carlisle paró de caminar y tocó el brazo de Bella, eso forzó que ella volteará directamente a sus ojos.

-No me lo tomes a mal, estoy agradecido con Edward por haber cuidado de Jasper y de haberle pagado la universidad, pero eso pudo haber pasado también si Edward hubiera terminado la universidad ,sido exitoso y luego una vez estable encargarse de la educación de Jasper. Ambos son mis hijos y los amo, pero eso no significa que acepte como hacen las cosas- Tal vez sin decirlo claramente Carlisle se refería a que no estaba muy seguro de Jasper y Bella.

-Es triste pensar que todo este tiempo ustedes no se hayan hablado-Dijo Bella en tono muy bajo, casi para ella.

-Eventualmente nos encontrábamos aquí y allá, yo manejando la tienda de deportes y el trabajando en construcción, en un pueblo tan pequeño las coincidencias se dan más de lo normal. La última vez que hablamos fue hace 5 años, y eso fue...creo que fue la peor pelea que hemos tenido, desde entonces nos evitamos como la plaga.

Bella quería saber qué motivo, qué tipo de pelea haría que un padre dejase de hablarle a su hijo, contando que Carlisle no era como sus propios padres, pero no se atrevía a preguntar y por como Carlisle lo dijo, él no quería entrar en detalles al respecto.

Para las 8:15 am Bella se estaba bañando y Jasper aún estaba dormido. Mientras el agua caliente restauraba sus músculos Bella sentía un sentimiento más profundo por Jasper, que era una víctima colateral entre la pelea de su padre y su hermano, era triste ver como él de tan chico siempre estuvo en medio de los hombres más importantes de su vida y hasta hoy le era difícil decidir por uno o por el otro. Bella no sabía si eso era mejor que no tener nada que decidir como ella, sus padres, aunque ella los amaba, sabía que daban mucho que desear, tal vez estaban juntos pero en realidad vivían como dos entes hace mucho tiempo, el problema es que todo mundo lo sabía menos ellos, y aún así coordinados mandaban en la vida de Bella en forma caótica la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

><p>Jasper tenía esta idea, idealista si quieres, que toda la gente tiene algo bueno en el fondo, pero él no se refería a la compasión o ir a ayudar a los pobres, Jasper se refería a un talento, a algo que te hacía especial y por lo tanto, bien usado podías hacer cosas buenas con ello. Cuando era joven, no más de 15 años su vida era asistir a clases y jugar play station con sus amigos, pero un buen día, sus planes cambiaron, su destino no era quedarse en Forks sino ir a Seattle a estudiar. Jasper era y es un hombre simple, le gusta pensar que hubiera sido feliz si se hubiera quedado en Forks, pero esta vez mientras esta con un ojo abierto y ve a una chica vibrante y tan grande en espíritu como el cielo, no puede dejar de pensar que no importa que tan simple sea él, o que tipo de felicidad hubiera tenido en Forks, jamás nunca lo cambiaría por Bella Swan. Porque no sólo tenía bondad, ella hacía que Jasper fuera un hombre con propósito. Ahora su vida no era hacer orgulloso a su hermano y a su padre, cosa que era extremadamente cansado, ahora su propósito era ser un hombre para Bella y darle todo, hacerla feliz.<p>

-Se que no estas dormido-Dijo Bella aún leyendo una revista en ropa interior y un suéter rojo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Jasper amaba esa sonrisa, amaba todas las sonrisas de Bella, de hecho la amaba en su totalidad, pero no se lo había dicho, él suponía que el momento llegaría y que se sentiría natural. Después de todo no habían tenido sexo aún, eso hacía que hubiera mucha más anticipación de lo normal, no porque ella no quisiera, sino que Jasper quería demostrarle a Bella que ella era más que una chica linda, y que la respetaba tanto para esperar un cortejo normal, eventualmente Bella dejó de mencionar el tema y Jasper sentía que había perdido su ventana de oportunidad para proponer algo sexual. Como cualquier pareja joven habían experimentado con diferentes formas, el sexo oral era lo último del menú y Jasper lo disfrutaba tremendamente darlo y recibirlo. Pero por alguna razón en si la penetración seguía evadiendo a la pareja.

Cuando Jasper abrió su otro ojo Bella había dejado la revista y estaba gateando hacia él.

-Es temprano aún, ¿qué quieres hacer?-Mientras le daba un beso sabor a menta. Jasper tomó su cintura y la puso sobre su regazo. Bella podía sentir el resultado saludable de un hombre excitado y empezó a sacar provecho de ello moviéndose lánguidamente hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax. Para Bella el tema del sexo no era tan importante, lo disfrutaba pero ella y Jasper eran más que eso y cuando él propuso un periodo de espera para tener relaciones ella supo que él era uno entre mil y jamás lo dejaría ir. Sin embargo, después de seis meses de noviazgo Bella estaba un poco desesperada por tener relaciones sexuales completas. Hoy por ejemplo imaginaba lo cerca que estuvieron de hacerlo si no fuera por sus pantaletas y los calzoncillos de Jasper. Por su parte Jasper juraba que eso ya no sería un problema para el final de estas vacaciones, él esperaba abordar el tema esta noche.

-Mmm me encanta despertar así- Jasper dijo besando a Bella en su clavícula.

La pareja siguió dándose afecto hasta mediodía, cuando el hambre los arrastró hasta la cocina. La cual encontraron llena de comida ya preparada por Carlisle y una nota.

_Jasper y Bella_

_Fui con Jack a cazar, disfruten la comida._

_Carlisle_

Jack era amigo de Carlisle por años, probablemente desde la infancia y tenían de hobby cazar pequeños animales, era común que en esta época del año su padre se dirigiera a tales actividades.

-Estaba pensando en hacer algo hoy, no sé, visitar el pueblo, presumir a mi hermosa novia- Dijo Jasper dando un beso tibio en la muñeca de Bella mientras ella comía un panecillo de frambuesa que Carlisle había hecho- Tal vez, mostrarte mis lugares favoritos del pueblo-

-Okay- Dijo Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Tarde del viernes después del día de gracias 2007**

Era una sensación extraña para Edward que rayos de luz fuera lo que lo despertaran, generalmente era el dolor de su cuerpo tenso y alguna imagen horrible detrás de sus párpados. Su mano tocó su barba y luego sus ojos, trataba de comprender si era real haber dormido de la oscuridad del día hasta la mañana, o al menos pensaba que era mañana hasta que vio que el reloj decía 12:32 p.m., Edward recordaba que eran pasadas las 4 am cuando al fin concilió el sueño y como es que trató de no pensar en quimeras, pero extrañamente su sueño no le escapó sino que lo siguió hasta horas después, y lo mejor aún, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla. El nivel de energía que fluía por su cuerpo le recordaba mejores tiempos, tiempos donde había esperanza y las mañanas tenían propósito.

Con un mejor humor que ayer, Edward decidió tomar un baño caliente, al salir y verse en el espejo tomó la impulsiva decisión de recortar su barba un poco. Mientras cabellos rojizos caían en el lavabo sonó alguien tocando a su puerta. Perezosamente dejó su navaja y se puso una toalla en la cintura. No era sorpresa para Edward ver a Emmett detrás de la puerta con una tímida sonrisa.

-Es viernes, pensé que podíamos ir a tomar algo-Emmett era dos años más grande que Edward, pero su aspecto y candidez lo hacían verse menor que Edward. Su enorme complexión lo hacían verse como un niño sobrecrecido y con sobrepeso. Emmett tuvo sus días de gloria en la preparatoria cuando jugaba futbol americano, pero esos tiempos pasaron, ahora trabajaba para su tío Rod en la constructora, sin novia y probablemente era considerado el peor fracasado de Forks después de Edward. La diferencia era que Edward todavía tenía un aspecto físico más o menos deseable.

A pesar de que ambos habían pasado por mucho juntos y que se conocían por más de una década, Edward no consideraba a Emmett un amigo íntimo, la verdad Edward soportaba a Emmett como lo harías como cualquier compañero de trabajo. Para Edward era algo cómodo, Emmett no hacía preguntas, era callado y proporcionaba a Edward cierta distracción cuando se ameritaba, como en este caso, inclusive su poco intelecto eran para Edward un plus sobre cualquier otra persona, no es que Emmett fuera estúpido, sólo que...bueno si era un poco estúpido. Emmett por su parte consideraba a Edward como su mejor amigo, y lo admiraba. Pero no tenía idea sobre Edward y su fallida vida universitaria en Harvard. Pocas personas en el pueblo lo sabían.

Edward murmuró algo sobre cambiarse y Emmett pudo notar siendo la criatura introspectiva que es, que había algo diferente en Edward, pero no sabía exactamente que era.

-¿Nunca has deseado matar a alguien?- preguntó Emmett con una cerveza en mano.

Edward con su permanente cigarro y también una cerveza estaba viendo a la chica frente a la rockola que traía los shorts más cortos que él haya visto.

-Si-Contestó Edward sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-¿si?, ¿a quién?- Emmett hacía ese tipo de cosas, preguntaba cosas aleatorias y muchos dirían filosóficas, Edward las tomaba como las preguntas de un niño que no sabe lo que una palabra significa.

-A mi padre-Emmett asintió, como diciéndose a si mismo que era entendible.

-¿Siempre que lo vez quieres matarlo?-Siguió preguntando Emmett.

Edward terminó su cerveza de un trago largo y pidió otra. Cuando el tiempo políticamente correcto para contestar una pregunta había pasado volteó a ver a Emmett.

-Sólo cuando lo veo y me doy cuenta lo mucho que me parezco a él-Emmett trató de entender la respuesta, y Edward lo sabía, eso distraería a Emmett un par de minutos para tener su mente pensando en otras cosas como la chica de la rockola que ahora estaba con un hombre en traje de motociclista.

-A veces yo quiero golpear a alguien pero no matarlo, no, matarlo no, pero quiero que sufra- Edward asintió y siguió tomando su cerveza.

-No es como que quiera hacerlo todo el tiempo ¿sabes?, sólo, no sé es como algo que no puedo evitar...como cuando Rod te grita y amenaza con despedirte por llegar tarde todo el tiempo- Edward se rió, en cierta medida le conmovía que Emmett sintiera ese sentido fraternal de protegerlo a toda costa, aún contra su propio tío. Emmett había hecho lo mismo parte de la preparatoria cuando Edward era un chico escuálido que era atacado por estudiantes más grandes. Hoy aunque Edward ya es un hombre con capacidad de defenderse por si mismo, Emmett sigue tomándose su papel enserio, era como tener tu propio Rottweiler.

Después de dos cervezas más Edward sale del bar, Emmett está aún dentro en el baño. Mientras Edward espera a Emmett, piensa que un día de buen sueño es lo mejor que puede esperar hoy en la vida, no une el hecho de que cierta chica esta en el pueblo, no une el hecho de que sólo cuando su mente la recreó en detalle pudo dormir, no une el hecho de que esta confundido y que su sentido de pertenencia al mundo es una minúscula parte más grande que ayer. Sin embargo aprovechándose de su buen humor y cuerpo descansado decide hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Emmett aparece a un lado de él, Edward tira su cigarro al piso y lo apaga con su bota.

-Vamos a los bolos-


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 7**

**Tarde del viernes después del día de gracias 2007**

Hay muchos tipos de mujeres en este mundo de Dios, con diferentes gustos y características, pero en general si deseabas podías dividirlas en dos: las que entendían su poder y las que no. Bella era de las que entendían su poder definitivamente, ella sabía que era hermosa, sexy e interesante. Si hubiera querido, tendría a cuantos hombres deseara a sus pies, porque entendía de forma intuitiva que decir y como hacerlo, que ofrecer y que tomar. Ese tipo de inteligencia no lo tomó de su madre, era obvio, si no de la naturaleza, suerte y sobrevivencia. Pero Bella como cualquier mujer no era inmune a la regla de oro de las relaciones interpersonales: nunca esperes recibir lo que pides. Esto lo estaba descubriendo poco a poco mientras Jasper iba por sus ordenes de hot dogs, ella pensaba que sin importar que tipo de dificultad ella y Jasper tuvieran la sobrepasarían, porque se complementaban, ella era fuerte y atrevida, el era precavido y sobrio. Se balanceaban uno al otro, lo que no tenía en cuenta era lo jodidamente aburrido que sería estar en una relación donde los dos se trataran extremadamente con respeto.

Bella quería gritar, enojarse, tener desacuerdos o al menos tener un desacuerdo donde Jasper no argumentara en forma tan cívica sobre las cosas. Pero la verdad eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba es que este pueblo era la cosa más aburrida del mundo. No quería sentirse como una novia malcriada y malagradecida, pero en serio ¿cómo es posible que la gente no se muera de aburrimiento en este lugar?

-Uno con catsup, mayonesa y sin mostaza-Dijo Jasper mientras ponía el alimento frente a ella. Bella tenía hambre así que atacó el hot-dog con poca delicadeza femenina.

-Estaba pensando ya que visitamos mi parque favorito- Y único parque en Forks, pensó Bella- y luego dimos una vuelta por la playa de La Push que podríamos hacer la tradición familiar Cullen de ir a Jerry's- Bella no estaba impresionada con el entusiasmo de Jasper, sólo pensaba en que aún faltaban dos días más para irse de ahí, si no fuera por Jasper y lo que probablemente podrían hacer bajo las sábanas no sabría si podría soportar hasta el domingo sin explotar.

-Okay-Dijo automáticamente y en tono robótico.

-Menos mal que fui precavido y traje el equipo-Jasper dijo mientras masticaba su hot dog. En otros hombres tal vez hubiera sido asqueroso pero en Jasper sólo era adorable.

-¿Equipo?, ¿esta tradición tuya no es cazar animales y eso verdad?-Recordó la nota de Carlisle y de pronto pensó que los Cullens tenían un problema con animales inocentes en otra vida.

-Nah, Jerry´s es el lugar recreativo de Forks, hay billar, música, cerveza y ¡bolos!-

Oh mierda, pensó Bella, en su vida había jugado bolos.

* * *

><p>Rueda, acierta, apunta. Rueda, acierta, apunta. Rueda, acierta...<p>

-Creo que estos zapatos apestan-Dijo Emmett mientras Edward estaba a punto de anotar su score perfecto por cuarto juego consecutivo.

-No sé porqué te sorprende, es probable que todos hayamos usado los mismos zapatos al menos una vez y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos en el pueblo-Edward tenía sus propios zapatos, los compró poco después de que tuvo su primer cheque y lo consideraba una de las pocas cosas que eran dignas de una buena calidad para perder un tercio de su cheque en la compra.

-¿No crees que tengan hongos, o sí?- Preguntó Emmett con tono alarmante, mientras se quitaba un zapato y lo olía.

-¡Dios Emmett!, deja de oler el maldito zapato, no encuentro como vas a evitar que huelan a cientos de pies sudorosos si haces eso- Dijo Edward moviendo su cabeza desaprobatoriamente pero riéndose un poco.

-Es...no huele tan mal, a la mejor son los tuyos-

-Emmett no seas…

-¿Hey, ese no es tu hermano?-Emmett interrumpió a Edward. Cuando Edward vio que en efecto era su hermano y no estaba solo, su cara cambió completamente.

Emmett entendía que Edward quería a su hermano pero nunca entendió como es posible que apenas se hablaran, era evidente que ambos hermanos no tenían buena comunicación, pensó Emmett. Luego mientras analizaba la relación fraterna de su mejor amigo vio algo raro, algo que juró no volver a ver nunca.

-Edward...la chica que esta con Jasper ¿no es...-

-No-Dijo Edward en tono frió y comandante.

-¿Seguro?, porque se ve igual, es...ella, estoy seguro que es ella-Dijo Emmett entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No, no es ella Emmett, es la novia de Jasper- Dijo con tono cansado.

Edward aún con sus zapatos especiales puestos salió hacia el recibidor. Emmett no lo siguió.

Emmett tal vez no era un hombre muy brillante, pero hay algo que nadie podía negar, entendía la condición humana a un nivel superior. Cuando Emmett vio a Edward salir del área de bolos, y luego volteó a ver a la chica de cabello corto, negro, con falda de cuadros, medias negras translucidas y botas entendió porque Edward estaba diferente.

Hacía un frió del demonio, pero Edward se negaba a regresar adentro por su abrigo. En vez de eso encendió un cigarro y se recargó en la pared lateral de Jerry's lejos de la entrada pero frente al estacionamiento.

-¿Edward?-Edward sabía de quien era la voz y maldijo a todas las entidades por su mala suerte. Cuando volteó a su derecha pudo ver a Bella sentada en el piso con un cigarro en la mano viéndolo con ojos grandes y cafés.

-Hey- Se le ocurrió decir, pero en verdad no quería contestar.

-¿No te vi, no sabía que estabas...estabas dentro o no?-Bella no entendía como nunca podía preguntar nada bien frente a este hombre, ella suponía a que él era intimidante además ella no estaba muy segura de caerle bien.

-Estaba, ahora estoy tomando aire fresco-Dijo Edward levantando su cigarro para demostrar gráficamente el nivel de su absurdo sarcasmo.

-Yo también...no aire fresco, pero fumar-

-Pensé que ya no fumabas, Jasper me dijo que lo habías dejado-Bella vio su cigarro casi nuevo ( y el primero del día) y le dio una gran inhalada.

-¿Es tu culpa sabes?-Dijo riéndose más para ella que para él- Tenía tres meses sin fumar, con cero tentaciones, y de pronto me subo al Chevy contigo fumando como maniático y...-Bella supo que cuando dijo eso se oyó como una niña que no acepta su propia debilidad-Disculpa no debí de haberte echado la culpa, es sólo que fue difícil no pensar en el sabor y el olor y ...me calma-

-No, está bien, entiendo de tentaciones- Dijo Edward observando detenidamente el pequeño cuerpo de Bella sentado en el piso, Bella no escuchó el tono lascivo de Edward.

-Pensé que un tipo como tu no se limitaba en nada-Dijo Bella mirando hacia enfrente.

-Te sorprenderías-Contestó Edward mientras imitaba la posición de Bella y se sentaba en el piso, pero no muy junto a ella. Bella sintió el movimiento en su vista periférica y volteó a ver a Edward.

-Tú y Jasper son tan diferentes...-Bella no lo dijo con algún propósito específico, sólo era un pensamiento errante que tuvo en ese momento.

-No, él es mejor persona que yo en primer lugar-Bella observó a Edward con detenimiento.

-Tu barba...-Edward no entendía hasta que Bella levantó su mano para tocar su cara. Edward detuvo la delicada mano sujetando la muñeca y luego bajándola lentamente al regazo de Bella.

-No quiero tener organismos vivientes en mi barba- A pesar de la rudeza que pensó que sintió Bella al ver que Edward evitó que lo tocara , ella se rió de ese comentario quedando después un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces Jasper no sabe que empezaste a fumar otra vez-Dijo Edward pero no era pregunta.

-No...pero por favor no le digas-Edward movió la cabeza y Bella lo tomó como un acuerdo en que no diría nada.

-No es que me guste mentirle, planeo dejarlo, sólo que...este lugar me causa mucha ansiedad-Edward no contestó. Bella quería hacer muchas preguntas y la vez no decir nada.

-La vez que fuiste a la universidad a visitar a Jasper...cuando no sabías que era su novia...me dijiste algo-Edward recordaba perfectamente que le dijo a Bella, pero no quería revivirlo, no quería hablar de eso y la verdad se sentía un poco nauseabundo sólo de pensar que dijo eso.

-No le dije a Jasper-Dijo Bella finalmente después de cierto tiempo.

Edward quería tomar su cigarro y enterrarlo en el ojo de Bella por decir tal estupidez, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?, ¿qué trataba de lograr aquí esta pequeña golfa?, ¿no era suficiente que acabaría por destrozar el corazón de su hermano, ahora también quería que su hermano lo odiara?, pero Edward como el cobarde que es, no dijo nada.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga Bella?, ¿qué soy un pervertido por preguntarle a una chica de 19 años que si quiere fornicar en el dormitorio de mi hermano?, sin contar que después de que me diste una cachetada mi hermano llegó feliz y contento porque me iba a presentar a su adorable novia-

-Yo..no, no es eso, sólo...mira Edward, sé que no te caigo bien, que no soy la chica buena y con aspecto virginal que la gente espera de mi para un chico como tu hermano, pero él es importante para mi, sólo pensé que como te portas tan raro conmigo supuse que la razón era por lo que me habías dicho en su dormitorio y que pensabas que iba a amenazarte con decírselo a Jasper, pero no lo haré, no quiero usarlo en contra tuya, no tengo nada en contra tuya, ¿okay?, tal vez piense que eres un misógino, egocéntrico, cabrón de mierda, pero Jasper te ama, te admira y cree que no puedes hacer nada mal, jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño-Edward volteó a ver a Bella detenidamente, vio como sus ojos llenos de delineador estaban fijos en él, su pequeño puño estaba en su pecho y el cigarro en la otra mano estaba olvidado.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que él sufra por ti, sé como termina esto, y cuando tu pisotees su corazón tendrá suerte de volver a ver otra mujer en su vida y no pensar en ti-Edward se levantó y cuando se dio la vuelta Bella gritó.

-Tu padre me dijo lo de tu madre, me dijo que nunca fuiste a verla cuando estaba enferma, ¡ahora entiendo porque eres un cabrón jodido que odia a las mujeres!-

Edward apretó sus puños y caminó a su auto, sin voltear atrás, sin pensar en cómo esta persona, esta mujer, había dicho algo tan, tan, cierto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyers **

**Capítulo 8**

**Noche del viernes después de día de gracias 2007**

El flash no molestaba a Jess y si era sincera siempre pensó que tenía un cuerpo bastante adecuado para la pornografía en fotos. Sus tetas eran redondas y firmes de tal manera que cuando le daban por el culo, es decir estar en cuatro patas las tetas rebotaban en forma fantástica a excepción de que tuviera una enorme mano de un hombre tocándoselas.

Jess no entendía como el hombre en cuestión podía ser multitareas, primero cogerla y de forma impecable tenía que agregar, pero también tomar fotos de los dos en el espejo y además con su otra mano tocar sus senos de forma tan encantadora. Lo que no le gustaba era que justo cuando estaba al límite el muy cabrón se venía y la dejaba toda caliente. Cuando escuchó los gemidos conocidos de que estaba viniéndose y luego retira su verga casi grita de la frustración, pero esto era trabajo, no placer, y Jess era lo suficientemente profesional para no reclamar.

-¿Dime, nunca te has enamorado de la idea de alguien?-Jess miró a Edward de forma extrañada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Jess mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-La idea de alguien, que piensas que esa persona es todo lo que necesitas, que cuando la ves, sabes que tu vida no será la misma, pero puede ser sólo una ilusión, privación de sueño ó tal vez mucho alcohol, pero luego el mismo sentimiento se repite cada vez que la ves, y no para. Pero es una idea, realmente no la conoces, no es real, es sólo atracción, estas atraído a la idea que creaste en tu mente, y sabes que no eres bueno para ella, y ella no es buena para ti, pero no lo puedes evitar...-Jess trató de comprender si esto era algún tipo de juego o algún requerimiento sexual hacia ella, a la mejor él quería imaginar que estaba enamorado y luego cogérsela, le han pedido cosas más raras.

-¿Quieres que pretenda que estoy enamorada de ti?-Edward se rió y tomó sus pantalones.

-No estúpida puta de mierda, te estoy tratando de preguntar algo aquí, algo en serio ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?-Volvió a insistir Edward, esa pregunta si la entendía Jess.

-No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso-Dijo mitad indignada y mitad confundida.

-Oh claro porque tengo derecho a darte por el culo por $50 dlls, pero no a hacerte una simple pregunta social, probablemente te violaron de niña ¿te violaron de niña?-Preguntó Edward mientras encendía su cigarro post coital.

-¡¿Qué?¡-Jess tomó su vestido azul diminuto y se lo puso rápidamente.

-No sé qué piensas que soy, sólo soy una puta-Gritó exclamando con la trémula desnudez de su cuerpo.

-Al menos eres honesta-Dijo Edward, mientras buscaba en su cartera el dinero.

-¿Jane?, ¿Jess? mierda no recuerdo tu nombre, aquí te dejo el dinero-Edward dejó el dinero en la mesa, tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta. Justo cuando iba a cerrar se regresó, tomó el dinero restante de su cartera, otros 50 dlls.

-Hey...lo siento, ten-Dijo Edward sosteniendo los dos billetes de 20 y uno de 10, pero Jess no los tomó.

-...por las molestias, eso fue...muy grosero de mi parte-Jess se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer, y un poco molesta.

Edward dejó el dinero junto al otro en la mesa, recogió las fotos polaroid que había olvidado, la cámara y luego se fue.

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana-Fue lo que oyó Jess cuando vio a su mejor cliente irse.

Cuando Edward cerraba los ojos primero no la veía, siempre empezaba con un punto blanco, ese punto blanco se convertía en una luz intensa que le recordaba a su departamento en el 2002, luego ella aparecía, Alice, con su cabello corto y negro bajo un halo de luz, siempre la recordaba en la cocina, riendo y calentando agua para café, ella no comía mucho y era pésima cocinera, es pésima cocinera. Antes él repetía este momento en su mente como auto-flagelación pero ahora sólo era meramente técnico quería ver las diferencias entre Bella y Alice. Alice tiene ojos azules, y Bella cafés, Bella es ligeramente más alta que Alice, Alice no usa mucho maquillaje pero le encantan las faldas cortas como a Bella. Las dos son extraordinariamente pálidas, Bella tiene senos más grandes y sus piernas son más largas. Físicamente era lo único que podía encontrar en diferencias en ambas mujeres. Además de le edad claro, Alice tendría hoy unos 27 años; ahora que lo recordaba Alice siempre tuvo la mano alta en la relación, era la que dirigía todo y tomaba las decisiones, ella motivaba a Edward y lo hacía funcional. Bella aunque parecía una mujer segura de si misma, siempre se veía insegura en su presencia y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

Pero lo que no podía separar era el tipo de mujer que eran, para Edward las dos eran mujeres y con eso entraban en la categoría de cosas diabólicas. Al final ese punto que se convirtió en un halo de luz, no era nada más que la cara de Alice transformándose en su madre.

La noche no había sido placentera mientras los sueños se convertían en pesadillas viejas que eran casi sus amigas oníricas. Nada hicieron de efecto las 3 pastillas de diazepam que tomó llegando a su departamento, no podía relajarse, no podía dormirse y la oficina postal no abría hasta las 8 am. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo y salió casi a las 3 am sin importarle el frío, pero a quien le importan esas nimiedades cuando tienes un destino fijo.

En la mesa de Edward estaba un sobre manila con dirección a Seattle a nombre de Alice Brandon y dentro del sobre había 10 fotografías polaroid.

* * *

><p>Había algo extraño al desnudarte frente a tu novio, sumergirte a la tina y no esperar nada sexual. Bella sentía que Jasper estaba llevando esto del cortejo muy lejos, y con eso en su mente se sorprendió cuando sintió a Jasper entrar a la tina desnudo.<p>

-Hey-

-Hey- dijeron cada uno, Jasper tocó la mejilla de Bella y la besó lánguidamente, su lengua hacía pequeños movimientos en forma circular y luego entraba emulando una penetración.

-Estoy lista- Dijo Bella.

-¿Si?, quería... lo quería hace mucho pero no sabía como decírtelo- Bella deja salir un suspiro de alivio y toma la mano de Jasper llevándola a su seno.

-Tócame- Jasper obedeció, masajeando con toque delicado. Luego Bella se subió a su regazo, la pareja siguió tocándose hasta que Jasper no aguantó más.

-Cama- Dijo, y levantó a Bella de la tina para llevarla a su cama.

Tal vez te hayas preguntado porque Jasper se tomó tan apecho el acto sexual, y si, es porque él es virgen, pero también porque cuando descubrió que Bella también lo era, sabía que quería que fuera especial, que ella estuviera segura y que ambos estuvieran listos.

Bella nerviosa como cualquier mujer a punto de perder su virginidad miró a Jasper mientras buscaba un condón en el cajón y pensaba que esto es algo que tenía que pasar que no había expectativas y que después tal vez la tercera o cuarta vez podría disfrutar algo. A pesar de que ella estaba en la píldora ambos habían decidido si el momento llegaba que utilizarían condón, Jasper fue el que lo propuso. El pobre llevaba el artículo de protección ya varios meses y Bella lo sabía. Cuando vio como se lo ponía y luego se puso arriba, ella separó sus piernas sintiendo la punta de él tocar su entrada. Jasper empezó a empujar diciendo palabras de afecto y tocando la cara de Bella, luego viéndola a los ojos para ver si ella se sentía incómoda. Fue rápido pensó Bella, no duró ni dos minutos cuando Jasper jadeante caía exhausto sobre Bella, mientras ella automáticamente subía su mano a su rubio cabello.

Si te gusta deja tu comentario, gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más grandes y de los más significativos. **

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 9**

**Madrugada del sábado, dos días después de día de gracias 2007**

¿Nunca has pensado porqué la gente que camina por las calles le gusta escuchar música?, la teoría de Edward es que mientras tus pies arrastran tu cuerpo por cemento o cualquier camino, estas sólo, realmente sólo, el cielo arriba, la tierra abajo y el aire que te separa de los demás es tan fino pero tan fuerte que corta los invisibles hilos que nos conectan. Cuando caminas por las calles tu cuerpo se arquea, tus manos se meten a tus bolsillos y tu mirada baja. La mente divaga y está en un limbo de pensamientos cíclicos y recurrentes, de preguntas malsanas y preocupaciones imaginarias. Edward se sentía sólo, pero más que nada pensaba en su destino y sus preguntas mal sanas tenían una sola respuesta.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente al primer árbol que indica que estas en terreno Cullen, luego tímidamente el pie derecho oficialmente había atravesado el umbral que juraron no atravesar nunca. El resto de su cuerpo junto con su poco sentido de la preservación lo llevaron a la entrada de la casa en donde alguna vez fue un ser feliz.

En realidad Edward no tenía nada planeado, sólo sabía que debía llegar ahí, era suficientemente tarde como para que su padre estuviera dormido y también sus huéspedes, sin embargo Edward necesitaba entender algo...

-¿Edward?-Edward jamás admitiría que gritó como chica y que brincó como gato, pero lo hizo, tuvo que haberlo hecho para que Bella empezara a reír como maniática. El pobre imbécil todavía tenía cara de susto cuando Bella bajaba las escaleras del porche.

Bella entendía la importancia del buen sueño pero este le evadía horrorosamente. Después de su "desvirginización" Jasper había caído dormido como piedra y ella necesitaba un cigarro; así que a las 3 a.m. decidió tomar sus últimos 3 cigarrillos y hacer un acto celebratorio de su paso de niña a mujer o lo que sea que pasó hace 4 horas. Sin embargo ver a Edward escabulléndose por su antiguo hogar era inesperado. El hombre gritó como niña, Bella no podía dejar de reírse.

-¿Qué haces escabulléndote?- Bella habló entre susurro y grito, cosa que al parecer las mujeres sólo pueden hacer porque Edward no bajó su volumen.

-¡No me estoy escabullendo!- Bella levantó una ceja. Edward la miró de reojo y caminó un poco más cerca.

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo-Dijo Bella terminado su primer cigarro.

-Pensé que lo ibas a dejar -

-Yo pensé que tenías prohibido venir a esta casa- Todo Forks sabía que él no era bienvenido en la casa Cullen desde ese día hace 5 años, pero que Bella lo supiera se le hizo extraño.

-¿Cómo sabes...-Entonces Edward recordó la plática del estacionamiento y supo que Carlisle había estado abriendo la boca.

-Carlisle- Dijo Bella y Edward apretó sus puños.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-Pregunta Edward un poco indeciso si quedarse o irse.

-No podía dormir-Edward no sabía que decir así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre en su posición haría.

-Es mejor que me marche, no fue buena idea venir-Dijo Edward dándose la vuelta bruscamente. Ella sólo aceptó su explicación en forma automática, Bella no tenía mucho humor de hablar con Edward, estaba cansada y tenía frío; justo cuando iba a meterse se dio cuenta que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, por lo tanto ella estaba atrapada en el frío de Forks a las 3 a.m.

-¡Edward!-Gritó Bella, no muy fuerte, no quería despertar a Jasper o a Carlisle.

Edward que ya estaba a unos buenos 5 metros de ella volteó a verla y la vio con sus brazos cubriendo su torso titiritando de frío y en su pijama, que hasta ahora Edward estaba notando, era un termal masculino, y podría haber sido tan poco sexy en cualquier persona pero en Bella se veía especialmente indecente. Bella redujo la distancia entre ambos y Edward pensó que ella al fin iba a demostrar que tan puta era, él juro que ella iba a besarlo. Edward jamás se sintió más feliz y aterrado en su vida.

-Me quedé fuera-Dijo suspirando y frustrada- La maldita puerta tenía seguro y ahora no puedo entrar- Dijo gestionando con su dedo pulgar hacia la puerta.

Edward sorprendido por el desarrollo de acontecimientos tan, tan diferente a lo que él había imaginado volteó a Bella luego a la puerta y al fin el hámster en su cerebro pareció reaccionar.

-Oh...-Contestó Edward en toda su perfecta e inmensa elocuencia.

-¿Oh?, ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?-Bella frustrada se da la vuelta pero Edward la detiene con una solución.

-Sé como entrar-Bella voltea y se da cuenta que Edward está examinando la parte lateral de la casa.

-Antes había un truco que usaba para entrar cuando Carlisle me cerraba la puerta cuando llegaba tarde, no sé si funcione todavía.

Sin esperar a que Bella contestara o reaccionara siquiera, Edward caminó hacía a un lado de la casa. Bella lo siguió.

-Es…

Edward no terminó la oración, estaba muy ocupado desatornillando un tornillo suelto que hacía que la ventana de la sala se abriera aún si tenía seguro por dentro.

-...listo, sólo tengo que meter la mano y quitar el seguro...

Edward lo hizo forcejeando con su mano, ahora mucho más grande que hace 10 años que fue la última vez que usó el truco. Una vez abierta la ventana Edward volteó con Bella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Bella en un grito-susurro.

Luego en un silencio amenazante Edward pensó que Bella no podría entrar sola, la ventana era demasiado alta, él siendo mucho más alto que ella siempre batallaba y no fue sino después de varios raspones y golpes que pudo entrar hace tantos años atrás por primera vez. Bella por su parte trataba de examinar como entrar ahí sin quebrarse algo.

-Voy a meterme primero y luego te ayudaré a entrar, es más fácil así- Bella asintió y esperó a que Edward entrara.

Sus movimientos eran como si los hubieran hecho miles de veces, en el primer intento Edward estaba dentro en la sala de su padre. En ese momento Edward se tomó unos segundos para mirar la sala que no había cambiado en más de una década; fotos de su madre, Jasper, incluso de él, el arma de cazar de Carlisle en la repisa, la sala deslavada y gastada, el televisor viejo y la mesa de madera donde solía hacer su tarea de chico. Era raro estar ahí y no sentir nostalgia...

-¡Hey!, ¿te perdiste o qué?-Dijo Bella tratándose de asomar por la ventana, apenas si podía ver algo estando de puntas, pero pudo ver la silueta de Edward que se agachaba hacia su nivel.

-Toma mi mano y yo te jalaré- Bella subió su brazo y Edward la jaló, pero ambos se atoraron con la cortina y cayeron al piso. Hubo un silencio. Es el silencio que se espera cuando entras a un lugar y sabes que estás interrumpiendo, el silencio que hay cuando alguna mala noticia viene, o en este caso cuando Edward y Bella esperaban a que Carlisle o Jasper se despertaran, bajaran corriendo y los descubrieran. No había que ser un genio para saber que ambos tenían cosas que esconder y que al menos necesitarían dar una explicación. Pero después del silencio, siguió más silencio, a excepción de la respiración trabajosa de Edward y el corazón acelerado de Bella.

Sé que es cliché, de hecho como narrador traté muchas maneras de evitar describir esa escena, pero suele suceder que estas cosas si pasan en la vida real. El chico y la chica caen uno arriba del otro, luego se miran y el mundo cambia. Suena estúpido si no lo has vivido, de hecho Bella era una de esas personas cínicas que se ríen en el cine de ese tipo de escenas, y aquí estaba arriba de un hombre con ojos verdes, barba y cabello en todas direcciones, pero él la miraba, la miraba con anticipación, con miedo y algo más que ella no entendía. Sin embargo la familiaridad de esos ojos la hizo reaccionar y con algo parecido a frustración sexual mezclado con frío la hizo levantarse, dejando a Edward en el piso, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Lo demás de la historia es básicamente lo que te puedes imaginar, hubo una despedida incómoda, caminatas largas hasta una casa, introspecciones sobre que chingados significó eso y remembranzas de ojos cafés y verdes, blah, blah, blah. Ahora adelantemos eso y pasemos con Bella Swan 30 minutos después del "evento de la ventana" como se conocerá más adelante.

Bella seguía sin dormir no por falta de ganas sino porque Jasper había abarcado toda la cama, así que tomó una cobija que él había tirado y se dirigió a la sala; en un impulso en vez de tirarse en el sillón se tiró en el piso justo donde ella y Edward habían caído y cerró sus ojos. Detrás de ellos estaba Edward sobre ella, no abajo como originalmente había pasado, Bella no pensó dos veces lo siguiente; metió su mano debajo de sus panties hasta tocarse justo donde Jasper había tomado su virginidad, no sintió adolorido, sólo sintió placer; mientras metía sus dedos Bella pensó en el hombre que la había llamado puta, que juraba que iba a romper el corazón de su novio y que la miraba como una basura. Ella sabía eso, estaba completamente consiente que Edward Cullen era un maldito cabrón misógino, sin embargo, cuando cerraba los ojos todo eso no importaba, porque el orgasmo que causo su imagen imaginaria arriba de ella era suficiente para olvidar por un instante que a la mejor Edward tenía razón. Ella rompería el corazón de Jasper.

Kilómetros a distancia Edward Cullen tenía su segunda noche seguida de sueño ininterrumpido.

Sus comentarios son altamente apreciados, si les gustó, dejen uno


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 10**

**Mañana del Sábado, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

Kilómetros a distancia Edward Cullen tenía su segunda noche seguida de sueño ininterrumpido o al menos tan ininterrumpido son 4 horas de sueño que pudo tener hasta que su despertador sonó a las 8 a.m.

Regularmente Edward entraba a trabajar a las 9 a.m. considerando que su hora de llegada era más como las 10 u 11 si la noche anterior estaba sobrio, sino...Rod lo despedía. Era como un flirteo homo-erótico entre esos dos, casi un tipo de jugueteo masculino al borde de lo bizarro. Rod despedía a Edward, Edward regresaba al otro día y le gritaba a Rod; Rod contrataba a Edward ... ad nauseam.

Este día Edward tenía que hacer algo a primera hora, algo que necesitaba hacer.

En Forks si te dicen que algo abre a cierta hora, súmale 20 ó 30 minutos más. Para suerte de Edward la oficina de correos estaba abierta a las 8:15 am raramente.

Su mano era firme pero su mente no, al fin, Edward dejó caer el sobre en el buzón con la estampa respectiva que el hombre de correos le había dado, caminó a su Chevy se encerró luego gritó en ira y desesperación que esperaba se hubiera ido después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando Edward llegó poco después de la 11:45 a.m. (después de regresar a su casa tratar de dormir un poco, sin suerte por cierto y luego darse un baño) a la constructora, que en realidad era un pequeño trailer improvisando una oficina, pudo ver a Rod metiendo su nariz en un puño de papeles rosas. Sin necesidad de tocar Edward abrió más la puerta para entrar.

-Estás despedido-Dijo Rod sin ver a Edward, continuando con el estudio meticuloso de esas enigmáticas hojas rosas. Edward se sentó en la silla y prendió un cigarro.

-Mi sobrina tuvo que cogerse a Jay ¿sabes quién es Jay?-Edward sacudió la cabeza en no. Rod lo miró dejando los papeles rosas en el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Es mi otro sobrino...lejano pero aún así...¿sabes porque mi sobrina se cogió a un pariente?-Edward volvió a repetir el gesto con la cabeza y tomó una gran inhalación de cigarro.

-Porque cierto cabrón que iba a ir a mi casa a cenar el día de gracias no apareció; verás Edward, contaba que tú fueras el que te cogieras a Mel, mi sobrina por si se te olvida de que jodidos estamos hablado, la pobre infeliz tal vez sea fea pero esta buena, no quiero que te cases con ella, ¡sólo quería que la muy puta no terminara cogiéndose a su propia familia!-Edward no aguantó la risa y empezó a carcajearse.

-Lo siento Rod, tuve que ir por Jasper a Seattle y llegué muy cansado- Sin contar de que no tenía ánimos de estar en ningún tipo de acto social o cogerse a la sobrina puta de Rod. Mel era conocida en Forks por tirarse lo que respirara, había dudas si hacía diferencia si era humano o no.

-Sigues despedido-

-Rod...-

-Sigues despedido-

-Rod...-

-Sigues…

-¡Rod!-Rod miró a Edward y pudo ver que el pobre infeliz no se veía tan jodido como la última vez.

-¿Has estado durmiendo?-Preguntó Rod extrañado.

-Sí, un poco...-

-Vaya...-Rod siguió leyendo las hojas rosas.

-Emmett te estuvo esperando en la cena-Rod quería mucho a Emmett lo consideraba casi un hijo considerando que el cabrón de su hermano apenas si le ponía atención a su propio hijo después de que se lastimó y no pudo ir a la universidad. Siendo un hombre sin hijos Rod era comprensible el sentimiento paterno que sentía por Emmett.

-Él te admira Edward, es un buen chico, no quiero que lo trates como un trapo, si no vas a ser su amigo es mejor que se lo des a entender-

-¿Qué crees que somos?, ¿novios?, no seas incrédulo Rod, Emmett sabe que yo no tengo amigos, él es...-

-No sigas Edward, no quiero que tires a la basura la amistad de Emmett, porque él chico es bueno y quiere verte feliz, y no, no son novios, pero es casi como tu hermano , ¡creciste con él por dios santo!-Edward estaba a la mitad de su cigarro.

-¿Algo más su majestad?-

-Si, ve y termina la estructura en la que te quedaste- Dijo Rod.

Con eso Edward se dirigió al área de construcción donde Emmett estaba martillando fuertemente una viga de madera.

-¿Rod te despidió otra vez?-Emmett preguntó alentando un poco su amartilla miento.

-Si-Dijo Edward mientras tomaba otra viga igual que la de Emmett.

_**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero todo tiene un método. Si termino el capítulo siguiente lo pondré hoy mismo.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios al respecto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**MÁS FOTOS AGREGADAS DE EL CAPÍTULO 8 EN ADELANTE**

**IMPORTANTE: LEER LA NOTA FINAL.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Tarde del sábado, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

Si Edward tenía un lema era "de tus opciones siempre escoge la peor" esto significaba que en vez de pedir comida a domicilio prefirió ir al único súper mercado de Forks a comprar licor, algún tipo de carbohidrato con efedrina y leche. Ese no era el problema, el problema era que estaba tan drogado de diazepam que tardó 15 minutos llegar al súper mercado cuando normalmente le hubiera tomado 5 minutos manejando.

El súper mercado no tenía un nombre específico o si lo tenía era ignorado por los habitantes de Forks pero para Bella era importante saber el nombre, cuando Jasper le dio indicaciones nunca pensó que el lugar fuera tan visiblemente comercial pero extrañamente no tuviera nombre o tan siquiera la etiqueta de "súper mercado", ignorando este hecho Bella con lista en mano para ingredientes de pollo parmesano entró al extraño local. Lo primero que vio fue que parecía como cualquier súper de Seattle, felizmente tomó su carrito y fue paseándose por pasillos hasta que llegó al área de los panes. Mientras examinaba la cantidad de gluten de cierto paquete vio la espalda de Edward Cullen al mismo tiempo él voltea pero sin darse cuenta que ella esta ahí. De esa distancia Edward parecía un hombre común, se podría decir que hasta de buena actitud y gentil, obviamente justo cuando uno piensa eso de alguien esa persona te demuestra lo contrario.

Edward al fin levanta su mirada y cuando ve a Bella sabe que Forks no sólo es un pueblo pequeño, es el nuevo círculo del infierno que a Dante se le olvidó mencionar en la divina comedia. O a la mejor era una alucinación creada por tanta pastilla para dormir.

-¿Te gusta el vino tinto?- Pregunta Bella apuntando con su mirada a las 6 botellas de vino tinto barato que están en el carrito de Edward, junto con dos donas de chocolate y un cereal.

-No, estaba en especial- Era verdad, Edward no era fan de el vino tinto, prefería el blanco.

-Oh…-Bella también era una maestra de la elocuencia al igual que Edward en situaciones incómodas.

-¿Carlisle te envió?-Eso desconcertó a Bella un poco.

-No…-Ella contestó bajando el paquete de pan integral a su carro.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

-No lo sé, él se digna de ser un hombre educado pero mandarte aquí a hacer sus compras no es lo que se llamaría buena hospitalidad- Bella ríe y se acerca a Edward hasta que está a un lado de su carro y a unos centímetros de él.

-No, yo me ofrecí, de hecho casi le rogué a Jasper que me dejase venir sola, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento ahí dentro-Edward asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás, Bella sin darse cuenta siguió su movimiento de tal manera que estaba más cerca de Edward.

Hay pocas cosas que Edward podía considerar peligrosas, Bella Swan era una de ellas, no porque era hermosa o porque él la deseaba sino porque ella podía tener a quien quisiera y lo sabía. Edward es un hombre débil, pero dentro de esa debilidad hay tanta miseria y desamor propio que su único mecanismo de defensa que le quedaba era la violencia. Bella no entendía eso, no, nunca lo podría entender, ella no entendía que un corazón roto es ciego y abrasivo.

-¿Edward, estás bien?- Edward tomó su carro y lo puso entre él y Bella.

-Nunca mejor- Musitó, pero sus manos aún estaban congeladas en la manija del carrito. Bella entendió que Edward no era un hombre común y que lo mejor era dejarlo sólo y en paz.

-Bien…okay, voy a …comprar y eso- Bella retrocedió de espaldas y cuando Edward no se movió de su lugar volvió a hablar.

-¿Edward, seguro que…-

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Edward sin mirarla pero con una extraña expresión.

-Okay, ¿sobre qué?- Bella permaneció en su lugar, quieta y expectante.

-Jasper-Dijo Edward aún congelado en su lugar y con mirada perdida.

-¿Qué hay con Jasper?-Preguntó Bella dirigiéndose a su carrito, cuando volteó Edward seguía con esa mirada extraña.

-Edw…-Bella no alcanzó a terminar la frase, la causa: una mano masculina en su tráquea; el acto fue tan sorpresivo y completamente de la nada que no sabía si lo estaba imaginando, sin embargo el poco aire que pasaba por su garganta era factor suficiente para saber que no estaba imaginando nada.

-Escúchame bien, ve mis ojos y escucha lo que te voy a decir-La cara de Edward era iracunda, ojos grandes semi-dilatados, vena sobresaliente, aliento agitado, pero lo único que Bella notó fue la voz grave y terrible que le daba instrucciones. Cuando ella lo vio directamente, él la soltó de la garganta pero la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el estante a su espalda. Luego se acercó a su cara de tal manera que sus ojos formaran otro tipo de prisión.

-Sé que eres una puta, sé que media fraternidad te cogió, y sé que detrás de toda tu fachada punk y adolescente incomprendida eres sólo una cabrona que necesita el poder sobre un hombre, entre más incrédulos mejor, entre más inocentes y dóciles mejor. No eres la primera, ni la última que recrea fantasías de hombres cuando usas minifaldas y luego se indigna cuando la violan en un pasillo. Pero te juro que si te jodes a Jasper…-Edward tomó su cintura crudamente pero desde lejos parecían dos amantes manoseándose -…iré a buscarte, haré un hoyo en el lugar más remoto y te meteré ahí. No me importa que seas mujer, ¡no me importa un carajo! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-El cuello de Bella estaba lleno de líneas negras que habían formado la mezcla de lágrimas y rímel, sus ojos apenas podían distinguir entre tantas lágrimas al hombre frente a ella, su nariz escurría y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo era como un cable eléctrico de ira y terror que la hacían temblar incontrolablemente. El temblor era fácilmente confundible con el gesto que haces cuando asientes. Luego cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió Edward ya no estaba.

Afuera en el estacionamiento agachado detrás de un contenedor de basura Edward vomitaba lo poco que había ingerido en el día, justo cuando sentía que no podía vomitar más; su cuerpo lo obligaba a doblarse y a repetir. Pero Edward aceptaba el dolor y la distracción, con una opresión en el pecho cayó al piso semi-sentado. Su vista era una pared de concreto con posters de anuncios, luego los anuncios eran menos nítidos, hasta que no eran nada, hasta que los ojos de Edward estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que estas rebosaban sin control. Si alguien hubiera pasado hubiera visto a un hombre destrozado, sollozando desconsoladoramente sobre su propio vómito y muy lejos de la redención.

Verán, la esperanza es como una enfermedad, porque el síndrome del hombre promedio es perder lo que sabe que no puede recuperar para luego pasar el resto de su vida buscando algo que no lo haga caer en la marginalidad de ser uno más y sentirse especial. Pero Edward no era un hombre promedio solamente, era un hombre práctico y sabía que lo que acababa de hacer tendría consecuencias, no que le importaran, así que después de cierto debate con su cuerpo Edward llegó a su auto y tomó su abrigo cubriendo las manchas de vómito, mientras tomaba una toalla vieja que estaba en su Chevy desde que lo compró.

Mientras clínicamente removía pedazos de comida podía sentir el debate interior que lo obligaban a sentir remordimiento por haber violentado a Bella, como una señal, vio en ese momento a Bella salir de súper mercado. Confundido hizo cálculos, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que salió nauseabundo de la tienda. Pensó que Bella ya estaría muy lejos de ahí.

Lo que no sabía Edward es que Bella era una mujer fuerte, que había sufrido rechazo, abuso verbal y psicológico de su padre, y eso la había convertido en una criatura con cicatrices callosas que la amalgamaban de tal manera que un triste y patético hombre con problemas de ira no la iban a destrozar. Con cabeza alta y su abrigo puesto Bella movía su carro de compras al mismo tiempo que Edward hacía lo impensable.

Él empezó a dirigirse a ella lentamente, tan lento que Bella no lo vio venir, al menos no al principio, pero Edward quería ser notado y vaya que lo fue.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward gritó, ¿tu no harías lo mismo?

-¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡oh por Dios, estas desquiciado!-Bella gritaba histéricamente, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, al menos eso pensó Edward.

-No...¡deja de gritar maldita sea!-Gritó Edward.

-Hijo de la gran puta, tal vez me agarraste desprevenida dentro-Dijo Bella con su dedo taladrando el pecho de Edward – ¡pero esta vez no voy a dejar que me pongas las manos encima animal!-

-No voy a hacerte nada Bella, lo juro, no era mi intención… - Bella no escuchó eso, sólo hizo lo que cualquier mujer con un poco de clases de defensa personal encima haría. Le dio un puñetazo a su atacante, en la nariz.

Edward soltó un grito mudo y tocó su nariz, no sabía si estaba quebrada pero ahora era una fuente de sangre. Bella estaba más sorprendida por el resultado que el hecho de que tuvo los cojones de defenderse por primera vez en su vida de un hombre, no sólo físicamente sino verbalmente.

-No debí de haber hecho eso ¿ok?, lo siento, no tienes idea de cómo lo siento, no he dormido bien, y tomé unas pastillas para dormir, varias pastillas para dormir, pero te juro que jamás había tocado a una mujer así, no…no le digas a Jasper, te lo ruego…-Bella procesó la información que Edward balbuceó

-¿Cuántas?- Edward aún tapaba su nariz con su mano y trataba de diagnosticar el daño mientras terminaba de suplicar cosas imposibles.

-¿Cuántas que?- Su voz sonaba gangosa y Bella apenas pudo entenderle.

-¿Cuántas pastillas tomaste?-Edward al fin quitó su mano de la nariz y Bella hizo un gesto facial de sorpresa.

-No sé, 5 o 6-

-¿De que tipo?-

-Para dormir-

-Fórmula activa-Exigió Bella, Edward la miró extrañado.

-Diazepam-Edward se dio cuenta que Bella quería saber si no estaba inventado eso como excusa para comportarse como un inestable mental, no que hiciera alguna diferencia; una vez que su respuesta satisfago su incredulidad notó su obra.

-Dios, tu nariz…-Bella no podía dejar de mirar la mancha roja en el centro de la cara de Edward.

-Está bien, no creo que esté quebrada-Cuando Bella no dijo nada Edward la volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba en estado de shock.

-Bella estoy bien, en serio-Bella reaccionó a su estúpido comentario.

-Poco me importa si estas bien, lo que no puedo creer es que las clases de defensa personal funcionaran-Dijo en sorpresa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Edward hizo un gesto para acercarse a Bella que estaba a dos pasos de distancia.

-¡Aléjate de mi o juro que llamo a la policía!-Bella empezó a buscar su celular en la bolsa.

-Okay, no voy a acercarme y no me tienes que ver más, sólo no le digas a Jasper-Bella paró su búsqueda frenética y luego en tono de incredulidad habló.

-¿Crees que no tengo ganas?, pero no le haría eso a Jasper, no voy a decirle que su hermano es un sociópata con problemas de ira y que ataca a mujeres en súper mercados, no soy la mujer que piensas Edward-Edward no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza.

-Carlisle-Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué con tu padre?-Edward apretó su quijada al escuchar el parentesco.

-No le digas, te lo ruego, él…no le digas ¿okay?-Bella asintió lentamente.

-Gracias-Dijo Edward.

-No lo hago por ti-

-Lo sé-

**NOTA:**

**Varios puntos que deseo aclarar**

**1)Las pastillas que toma Edward son recetadas y son para dormir y ansiedad, entre otros padecimientos, es importante recalcar que POR NINGÚN MOTIVO SE DEBEN INGERIR ESTAS PASTILLAS SIN PREVIA RECETA MÉDICA, INGIRIENDO SU RESPECTIVA DOSIS Y SIN MEZCLARLA CON ALCOHOL. Sin embargo Edward porque es un estúpido autodestructivo lo hace, no lo imiten :)**

**2)Las cosas se van a poner peor, me refiero al realmente muy mal para estos dos, pero como en todo, después viene la calma y la felicidad. Tengan paciencia y tendrán su recompensa.**

**3)Manden sus dudas a un PM o por review para aclarar cualquier cosa, si su review es anónimo me temo que no podré contestarles inmediatamente, pero si para el próximo capítulo; haré un apartado al final para preguntas y respuestas que me hayan llegado y que pueda contestar sin arruinarles la trama. **

**4)También me pueden agregar a FB el cual está en mi perfil.**

**Es todo, un abrazo.**

**Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 12**

**Noche del sábado, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

Edward temblaba, en ira o miedo, no lo sabía, él simplemente era un cuerpo en posición fetal sobre una cama sucia y varias botellas de vino sin abrir. Cuando abría los ojos era sólo para verificar si era ya de noche o si seguía vivo.

Cuando cerraba sus ojos veía la cara de Bella aterrorizada y llorando lágrimas negras, sentía su cuerpo temblar igual o más de cómo estaba temblando él ahora, luego sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo de pensar que Jasper o Carlisle se enteraran de lo que había hecho y de pronto quería vomitar nuevamente. El ciclo era repetido constantemente en su mente como un disco de vinyl gastado.

Para Edward la culpabilidad era algo familiar, la consideraba una forma de civilización moderna y había encontrado que ésta era el símbolo de toda felicidad enfermiza cosa que cultivaba ya varios años. Mientras reflexionaba el nivel de culpabilidad que sentía hacia lo que le había hecho a Bella pensaba también en su madre y la cantidad de culpabilidad que sentía hacia ella, hacia Alice, hacia cualquier mujer que ha tocado su vida. A veces sentía esa serenidad de que algún día podía remediar su situación, de regresar a como era antes; pero Edward era un artista de la sensibilidad y de la insensibilidad, él sentía hasta dejar de sentir y con un sólo roce volvía a sentir, tímidamente como cuando era niño en brazos de su madre.

Él se había rebajado hasta el lodo, diciendo y haciendo lo peor en su vida adulta, a gente que amaba, hacia él mismo, manipulando e hiriendo a la mujer que más había amado, a su madre. Si Edward sabía de algo, si era experto en algo, era en culpabilidad pero eso no lo hacía un experto en redención, pero si en la auto flagelación, es por eso que él se rehusaba en dormir, en comer o beber hasta sentir que había expulsado todos sus demonios.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan no era una mujer religiosa, sin embargo en este momento tenía la necesidad de rezar y pedir un milagro, el milagro de que algo o alguien la sacara de esta mesa y la llevara lejos, muy lejos de aquí, de preferencia a su dormitorio en Seattle.<p>

-Bella, has estado muy callada toda la cena, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunta Carlisle en su tono amigable y coqueto a la vez.

-Si, no… es decir no sucede nada- Bella quería darse de frente contra la mesa y gritar.

-¿Segura?-Esta vez en Jasper tocando su mano bajo la mesa. Ella voltea y le sonríe lo mejor que puede, el resultado es una mueca más o menos parecida a una sonrisa.

-Aja-Dice insegura y tomando su tenedor con un poco de pollo parmesano.

-Tengo que decir que este pollo es lo mejor que he probado, con todo respeto a Esme- Dice Carlisle al cielo y levantando sus manos en gesto. Jasper ríe, Bella repite su mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa.

-¿Encontraste todos los ingredientes en la tienda?-Bella no sabe si preguntó Jasper o Carlisle, está muy ocupada evitando vomitar el poco pollo que ha comido. Imágenes de Edward aplastando su garganta pasan por su mente.

Con manos frías y sudorosas Bella toma su vaso de agua para evitar vomitar en la mesa.

-Si- Dice después de tomar un trago.

Jasper la mira y sabe que Bella no está bien, que algo la preocupa, en su juvenil mente él lo asume a lo que pasó la noche pasada, a que Bella está dudando sobre su relación con él. Jasper siente en ondas inmensas la incomodidad de Bella al estar en la casa y junto a él. Desde ayer en la noche cuando tuvieron su primera relación sexual ella lo ha evadido y hasta ha evitado tocarlo o cuando él la toca encuentra rigidez y tensión en el cuerpo de Bella, es como si no soportara que él la tocara.

Cuando la cena termina y Jasper se ofrece como voluntario a lavar los trastes Bella corre al cuarto de Jasper y se cambia a sus pijamas. Éste proceso mientras que es automático también es simbólico. En la mente de Bella sus pijamas la protegen de todo contacto físico con Jasper y entre más capas de ropa, la barrera será más dificil de atravezar.

Concientemente Bella no allá una conexión, en realidad no la busca, en realidad ni siquiera sabe que se está alejando más y más de su novio y está entrando en una crisis interna tan grande que en las próximas horas cometerá el peor error de su vida y el acto que cambiará todo lo que conocía respecto a los hombres, el amor y el sexo en sí, es un acto que aunque es un error, ella jamás se va a arrepentir de haberlo cometido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 13**

**Madrugada del Domingo, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

Cuando Edward cambió el silencio de su casa por el silencio de la carretera 101 nunca pensó en el frío que iba a sentir, pensó que era tan buena idea tomar su polaroid ir a la propiedad Cullen y escabullirse que nunca consideró traerse su abrigo más grueso, en vez de eso sólo traía puesto un saco con forro interno de lana; y aunque iba en su Chevy el frío le llegaba a los huesos.

Edward se estacionó cerca de la propiedad sólo a unos pasos pero lo suficientemente lejos para no se escuchara el ruido del motor, cuando bajó y se acercó caminando a su ex-hogar vio humo salir de cierta parte del porche de los Cullen, Edward tragó saliva y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Mientras se acercaba a la fuente de dicho humo no se le ocurrió guardar su polaroid, no tenía en donde, además estaba demasiado nervioso por ver a cierta jóven fumando en forma deshinibida y totalmente aislada de toda distracción.

Cuando Edward vio a Bella sentada en el piso de madera con un cigarro en la mano a espaldas de la pared que daba a la calle sintió una opresión en su pecho, no sólo de culpa pero de la intensidad que era verla en esa forma tan vulnerable y si entrecerraba sus ojos era como ver a Alice hace 5 años, la diferencia es que Alice nunca hizo que su corazón se quisiera salir de su pecho y al mismo tiempo le causara tanto miedo de tan sólo mirarla.

Tomando su tiempo Edward sacó un cigarro y cuando exhaló lo hizo de tal manera que Bella pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó Bella con una mano en su pecho y la otra el cigarro.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas?,casi me causas un paro cardiáco-

Bella por su parte mientras sentía que a su último cigarro le quedaba poco tiempo de vida hacia reminiscencia de lo que tendría que cambiar en su vida si quería seguir con Jasper, una de ellas dejar de ver a Edward Cullen, o dejar de pensar en él, o dejarse de masturbar pensando en él, en serio, cualquier cosa hubiera sido ganancia a este punto. Pero cuando dicho hombre en cuestión aparece asustándola podría decirse que...Bella no recordaba por qué tenía que tomar decisiones o acerca de qué. Edward se miraba terrible, peor que en la tienda, peor que cuando le rogó no contarle nada a Jasper o a Carlisle, su cara era pálida con ojeras, mirada cansada y cuerpo delgado y lángido que daban la impresión de cargar miles de ladrillos sobre su espalda.

-Vine a disculparme- Dijo Edward bajando su cigarro.

Bella enarcó sus cejas y luego removió la ceniza de su cigarro hasta que no quedaba nada más que la punta ardiente y naranja neón.

-Pensé que ya lo habías hecho esta tarde, ¿o entendí mal?-El tono de Bella era indiferente, al menos era para Edward.

-En cierta manera, pero ...deseo darte una explicación- Bella rió sarcasticamente.

-No veo como eso va a cambiar algo Edward, no estás bien, necesitas ayuda- Edward quería olvidar todo y regresar a su departamento, cuando ella hablaba así le recordaba a Alice y su estúpido tono condescendiente que tanto odiaba.

Apretando su quijada y tratando de conciliar que ambas mujeres _eran y son_ diferentes Edward contuvo cualquier comentario despectivo o misógino que pudiera salir de su boca.

-Aún así, creo que necesito explicarte ciertas cosas-

-Bien, si te da cierta tranquilidad por qué no- Dijo Bella secamente.

-¿Puedo...?-Edward apuntó con su cigarro en mano al piso, pidiendo permiso a Bella si podía sentarse.

Bella no contestó sólo se movió un poco a su derecha.

Cuando Edward se sentó no fue como Bella, que estaba con sus piernas en forma india, sino con sus piernas dobladas.

-Te dije que tomaba pastillas para dormir-

-Lo comentaste, si-

-He tenido insomnio hace...años-Edward no quería entrar en detalles en cuanto al por qué o al cuándo.

Entonces Edward volteó a ver a Bella esperando a que ella volteara también, al menos en curiosidad porque no estaba terminando su explicación, cuando ella volteó al fin, Edward tuvo que contenerse para no tocarla.

-Llevo dos días durmiedo, duermiedo sin medicina, sin ayuda de alcohol, al menos hasta ayer, y no ayudó mucho- Luego Edward sin dejar de verla tragó saliva.

-He dormido desde que he hablado contigo-Edward esperó que esa oración se marinara en la mente de Bella, pero después de varios segundos entendió que ella no tenía ni la remota idea de que se refería.

-Bella, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-Bella movió su cabeza en no.

-No realmente, no-Dijo quedamente.

-No sé por qué, no tengo idea, pero cuando...cuando hablo contigo puedo dormir- Bella rió.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Pretendes que crea que me amenazaste de muerte porque soy el remedio para que duermas?, dios, si no supiera que estas loco ya, hubiera llegado a esa conclusión en este momento- Edward no dijo nada, sólo aceptó la burla de Bella.

-Cuando...cuando me disculpé quería decirte eso, quería hacerte ver que tú no...-

-¿Qué yo no qué?- Preguntó Bella intrigada.

-Qué tú tienes la culpa-Dijo Edward en una voz tan baja que Bella no estaba segura si lo había dicho o no.

-¿Qué yo no tengo la culpa? ¿De qué? ¿De que seas una bomba de tiempo y no puedas controlarte? ¿Qué tu hermano haya escogido a una puta de fraternidad como novia?-El tono venenoso de Bella hizo sentírse más culpable a Edward.

-No soy una puta Edward, a pesar de lo que digas, o sientas, no lo soy-

-Lo sé, dios, lo sé, y lo siento-Edward cubrió su propia cara con sus manos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir.

-¿Entonces eso es todo?, tu explicación es que no puedes dormir-

-No...-Edwar dijo aún con su cara entre sus manos.

-También quería explicarte, aclararte lo que te dijo el imbécil de Carlisle-

-Sobre tu madre- Aclaró Bella

-Si, sobre ella y sobre por qué nos odiamos-

-¿Estás tratando de decir que tu padre mintió sobre tu madre?- Edward quita las manos de su cara y Bella se encuentra en una extraña situación, pues nunca había visto a un hombre con lágrimas en su cara y ojos suplicantes pidiéndole, rogándole que le creyera.

-Jasper no sabe esto, te pido que no se lo digas, es...él no lo sabe y lo destruiría-Bella asintió.

-Cuando tenía 15 mi madre nos abandonó o al menos eso creí, eso creímos Jasper y yo, estaba tan enojado que juré jamás volver a hablarle o mencionar su nombre, Carlisle nos había dicho que ella había huído con un hombre que había conocido en Seattle y que jamás regresaría, lo dijo tan convincentemente que lo creí, a pesar de que mi madre era una mujer dulce y de buen corazón, le creí porque él era, es mi padre y un hijo no duda de su padre- Edward inhaló su cigarró y luego miró al techo del porche.

-Cuando supimos que estaba en el hospital fue...duro, lloré días porqué extrañaba a mi madre y tenía tanto conflicto por lo que nos había hecho que pensaba que era una debilidad ir a visitarla, que no se lo merecía. Para eso había pasado ya casi un año y Carlisle seguía insistente en el motivo de su partida, pero necesitaba verla y lo hice- Bella extrañada suelta un ruido de incredulidad.

-¿Quiere decir...-

-Si, por supuesto que fui a ver a mi madre Bella, y no sé si arrepentirme o alegrarme de haber ido-

-Pero Carlisle dijo...-

-Sé lo que Carlisle le ha dicho a todos, a tí, a Jasper, al puto pueblo entero, pero es mentira-Después de unos segundos Edward bajó más su cuerpo casi acostado en el piso del porche.

-Cuando la vi ella estaba...demacrada, casi no reconocía a la sana mujer que me había criado con cabello rojo y sonrisa perfecta, su mano era fría, sus ojos hundidos, pero era mi madre y como madre cuando me vio sonrió. Al principio lloré y reclamé diciendo palabras horribles, palabras que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy, ella como la mujer que era, paciente, esperó a que me desahogara y lo que me dijo después...no lo pude creer. Ella...ella dijo que no nos había abandonado, que mi padre la había corrido, no se había ido con otro hombre, él la había estado engañando por años y llegó un punto en que ella no lo soportó y se fue, en cierta manera si nos abandonó, en cierta manera la culpo, pero lo culpo más a él. Ella al menos pidió mi perdón. Carlisle...él nunca aclaró la situación-

-¿No confrontasate a tú padre?-Preguntó Bella inclinando su cuerpo hacia Edward.

Edward rié sarcásticamente y trata de recordar el momento en que lo hizo, hace cinco años.

-No al principio no, al principio tenía miedo de que fuera verdad, de que mi madre sufriera sola sin sus hijos todo por el hijo de puta que nos envenenó contra ella, tenía miedo de que Jasper supiera que mi madre murió sola y que lo carcomiera la culpabilidad como a mi, así que hice lo único que pude hacer, me fui de la casa...Carlisle no me buscó por un tiempo, en este pueblo tan chico seguro se enteró que estaba viviendo con Emmett- Edward voltea a ver a Bella y sonrie.

-Emmett y yo nos conocemos desde chicos, pero empezamos a juntarnos más cuando yo tenía unos 14 y él 16, era el único al que podía acudir; cómo él ya era mayor de edad y vivía solo...-Edward no termina la oración esperando que Bella saque conclusiones, Carlisle lo abandonó igual que abandonó a su madre.

-Jasper me rogó que volviera pero no podía, y aunque hablaba con Carlisle una que otra vez las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad, no lo podía ver como mi padre sino como el cabrón que es, como el puto cabrón mentiroso que es-El veneno en la voz de Edward era palpable incluso para Bella, y si ella tenía dudas los puños apretados de él eran suficiente para saber que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Entonces hace 5 años lo confronté, y al principio lo negó, le dije que le diría a Jasper, tomó su arma y me amenazó con ella, nos golpeamos, nos dijimos cosas hasta que lo acepto...sólo así, como si nada, dijo "Tu madre los dejó por sus estúpidos celos y yo los cuidé cuando ella debió de haberse quedado, ella sabía como era cuando nos casamos", no fue una disculpa o una explicación, fue una excusa de como dejó morir a una mujer inocente sola y sin sus hijos, todo porque es un cobarde incapaz de aceptar la verdad; obviamente no le dije a Jasper-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Bella.

-Él tenía 10, creció creyendo que mi padre es el hombre más confiable y honesto del mundo, que mi madre murió sola pero se lo merecía porque ella nos dejó-

-Él no cree eso-Dice Bella en tono ausente.

Edward voltea a ver a verla examinando su cara.

-¿Jasper te ha comentado de Esme?-Bella asienta con la cabeza

-Si, hace tiempo, poco después de que empezamos a estar juntos, me dijo que su madre había muerto, y aunque no me dijo las circunstancias recuerdo que me dijo que siempre la querría, y que era su madre y que no importa que errores hubiera cometido él siempre la recordaría como su madre, entre otras cosas...creo que no debería estar diciéndote esto, no me siento agusto hablando de lo que me dijo él-Bella esconde su cabeza en nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

-No le diré-

-Sé que no, pero aún así...-

-Lamento haberte juzgado, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, lamento que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti-Edward dijo lo último en un suspiro.

Cuando Bella lo miró vio que sus ojos verdes no estaban ya rojos, sino con determinación y culpabilidad. Bella no dijo nada.

Él silencio era grande y fuerte, como un vórtex que los jalaba hacia un lugar desconocido, cómo un imán que los hace mirarse y que hacía a Edward tocar la mejilla de Bella.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez en el dormitorio...pensé que eras una alucinación, y tuve miedo-

-¿De qué?-Pregunta Bella mirando los ojos verdes, la quijada y la boca de Edward.

-De que no fueras real y de lo fueras-Bella no entiende las implicaciones de sus palabras sólo quiere que su mano siga tocándola, sólo quiere seguir mirando ojos verdes, y en esos momentos no piensa en ojos azules.

-Me tengo que ir-Dice Edward, cuando se levanta siente su polaroid a su lado.

-¿Bella?, quería pedirte un favor-Bella frunciendo sus cejas mira a Edward.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Edward toma su polaroid y se la muestra a Bella.

-¿Puedo tomarte una foto?-Bella sonríe.

-¿Para qué?-

-Es...un hobbie, me gusta tomar fotos-Dice Edward en tono natural, como si esta fuera una perfecta explicación para tomar fotos a gente que apenas conoces.

-Está bien, ¿así?, ¿aquí?- Bella gestiona a su cuerpo.

-Si, quédate quieta- Edward levanta la cámara y ajusta el flash hasta que enfoca la sonrisa de Bella, la cual no trae maquillaje y sonríe en forma natural.

Cuando el click suena ella sigue sonriendo y Edward la imita.

-Bien, es todo, gracias. Sólo no le digas a Jasper ¿okay?-Bella asiente.

Cuando Bella ve partir a Edward sabe que ha caído en un hoyo del cual no puede salir, pues a pesar de que Jasper esta en su corazón, Edward está en todos lados.


	14. Chapter 14

****Gracias por sus comentarios me mantienen con ganas de escribir más :)****

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 14**

**Mañana del domingo, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

Edward quería gritar y llorar al darse cuenta que había dormido por horas y que su teoría estaba siendo comprobada una y otra vez, su dicha era tan grande que tenía ganas de trabajar, estaba eufórico.

Si tuviera que titular este capítulo sería "El día que Edward se dio cuenta que estuvo enamorado de la mujer equivocada", pero no lo haré porque es irrelevante a la historia, es irrelevante si él estaba enamorado de Bella en vez de Alice o si Bella le correspondía o no, es irrelevante porque Edward entiende que su relación es tan efímera y platónica que no tiene caso examinar sus sentimientos por la novia de su hermano.

Cuando se da cuenta de su realidad su estado eufórico ahora es depresión y resignación, entiende que después de haberle quitado tantas cosas a Jasper, como por ejemplo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre, no puede y no debe destruir la relación de Jasper con Bella.

Edward voltea a ver la pared donde esta la foto de Bella junto con docenas de Alice, su cuerpo lo mueve en forma irracional hasta la pared y con su mano usando toda la violencia que puede tira foto tras foto; la única sobreviviente es la foto de una chica en pijama termal con ojos cafés y sonrisa tranquila. Edward toma la foto la examina y sabe que es lo único que podrá atesorar sobre ella.

Cuando su teléfono suena y ve que es Jasper pega la foto nuevamente en medio de una pared vacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien me preguntó cada cuanto actualizo, regularmente al menos una vez por semana pero como son vacaciones estoy actualizando cada día o dos, máximo tres días. La idea es por cada parte del día: mañana, tarde, noche, madrugada es un capítulo, como en algunas hay pocas actividades eso dirige el largo del capítulo, recuerden que apenas han pasado dos o tres días en la vida de los personajes es por eso que la relación de EB no es muy desarrollada, pues no sería muy realista, sin embargo por supuesto que habrá interacción entre los dos. La buena noticia es que ya quiero llegar a la parte culminante de la historia y por eso estoy actualizando a veces dos veces en el día.<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios, un abrazo, Eve.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 15**

**Tarde del domingo, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

-...pero no me gusta ir, porque Jack es el encargado-Dice Jasper respecto a su aversión a ir al mostrador del restaurante, del único restaurante en Forks.

-Yo voy-Dice Bella.

-Jasper, Jack dejó de trabajar hace año y medio, no seas un marica, vé y cómpranos algo ¿no?-Edward le avienta un puño de billetes a Jasper.

Jasper toma el dinero y vá al mostrador a pedir comida pueblerina a las 2 pm que seguro fue la misma que ayer, sólo que ahora estará recalentada.

Mientras Edward ve caminar a Jasper hasta el mostrador se siente afortunado de haber aceptado la invitación de comer de su hermano, pensando que sólo eran ellos dos no le entusiasmo mucho al principio, pero ahora que se encuentra frente a Bella no pueda parar de pensar que fue la mejor idea del mundo aceptar. Su eufória de la mañana a regresado.

-He dormido como un bebé- Dice Edward en ese tono burlón y serio que tiene mientras cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recarga en el sillón.

Bella lo mira especulativamente sin saber que jodidos se trae Edward. Sólo voltea a ver a Jasper y luego a Edward, Jasper y luego a Edward, Jasper y... Cuando mira esta vez Edward está con sus codos en la mesa inclinándose peligrosamente hasta ella, está tan cerca que Bella puede oler la menta de su aliento.

-Gracias-Dice Edward sonriente y luego toma el cuello de Bella, la acerca y la besa como si fuera la única mujer del mundo, porque lo és, las demás son tristes copias.

Bella está tan desconcertada que no sabe que hacer, no puede pensar o mover un dedo, hasta que se da cuenta que esta en un restaurante con gente al rededor y su novio a unos metros pidiendo comida mientras ella está siendo besada por su hermano. Bella tarda en reaccionar unos 5 segundos antes de que empuje a Edward y toque su boca.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Grita-susurra Bella tratando de ver si alguien los vio, asustada de que Jasper haya volteado en ese momento.

-No nos vio, no importa-Dice Edward aún sonriente y si no fuera porque el hombre está loco de remate Bella pensaría que Edward se ve particularmente exquisito cuando sonríe.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Vuelve a preguntar Bella un poco más enojada e indignada

-Tu hermano esta ahí, ¿no tienes la mínima consideración, no crees que si te ve haciendo eso...?-Bella ni siquiera se digna a terminar la pregunta y mientras mueve su cabeza desaprobatoriamente sigue tocando sus labios.

-Listo, dos hamburguesas y un burrito para Bella-Dice Jasper mientras se sienta a un lado de Bella.

Jasper no lo nota inmediatamente pero cuando ve a Bella tensa, se da cuenta que su hermano la ha puesto incómoda y jura no volver a dejarlos solos, sabe que Edward puede ser un poco insensible y cruel cuando habla, sobre todo cuando piensa que Bella es la peor mujer del mundo.

Cuando Bella siente que Jasper la está confortando por dejarla sola con su hermano, tiene la idea de que Edward disfruta esta escena, disfruta poniéndola nerviosa y tensa porque el muy cabrón no para de sonreír.

Lo que no sabe Bella es que Edward siente una dicha tan grande que simplemente no sabe si es porque la ha vuelto a ver cuando pensó que no lo haría más o porque en todo el tiempo que ha visto la interacción entre ella y su hermano no se han tocado una sola vez, no se han besado, no se han abrazado, no se han visto como esa vez cuando los recogió del dormitorio donde parecían postal del amor perfecto, sólo hasta que Jasper regresa y la abraza Edward entiende que Bella no encuentra comfort en su hermano como lo hizo todas esas veces antes, y a pesar de que eso lo hace un hombre increíblemente egoísta y terrible, también lo hace un hombre feliz.

Si hay un alguien mirándo la escena desde lejos, posiblemente Dios, sabrá que esta es la escena más triste de unos amantes. Cuando crees que sabes, cuando crees que tienes, cuando hay esperanza y luego...no.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ugh a ver si me deja subir este capítulo, si vieron el capítulo 15 como 10 veces en su inbox es porque ff estaba comportándose como un reverendo cabrón.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 16**

**Atardecer del domingo, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

-¿No piensas en irte de aquí algún día?, eres listo, puedes ir a la ciudad, Seattle, Washington, New York, aplicar con los ojos cerrados en una universidad y ser rico hermano-Dijo Emmett con tono soñador, como si estuviera imaginándose a él mismo haciendo eso, irónicamente Edward envidiaba la capacidad de Emmett de albergar tales esperanzas.

-Si, pienso en el futuro todo el tiempo, me gusta pensar en él de vez en cuando para darme cuenta de todo lo que no puedo tener-

Emmett no entiende, no comprende porque un hombre con la inteligencia de Edward no puede salir de este pueblo hecho para hombres simples como él, que sólo tienen un par de brazos fuertes y un par de piernas lastimadas.

Una pelea en el fondo del bar distrae a ambos hombres. Cuando Edward voltea se da cuenta que el motivo de la pelea es la chica de los pantaloncillos cortos de la otra vez. Uno de los hombres le grita y ella toma el taco de billar y lo amenaza con golpearlo; el hombre ríe y levanta sus manos burlonamente para demostrar que no hará nada contra ella. Cuando menos lo piensa Edward deja su botella y camina hacia la pareja.

-Vamos baja el taco, dame una mamada en el auto y vamos a casa linda- El hombre le dice a la mujer, esta se ríe y mueve el taco hacia enfrente en forma rápida, el hombre se espanta y da un salto para atrás sorprendido de la osadía de la mujer; sus acompañantes se ríen. Una nueva canción aparece en la rockola.

Edward puede ver como esto va a terminar, probablemente el hombre convenza a la chica de dejar el taco, se contenten y regresen a su estado agresivo-pasivo normal de pareja el cual ha estado observando desde que llego al bar. Pero Edward no le interesa eso, dentro de él, esa mujer representa a todas las mujeres que ha conocido, cada una de ellas. Y siente furia, furia porque son débiles, porque son duras, manipuladoras, por que aman incorrectamente, porque nunca pueden decir que no a hombres que las maltratan, porque son ellas las que convierten a hombres como él, en víctimas y atacantes, ellas son valkirias llenas de una fuerza incomprensible, y Edward siente que jamás podrá entenderlas.

Los puños de Edward están en el hombre antes de que la siguiente canción suene, y mientras carne y carne crean cacofonías extrañas, Edward sólo puede pensar que ese hombre es una víctima más, que _él_ es una víctima más, porque amar a una mujer o no amarla no es el problema, el problema es cuando ella te ama, porque cuando lo hace destruyen.

Emmett esta sentado en el asiento de copiloto del Chevy mientras Edward limpia la sangre de su mano y sien con la misma toalla que limpió su vómito el día anterior. Emmett no sabe eso, no sabe muchas cosas, no que importe, él hombre es un detector de cosas fuera de lo normal, por eso esta viendo detenidamente a Edward.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Emmett no es de los que dicen groserías, pero en este momento deseaba que se le ocurriese una.

-El otro día le pregunté a una puta, Jenn creo que se llama, si alguna vez se había enamorado-Emmett no respondió. Edward seguía metódicamente limpiando la sangre de su sien mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-En ese momento la juzgué, pensé que alguien como ella no podría comprender algo así, pensé que alguien que dejaba que se la cogieran por el culo por dinero no tenía idea de lo que era amar realmente a alguien, sin embargo pensé que alguien como yo si podría- Luego Edward mira a Emmett detenidamente.

-Pero estaba equivocado, cuando veo a esa clase de mujeres, como la del bar, me recuerdan a mi, me recuerdan lo mucho que se parecía a mi madre y lo mucho que soy como mi padre. Así que Emmett para responder a tu pregunta, básicamente casi desfiguré a un hombre porque me odio a mi mismo-

-Mi madre tiene un dicho, ella es de descendencia Sueca-dice Emmett sonriendo pacíficamente.

-"Ámame cuando menos lo merezco, porque es cuando más lo necesito"-

La luz del día era una pequeña uña en el horizonte, rosa fulgurante que resaltaba lo oscuro del cielo. Ambos hombres contemplaban un atardecer diferente. Emmett por su parte admiraba las nubes tranquilas, Edward no podía esperar para la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>El dicho que dice Emmett al final es de este probervio sueco:<strong>

**"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 17**

**Noche del Domingo, dos días después del día de gracias 2007**

En el rancio cuarto de su casa Edward veía en la esquina su vieja Royal, que no había tocado desde hace años, sus dedos ansiaban ir y escribir algo en la desgastada tinta de la máquina de escribir, justo cuando se levantaba de su cama vio la foto de Bella en la pared, la imagen de ella vistiendo su termal y una sonrisa sincera hicieron que olvidara cualquier resolución.

Es como si no la conociera, Edward pensaba, cuando ella no estaba frente a él, cuando estaba solo en su cuarto viendo Tv o leyendo, o cuando martilleaba vigas gruesas y las fuerzas eran dirigidas a un pedazo de metal, se olvidaba de ella y estaba tranquilo, tenía un poco de paz en la rutina, pero a la vez cada vez que hacía todo esto se sentía incompleto, era una paz falsa y rutina mal sana creada para funcionar.

Los días después de conocerla eran espesos y cuando pensaba en ella eran como lava que cubría su cerebro hasta ahogarle. Edward tenía estos momentos de pánico donde creía que perdería la razón si pensaba demasiado en ella, pensaba que no era normal, no era posible sentir eso en tan poco tiempo. Después de un tiempo esos momentos eran menos aterradores y simplemente los tomaba como la misma rutina patética que le recordaba que no puede esperar nada bueno, menos si ella esta en la ecuación.

Sin embargo Edward se sentía como un hombre semi-muerto, y como dice el dicho nunca trates de decirle a un hombre muerto que el cielo no existe o que el Infierno esta muy lleno, no te va a creer, su fé es lo único que tienen, siempre tenlo en suspenso y lleno de esperanza.

Y esperanza tuvo al tomar su abrigo para dirigirse a donde el corazón llamaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestando algunas preguntas que me llegaron por FB o por comentarios les puedo decir que <strong>

**1) Esta historia esta lejos de terminarse**

**2)Mis capítulos son cortos pero todos, absolutamente todos tienen cosas importantes y relevantes, es decir, piezas que caerán en su lugar en el momento apropiado, porque cuando llegue el momento les prometo que van a necesitarlas todas; así que lean con cuidado todo.**

**3) Las fotos son importantes no sólo por la visualización sino porque también ayudan a la historia a contarse por si misma.**

**Y por último fotos de este capítulo en mi perfil.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Este es EL capítulo queridos lectores, es tal vez el segundo más importante de toda la historia, disfruten *risa malévola***

**Canción para este capítulo **

**Jacques Brel -La chanson des Vieux Amants **

**Si gustan la pueden buscar en youtube.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 18**

**Madrugada del Lunes, Día 1, 2007**

**PARTE I**

Noches como esta eran las que Bella temía en el futuro, donde le era imposible conciliar el sueño pensando en barbas que raspaban su mentón, sabor menta y labios resecos, mientras este chico, este apenas hombre la abrazaba. Sus ojos se apretaban pero eso no lo hacía menos efectivo, es como si _él_ la hubiera maldecido con su mismo padecimiento de insomnio mientras él probablemente estaría dormido en su cama.

Cada vez que veía el reloj se desesperaba más por no poder conciliar el sueño, primero pensaba lo difícil que sería levantarse para tomar el primer tren a Seattle a las 7am si se dormía a las 11 pm, luego vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran pasada la 1 am, lo cual le provocó otra dosis de ansiedad. Para distraerse su cerebro le recordó que tenía que enfocarse en irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, este pueblo, esta familia que la atraía y no de la buena manera, con sus dramas y mentiras. Y ahora pensaba en él, y el ciclo seguía, miraba el reloj y cuando menos lo pensaba eran pasadas las 2 am.

En un estado de desesperación Bella se desenredó de los brazos de Jasper, tomó su abrigo y sus botas, como ya no tenía cigarros su única razón para ir al porche era tomar aire fresco y tal vez hacerla olvidar. Pero olvidar no pudo.

Ella sabía que era joven, que su vida tenía miles de caminos por seguir y que el amor joven nunca es el que dura, ella se consideraba una realista, y ahora una traidora. Poco a poco Bella Swan se trataba de convencer que pensar en Edward estaba justificado, por las razones que fuesen, y que una vez que ella estuviera en Seattle las cosas volverían a su lugar, si tenía suerte solamente lo vería una o dos veces más. Porque su intención era seguir con Jasper, ella lo amaba después de todo y ningún hermano con historia triste y personalidad misteriosa iban a hacer que se olvidara de ese importante detalle.

Pero los detalles suelen olvidarse, sobre todo en el gran panorama de la vida. ¿Recuerdan el suceso de la ventana?, están a punto de ver la terrible continuación.

En la noche fría donde el vapor es visible Bella lo vé, Edward está a unos metros frente a ella, sudando, con un moretón en su cara, desgarbado y la luna lo alumbra de manera que pareciera una estatua. Ella baja, corre, y él también. Y hay luz en ambos, el mundo tiene sentido cuando él la besa y ella por primera vez se permite corresponderle, jalando gimiendo, con el corazón tratando de salir de su pecho. Él la respira, fría, dulce, cándida y llena de vida, nunca pensó que tocarla lo hiciera sentir así, con el pecho exaltado y manos ligeras tocando tierna piel y dulces labios.

-Bella-Dice él en suspiro tocando con su mismo nombre el cuello de ella, sumergido en brazos frágiles y cabello revuelto. La necesita ver, necesita saber que no esta alucinando.

Cuando toma sus manos ella toca su frente.

-Tu cara-Dice en voz infantil.

-No es nada- Y la besa en los ojos, como si ella fuera la herida. Luego sube sus labios a su frente para terminar con un beso ahí, alejándose la mira a los ojos con ambas manos en su cara.

-Sube a mi antigua habitación y espérame, no tardo-Bella no está segura si responder pero camina hacia atrás lentamente y cuando ve que él toma el camino para el lado lateral de la casa sabe que él tomará la entrada de la venta, ella se da la vuelta y entra a la casa.

Bella no se detiene a pensar en nada, aún no, su impulso la guía a seguirlo, a no dudar y sólo...sentir.

Cuando llega al antiguo cuarto de Edward él no está ahí, es en ese momento cuando con titubeo se quita la parte de arriba del termal es que sabe que esto no esta bien, que esta traicionando a Jasper, y que si lo hace Edward tendrá razón sobre ella, entonces baja su camisa, pero en ese momento Edward entra, con aliento acelerado tal vez de apresurarse y subir por la ventana de la sala, tal vez por que siente lo mismo que ella, no importa en verdad, porque él la toma y la besa.

Edward siente la tensión en el cuerpo de Bella, como ella está dudando y se culpa mil veces por todas las cosas que le dijo en el pasado que hacen que ella dude de si misma, así que nuevamente toma su cara entre sus manos delicadamente.

-Mírame, mírame Isabella-Ella lo hace en el más sincero de los temores.

-Es mentira, es mentira todo lo que dije de ti, no eres nada de lo que te dije antes, no eres una puta, eres tú, eres lo único que importa, mírame y dime que me crees-Bella asienta, con un poco de alivio pero aún terror por saber que esto no lo puede controlar a pesar de que las consecuencias son grandes.

Edward sonríe, por primera vez en días y la besa, la besa como no ha besado a nadie, con furia, vulnerabilidad y tristeza, pero es algo único y él lo sabe. La toma por la cintura y la tumba a la cama.

-Quítate la ropa-dice en voz segura y firme, Bella lo obedece.

Ella sólo queda en unos pequeños panties negros y un sostén deportivo.

-Todo-Dice él, mientras la mira desnudarse.

Edward se quita su abrigo y sólo está en jeans y camiseta, sus tennis Vans ya fueron removidos en la ventana cuando entró para no hacer ruido.

Cuando la mira en total desnudez no puede contener su mano de tocar las curvas que crea cuando respira y tiembla.

Su mano pasa por su cadera y esternón hasta que llega a uno de sus pechos, él se reclina y lo toma en su boca, saboreando el pezón tibio mientras ella trata de no gemir, Jasper esta en la puerta siguiente.

Edward pone su cuerpo sobre ella, sin aplastarla apoyándose en su brazo mientras sigue con sus lánguidos movimientos en el cuerpo de Bella, tocando sus nalgas y senos, su cintura y piernas.

Bella siente las rasposas manos de Edward circular su pierna y luego moverla para abrir más el ángulo entre sus piernas, Bella esta tan excitada por los sonidos que hace Edward que pierde desinhibición metiendo su mano debajo de su camiseta negra y es recompensaba con otro sonido igual de erótico que los demás. Ella se siente como un imán que no puede estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, y él quiere devorarla.

Bella quita su camiseta y luego ambos se deshacen de los pantalones y demás.

Cuando al fin los dos están desnudos Edward toma un condón de su cajón, una vez puesto Edward mira a Bella con determinación, no esta pidiendo permiso, ella es de él. Sólo quiere ver su cara cuando pase, cuando él este dentro de ella.

Bella con la ínfima experiencia que tiene se alegra de no ser virgen, desea disfrutar esto, desea que dure y recibe a Edward tímidamente, con ligeros ruidos de placer cuando él se mueve dentro de ella. Edward la sigue tocando, su cara, sus senos, sus piernas y caderas hasta que ella siente que esta en todos lados, luego la levanta de tal manera que ella este sentada en su regazo aún él dentro de ella, los dos mirándose frente a frente.

-Muévete- él dice.

Bella le cuesta trabajo pero al fin encuentra un ritmo y en esta posición en ese momento entiende porque la gente habla tanto de sexo. Ella hace tanto ruido que Edward tapa su boca, pero ella no le importa, sólo se mueve lentamente y luego rápido mientras Edward esconde su cara en su cuello para tratar de evitar gritar, porque esta mujer lo esta domando con esos movimientos lentos y rápidos que no siguen patrones.

Ella esta desesperada por encontrar algún tipo de clímax, y sus movimientos erráticos alertan a Edward, esto hace que mueva su dedo índice al clítoris de Bella y con su otra mano la sujeta bien de la boca. Él siente la vibración del grito en todo su cuerpo, como Bella se aprieta por dentro y él no tiene más remedio que dejarse ir, moviéndose más rápido más errático hasta que él se une con ella. Las ondas de clímax siguen y siguen hasta que Edward se deja caer con Bella encima de él, los dos exhaustos se miran y sabe que las cosas nunca más serán igual.

Unos minutos después mientras él la está abrazando, su pecho contra su espalda, siente que ambas respiraciones están sincronizadas, delicados sonidos provienen de sus pulmones y sabe que ella no esta dormida, sino pensando. Edward se desencadena de Bella para voltearla lentamente hasta que mira su cara y con una mano quita un mechón de cabello que esta sobre su cara.

-Si no supiera mejor, diría que eras virgen y nunca habías tenido un orgasmo- Edward ríe para si mismo, pero sin dejar de contemplar la clavícula de Bella.

Cuando Bella no contesta y Edward siente su cuerpo tenso bajo sus dedos, la mira.

-¿No es cierto, verdad?-Bella no lo puede ver a los ojos y contestarle.

-Hace unas horas lo era...Jasper-Dijo en una voz tan baja que Edward pensó que había alucinado, pero cuando ella lo miró con esos enormes ojos cafés, llenos de inocencia lo supo, Edward sintió nauseas.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama olvidando que una joven mujer estaba temblando de miedo y rechazo.

Edward daba vueltas por el pequeño cuarto mientras Bella trataba de cubrirse con la sábana.

-No, no, no-Decía Edward en voz temblorosa y llena de pánico.

-¿Edward?-Bella dice su nombre pero no sabe bien por qué, sólo necesita saber que él aún la reconoce, que él está ahí porque ella también tiene miedo, terror en realidad.

Su voz lo jala de la visión que su mente estaba conjugando y voltea a verla, en ese momento se da cuenta del error y pecado que ambos han cometido. Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás y que ahora él es uno más de los hombres que dañan y dañan hasta que no queda más. Ninguna filosofía acerca de la culpabilidad es adecuada para lo que él siente en este momento, porque su corazón se quebra no por Jasper sino por Bella.

Al fin, Edward recobra un poco de razón y se sienta al pie de la cama, muy lejos piensa Bella. Desnudo aún juega con la sábana y luego la mira.

-No sé que hacer, no sé que pensaba con todo esto-Dice más para si mismo que para ella.

-Yo tampoco-Bella se levanta dejando atrás el pudor y la sábana, luego lo abraza. Edward responde abrazando sus caderas con su cara en su vientre. El olor es a sexo y vainilla, cuando cierra sus ojos guarda este momento como el tesoro más preciado.

-Jasper te ama- Dice Edward aún con ojos cerrados.

-Si-Contesta Bella, tocando su cabello aún húmedo de sudor.

-Y tú lo amas-Edward no hace la entonación de pregunta, pero desea que sea una pregunta, desea estar suficientemente seguro de que ella duda, con ojos abiertos espera su respuesta.

-En cierta manera- Ella contesta y luego se separa de él como un árbol partido en dos por un rayo.

-No lo sé, ¿esto es amarlo?-Dice Bella gestionando con su mano entre ambos.

-Lo mismo puede decirse de mi y sé que amo a mi hermano-Edward sabe que aunque es verdad, es una especie de mentira, porque él sabe que ama a Jasper, desgraciadamente no lo suficiente.

-Es diferente para mí y tú lo sabes, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?-La pregunta del millón piensa Edward, ¿qué demonios va a pasar ahora?

-Edward... dime que hacer- La voz de Bella dice tanto como sus palabras, es obvio que ella tiene miedo y está confundida. No más que él.

-No sé Bella-Ahora que está relativamente más tranquilo sabe que no hubiera hecho diferencia si Bella hubiera sido una virgen o no, si su hermano no la hubiera tenido a penas unas horas antes, perdiendo su virginidad también con ella, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le causa un increíble dolor y vergüenza.

-Creo que es algo que tu deberías de saber, soy la peor persona a quien preguntarle sobre el futuro- Edward talla sus ojos con una mano, un poco exhausto, un poco de tic nervioso.

-¿Me estás preguntando si voy a dejar a Jasper?-Bella nunca había considerado esa opción, ya sea si Edward y ella tienen algo más o no. Su intención realmente no era ni siquiera volverlo a ver.

-No, sé que no lo vas a dejar, es por eso que yo te pregunto ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Isabella Swan?-Edward voltea a verla, mirada firme y dura.

-Hablar con Jasper...-

-¡No!, todo menos eso-Dice Edward.

-¿Pretendes que haga como si nada hubiera pasado?-Edward no contesta, porque no sabe si es realmente lo que quiere.

-¿Eso quieres?-Pregunta Bella con dolor en su pecho, pero ella sabe la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién esta emocionado por el siguiente capítulo?<strong>

**Yo, yo lo estoy, y lo mejor es que ya esta listo. Espero sus comentarios.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos y me dan ánimo para escribir. Para todos los que las festejen, felices pascuas.**

**Capítulo 19**

**Madrugada del Lunes, Día 1, 2007**

**PARTE II**

Bella quería decir mil cosas, quería preguntar "¿ahora qué?, ¿qué hago con Jasper?, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?" y decir "creo que esto fue un error", pero no tuvo el valor, Edward sólo la beso sin decir nada, sin despedirse, sin tan siquiera encarar que en unas horas ella y su hermano se irían a Seattle y tal vez nunca se volverían a ver. Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de Edward, Bella no tuvo más remedio que tomar esto como algo de una noche.

Cuando Edward salió del cuarto aún se estaba abrochando el pantalón, la oscuridad del pasillo le impidió ver cierta silueta que lo siguió hasta el piso de abajo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana sintió frío acero en su nuca.

-¿Eres un gran cabrón, hijo de puta lo sabes?-Dijo Carlisle apuntándole a su propio hijo con su escopeta.

Edward sabía que Carlisle lo tenía por los cojones, lentamente voltea y descubre que lo esta apuntando con la misma escopeta que debería estar en el estante de la sala.

-Cuando Jasper se entere...-No termina de decir esto Carlisle cuando Edward desarma a su padre en un rápido movimiento y lo agarra del cuello.

-Si tú le dices esto, yo le diré lo de Esme, y esta vez te quedarás solo, como el maldito cabrón mentiroso que eres, no hijos, no esposa, el pueblo entero se va a enterar, te lo prometo-Carlisle mira a su hijo y al fin reconoce el tono Cullen que él mismo usa para amenazar.

Carlisle no dice nada pero sonríe.

-De tal padre tal hijo, cabrón, ahora no tienes nada que recriminarme, somos iguales-

-Tal vez- Dice Edward soltando a su padre y dándose cuenta por primera vez de este hecho.

-No lo tomes a mal hijo, pero somos hombres egoístas, no es nuestra culpa-Edward siente ira nuevamente y golpea a su padre con la escopeta.

Carlisle se retuerce en la alfombra percudida de la sala, mientras Edward se agacha y lo toma del cuello.

-Es nuestra culpa, al menos yo lo acepto, tú no aceptaste que eres el culpable de que mi madre haya muerto sola en un hospital, sin sus hijos, manchando su nombre, sin decirnos a tus propios hijos que el que la estuvo engañando siempre fuiste tú, y yo fui tan culpable por no decirle a Jasper, él creció pensando que su madre era una infiel que nos había abandonado, cuando fuiste tú...-

-¿Es eso cierto?-Pregunta Jasper desde el pie de las escaleras.

Edward no se imagina cuanto hace que esta ahí, pero si escuchó la última parte sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Luego lentamente ve como Bella se mueve detrás de Jasper, Edward sabe que no puede respirar alivio respecto a _esa_ mentira, esta seguro que Carlisle dirá todo una vez que sea confrontado.

-Si-Sorprendentemente el que contesta no es Edward pero su padre.

-Esme nunca me engañó, yo le fui infiel por años, hasta que ella se fue, pero todo ese tiempo cuando quiso regresar yo me rehusé, le dije que ustedes pensaba que los había abandonado y que no le creerían, nunca se dio por vencida. Hasta que vino un día enferma...Edward tiene razón-

Edward esta inmóvil, esta es su peor pesadilla, que Jasper se enterase no sólo que Carlisle es un mentiroso de mierda sino que Edward le estuvo mintiendo todos estos años. Luego oye el movimiento en la escalera y sabe que es Jasper corriendo hacia los dos.

Todo pasa tan rápido que Edward no tiene tiempo de reaccionar al ver a Jasper golpeando a su padre, no sabe si quiere detenerlo. Cuando ve que Carlisle no hace ningún movimiento para defenderse en forma automática se lanza a los dos hombres.

-¡Jasper para, para!-Grita Edward tratando de remover a Jasper del cuerpo inmóvil de su padre. Cuando Jasper lo mira Edward ve algo que jamás pensó mirar por parte de su hermano menor. Odio, puro y helado odio.

-¡No me toques!, ninguno de los dos me toquen o vuelvan a hablarme, todo este tiempo...-Jasper se pone de rodillas y quiere llorar pero no puede, siente que ha sido un estúpido, un pobre imbécil que ha sido peón en el juego de odio entre estos dos hombres, está tan dolido y furioso que lo único que quiere es largarse de ahí, lo cual hace.

Jasper sube furioso las escaleras y pasa por un lado de Bella, sin tan siquiera mirarla, o aceptar su existencia en esta extraña trama. Cuando llega a su cuarto grita y quebra cosas a diestra y siniestra; toma sus jeans, zapatos y abrigo.

Cuando baja Bella esta limpiando las heridas de Carlisle; Jasper irracionalmente piensa que ella lo está traicionando al aliarse con el enemigo.

-Bella, vámonos-Dice en tono frío, Bella no reconoce al hombre frente a ella.

-No, Jasper tu padre necesita ayuda médica, no podemos...-

-¡A la jodida todo!, si no vienes te puedes quedar aquí, te espero en la estación-Jasper sale de su casa paterna y jura no volver a regresar. Jura no volver a regresar a Forks.


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANTE: LEAN TODO, HASTA EL FINAL, LOS VEO ABAJO.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 20**

**Mañana de Lunes, Día 1, 2007 **

Resulta que Carlisle no necesitaba ayuda médica, al menos eso dijo. Edward se va de la casa Cullen con una Bella temblorosa prometiéndole que va a cuidar a su padre.

Es casi de día cuando Edward sale y sube a su Chevy, en unas horas serán las 7am, donde Bella y su hermano partirán a Seattle por tren. Sus manos tocan el volante dejando sus nudillos blancos, quiere gritar y enojarse, pero está tan exhausto que sólo tiene fuerzas de prender su auto y largase a casa.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta despierta a Edward, es pasada las 8 y no sabe si soñó todo lo que pasó, eventualmente con el ruido insistente de la puerta Edward se levanta malhumorado y en boxers. Su barba a crecido nuevamente y aunque no es tan prominente como hace unos días, sigue dándole un toque de descuido masculino.

Al abrir la puerta Edward quiere reírse y gritar al cielo "¿Es esto una broma?" porque Bella Swan esta frente a él, vistiendo exactamente la falda que esta en sus fantasías. Es un sueño hasta que Bella habla.

-¿No has visto a Jasper?- Edward es despertado nuevamente por la tormenta de imágenes que ha vivido las últimas horas, él y Bella en la cama, su cara llena de paz, el olor a sexo y vainilla, Jasper, su padre, la escopeta, Bella, Bella, Bella.

-No-Contesta un poco más despierto

* * *

><p>Bella esta al punto de la desesperación desde que se presentó a las 7 a la estación y Jasper no se presentó, cuando fueron las 8 y el tren partió sabía que algo estaba mal, ansiosa marca a su teléfono móvil para ser recibida con el buzón de voz. "Este es Jasper Cullen, deje su mensaje después del tono". Lo único que podía hacer era tratar y tratar, hasta que sus dedos y paciencia estaban lo suficientemente cansados para permitirle razonar de otra manera...Carlisle pensó, seguro Carlisle sabe donde puede estar, o a la mejor se ha contactado con él. Carlisle confundido le dice que no ha sabido nada de Jasper desde que se marchó, luego extrañamente le dice "el único que podría ayudarte sobre el paradero de Jasper es Edward" para posteriormente darle su dirección.<p>

Bella siendo la mujer práctica que es, sabe que no tiene más remedio que hacerle caso a Carlisle si quiere irse a Seattle con Jasper, aunque por un momento pasó por su mente dejarlo atrás e irse ella sola, sin embargo sabe que no puede seguir traicionándolo, primero con su hermano y después con su padre, aunque ambas de naturaleza diferente.

Cuando toca al principio es tímido pero luego se dice, "Bella, eres una mujer práctica y tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer", con seguridad hace el resto de los golpes a la puerta. Cuando piensa que a la mejor Edward no está o mejor aún está con Jasper la puerta se abre, con un recién despertado Edward, cabello en todas direcciones, barba crecida y en boxers.

Su sangre se hiela cuando escucha a Edward decir que no ha visto a su hermano, con resolución quita a Edward del camino y sin permiso entra a su departamento. Bella se toma un momento para ver el lugar, del otro hombre en su vida, aunque breve aún presente.

Es un desorden, libros, ropa y comida por doquier, el olor es justo eso, no puede creer que un hombre como Edward viva en una inmundicia como esa, no le queda. Luego escucha la puerta cerrarse y voltea a ver a Edward con brazos cruzados.

-¿Has perdido a Jasper?-Edward el cabrón a regresado y Bella quiere golpearlo.

-No es un perro para que se me pierda, y tu eres su hermano, ¿no crees que debes estar preocupado por donde puede estar?- Edward camina hacia ella, pero contradictoria mente no la mira, hasta que se pone frente a ella.

-Está encabronado Bella, si no se presentó después lo hará, te aconsejo que te vayas sola a Seattle, tarde o temprano te irá a buscar, conozco a mi hermano, seguro está en algún lugar remoto, llorando o golpeando algo, tal vez siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo contigo, pero es un Cullen, los Cullen arreglamos todo con violencia-Dice Edward caminado hacia su cuarto.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas- Dice Edward cerrando con un golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Bella está enfurecida con Jasper y Edward. Con Jasper porque el muy cabrón la dejó plantada, pero no puede juzgarlo, ella probablemente estaría peor, pero a Edward... a Edward lo odia por todas las razones correctas, porque es un cabrón que siempre tiene la razón y porque ahora la trata como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dos.

Enojada lo sigue y abre la puerta de su cuarto con un golpe, un sorprendido Edward voltea desde su cama y sus ojos son grandes mostrando algo que Bella no entiende, luego mira como esos dos orbes verdes voltean a la pared y luego a ella, a la pared y luego a ella. Bella no comprende, al principio piensa que Edward está enojado también, pero luego sigue su mirada, casi automáticamente y la ve. Su foto en la pared.

Por un momento el corazón de Bella es tibio y con esperanzas, lentamente camina hasta la pared y toma la foto, lo único que está en la pared. La toca con sus dedos y sonríe recordando el momento cuando él la tomo, siente que su corazón va a explotar, siente que no todo está perdido, pero oh querida, si que lo está.

Cuando con su pie pisa papeles, Bella mira al piso para ver decenas de fotos, unas boca arriba otras boca abajo, pero aún desde esta distancia alcanza a ver lo que hay en las fotos, es ella, piensa.

Con temor se agacha y por unos segundos piensa "oh Edward Cullen, ¿con que estás obsesionado conmigo?," no sabe si sentirse halagada o con temor, pero todo eso cambia cuando toma una foto y la mira bien. La mujer que esta en las fotos puede ser ella, si tuviera ojos azules y cara más fina. La mujer con cabello negro y corto justo como ella esta sonriendo y por como fue tomada la foto, es obvio que fue después de algún acto sexual, pues está desnuda cubriendo una parte de su seno.

La mano de Bella tiembla y cae de rodillas, un mar de fotos de la misma mujer la rodean, en unas ella sonríe, otras esta desnuda, otras esta contemplativa como si no supiera que le estaban tomando una foto, en otras trae un modesto guardarropa consistiendo en jeans y un suéter. No es ella, no es ella, no es ella, es todo lo que piensa Bella, en que esa mujer no es ella y en lo mucho que le rompe el corazón.

-Bella-Dice Edward a su espalda.

Ella no está llorando sólo esta...desconsolada.

-¿Quién es ella?-En realidad Bella quiere preguntar otras cosas, pero esta es la menos humillante.

-Alice-contesta Edward, apenas en un suspiro.

-Ella es...-

-Nadie-Dice Edward en tono firme, en su mente Alice ya no es nadie sino un extraño recuerdo.

-¡¿Nadie?¡, ¿nadie dices?-Bella grita y se levanta con un puño de las fotos de Alice en su mano.

-Bella, no es lo que tu crees-

-Oh, no lo es, no claro que no, porque tú no eres un psicótico, misógino cabrón,¿eso soy para ti, una copia de ella?-

-No-Edward mira al piso, porque al principio pensó eso, no puede negar que es una de las razones por las cuales Bella le llamó la atención, pero no es la razón por la cual la ama.

-No-Dice Bella mirando las fotos nuevamente.

-¿Es tu novia?-Bella no puede mirarlo a los ojos, está tan humillada pero no puede parar de preguntar, tiene que saber.

-Ex-novia-Edward no sabe si dijo mucho o poco. Cuando Bella lo mira sabe que ha cometido un error.

-Es eso ¿verdad?, te acostaste conmigo porque me parezco a ella, me perseguiste, me sedujiste por algún absurdo parecido entre las dos, ¿para qué?, ¿acaso ella rompió tu corazón?-

-Ella me fue infiel-Edward la mira a los ojos y continua

-Hace años, un poco antes de mi altercado con Carlisle, con un hombre con el cual ella trabajaba- pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, pensó decir, sin embargo se contuvo porque dentro de él, ni siquiera él podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle eso.

Bella se recarga en la pared y suelta las fotos mirando a un horizonte perdido.

-Soy tan...estúpida- Dice mientras una lágrima corre su mejilla, Edward se para ir hacia ella.

-No. Te. Atrevas-Dice Bella sin mirarlo, con una voz fuerte.

-Ustedes los Cullen si que saben como joderse a una mujer-Bella lo mira esta vez.

-Púdrete Edward Cullen, que se pudra tu padre por haberle hecho eso a tu madre y que se pudra Jasper por ...-Bella no sabía si Jasper era igual que ellos, así que omitió decir cualquier cosa.

-Bella, déjame explicarte-

-Todo, todo lo que me has dicho, ahora lo entiendo, lo puta que soy, oh dios soy una puta, justo como lo dijiste-Bella empieza a hablar con risas histéricas aún llorando, mientras jala su cabello. Edward no sabe que hacer.

-Tu amenaza en la tienda, tu protección hacia Jasper contra las mujeres, no es de extrañar que pensaras que soy una, soy una, soy una puta...-Decía una y otra vez Bella.

Edward siente como si lo estuvieran apuñalando en el pecho, porque él creó eso, él le hizo eso a esta mujer, la convirtió en este pedazo de humano que duda de si, que sufre, que engaña, que esta herido como un animal salvaje y se comporta como tal, justo como él, por primera vez sabe lo que es verse de lejos a si mismo, ni más ni menos que en ella.

-No, no lo eres-Dice Edward con voz queda.

-¿Y tú que sabes?, ¿tú quién eres para decidir eso?, no voy a culparte, porque yo tengo tanta culpa, pero esto-Dice Bella golpeando la pared con sus dos puños.

-Esto es ...no tengo palabras, no puedo decirte lo asquerosa y sucia que me siento de que haya engañado a tu hermano por esto-vuelve a golpear a la pared.

-Bella, ella no es nada-

-¡Cállate¡, sólo cállate Edward, no hay nada que digas que pueda arreglar esto, ¿sabes qué?, en parte me alegro, porque pensaba en ti constantemente, dios hasta me masturbé pensando en ti, pero me alegro, sólo fue calentura, es sólo eso, me alivia que al menos no sentí nada por ti y que no tenía esperanzas sobre ti. ¿Qué clase de hombre se acuesta con la novia de su hermano?, un cabrón eso es, y la puta, el cabrón y la puta-Dice Bella con veneno en su voz, Edward traga saliva y sabe que la ha perdido.

-Quédate con tú copia barata y mi foto, que te aproveche, pero ojala pienses que mientras estoy con tu hermano tu estas aquí solo y nunca me tuviste, ¿entiendes?, nunca me tuviste- Bella sale del cuarto.

-¡Bella!-Grita Edward que va tras ella, no se atreve a tocarla, ella se lo ha prohibido.

No la detiene, pero cada hueso de su cuerpo lo añora, cuando ella sale no cierra la puerta, así que Edward ve su figura correr una vez que esta en la calle, hasta que la pierde de vista.

En éste insoportable negocio de la espera, cuando la gente es cruel, y todo lo que hay son juegos, a veces la esperanza se siente cómo un hogar para el desamparado y una broma para el bromista. Edward se sentía como el bromista, un mal bromista.

Sin saber cuantas cervezas encima tenía tomó valor y le contó todo a Emmett, desde que la vio, hasta cuando se la cogió, incluso sobre las polaroids, lo único que dejó fuera por no poderlo ni tan siquiera pensar fue que la amaba. No que Emmett necesitara esa aclaración.

En eso Emmet siendo el hombre sabio en emociones que es, le preguntó si valió la pena lo que hizo.

Edward no contestó, sin embargo aún con alcohol en la sangre y pasión por ella dijo:

-El amor es para principiantes, el odio es para conocedores, la resignación es para sabios-

Emmett extrañado sabe que no ha contestado pero decide seguirle la corriente

-¿Resignacion de qué?-

-Resignación de las dos, de amar y odiar al mismo tiempo cómo algo inevitable cuando sientes uno de los dos. Es aceptar que uno viene con el otro- Emmett creía entender ese concepto pero a nivel simbólico, no literal.

-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿cuál es el que debe de prevalecer?-Edward dijo mirando el cielo azul.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Ninguno, o al menos no hay una division, llega un momento en que no lo podrás diferenciar, un momento donde la definición para ambos sea la misma que con decir uno digas el otro. No son extremos, son espejos del otro que tomamos y separamos para categorizar nuestra vida. La verdad es que llega un momento en que ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en ellos-

-Tú lo haces ahora, piensas en ellos todo el tiempo-

-Es irrelevante, algún día lo sobrepasaré-Edward cierra los ojos y recuerda su cara y sus ojos cafés.

-¿Lo harás?-Pregunta Emmett sacando a Edward de su ilusión interna.

-Tengo que, y si te refieres a Bella...creo que amarla y odiarla es mil veces peor que olvidarla- Emmett ríe, no porque lo que dijo Edward es gracioso, sino porque nunca había visto a un hombre mentirse a si mismo de una manera tan estúpida y poco imaginativa.

-¿Eso crees?-

- Trato de convencerme de ello, no seré melodramático al respecto, es sólo una mujer, es sólo una...mujer-

-Edward, para decir cosas tan profundas, eres más melodramático de lo que te das crédito y eres bastante estúpido para pensar que ella sólo es sólo una mujer. Lo es para mí, dudo que estarías aquí si sólo fuera una mujer para ti- Emmett le toma a su cerveza , mientras Edward sabe que su mejor amigo tiene razón.

-Lo es, siempre habrá mujeres como ellas, manipuladoras, llenas de gracia y divinidad maldita, que cuando las tocas te hundes más en el infierno. Pero imposibles de resistir. Los hombres somos débiles, sólo exageramos el deseo con amor y la pérdida con demencia. Es sólo una mujer...-

Sus palabras se quedaron al aire, Emmett no volvió a mencionar palabra pero, ahí estaban las últimas que él mencionó. Sólo una mujer, sólo una mujer.

Cuando Edward llega a su casa un poco menos ebrio lo primero que ve es su pared limpia de recordatorios, esta vez no hay distractores que lo alejen de su misión, no polaroids, no porches, no ojos cafés o cigarillos nocturnos. Camina hacia su Royal que está donde ha estado todo éste tiempo desde que vive aquí, en su escritorio. Con motivación de no sabe donde, limpia su escritorio, dejándo sólo su máquina de escribir y un grupo de hojas blancas. Se sienta y empieza a escribir...

"Había un zumbido en el fondo del café que no era rítmico ni molesto, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser percibido por los clientes regulares y los no tan regulares. Uno de ellos, no regular si se quiere ser preciso, consumía en forma ansiosa un cigarrillo mientras miraba su taza de café, fría..."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

_x_

_X_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

* * *

><p><em>Carmen,<em>

_Eso es todo lo que llevo y no creo poder escribir más, estos años han hecho que mi memoría no sea tan buena como antes y si soy sincero recordar todo eso que pasó hace años y a ella...es difícil. No sé si esta autobiografía sea buena idea, ¿a quién le interesa leer la historia de un escritor como yo?, escribir dramas ficticios es una cosa pero esto es mucho más personal, esto es algo que no sé si deseé ser publicado. Sé que piensas que es buena idea pero continuar la historia es algo que hará que reviva viejos fantásmas. ¿Vale la pena?, si me dices que vale la pena confío en ti Carmen, llevas siendo mi editora por años y nunca me has fallado, dime que algo bueno puede salir de esto y lo haré. Mi corazón es un músculo que no olvida, en él si puedo confiar para que diga todo lo que yo no, no sin antes pagar un precio, tú sabes el precio, todos saben el precio que se tiene que pagar._

_Saludos_

_E. A. Cullen_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Todavía están ahí?, ¿no han escapado enojadas por el "final"?, si están leyendo todavía me alegro. Aclaremos unas cosas:<em>**

**_1)NO, ESTE NO ES EL FINAL, ¿mejor?, ya pueden respirar con tranquilidad. Esta historia se separará en tres partes, esta es el final de la primera parte, la segunda es un poco más corta y la tercera es un poco más larga. Cuando lean los siguientes capítulos entenderán._**

**_2)SI, EDWARD ES EL QUE HA ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA, BUENO SOY YO PERO USTEDES ENTIENDEN._**

**_3)Si se dan cuenta la fecha dice Lunes día 1, es el lunes 4 días después del día de gracias, pero dice día uno por otros motivos que no se revelarán hasta después._**

**_4)Carmen es la editoria de Edward, no hay mucho que decir ahí, todo se sabrá a su tiempo._**

**_Y por último les pregunto lo mismo que Edward le preguntó a Carmen, ¿vale la pena?, ¿ustedes creen que vale la pena escribir esta historia?, ¿qué hubieran hecho en lugar de Bella, o Edward?, ¿cómo creen que las cosas vayan a solucionarse o empeorarse?. Espero sus comentarios, por que una cosa más interesante que escribir es leer sobre lo que la gente opina. _**

**_Saludos,_**

**_Eve_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, primero que nada quiero decir que estoy sorprendida de la respuesta del último capítulo, mucha gente no se enojó tanto como pensé y otra si me mentó un poco la madre (esta bien yo hubiera hecho lo mismo) pero todo es por el bien de la narración hehe o no. Luego quiero agradecer a las personas que me han recomendado y han dejado sus comentarios. No importa el largo del comentario todos son apreciados como pequeños hijos postizos, no sabría cual quiero más. He contestado algunos Reviews pero no todos, preferí subir el capítulo porque yo estoy más ansiosa que ustedes de verlo publicado. En la tarde (aquí es apenas de mañana) subiré el siguiente porque sé que quieren saber que paso. Y nuevamente gracias por todas sus palabras, tiempo y dedicación para escribir cosas muy muy lindas. Son los mejores lectores que alguien pueda tener. El próximo capítulo habrá un apartado con algunas dudas contestadas. Prometo no dejar notas de autor tan largas, sé que muchos no la leen haha.**

**Eve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

**Correspondencia **

_Querido Edward,_

_He leído todo en horas, cuando me contaste tu historia nunca imaginé algo como esto, tienes razón, es demasiado personal, y puedo percibir doloroso para ti, pero sé que hay mucho más que contar, sé que la historia no termina ahí, si no es por el hecho de que no quieras que sea publicada al menos hazlo por ti, estos años han sido buenos en muchas cosas pero sé que no los has disfrutado, he visto tu cara y como te alejas más y más de la gente a tu alrededor, tu familia...Dios Edward, tal vez si tu familia supiera la verdad, no sé, tienes razón, es algo que no puede ser publicado. Me preguntaste si vale la pena, temo decirte que no puedo darte una respuesta, como lectora estoy intrigada, como amiga estoy preocupada. Sólo vale la pena si esto te sirve de catarsis y te ayuda a deshacerte de demonios y fantasmas que te han perseguido estos años._

_Por último si me preguntas en mi papel de editora te puedo decir que no había leído una historia tan triste y conmovedora desde hace mucho, si no se lo debes a un público, sé por lo menos que esta historia la tiene que leer alguien, tú sabes quien._

* * *

><p><em>Carmen,<em>

_Demonios dices, fantasmas digo, pero en realidad son memorias que no acaban. Desde que lo empecé a escribir he tenido estos sueños sobre Jasper y Bella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos dos juntos o separados. Sé que te he contado parte de mi historia pero no sabes como terminó todo, no tienes idea... el sólo hecho de recordarlo me hace regresar a esa época oscura, más oscura que hoy. Por otra parte, cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia me hizo acordarme de ella, hace mucho que no pensaba en Bella, no así, es como si mi mente nunca la hubiera dejado de ver porque la recuerdo con claridad y es extraño como pequeños detalles no se olvidan. Perdona mis reminiscencias extrañas y mi palabrería de escritor dramático. Volviendo a negocios Rosalie me ha enviado algunas cosas sobre la promoción del nuevo libro, tan nuevo como puede ser que lo haya terminado hace tres meses. ¿Puedes creer que ya llevo tres libros?, te lo debo a ti Carmen, por confiar en mi cuando ni siquiera yo lo hice._

_Te mando la lista de ciudades donde iré a firmar._

_11 y 12 Marzo **Los Angeles**_

_13 Marzo **New York**_

_14 y 15 **Marzo Boston**_

_16 Marzo **Miami**_

_17 Marzo **Texas**_

_19 Marzo **Chicago**_

_20 y 21 Marzo **Seattle**_

_22 Marzo **Phoenix**_

_24 Marzo **Utah**_

_25 Marzo **San Diego**_

_Saludos, _

_E.A. Cullen_

* * *

><p><em>Querido Edward,<em>

_Las fechas son muy cerca una de las otras, Rosalie debió de haber pensado en algún tipo de descanso pero confío en que ella sabe lo que hace, yo sólo soy tu editora y amiga. Con ese regaño de introducción me alegra que vayas a pasar por aquí dos días, tengo ganas de verte y saludarte hace meses que no te veo, deberíamos ir a comer a algún restaurant de esos que te gustan donde venden carne de becerro, o alguna cosa bizarra como esa. Recuerda que los vegetarianos como yo no entendemos de carnes rojas. _

_No quiero ser insistente, pero tu último correo no me dejó muy tranquila, ¿seguirás escribiendo la historia?, estoy tan intrigada que si no me la cuentas tendré que marcarte por teléfono para que me lo digas. Es broma querido, tu sabes que te respeto, no en serio dime como termina._

_Bien, regresando a negocios el último libro se está vendiendo como agua en desierto, si sigues así podrás llegar otra vez a la lista de los más vendidos del New York Times, como con tu primer libro, ignoremos el segundo que tu y yo sabemos jamás debió de haber sido publicado._

_Por cierto un reportero llamado Peter Burrows me marcó directamente para hacerte una entrevista, es extraño porque generalmente Rosalie se encarga de todo eso y es a quien contactan para esas cosas. Este hombre Burrows dice que te conoce y que vivió en el mismo lugar donde creciste, dice que es de Forks. Te dejo su teléfono para que lo contactes. Hablando de eso regresa ya, te extraño, estoy segura que esa cabaña en la que te refundiste tiene que ser aburrida en ciertos momentos._

_Peter Burrows_

_555-234-5465_


	22. Chapter 22

**Muchas gracias por todas y cada unas de sus palabras, anónimas, no anónimas, emocionales, constructivamente críticas, desesperadas, sinceras, sobrias, etc. He contestado sus comentarios lo mejor que pude de manera personal y "a mano" sin usar copy paste ni nada de eso. Algunas dudas están en la parte de abajo y otras que no son contestadas es porque si las contesto daría mucho de la historia. Aquellos que son anónimos y que no puedo regresarles el mensaje, les digo que sus palabras también son consideradas y leídas. **

**PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES EN MI BLOG (PAGINA EN MI PERFIL)**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer<strong>

**Capítulo 22**

**Día 98 a 174, Febrero-Mayo 2008**

El ruido es como miles de soldados marchando, tick tack, tack tack tick, tack tack ring. El causante es cierto hombre, es nuestro hombre. Edward no está concentrado, esta perdido en un río de letras que no forman las palabras que desea, sus dedos a pesar de que martillan cada tecla de la Royal no son eficientes para recrear el sentimiento que tiene en su corazón, ¿acaso hay algo que dejo ella?, ¿acaso queda algo que pueda exprimir hasta su esencia que no haya expirado?. Enojado y frustrado se tira en su cama, cosa que teme porque es justo en ese lugar que por los últimos dos meses y medio su mente recurre a la misma idea.

¿Cuánto era tan hondo?, ¿qué tan hondo es el fondo en que tienes que llegar para decir que tocaste fondo? ¿qué tanto tienes que desear morir para decir que no soportas más? Edward no lo encontraba, no podía encontrarlo porque cada día era peor, mucho peor, y hoy, hoy estaba decidido a ya no buscar mas ese puto fondo, a no esperar sentir que no podía más para luego resurgir, hoy si algo podía hacer por ella era olvidarla. El sueño lo llevó a un mundo lejano donde no hay descanso pero tampoco hay cansancio, su mente aún alerta le manda sueños innolvidables e interesantes y cuando abrió sus ojos supo que escribir.

Es gracioso como un escritor es propenso a escribir más de él que de nadie más, sin embargo cuando lo hace se da cuenta que su vida es enormemente aburrida, un pensamiento deprimente, piensa Edward, así que no escribe sobre él, escribe sobre lo que sueña, sobre lo que su mente le permite recrear sin tener un dolor en su pecho, sobre personajes que no tienen similaridad con él y donde la historia termina con un final que si no es feliz tampoco es triste.

Los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas en meses hasta que su obra prima está terminada a mediados de abril, Edward le pone un título genérico y lo envía por correo a una editora en Seattle. Siendo el hombre de poca fé que es, regresa a su trabajo en la constructora, sin sueños, sin ansias de nada, tratándo de empujar todo recuerdo que lo atormente. Su vida no ha cambiado mucho dirían todos, sin embargo para el observador, para la persona que sabe que el alma de un hombre es cambiante como el reloj, Edward no es el mismo.

Para empezar hoy va a cenar con su padre, si Carlisle, ¿extraño?, no lo es, echemos un vistazo a su cena.

-Jack no quiere comprarme la tienda a pesar de que se la estoy dejando en un precio muy bajo-Dice Carlisle mientras parte su roast beef, con verduras y puré de papas.

-¿Qué no has tratado de vendérsela desde hace años?, ¿por qué no tratas con otro comprador?, los Webber tiene dinero de sobra-Dice Edward mientras mastica su pedazo de carne. Mientras lo hace acepta que le quedó buena al viejo cabrón de Carlisle.

-No, los Webber la derrumbarían y pondrían un Starbucks-Los dos hombres ríen porque es verdad.

Una vez satisfechos con una o dos cervezas encima Carlisle invita a su primogénito al porche. Una vez no hace mucho Edward estuvo aquí en una noche mucho más fría que las cálidas noches de mayo jurando no volver.

Carlisle se sienta en la mecedora mientras Edward toma el columpio de madera que jamás nadie usa.

-¿Has sabido de él?- Carlisle pregunta por su hijo menor con cierto temor a escuchar la verdad.

-No mucho, sólo se que está en Seattle estudiando- Carlisle está sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él?-Edward ríe porque tuvo que hacerse pasar por un banquero para preguntarle a su compañero de cuarto por su propio hermano y saber si seguía asistiendo a la escuela, al menos las cuentas de la universidad aún llegan a Edward.

-No hablé con él, me hice pasar por ...olvidalo, lo que te puedo decir es que sigue estudiando, le va bien, puras A´s-Edward asiente como en aprobación hacia su hermano, está orgulloso.

-Bien, bien-Los dos hombres se quedan callados.

-¿Por qué no lo negaste?- Pregunta Edward sobre aquella noche donde Jasper se enteró de las mentiras de su padre.

Carlisle sabe la respuesta pero le duele que su propio hijo no lo sepa.

-Por que Jasper no podía quedarse sólo Edward, admitir mi error , o al menos eso pensé lo acercaría a ti, es por eso que tampoco dije nada de...-Bella pensó Edward.

Su padre no dijo nada de como se cogió a la novia de su hermano, porque sabría que jamás tendría esperanzas de que lo perdonara. Edward entendió eso y sintió lo que nunca pensó sentir por su padre, respeto.

-Ahora está solo Carlisle, tu plan no salió como esperabas-

-Aparte no tuve remedio ¿cierto?, no es como me hubieras dejado mentir-Los dos saben eso, saben que están en el mismo lugar, con el mismo pecado encima, o al menos de la misma gravedad.

La realidad es que esa noche tal vez Edward perdió un hermano pero ganó un padre, ambos ahora compartían el desprecio de Jasper y un secreto enorme, donde tal vez uno ya esta en el descubierto pero no por eso era menos pesado.

Si Edward hubiera sabido que tendría que decidir entre su padre y Jasper, tal vez jamás hubiera ido esa noche, pero luego recuerda sus verdaderos motivos, los cuales a su pesar no tienen nada que ver con esos dos hombres.

-Jasper te va a perdonar con el tiempo, a mi...pff, lo dudo-Carlisle ríe, pero llora por dentro porque se siente como un hombre maldecido, destinado a siempre perder un hijo.

Si él hubiera tenido que decidir entre Jasper o Edward...Carlisle obviamente sabía que al menos Edward abogaría por Jasper, pero ese tipo de decisiones es lo que lo llevó a donde está ahora, Carlisle prefiere conformarse con no estar solo.

-No quiere hablar conmigo y ¿cuánto ha pasado, 6 meses?, no es un berrinche Carlisle, Jasper está dolido y es un Cullen, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que un Cullen puede resentirse?-Carlisle asienta, lo sabe muy bien, Edward duró años sin hablarle.

-Si lo sé-

Cuando Edward llega a su casa hay un sobre en su puerta, no es el mismo que mandó, es blanco con un sello de la editora _a donde_ lo mandó y con un nombre:

"Carmen Hofftather Reyes"

-Jefe Editor-Dice Edward en voz alta, trata de sonreír y por primera vez en meses es una risa sincera.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

_Carmen,_

_¿Qué te parece eso de respuesta?, si, seguiré escribiendo, mis dedos no pueden contenerse ahora, has creado a un monstruo, torturado pero monstruo aún. No conozco a ese tal Burrows, lo contactaré cuando termine la gira de presentaciones, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos._

_Querido Edward,_

_Gracias por continuar._

_P.D Nunca había visto mi nombre como personaje de una novela, es extraño._


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 23**

**Enero 2008**

Las manos de Bella temblaban mientras prendía el enésimo cigarro, ni dos meses antes le hubiera preocupado el olor a cigarrillo de sus dedos o el de su ropa, hoy sólo puede preocuparse porque su cajetilla no se acabe. El vicio, aunque calmante, le recuerda momentos donde fumar era prohibido, donde escabullirse por un cigarro a la mitad de la noche le traía temor y emoción titilante al mismo tiempo.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen al escuchar el golpe fuerte de su departamento, Mary su compañera de cuarto no está, sólo le queda adivinar que es Jasper.

-¡Bella!-Jasper grita.

Bella piensa apagar su cigarro y recibir a su novio, pero no tiene ganas, simplemente no tiene paciencia para cuando Jasper está así, y ha estado así más veces que no.

Cuando siente la puerta del balcón abrirse, Bella da un último toque a su cigarro y voltea para encontrarse con un Jasper mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Bella, por favor, prometiste dejarlo-Jasper suena dulce, porque es un hombre dulce, al menos eso quiere creer Bella.

-Lo haré, sólo estoy un poco estresada en estos momentos, lo haré te lo prometo-Bella apaga el cigarro y abraza a Jasper, el la recibe acariciando su espalda.

-Pensé que no estabas, te extrañé-Dice Jasper. Bella no responde.

El la remueve lentamente y la mira.

-No sé por que quieres que venga aquí todo el tiempo, ¿no es mejor mi departamento?- Bella odia esta conversación, la han tenido mil veces.

-¿Y estar paranóica de que Randy me vea desnuda cuando salgo al baño?, no gracias, tu departamento es un asco, por mucho que tu cuarto este limpio prefiero no estar esquivando calcetines o ropa interior en el piso, aparte el olor...-

-Olvídalo-Dice Jasper mientras se aleja de ella y entra a la sala. Bella lo sigue.

-Tú preguntaste, yo respondí- Jasper se sienta en el sillón naranja de la sala y exhala.

-¿ Y crees que me gusta tener que irme de aquí a las 10 de la noche porque no permiten visitas más tarde? ¿qué clase de reglas son estas?-

-Las de la universidad-Dice Bella en tono seco.

-Es una residencia femenina no un convento-Dice Jasper exasperado, no han tenido sexo en días, primero porque estaba Mary y Bella no quería hacer nada con ella en el departamento, luego por que él tenía clases nocturnas que le impedían visitar a Bella pasadas las 10.

-Bella, algo tiene que cambiar, no podemos seguir así, múdate conmigo, justo como lo habíamos planeado-Bella no sabe que decir, Jasper la mira con ojos azules y grandes.

-Jasper, eso era para que yo ahorrara dinero si mis padres me quitaban la mensualidad, pero no lo han hecho y dudo que lo haga...-

-No, no por eso, porque quiero tenerte cerca amor...oh Bella-Jasper se levanta y la besa.

-Di que te lo harás, dilo-Bella siente que si decepciona a Jasper lo quebraría, no puede soportar verlo rogándole, no cuando ella debería de hacerlo, por su perdón, dentro muy dentro de ella sabe que cuando su cabeza se mueve en si, es por la inmensa culpabilidad y el intermitente amor que siente por Jasper.

-¿Si?-Pregunta para confirmar Jasper.

-Si-Responde Bella en tono vacío, convenciéndose de que esto los unirá más, que Jasper estará de mejor humor mañana, que él es su chico dulce, que jamás le hará daño, que jamás la confundirá por una copia.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

_Carmen,_

_Estos dos últimos capítulos tal vez ya los sepas, pero el último yo no lo supe hasta mucho después, tal vez, si me hubiera enterado, si hubiera sabido como iba a terminar todo hubiera hecho algo al respecto, ir a Seattle y hacer...algo. Todavía siento frustración por pensar en que pude haber hecho algo, dios me perdone Carmen, por ser un cobarde, ella se merece más que eso._


	24. Chapter 24

**HOY ME DIJE, EVE, ESTE CAPITULO YA ESTA LISTO. Y POR PETICION DEL PUBLICO LO VOY A PONER. NO SE EMOCIONEN, EN 5 DIAS LAS ACTUALIZACIONES REGRESAN A UN CAPITULO CADA DOS DIAS :( CULPEN A MI DIRECTOR DE TESIS Y A ESE ROBOT QUE TENGO QUE PROGRAMAR.**

**ANUNCIOS PARA LOS QUE DESEEN LEER, HASTA ABAJO **

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN LA VIDA MEJOR.**

**Capítulo 24**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Febrero 2008**

Jasper era un hombre flexible y tolerante, nadie podía decir que alguna vez Jasper Cullen había armado un escándalo por impuntualidad, pero una cosa es 15 minutos y otra es 1 hora de retraso. Cuando vio a Rick llegar en su mercedes Jasper metió la manos en su bolsillo sintiendo los dos billetes de 50 dlls.

-Hey-Dice Rick con tono inocente, cuando sabe que Jasper esta iracundo.

-¿Crees que tengo todo tu puto día Rick?, ¡tengo clases!, tengo que caminar 20 minutos hasta la facultad y luego subir tres pisos, ya perdí mi tarde entera por ti- Rick no está intimidado, ni ofendido, tal vez ligeramente aburrido de escuchar lo mismo siempre, no sólo de Jasper sino de todo mundo, nunca es muy puntual.

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper-Dice Rick riéndose, mientras saca una bolsa de plástico con cápsulas blanco con naranja.

-Deberías de tener más paciencia para el hombre que te provee-Jasper arrebata la bolsa y le tira los billetes.

-La próxima vez llega a tiempo-dice Jasper mientras se voltea y camina hasta el baño más próximo.

Generalmente toma una, pero esta vez necesitará dos, los exámenes están cerca y necesita estar alerta. Jasper siendo el hombre precavido que es ha investigado todo acerca del Aderall, como puede incrementar tu concentración, con mínimos efectos secundarios clínicos y el poco nivel de adicción que genera. Jasper tiene razón, el Aderall es todo eso y más, es una droga usada por miles de estudiantes de medicina, abogacía, o empresarios en busca del éxito, es una droga para gente exitosa y Jasper quiere ser exitoso, desea serlo para no tener ataduras con su pasado, con su padre o su hermano. Si fuera por él tiraría a la basura lo que su hermano le manda cada mes, pero no es estúpido, tal vez no hable con Edward pero sabe que en cierta manera lo necesita. No quiere pensar en eso, no quiere pensar en Edward o su padre, sólo quiere imaginarse lo que es al fin estar lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

Cuando Jasper llega a su departamento encuentra a Bella leyendo en la sala, todo está impecable y sin embargo al verla ahí entre libros y libros siente algo en su pecho.

-Te ves cómoda-Dice Jasper sarcásticamente mientras se quita su abrigo, Bella sigue leyendo.

-Lo estoy, ¿cómo te fue en el examen?-

-No es hoy, es mañana, te lo he dicho toda la semana-Bella baja el libro y luego apunta al refrigerador.

-Ahí dice 4 de febrero examen Jasper-

Bella había tomado por tarea apuntar ese tipo de fechas pues le indicaban cuando Jasper estaba especialmente estresado, siendo la persona observadora que es se había dado cuenta que en exámenes Jasper estaba especialmente inquieto y ella tomaba por darle su espacio, lejos de eso su relación había sido tranquila y sin acontecimientos, viviendo como pareja, con uno que otro altibajo. Bella pensaba que este tipo de sensación doméstica era lo que los unía más, Jasper pensaba que era lo que los alejaba.

-Se cambió para mañana-Dice Jasper abriendo el refrigerador y sacando el espagueti de un día anterior para recalentar. Jasper podía quejarse de mi cosas de Bella, menos de que nunca tuviera comida hecha.

-Oh-Dice Bella, que vuelve a su libro.

Cuando Jasper mete la comida al microondas voltea a ver a Bella que sigue en la posición exacta en la que estaba cuando él llegó.

-Podrías guardar esos libros en sus estantes, o no sé, tal vez dejar de leer cuando tu novio llegue a casa en la noche, cansado y quiera pasar tiempo contigo en vez de hablar con la cubierta de un libro y que su novia lo ignore- Bella baja el libro lentamente y lo ve.

-Te estoy prestando atención-Dice Bella con tono calmado, sabe que Jasper puede tener este tipo de arranques, donde se está muy necesitado de atención.

-Sólo te pido que dejes de leer el maldito libro un momento, ¿es eso mucho pedir?-Grita Jasper.

Bella baja el libro a la mesa.

-¿Contento?-Jasper abre el microondas sin contestar, lleva su plato a la sala, prende la tv y come, ignorando a Bella.

Bella regresa a su libro. Cuando Jasper termina de comer pone su plato en la mesa y se da cuenta que Bella sigue leyendo. Con un golpe de su mano tira el libro al piso, sin tocarle un cabello a Bella, sin embargo ella siente como si la hubiera abofeteado.

Porque verán, Jasper tal vez investigó todo tipo de efectos secundarios del Aderall, leyó todo sobre las precauciones que hay que tomar para que no sea obvio que lo tomes, las dosis indicadas entre muchos datos interesantes más, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta es que el Aderall causa ira severa en casos raros, en casos como él.

_Carmen,_

_¿Qué puedo decir al respecto Carmen?, ¿qué Jasper no sabía lo que hacía?, ¿que no era un adicto?, ¿qué Bella no tenía idea?, ¿qué yo no tenía idea?, la realidad es que al final no importa, al final cuando pienso en como terminó todo, es que Jasper cometió una estupidez, que Bella fue una víctima voluntaria y que yo fui un cobarde por nunca tomarme la molestia de ir a ver a mi hermano por temor a su rechazo. Ahora que sabes esto, espero que puedas comprender al menos un poco porqué las cosas están como están ahora. _

_En una nota más alegre en un par de días estaré en Los Angeles, le mandaré los datos a tu secretaria para ponernos de acuerdo y vernos. Extraño hablar contigo en persona._

_Querido Edward,_

_Lamento que creas que eres un cobarde y lamento que te culpes de las decisiones que tu hermano tomó, porque aunque no lo digas, sé que lo haces. No puedo decirte quien fue o no el culpable de todo, sólo que yo estuve ahí cuando eras un hombre apagado y triste, tal vez no vi como acabó todo en primera mano pero te vi a ti, vi el vació que te dejó y como cuando te conocí a penas podías funcionar. Creo que tu único crimen es amar demasiado querido, a tu madre, a tu padre, a tu hermano y a Bella Swan. Dime Edward, si ella leyera esto hoy ¿crees que te culparía?_

_En una nota más alegre, espero con ansias verte. Aunque extraño Seattle sé que L.A te gustará, hay gente bella en todos lados, todos aunque falsamente sonríen, el sol es brillante-se cuanto te gusta el sol- y el clima es paradisiaco, pero más que nada este lugar no es Seattle._

* * *

><p><strong>ANUNCIOS <strong>

1)Como mencioné arriba estas fechas todo es lindo y bonito porque actualizo diario pero recuerden que entrando a clases no será tan seguido, TRATARE de seguir actualizando diario, palabra clave tratar, porque la verdad es que la maestría me absorbe mucho..

2)Una lectora (Maedna33) muy acertadamente me propuso conseguirme un beta y creo que tiene toda la razón, ustedes merecen un producto de calidad, al menos gramaticalmente. A ti Maedna33 gracias por la sugerencia, lamentablemente no te pude contestar ni por review o pm, parece no lo tienes habilitado o yo soy medio tonta para eso haha. Si saben de un beta contáctenme vía PM o en FB. De preferencia paciente porque soy medio especial para las correcciones que no son gramaticales. EDITADO: YA TENGO BETA, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL INTERES¡

3) Mucha gente le agradó la sección de preguntas y respuestas y a otra no mucho, las dos partes tienen sus razones y porque a las dos partes las tomo en cuenta, voy a subir todas las preguntas, fotos y demás a una página en blogspot que tengo por ahí, cuando esté lista la pondré en mi perfil y se las haré saber, así los capítulos no estarán atiborrados de información que mucha gente no quiere saber o piensan que le arruinan la historia.

Un saludo¡

Eve

**EDITADO: YA SUBI AL BLOG LAS FOTOS Y LAS PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES. LA PAGINA ESTA EN MI PERFIL**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota educativa abajo**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 25**

**Marzo-Mayo 2008**

-¿Me escuchaste Bella?-Pregunta Mary que está sentada frente a ella en la mesa. Bella no sabe que estaba diciendo, estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo único que ocupa su mente estos días, Jasper.

-Te preguntaba si vas a ir a la fiesta, es este viernes-

-No, Jasper no quiere ir-Bella dijo secamente.

En realidad Jasper no había querido ir a muchas cosas últimamente, lo cual irritaba a Bella, pero ella comprendía que él debía mantener una beca y que estudiar era lo principal. Ella decidió apoyarlo así que decidió tragarse el orgullo y enojo cuando él gritaba y se molestaba. Bella entendía que sólo era estrés, él aún era dulce y tierno cuando estaban en la cama, no teniendo sexo, porque extrañamente Jasper había tenido algunos problemas de...desempeño. A ella no le importaba, ella lo amaba y su relación nunca estuvo basada en sexo de todos modos.

-Bella desde que vives con Jasper no te he visto salir a ningún evento social-Mary exageraba, Bella si había salido, la semana pasada salió a esa reunión post clases, ¿o fue la semana antepasada?

-He salido Mary, salí con Jay y Becky de mi clase de arte contemporáneo la semana pasada-

-Te refieres a la reunión post clases que el maestro les dejó para trabajar en equipo-Bella no tenía un buen argumento para contestar.

-Bella, escúchame, no te estoy diciendo que dejes a Jasper, todo mundo ama a Jasper, creo que es el mejor novio del mundo, en serio- Mary dice tomando la mano de Bella sonriéndole cándidamente.

-Pero estar pegada a él 24 por 7 no te hará nada bien, tú no eres una mujer de esas que andan con el novio pegado a la cintura todo el tiempo, ¿te acuerdas que solíamos irnos de parranda en días de escuela para regresar a las 7 am justo a clases todas borrachas?-Bella ríe, si, si se acuerda.

-Recuerdo esa vez que aún tenías vómito encima, apenas llegamos a la clase del profesor Roberts, si ese cabrón no fuera tan estricto hubiéramos faltado-

-Si, tienes razón, tal vez me debería relajar un poco, dile a los chicos que iré con Jasper o sin Jasper-

Dos noches después cuando Bella regresaba a su departamento, no ebria pero si con algunas cerveza encima, un iracundo Jasper la esperaba en la sala.

-Dijiste 1 am, son las 4, te marqué como loco, no tengo tiempo de estar pendiente de ti Bella, me preocupo de que estés sola a las 4 am, no puedo dormir y el lunes tengo examen, ¿no puedes ser un poco más responsable y pensar en las demás personas?- Jasper sonaba como su padre, Bella tal vez no estaba ebria, pero si estaba un poco más relajada, lo suficiente para no soportar las insolencias de Jasper.

-No soy tu hija, ¡soy tu puta novia¡, ¿qué crees que haces esperándome como un loco a la mitad de la noche? he vivido sola sin ti y me las he manejado bien además, ¡no pasaría esto si tu hubieras aceptado ir conmigo!-

-Te he dicho mil veces que tengo que estudiar, no soy rico como tú, con padres que paguen mi colegiatura completa-

-No, sólo un hermano que se parte el lomo por pagar tus cuentas y ni si quiera contestas sus llamadas-Bella vio el cambio inmediato de Jasper.

-Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto-

-No, como tampoco que me reclames el ser joven y divertirme-Bella estaba exhausta, este tipo de discusiones iban y venían.

Las semanas trascurrían como brisas húmedas que a veces sofocaban y otras veces eran bienvenidas. En las madrugadas cuando su cuerpo era asediado por el ansia y las ganas, Bella rodaba en las sábanas para tocar un cuerpo extraño, Jasper era un extraño. Pero en el fondo no podía cambiar lo que su corazón sentía. Por las mañanas sus rituales eran volátiles y no lo seguía al pie de la letra, entre ellos el comer. Su cuerpo una vez sexy ahora era un saco de huesos, para ella no había diferencia, su cuerpo ya no tenía propósito. En las tardes cuando era un mal día su madre o padre le marcaban exigiendo más de su tiempo, rompiendo el delicado sello de cordura que trataba de forzar diariamente. A veces sentada en sus clases su mente deambulaba a lugares verdes, callejones tristes y porches nocturnos. Su mente era su peor enemiga porque hacía este tipo de cosas, le traía imágenes de un hombre triste, fotos y trenes moviéndose mientras ella lloraba por la ventana.

Pero lo peor eran las noches. Sentada en su sofá naranja una noche de abril, antes de las vacaciones de pascua, Bella contemplaba su espacio. Todo su departamento exudaba independencia, madurez, jovialidad y vida, pero ella distaba mucho de sentirse así. Era como una mala broma, su vida. Noches así deseaba tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo a su antiguo departamento, noches así no entendía por que seguía con él. Pero luego recordaba sus palabras:

"_Bella, no me dejes, prométeme que no me vas a dejar"_ , las palabras estaban cercenadas en su mente como un mantra indeleble. Luego recordaba otros detalles, como el toque de sus manos o el beso en la frente en momentos extraños, casi espontáneos. No podía, se decía, no podía dejarlo porque lo amaba, y más que nada porque él era frágil y dejarlo significaría quebrarlo en mil pedazos.

Bella en ese momento tal vez por negación, tal vez por temor no tomó en cuenta las incontables veces que Jasper gritaba y aventaba cosas, ninguna hacia ella. No aceptaba que Jasper ya no era el dulce hombre que ella una vez conoció.

Así que su día diario era una mezcla de resignación, auto conmiseración y triste añoro a algo mejor.

Un día cuando las cosas estaban tan tensas como podrían estarlo con un Jasper con 4 pastillas de Aderall diarias ( y no olvidemos cientos de dólares más pobre) Bella regresó temprano a su departamento para encontrarlo destrozado, pero eso no fue todo, Jasper estaba golpeado en el piso.

-Jasper, oh dios Jasper, ¿me oyes?-Bella se agacha, tomando su cabeza en sus manos.

-Si-Dice en voz quebrada.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Jasper le da una historia genérica sobre un grupo de ladrones que entraron mientras el estaba estudiando, robándole todo el dinero que tenía entre otras cosas de valor. Bella acepta la historia porque no tiene más remedio. Si eres observador lector, sabes que las cosas no son como parecen. Esa no fue obra de un simple ladrón, sino de algún proveedor descontento.

Como era de esperarse las cosas entre la pareja no mejoran, no importa que tanto Bella ame a Jasper o él a ella, la vida tiene maneras de probar el amor, muchas veces de manera cruel. Ella es un cuerpo sin vida que funciona a energía de culpabilidad y afecto en fracciones. Él es un hombre con una meta en mente, su obsesión tan grande que no puede darse cuenta de lo que le hace a la mujer que ama. No lo duden, ambos están enamorados, en diferentes niveles pero no por eso menos efectivos.

Las peleas, los gritos, las noches frías y húmedas no hacen nada por mermar su separación, la gente que los observa sólo ve una pareja común y corriente, porque lo son. Para el observador son pequeñas sanguijuelas que viven uno del otro.

Un día en Mayo las cosas cambian, como es la naturaleza de las cosas. Es en verdad una rareza que esto no haya sucedido antes. Cadenas de eventos hacen que ambos abran sus ojos, le pregunta es, cuando los abran ¿aceptarán lo que ven?

La receta para el desastre es la siguiente: Una decepción, un poco de frustración, mucha ira, poco amor propio y cero capacidad de control.

La decepción: Jasper reprueba su examen de cultura humana con una F, el motivo desconocido.

La frustración: Jasper debe dinero, 4875 dlls para ser exactos, a varios proveedores de Aderall.

Ira: 5 a 6 Aderall por día.

Poco amor propio: Bella pesa 42 kg, no duerme y sigue enganchada en el sentimiento que un hombre la ama, se sujeta a él como un drogadicto se sujeta al crack.

Cero capacidad de control: Es simple, Jasper llega, Bella esta tan cansada de esperarlo que le reclama, Jasper reacciona. Jasper golpea a Bella.

Esa es la escena que recibe a Edward cuando oprime el timbre del departamento.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_x_

_Carmen, _

_Los detalles no los sé con precisión, estoy tomándome libertades literarias, a excepción del dinero que debía Jasper, lo demás es lo que pienso que sucedió, en verdad Bella nunca platicó mucho de esa época, el sólo mencionarlo la ponía mal. Recuerdo cuando la vi Carmen, nunca olvidaré como se veía, la imagen todavía me atormenta._

_El vuelo a Los Angeles aborda mañana, me dijo tu secretaría que ya tenías todos los datos, no puedo esperar a verte._

_Saludos_

_E. A. Cullen_

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Deseo aclarar que Jasper NO es adicto, él abusa de la sustancia lo cual no es lo mismo. La adicción modifica la química del cuerpo a niveles moleculares, con ello dejar la sustancia puede causar efectos dañinos al sujeto si no se hace con precaución, es decir ha abusado de la sustancia por mucho tiempo. El abuso es tomarla sin receta médica o en dosis más grandes de las comunes, pero aún no tiene el sujeto demasiado tiempo para que pertenezca a la categoría de adicción. Es una línea muy fina, pero eso no indica que Jasper sea un adicto, sólo que el efecto secundario que le causa es ira y cambios de humor. Entre otros efectos secundarios está el aumento o disminución de libido, falta de apetito, dolores de cabeza, infecciones urinarias, etc. _

_Bella pesa 42 kg lo cual es relativamente bajo para una chica que mide 1.54-1.60 metros y es de complexión delgada. Su peso debe ser entre los 50-52 kg, es decir ella está abajo de su peso por 10 kg, que si no es extremadamente bajo, es peligroso. Claro esto puede variar, pero según mi investigación esas son las medidas aceptadas. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos, este capítulo es un regalo de parte de mi dentista ¿por qué? dirán, pues porque el muy cabrón me cambió la cita para ponerme mis frenos y todo el día de mañana voy a estar totalmente drogada, probablemente incapaz de contestar mensajes o reviews y mucho más importante, de subir el capítulo. Pero como estoy loca lo que si haré es escribir, experimento que espero sea fructífero, nunca he escrito con drogas en mi sistema...en el último año al menos.**

**Admiro y respeto a la gente que lee estas notas. Yo siempre me las salto, detesto contradecir mis ideas con mis acciones, pero bueno.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 26**

**Mayo 2008**

**Parte I**

Los árboles son extraños en la ciudad, piensa Edward. Nunca se había dado a la tarea de observar la cadencia del viento mientras azotaba hojas indefensas. Él se sentía como el viento, Seattle era un gran árbol que azotar.

Cuando incrédulo camina por las calles piensa como llegó aquí. Un sobre blanco con su nombre, dentro la promesa de salir de ese pueblo que ya no era enemigo, sino confidente y cómplice de tristes secretos. Edward sabía que su vida cambiaría, tal vez no como él esperaba.

Su primer destino era encontrar el hotel al que reservó por internet dos días antes. Su segundo destino era ir a la editorial B&H y asistir a su cita con esta dichosa Carmen Hoffthater. Si todo salía bien, su tercer destino era ir con Jasper.

Lo primero fue relativamente fácil, un hotel familiar, con alberca llena de niños y bacterias. Padres descuidados y autos familiares. Lo segundo no fue tan simple, en primer lugar jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, desde que recibió esa carta de Harvard hace más de 10 años, Edward comparaba el momento como una bisectriz del destino que dividía su vida entre éxito o fracaso, dicotomía que parecía seguirle en todo momento. Su vida, esperanza y juventud, dependían de esta cita.

Edward escuchó su nombre después de 5 minutos de su llegada. Una mujer alta, morena y guapa lo recibió, su característica más notable era su sonrisa y la altura. Edward jamás había visto a una mujer tan alta, era como una gacela, se movía con gracia y refinamiento.

-Carmen Hoffthater, sígame- La mujer no le extiende la mano, sólo se mueve hacia la oficina y se sienta en su gran escritorio de vidrio pretencioso.

-Señor Cullen, estoy encantada de conocerlo, su historia es maravillosa.-La mujer no sonríe, lo dice como si recitara la lista del mandado.

Cuando saca el manuscrito de Edward de un cajón y lo pone en la mesa Edward sabe que esto esta pasando realmente.

Ella dice: "Queremos más"

Él dice: "Es todo lo que tengo"

Ella dice: "Le ofrecemos un contrato por 5 libros"

Él dice: "Es todo lo que tengo, pero puedo hacer más"

Edward y Carmen llegan a un trato, firman papeles y ella promete que su obra será un éxito. Edward se ríe, Carmen no. Cuando Edward recibe un jugoso cheque por más dinero que había visto en su vida entiende el concepto de que el dinero no es la felicidad pero alivia muchas penas.

Cuando camina de regreso a su hotel Edward es un hombre diferente, se siente raro tener esperanzas, piensa. Su piel se sentía como luces ardientes que le permitían moverse, cada paso que daba era como si una pequeña capa de suciedad se cayera, como si cada vello de su cuerpo fuera removido cual pecado y pena que cubrían su cuerpo y él era un lobo. Cuando llegó a su hotel, Edward era mucho más ligero que lo fue ayer.

Su imaginación explotaba con posibilidades, no sólo de salir de Forks, sino de tener una vida, de hacer algo, de tener un propósito, luego recordaba que la vida era cruel y que tener ese tipo de esperanzas era lo que lo llevó a donde está ahora. Con ese tipo de azote mental recordó que aún tenía un hermano que recuperar.

El edificio donde vivía Jasper estaba cerca del campus, era de 4 pisos, rojo con ventanas enmarcadas de blanco. Por 750 dlls el mes sabía que Jasper tuvo suerte de encontrarlo. Edward evadía el entrar al edificio, no por miedo, sino por falta de miedo, sabía que para afrontar a una bestia herida como era Jasper uno tiene que demostrar cierto respeto, y el miedo enseña respeto. Sin importarle este tipo de cursilerías Edward se abnegó una vez más a la capacidad de ignorar ciertas verdades. Con una mano firme abre la puerta y escalón tras escalón sube olvidando realmente su destino. Cuando llega al 44B toca el timbre, el ring de la campana se difumina con un grito. Edward no entiende y no sabe de donde proviene, tampoco reconoce la voz, pero sabe que es de mujer.

Los gritos siguen, esta vez es su hermano, eso lo obliga a tocar el timbre más veces y grite el nombre de su hermano, sin respuesta decide tocar la puerta. Sus golpes son tan fuertes que los vecinos salen a ver, también causa que la puerta sin seguro se abra .

La escena ante él es su hermano de rodillas sobre un cuerpo femenino. Su cara es esquelética, sus ojos cafés están hundidos y su boca una vez suave y roja ahora esta seca y partida, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es la mancha roja y morada en su mejilla. Edward no la reconoce de inmediato, piensa que se ha equivocado de puerta, pero luego ve a Jasper llorando y diciendo su nombre.

-Bella, Bella, Bella-Dice Jasper mientras toca su cara.

Jasper voltea y ve a Edward, no está sorprendido, Edward ni siquiera está seguro que lo reconozca.

-Bella, ella...no era mi intención, no era mi intención...-

Ahora la escena, ésta escena es rápida, describirla necesitaría hojas y hojas pues los detalles son inmensos, pero basta con resumir que Edward se da cuenta que Bella Swan esta frente a él, inconsciente. Jasper, su hermano, tiene el puño cerrado y lágrimas en los ojos. Edward entiende que su hermano le ha hecho algo a Bella Swan, no sabe los detalles, él sólo corre hacia ella.

-Jasper, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-Jasper no responde.

-¡Jasper¡-Edward no se espera a que su hermano reaccione.

Cuando la levanta, su garganta se hace un nudo porque pesa lo mismo que un niño; es diminuta y frágil. Bella Swan no es la misma que hace 176 días atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>*Los 174 días que puso Edward en el capítulo 22 son dos días antes de el día donde sucede este capítulo, es decir el día 176. Básicamente por eso lo puse, por que sabía que iba a ser confuso para muchos, espero no lo haya empeorado, esto de las fechas es un poco difícil de manejar si no están en mi cabeza.<strong>

**Gracias a todas las personas que han recomendado esta historia, como: Elisita, Ximena, Sachita, entre muchas más que seguro he omitido porque mi memoria es horrible y siempre me hace quedar mal. Tengo una lista y todo, lo prometo.**

**Esta nota también es para anunciarles que ya tengo beta y con ello agradezco todas las proposiciones que se hicieron, sin embargo por mucho que quiera no puedo tener 8 betas :( sería medio caótico. **

**Para las personas que dejaron comentarios, me siento increíblemente conmovida por todas sus palabras de aliento y apoyo, lo único que les puedo prometer es que voy a escribir lo mejor que pueda.**

**Saludos, Eve**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias a Isa que editó y corrigió el capítulo**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 27**

**Mayo 2008**

**Parte II**

Fe no me falles ahora, llévame a donde no puedo ir, cuando mi corazón sea débil dame miedo para temer a mi destino, cuando mi mente sea obtusa dame soberbia para ignorarla, cuando todo falle, tú no lo hagas.

Eso es lo que rezaba Edward mientras veía a Bella en una camilla de hospital, pálida y casi irreconocible mientras se la llevaban a observación en la sala de emergencia. Esa silla de metal en la que había estado sentado por horas era increíblemente incómoda, pero no tanto como ser interrogado por el equipo del hospital; pidiendo datos del seguro, exigiendo como ese golpe llegó a su cara. Cuando lo hicieron separarse de ella y no tuvo más remedio de refugiarse en una sala estéril y blanca fue cuando toda su resolución se quebró. Con manos en su cara, Edward volvió al día en que visitó a su madre, imágenes de ella en estado tan frágil que era imposible imaginarla cuando era fuerte y hermosa lo asediaban como fotogramas que bombardeaban su mente. Llorar no le daba paz, sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo cuando si no fuera por él...

Un hombre en bata blanca se le acerca después de casi tres horas. Su diagnóstico es lo que Edward no comprende. Mal nutrición, anemia, deshidratación, daño renal, falla cardiaca, terapia, alimento intravenoso, hospitalización. Edward sólo quiere preguntar una cosa.

—¿Va a estar bien?

—El daño renal es severo pero reparable, necesitará tratamiento, un par de sesiones de hemodiálisis y medicamento, en este momento la están interviniendo para colocarle el catéter, pero lo que nos preocupa más es su hemoglobina de 6, es sumamente bajo, ya le hemos hecho una transfusión pero la hemodiálisis va a dañar ese proceso así que necesitaremos más sangre. En el caso de que el hospital no tenga las reservas le haremos saber, por mientras vaya buscando donadores, la señorita Swan tengo entendido es O positivo.

Edward asiente a todo, en realidad no puede pasar de las palabras "reparable" y se da el lujo de sentir que hay esperanzas.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Una vez que salga de la intervención del catéter y esté despierta sí. Tengo entendido que usted es su prometido.

Edward no se acordaba de la mentira que tuvo que inventar para que lo dejaran quedarse, sin anillos en los dedos de ambos, tuvo que decir alguna cosa estúpida hipster como "los anillos son muy pretenciosos", no recuerda que más mentiras dijo, seguro puras estupideces.

—Si.

—El golpe en la cara... ¿fue usted?— El doctor sabe que Edward lo negará, pero tiene pensado que una vez que Bella despierte le pedirá permiso para que la visite Edward y también una explicación de como llegó aquí.

—No, no fui yo— El doctor no hace más preguntas.

Una hora después, Edward es llamado a la sala de recuperación. Cuando entra, el olor a desinfectante y sábanas estériles lo sobrecogen. El cuarto es amplio y con varias camas; en cada cama un paciente. Edward camina buscando el nombre de Bella. Cuando llega a la última cama, su mano tiembla y toca el pie de la cama. Bella yace aún dormida, con labios secos, un vendaje en su hombro derecho y una intravenosa en su mano. La imagen es tan escalofriante que Edward se tiene que sujetar de la barra de la cama para no salir corriendo.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A veces la vida es una contemplación, otras, es acción inminente de decisiones absurdamente estocásticas y a veces sólo es destino. Bella era una mezcla de todo ello, ahora que estaba en una cama de hospital observando a la última persona que esperaba ver contemplaba como su vida llegó a este punto.

Sabía que las cosas estaban mal, a nivel anímico lo sabía, pero no entendía como es que nunca identificó ninguna señal de su cuerpo, porque no le prestaba atención, pensó Bella, estaba demasiado ocupada regodeándose en su miseria y culpabilidad, preocupada por un hombre que ni siquiera reconocía y que sólo la jalaba con falsa lealtad. Bella entendió eso, pero no por eso fue menos doloroso.

En ese momento, su mente se dio el lujo de admitir que Edward estaba frente a ella con su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, reposando sobre su cama de hospital, profundamente dormido.

Recuerda como el doctor se le acercó cuando recién despertó preguntándole cómo se siente o si le duele algo. Luego el momento cuando le explica que está deteriorada físicamente, el tratamiento y posteriormente sus probabilidades de éxito.

Ella sabe que estuvo cerca de morir e irónicamente si Jasper no la hubiera golpeado; jamás se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo. Sin embargo eso no es suficiente para perdonar al hijo de puta. _Los Cullen son una mala hierba_ piensa.

El doctor le comenta sobre su golpe en la cara y pregunta si su prometido se lo hizo, Bella no comprende pero supone que es Jasper. Tiene ganas de decirle que sí y meterlo a la cárcel por asalto, pero algo le impide denunciarlo, no sabe aún qué es. Afortunadamente el doctor cambia de tema e ignora la situación.

Ahora que ve a Edward comprende que de alguna manera él es el "prometido", al menos no culpó al hombre equivocado. Luego rectifica ese pensamiento porque ambos la han lastimado cada uno en su manera.

Bella siendo una mujer de principios y orgullosa, decide que no necesita a ningún Cullen a su lado, tomando acción inmediata, despierta a Edward.

—Edward— Ella quiere gritar, pero su voz es seca y quebrada.

Edward despierta lentamente y la ve, Bella tiene que voltear la cara porque verlo implica una carga muy pesada.

—¿Cómo estas?— Pregunta Edward enderezando su postura.

—Bien ¿qué haces aquí?— Bella juega con su sábana, el gesto le trae recuerdos cuando ambos compartieron sábana una vez.

—Te traje al hospital.

—No recuerdo, pero me refiero a qué haces en Seattle— Bella tose.

—Oh— Dice Edward, luego se talla los ojos.

—Vine a una entrevista— A Bella no interesa en verdad el motivo, sólo quiere correrlo de aquí, pero antes quiere entender.

—¿Cómo es que tú eres el que me trajiste?— Lo que no pregunta, pero es implícito es "¿por qué el cobarde de tu hermano no está aquí cuando fue él quien me golpeó?"

—Estaba en Seattle y decidí visitar a Jasper, hace tiempo que no sé de él... y en fin, fui a verlo. Cuando toqué escuché gritos...La puerta se abrió y vi a Jasper arrodillado a un lado tuyo, no respondías, pensé que te había golpeado fuerte, pero al parecer tu desmayo fue por otras causas— Edward la mira con intención. Bella voltea avergonzada por ser puesta en evidencia en su falta de cuidado.

—¿Jasper?— Bella no sabe porque pregunta por él, el cabrón no merece tan siquiera que ella mencione su nombre.

—No lo sé, estaba en shock cuando lo dejé— Bella asiente, pero en parte está aliviada porque Edward esté aquí en vez de Jasper.

—No necesito que estés aquí— Dice en voz dura y frágil a la vez.

Edward toma su mano y ella la arrebata de inmediato.

—Tal vez, pero yo sí— Edward vuelve a intentarlo y ella lo deja. Sus manos se contraen una con la otra como si siempre se hubieran necesitado.

—Bella— Edward dice su nombre para que ella volteé, lo cual hace.

—Dime qué pasó, ¿Jasper hizo esto?— Bella trata de remover su mano, él no la deja aunque la carga es muy pesada.

—El golpe sí, el descuido no, es todo mi culpa.

—No lo es, él debió de haberse dado cuenta, una persona no se convierte en un cadáver viviente de un día para otro— Aunque sus palabras eran duras, Bella sabe que son verdad.

—Él... hemos tenido problemas graves, Jasper se ha comportado un poco violento pero nunca así, nunca me había tocado— Bella no quiere hablar al respecto, su cara lo dice todo.

—Eso no es excusa, ¿están viviendo juntos?— Bella asiente como un niño cuando acepta la culpa.

Edward se levanta de la silla y jala su cabello en frustración.

—Debí verlo antes, cuando Jasper no me contestaba las llamadas debí de haber sospechado algo.

—¿Qué podías haber hecho? creo que ya hiciste suficiente daño la última vez que te vi— Bella sabe que sus palabras son hechas para doler y alejar.

—No estamos hablando de eso Bella, Jasper es mi hermano y tal vez no he sido el mejor hermano para él, pero lo conozco. Él no es así, no es como yo. Hacerte daño es... no puedo comprender que lo llevó a tratarte así.

—¡Oh por favor!, no me vengas con esas hipocresías, yo no soy ninguna víctima Edward, la culpa es tanto mía como de él.

—Eres una víctima Bella, tal vez voluntaria, pero lo eres, ve cómo estás, ¡estuviste a punto de morir!

—No tienes derecho...no tienes— Bella no puede terminar su frase, está indignada y enojada a niveles inconmensurables.

—Tú y tu hermano son más parecidos de lo que creen, ambos estúpidos egoístas que se juzgan mutuamente sin verse en el espejo, no voy a estar aquí tirada en una cama mientras vienes y pretendes darme lecciones de vida o como es que jodí todo; como es que soy una estúpida que caí en este hoyo y como cometí errores...

—No trato de darte lecciones de nada, sólo quiero entender cómo es que...— Edward sabe que cualquier cosa que diga la hará enojar más, así que decide que la confrontación debe esperar para otro día.

—Tienes razón— Edward se sienta y ambos quedan en silencio, hasta que Bella dice lo único que podría hacer que Edward se fuera de ahí.

—Quiero que te vayas, quiero que busques a tu hermano, le digas que se mude y que no lo quiero volver a ver, es lo menos que merezco— Edward voltea a verla y sabe que es una orden que tiene que cumplir si quiere darle un poco de paz.

—Tus padres fueron llamados, la enfermera me dijo que estarán aquí esta tarde— Hay un toque de resignación en su voz. Edward se levanta y se acerca hasta que está más cerca de ella, luego baja su cara y la besa en la frente y sin moverse le susurra.

—Ser una víctima no te queda Bella Swan, eres mucho mejor que eso— Edward se levanta y sale del enorme cuarto.

La primera vez que Edward escuchó la palabra visceral fue de la boca de su madre mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga Maggie la estilista, tratando de convencerla de no dejar a su marido. Típico de mi madre, pensó Edward, siempre fiel, nunca leal, siempre reprimida, nunca cobarde. A sus 4 años esa palabra germinó cierta curiosidad, Edward quería saber que era esa nueva palabra, su composición fonética le llamaba y parecía tener un significado profundo, siempre le habían gustado las palabras significativas, pero en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño para tomar acción y buscar la palabra. Tiempo después, su madre la volvió a usar con su padre sobre su reacción cuando descubrió que había quebrado el vidrio del auto y quería castigarle. Es curioso como realmente no necesitas nada ni nadie que te diga que significa una palabra si la escuchas varias veces en el mismo contexto, pero aún así Edward no tenía una idea definida de la palabra. Un día al salir de la escuela, Edward pasó por una librería sintiendo la necesidad de entrar, encontrar un diccionario y buscar la palabra, pero minutos antes reprimió ese impulso, no deseaba que nada ni nadie le quitara el concepto que tenía, no deseaba cambiar su significado,_ su _significado , era suyo y sólo suyo, aunque eso significara que estaba mal y en un futuro al querer tratar la palabra correctamente quedara en vergüenza; hay cosas que simplemente no debes de saber.

Hoy después de años aún no ha buscado su significado oficial y no le interesa, pero se sentía particularmente visceral en este momento con sangre en sus adoloridas manos después de golpear a su hermano; nunca estuvo más seguro de tener la razón en usar una palabra para sus acciones. Otra palabra que también era apropiada era justicia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía en mi mente esta idea de que iba a poner una nota súper extensa sobre el por qué Bella esta enferma. Pero sigo bajo la influencia de las drogas y basta con decir que es un milagro que sepa cuales son las vocales y las consonantes. Prometo dar una explicación médicamente correcta el próximo capítulo<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias a mi beta Isa que corrigió el capítulo.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 28**

**Mayo 2008**

**Parte III**

Para los griegos, la guerra consistía en demostrar valor en el campo de batalla, así como demostrarlo también al luchar internamente contra sus pasiones mezquinas. Como todo arte, la guerra era venerada y admirada de tal manera que entre más cicatrices tuviera un vencedor, su espíritu era más puro. La sangre dignificaba el dolor y el dolor es de donde nacían los héroes.

Cuando Jasper tocó su cara llena de sangre, tierra y saliva sintió dolor, pero eso no lo convirtió en héroe. Su sangre no dignificaba ningún acto, sólo era un derramamiento inútil y vacío que le daba un poco de satisfacción a su hermano. Como todos los actos violentos, su resultado fue peor del esperado.

Jasper no recuerda mucho, pero lo que sí recuerda es haber golpeado a Bella y a su hermano llevándosela. Tiempo después, horas cree él, frenético entiende que fue lo que hizo. Cuando Edward lo encuentra en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó no va y pregunta cómo se encuentra, sólo lo toma del cuello y empiezan a llover golpes. En uno de los puños a su estómago pregunta a Edward por qué lo golpea, su hermano no responde, sólo continúa golpeándolo.

Cuando eventualmente Edward para, Jasper esta jadeante, escupiendo sangre y lo más lejos posible de su hermano. Edward lo deja así mientras va por algo a la cocina para aliviar los males que acaba de causar. Después de todo el ser humano si es rápido para algo es para el arrepentimiento.

—Ten, para el ojo— Edward le daba una bolsa de verduras congeladas cubierta en papel de cocina.

El lado izquierdo de la cara de Jasper era un caos; un ojo inflamado y sin abrir, labio partido y mejilla amoratada. Sus costillas estaban adoloridas y afortunadamente no quebradas, pero le costaba respirar. Su cuerpo nunca había recibido tantos golpes y experimentado tanto dolor.

En medio de un silencio ubicuo Jasper pregunta lo primero que le viene a la mente.

—¿Cómo está?— Edward no responde, pero mira a Jasper duramente.

—¿Cómo está?— repite.

—No tienes derecho a preguntar eso— Jasper está un poco confundido.

—Es mi novia, por supuesto que tengo derecho, quiero saber cómo está— Edward toma del cuello de Jasper.

—Viva y no gracias a ti— Jasper siente un escalofrío en su espalda y baja la mirada. Edward lo suelta, no soporta ver a Jasper ser tan patético.

—Solo quiero saber...

—¿Quién eres?—Jasper va a contestar, pero Edward lo interrumpe.

—Porque no eres mi hermano, Jasper Cullen jamás le pondría una mano encima a una mujer. No dejaría que tal mujer se desgastase bajo sus ojos sin hacer nada. Mi hermano es mejor hombre que yo, al menos eso es lo que pensé.

—Eso no te incumbe, eso es entre Bella y yo— Dice Jasper enojado.

—Me incumbe cuando tengo que llevarla al hospital moribunda porque su novio no es capaz de hacerlo, me incumbe porque no dejaré que seas el patán en el que te estás convirtiendo. ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Es por lo de mamá?, ¿Es alguna forma de rebeldía juvenil?

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, no te atrevas a darme un sermón— Edward ríe.

—Es gracioso, Bella dijo lo mismo, los dos son tal para cual— Jasper no sabe como interpretar las acciones de Edward, sólo piensa que está agradecido por haber cuidado de Bella cuando él no pudo. Aderall o no, Jasper sabe que lo que hizo está mal.

—Te agradezco que la hayas llevado.

—¿Qué pasó Jasper?— Es como si Edward no escuchara a su hermano, su cabeza sólo puede pensar esta pregunta.

—¿Qué pasó con qué?— Jasper traga saliva y se pone la bolsa de vegetales en la quijada.

—Tú amas a Bella, ¿cierto?— Edward está desesperado por saber si su hermano le mintió todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo que él pudo haber hecho algo por si mismo, en vez de añorar algo que no era suyo.

—¡Claro que la amo!

—¡Entonces dime por qué! ¿Qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza para hacerle algo así?

—No te entiendo, hace unos meses no te importaba lo que le pasara a ella, hace unos meses me decías que era la peor mujer del mundo y que me debería alejar de ella, así que te pregunto yo a ti ¿qué cambio?— Edward no se inmutó ante el cuestionamiento.

—Tú, tú cambiaste. Tal vez yo sea un patán Jasper, pero los Cullen no golpeamos mujeres— Jasper se queda callado.

—Tengo problemas— Edward bufa sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—De dinero, escolares... entre otros— Jasper no se atreve a mirar a su hermano.

Edward como hermano mayor siente que su responsabilidad es cuidar de Jasper, pero paralelamente también siente que debe ayudar a Bella, no sabe cual es su prioridad y eso lo turba.

—¿Cuánto?— Edward pregunta, recordando que su cuenta bancaría es mucho más grande que ayer.

—Casi cinco mil— Jasper musita.

—¿Qué más?

—He reprobado dos materias.

—Pensé que te iba bien—Dice Edward extrañado.

—En todas menos esas dos.

—¿Por qué?, ¿el profesor es un cabrón?, ¿las tareas...

—Me expulsaron de la clase— Hay un silencio breve y luego Jasper continua.

—Golpeé a los profesores— Jasper mira a Edward retándolo para que lo cuestione.

Edward camina de un lado a otro sin saber cómo es que su hermano llegó a este punto.

—¿Por qué?— Edward añora una explicación razonable, pero dos profesores no pueden estar equivocados, sabe que su hermano es culpable.

Cuando Jasper no responde Edward lo mira detenidamente y se da cuenta que estuvo muy ocupado defendiendo el honor de Bella como para preocuparse que su hermano también ha sido afectado por la misma negligencia. Jasper está más delgado y su ojo bueno se ve hundido. Sus manos tiemblan y su pierna no deja de moverse. Edward sabe que Jasper no es un hombre nervioso, todo lo contrario.

—¿Estás tomando drogas?— Edward pregunta seriamente, acercándose a su hermano. Cuando está frente a él, puede ver el daño que ha hecho. Aprieta sus puños y empuja la culpabilidad, este no es el momento del auto conmiseración, piensa.

—No son drogas, sólo me permite concentrarme mejor— Jasper lo dice indiferentemente.

—Oh, ¿Cómo lo hiciste mientras enterrabas tu puño en tus profesores?, me imagino la cantidad de concentración que debiste tener para eso— Dice Edward sarcásticamente.

Jasper mira a Edward con los ojos del adolescente que aún es. Un atormentado adolescente que ha aprendido a subsistir solo anímicamente, porque la gente más importante de su vida estaba muy ocupada jodiéndose la vida uno al otro. La culpa lo traga y parece no querer soltar a Edward, a donde quiera que vaya lo sigue.

—¿Qué son?

—Aderall— Contesta Jasper.

—¿Es por eso que debes dinero?— Jasper asienta.

—Iremos mañana mismo a pagarle a la persona que le debes, yo iré contigo— Jasper está a punto de hablar cuando Edward lo calla con la mirada.

—No estás en posición de hacerte el orgulloso— Jasper se resigna en su silla.

—Mañana también iré a hablar con tus profesores.

—¡No soy un niño para que vayas a hablar por mí!— Jasper exclama indignado.

—¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?, con esa cara dudo que te crean algo.

—¡Tengo esta cara gracias a ti!— Edward voltea y levanta su mirada.

—Hay una mujer en el hospital que tiene una cara así gracias a ti y peor que eso, va a necesitar tratamiento para combatir la desnutrición que tuvo bajo tus narices. No te atrevas a hablar de caras desfiguradas o de culpas— Jasper aprieta su quijada probando si podrá abrirla más de dos centímetros algún día.

—Dime cómo está por favor— Jasper ruega en voz baja, apenas audible.

Edward repite lo mismo que le dijo el doctor, no dice que se hizo pasar por su prometido o que habló con Bella. Cada detalle, cada palabra y término médico que Edward dice Jasper evita llorar, hasta que Edward dice lo único que lo derrumbará. —Cuando hablé con ella...— Jasper levanta su mirada cabizbaja, la cual mantuvo así mientras Edward le daba toda la plétora de información médica.

—¿Hablaste con ella?— Edward lo ignora y continúa.

—...me dijo que te quería fuera del departamento y fuera de su vida, que no te quiere volver a ver, dijo que es lo menos que merece.

Edward pensó que su hermano ignoraría esas palabras y decidiría luchar por ella, sin embargo su hermano reaccionó de manera diferente.

—¿La perdí verdad?— Jasper pregunta, más a si mismo que a su hermano, su llanto quedo marcha por su cara.

Edward observa al hombre frente a él, su hermano. La sangre que los une no es suficiente para compensar por la decepción que siente hacia Jasper. Y citando a Cioran "_Aquellos a los que nunca perdonamos, son a quienes les hemos fallado". _

Es casi una victoria falsa, piensa Edward, cuando Jasper no lucha por Bella, no grita que quiere verla, sólo se resigna como un triste soldado cansado de la guerra, un soldado que ni siquiera vio la sangre de cerca.

No hay lucha en ambos hermanos, sólo resignación y recolección de los escombros después de la guerra. Un hermano ha perdido la pelea, la voluntad y está lejos de salvar lo poco que le queda de felicidad.

Pero Edward es de carne y hueso, su corazón vibrante de ira, culpa y esperanza lo hacen real. Piensa en él, querido lector, como el epítome del ser humano que no puede dejar de resistirse ante la caída.

Como Ícaro, Edward se acerca al sol sin saberlo. En su alma sabe que su salvación tiene un precio. Porque la salvación no es otra cosa que un conjunto de largos pasos para dejar de preocuparse de algo eternamente atormentador, son un conjunto de pasos imposibles que se tratan de hacer y que el que quiere ser salvado tiene la esperanza de que con el hecho de "tratar" es suficiente para lograrla. Edward lo único que le queda es tratar.


	29. Chapter 29

**FOTOS DE CARMEN Y OTRAS COSILLAS, EN EL BLOG.**

**EXPLICACIÓN DE POR QUÉ BELLA NECESITA TRATAMIENTO, EN EL BLOG, BAJO LA SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES (#10)**

**LA MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES LINGER DE THE CRANBERRIES Y CREATURE FEAR DE BON IVER. LAS PUSE EN REPEAT HASTA QUE LE SALIÓ SANGRE A MI MAC POR LAS BOCINAS.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFDA, que corrigió este capítulo**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 29**

**Mayo 2008**

**Parte IV**

Las criaturas de miedo son vacías y tristes. Cuando te encuentras con una, puedes ver en sus ojos esa lejanía sutil y el ámbar del desasosiego; sin embargo lucen como el resto. El resto como tú y yo. Estas criaturas aman y odian por igual, y como posibles nociones de verdad se creen que poseen a aquellos que no comprenden su corazón a profundidad. También se cree que son responsables de inmensas tragedias. ¿Acaso no es bien sabido que los que están poseídos por miedo comenten los peores errores?, ¿Bella Swan estaba poseída por el miedo?, ¿Acaso amó demasiado?, ¿Acaso era su corazón tan indeciso que el miedo aún así la poseyó?

Bella cree que sí, cree que el miedo de perder a Jasper la hizo olvidarse de si misma. El miedo del inminente divorcio de sus padres o el miedo de darse cuenta que la vida no espera a que te levantes en pie para atacarte. Ella siempre pensó que era una mujer independiente y madura, llena de control y mesura. Aún cuando salía a fiestas y hacía todo lo que una joven de su edad se espera que haga, Bella era cuidadosa. Pero donde está ahora indica que no lo fue lo suficiente.

Su sesión de hemodiálisis (la primera de dos) dura tres horas y si reacciona bien es probable que la den de alta. Su enfermera Katy está en su escritorio leyendo mientras ella está conectada a una máquina, en ese momento no se siente atrapada, hasta que Edward Cullen entra por la puerta y se dirige a la recepción. Él no puede verla, pero ella sí. Lo primero que piensa es gritar e impedir que la visite, pero no lo hace porque después de todo le debe estar en el hospital a tiempo.

Bella espera su mirada, cuando hacen contacto Edward camina hacia ella, lentamente, no está seguro de que ella no gritará.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Bella trata de cubrir su hombro y la manguera que sale de el, no lo consigue.

—Vine a ver como estabas— Bella no tiene más remedio que entablar esta incómoda conversación.

—Estoy como me ves, conectada a una máquina— Edward toma una silla y la pone frente a ella.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?— Edward pregunta observando el complejo mecanismo al que Bella está siendo sujeta, hasta que se da cuenta que Bella se siente incómoda y mueve su mirada a un lugar más seguro.

—Comiendo— Edward nota cierta duda en su voz, pero no dice nada.

—¿El doctor te ha dicho cuándo te dará de alta?— Edward pregunta inclinándose hacia ella.

—Si salgo bien de mis pruebas, mañana, después de mi última sesión de hemodiálisis.

— Se ve... complejo ¿duele?— Edward pregunta.

—No, el catéter me duele un poco, pero es soportable— Los dos caen en el silencio que siempre parece acompañarlos. No es incómodo, pero tampoco es bienvenido.

—En serio ¿Qué haces aquí?— Bella exasperada pregunta.

—¿Es difícil de creer que vengo a verte?— La voz de él acarrea dolor y vulnerabilidad.

—Sí, lo es Edward, cogerme no te da el derecho de preocuparte o te obliga a responder por lo que hizo tu hermano.

—No lo hago por eso, estoy aquí porque quiero verte, quiero saber que estás bien, que vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí porque quiero, no por obligación de Jasper o porque tuvimos sexo. Estoy aquí porque me importas— Bella lo mira incrédula.

—Te importo, es fácil decirlo. Es fácil decir las cosas cuando estás de ese lado.

—¿Te refieres a que no puedes importarme porque estás conectada a una máquina?— Pregunta Edward incrédulo y molesto.

—No, me refiero a que tú no sabes nada de mí y lo poco que sé de ti me indica que la palabra importar tiene un término muy suelto para ti.

—Bella, quiero saber de ti, quiero que quieras saber de mí, esa es la única verdad.

—Mira Edward, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, en verdad, pero no quiero hablar contigo y fingir cordialidad, no quiero oírte decir que te importo, no es el momento, ¡no es el puto momento! ¿Okay?— La última frase es dicha desesperadamente.

—¿Entonces cuándo?, ¿Cuándo será el momento de hablar sobre lo que pasó?— Edward se refería a lo que había pasado seis meses atrás, pero Bella entendió otra cosa completamente.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar de lo que pasó? Te diré lo que pasó; tu hermano y yo éramos unos extraños, nos ignorábamos pero no lo aceptábamos. Pero yo lo amaba, tienes que creerlo, aún así no fue fácil, tragué mucha de su mierda porque Jasper estaba destrozado después de lo que supo de su madre. Tú no estabas ahí, no experimentaste como él se me escapaba de las manos, como cada día dejaba de ser el hombre que pensé que era. Luego la culpabilidad por lo que pasó con nosotros me hacía tragarme las palabras y no reclamar o dejarlo— Bella toma un poco de aire y trata de encontrar palabras para expresar todo lo que sucedió por esos oscuros meses —Si te soy sincera, a veces fantaseaba con tener el valor de dejarlo, pero no podía. Era el desbalance el que me volvía loca, junto a él todo era desbalance, era todo tan…absorbente, éramos tan absorbentes uno con el otro, tomando lo mejor de nosotros, dañándonos. Medíamos nuestro amor con llanto y nuestra infelicidad con risas, éramos tan contradictoriamente felices; aún así yo estaba tan contenta y él también, al principio fue así al menos, luego...luego Jasper cambió. Si las cosas estaban mal se pusieron peor, sus actitudes eran violentas y aunque el siempre tuvo una tendencia a pedir atención ahora era mucho más. Era imposible estar cerca de él, pero nunca jamás pensé...— Bella voltea y con llanto en los ojos ve a Edward —Creí que lo hacía porque lo amaba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que casi te matas de desnutrición por amor?— Edward está tan enojado que quiere sacudir a Bella y hacerla entender.

—No lo sé, probablemente lo que pensé que era amor me cegó y nunca me preocupé de mi misma lo suficiente, de alguna manera siempre lo puse a él primero— Las palabras de Bella cercenan a Edward por dentro, sabe que las cosas estaban mal, pero no sabía a que punto. Edward dijo lo único que podría hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Por qué idealizas tanto la idea de amar como algo cálido y puro? El amor no es puro, está lleno de dolor y pruebas estúpidas, el amor es desgastante y pocas veces renueva, ¿cuánta gente no ha hecho cosas atroces en nombre del amor?, el amor es una palabra vacía seguida de una serie de acciones que se contradicen unas a otras, la idea , la premisa del amor es poco realista.

—¿Quién te da el derecho de decir que es amor y que no, dime Edward?— Contesta Bella indignada —Hay muchas clases de amor y no porque no las aceptes no quiere decir que no sean reales.

—Es idealista ver el amor de esa manera, el sacrificio no valdrá nada si mueres, créeme, no eres la primera ni última mujer en pensar que el amor puede cambiar a un hombre— Edward le contesta.

—No me sorprende que el hermético Edward Cullen no comprenda ese concepto— Bella ríe sarcásticamente, su tono triste y desganado.

—Oh créeme, lo comprendo, lo comprendo perfectamente. Sé muy bien que amar a alguien no es matarse de hambre, no es negarse y alejarse de la persona esperando que sea por su bien, el amor al final del día es tener cojones para ir por lo que quieres y tomarlo, de rogar si es necesario, pero no rendirse, sin importar las consecuencias. Mi vida es un gran retrato de la gente que se rinde porque es muy cobarde para amar— Edward se da cuenta que ha dicho más de lo debido.

La pareja llega a un empate, las palabras de despedida son cordiales y civiles. Cuando Bella ve a Edward marcharse, siente la mano fría de la criatura que la ha acompañado todo este tiempo. Bella tiene miedo de que Edward realmente nunca se haya ido de su corazón.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

_Carmen,_

_La historia casi termina. A veces por las noches cuando leo lo que he escrito es como si el antiguo Edward resurgiera, casi lo extraño, casi. No quiero volver a ese terrible lugar, donde pensaba que amar era tomar, donde mi vista estaba tan nublada por la ira hacia ella que quería hacerla entender que Jasper nunca la amó, no como yo._

_Cambiado de nota, me alegró verte en L.A. Hablar contigo me ayudó mucho y me hizo apreciar el contacto humano nuevamente. Desgraciadamente la ciudad es demasiado para mí, prefiero mi cabaña en Port Angeles. Carlisle aún viene de vez en cuando, cuando puede y se siente mejor. Muchas veces prefiero visitarlo yo, el viejo no entiende que necesita reposo. Rosalie me va a recoger mañana cuando llegue a Seattle y se va a encargar de llevarme para la introducción del libro y para hacer unas breves lecturas. Dice que mi antiguo departamento es un asco y que tuvo que contratar a alguien para limpiarlo. Pensaba quedarme en un hotel, pero supongo que volver al departamento después de dos años no es mala idea._

_Saludos desde Chicago_

X

X

X

X

X

X

_Querido Edward,_

_Verte fue un alivio, te ves mucho mejor que antes, es increíble lo que una cabaña en el monte y un poco de alpinismo le pueden cambiar el aspecto a un hombre. Espero que tu visita a Seattle no haga revivir malos recuerdos. Debes decirle a Rosalie que te lleve a algún club, les doy mi permiso para divertirse sin mí._

_Carmen, H.R._

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo más y será el final de la parte II.<strong>

**Si todo sale como espero lo voy a subir hoy mismito, por qué ayer me porté mal y no subí este capi.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios(reviews), pm, etc. Con la maestría se me va a hacer casi imposible contestarlos todos, pero trataré de repartirme el trabajo. Ustedes son los mejores lectores que su servidora pueda tener.**

**Gracias a mis betas Ximena e Isa. Ambas fantásticas. También gracias a Mel por tomarse la tarea de poner el blog bonito y hacerlo funcional. Pobre Mel que tiene que soportar mis raras actualizaciones a horas extrañas, definitivamente eres una santa por soportarme.**


	30. Chapter 30

**El capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Dios, andaba con mucho café.**

**FOTOS DE EDWARD EN EL BLOG (Creo que es una de las mejores fotos de Robertow *_*)**

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFDA que corrigió este capítulo.**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

****Capítulo 30****

**Mayo-Noviembre 2008**

**Mayo**

La autoflagelación es un deporte olvidado. Hoy lo único que queda son rasgos de personas con vidas veloces y sedentarismo social, la expresión del hedonismo puro. Es el mundo del dar y no recibir nada a cambio, más que atención. Ya no están esas viejas maneras, donde la gente sacrifica ser una convención social y exponerse a ser uno más. Porque ser original está castigado cuando no es predecible, cuando das algo noble y honesto. Para seres como Edward que cultivaba la misantropía como una religión y se auto flagelaba de maneras sutiles, este le parecía un mundo triste. Su único consuelo es que aún practicaba el deporte más peligroso de todos, leer. Si no lo crees, piensa bien, estás exponiéndote a innumerables pensamientos ajenos, a influencias corrosivas o nobles, hechos mal formados y opiniones sin fundamentos, al final del día, es como si usaras tu imaginación como revolver contra los lóbulos frontales atacando tu cortex y dejándote con una lobotomía. O al menos así se sentía Edward al leer sobre los efectos secundarios del Aderall. Como decía, leer es peligroso.

Jasper no se encontraba cuando Edward llegó de ver a su profesor. Siempre pesimista, su suposición es que se había ido a ver a Bella o peor aún, no verla e ir a conseguir más drogas. Edward se le hacía casi irrisorio que de los dos hermanos Cullen, Jasper fuera el que se fuera por la vía más predecible. Edward no era un santo, pero tomar Aderall con pretexto de tener buenas calificaciones es como si le dijeras a tu madre que no tiendes la cama porque vas a desatenderla en la noche, es una excusa estúpida. Cuando Edward arrastró a Jasper con maletas y demás a su cuarto de hotel, vio como su hermano se cerraba cada vez más. Fue un golpe a su ego saber que su hermano siempre tuvo problemas de atención y él nunca se dio cuenta. Mientras más leía los efectos secundarios más preocupado estaba de que Jasper utilizaba el Aderall para compensar algo que no encontraba en su hogar o con Bella. La ira, la falta de apetito, los cambios de humor, la sensación de bienestar, todo eso era un ciclo en el que su hermano estaba sumergido. La única esperanza de Edward es que aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

Después de miles pensamientos paranoicos e ideas peligrosas, Edward cerró su laptop y se acostó a dormir. Si su hermano estaba allá afuera haciendo algo estúpido era mejor que descansara, le esperaba una larga conversación con su él.

Cuando Jasper llegó, Edward estaba levantándose, cuando vio la ventana del hotel de $65 dlls por noche, vio que estaba ya atardeciendo.

—¿A dónde fuiste?— Pregunta Edward en tono neutral.

—Fui a verla— Jasper se sienta al pie de su cama tamaño individual y se empieza a quitar sus botas.

Edward espera y espera, tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de su hermano, cuando Jasper no continua, Edward habla.

—¿La pudiste ver?— Jasper mueve la cabeza ligeramente en no.

—No me dejó entrar, le mandé una nota, pero no sé si le llegó. Su mamá estaba ahí— Jasper vio a su hermano, se sentía tan cansado de divagar por todas las calles de la ciudad que solamente quería acostarse.

—Tu profesor de Geometría Descriptiva dejó que regresaras a la clase, el de Diseño Sustentable no, vas a tener que repetir la materia y perder la beca— Edward sabía que podía costear la universidad de Jasper, al menos ahora sí. Pero aún estaba molesto con su hermano por meterse en ese tipo de problemas. Jasper es un buen chico y tengo que ayudarlo, repetía Edward en su mente.

—Si pierdo la beca…— Comenzó a decir Jasper.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto, me encargaré de que puedas entrar el próximo semestre— Dice Edward calmadamente, lo menos que quiere es que Jasper se estrese más por eso.

—¿Cómo?, apenas tienes para mandarme para la renta y comida— y drogas, pensó Edward.

—Las cosas cambiaron Jasper, para ti, para mí. Han aceptado una novela que escribí, el anticipo es suficiente para mantenerte en la universidad— Jasper mira a su hermano y por primera vez ve una sonrisa en su cara desde que lo vio en su departamento.

—No sabía que seguías escribiendo, no desde Alice— Edward se levanta hacia el mini refrigerador y toma una Coca Cola.

—Volví a escribir hace un tiempo— Jasper no dice nada, está exhausto, promete que una vez que descanse felicitará a su hermano como se debe.

—Sin embargo, ese cambio no es a lo que me refiero. Si quieres seguir en la universidad y que siga pagando tus estudios tendrás que vivir conmigo. Me voy a mudar a Seattle y tú conmigo, no es negociable— Edward toma de su refresco y mira a su hermano.

—¿En este hotel? — Jasper pregunta incrédulo.

—No idiota, en un departamento. Una vez que limpiemos la mierda que creaste, iremos tú y yo a buscar un departamento.

—¿Crees que voy a salir corriendo por drogas?— Pregunta Jasper indignado —¿Crees que soy un drogadicto de mierda?

—¿Lo eres?, dicen que aceptarlo es el primer paso— Jasper se levanta enfurecido, toma el control remoto y se lo tira a su hermano. Edward lo evade y lo mira detenidamente.

—Luego te llevaré con un médico, esa mierda todavía está en tu sistema obviamente.

**Junio 2008**

Al final Bella necesitó de 6 sesiones de hemodiálisis y tres semanas de hospitalización. Ambos hermanos, por separado, habían intentado visitarla, pero Bella había prohibido las visitas de ellos dos. Un día cuando Edward estaba empacando sus cosas en su nuevo departamento, Jasper llegó cabizbajo lo cual en estos días no era raro, lo raro es que traía un papel en la mano, en ese momento supo que era la carta que le había mandado a Bella.

Jasper evadió a su hermano todo ese día hasta que en la cena, mientras compartían una caja de pizza de jamón, Edward tuvo los cojones para preguntar.

—¿Fuiste a verla?— Jasper no responde al principio y por un momento Edward se siente como un cerdo por estar feliz de que él no la haya podido ver, sentía que Jasper no tenía derecho a verla y si él no la podía ver entonces Jasper tampoco.

—Sí, la vi mientras se subía al auto de sus padres.

—¿Se va a ir?— Edward pregunta alarmado.

—Pidió el semestre libre, dice que ha faltado mucho de todos modos, la universidad le dio la prorroga y regresará el próximo año. Dice que… dice que no quiere verme— Jasper mira y mira su pizza sin comer, toma un pedazo de jamón y lo mete a su boca.

—Me regresó la carta, dice que no la leyó— Edward deja su alimento y le da un trago grande a su cerveza, Jasper tiene prohibido tomar, en su lugar su bebida es simplemente agua.

—¿Y en dónde viven sus padres?

—Phoenix.

—¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo la viste?— Jasper se encoje de hombros, es duro verlo así, piensa Edward. Jasper una vez jovial ahora es una sombra de lo que era.

—Se ve bien, ya no está tan delgada— Edward y Jasper nunca han tocado el tema de Bella desde aquella vez, donde Edward lo golpeó. Es como un acuerdo tácito no mencionar lo que sucedió.

—¿Está totalmente recuperada—-Jasper asiente y luego lo mira.

—Dice que sí, le tomó tres semanas y...seis sesiones— Jasper traga saliva y luego mira a su hermano, teme esta confrontación pero necesita ventilarla.

—No me engañas ¿sabes?, al principio no entendía, estaba muy absorto en toda las cosas que pasaron. Pero ahora me doy cuenta— Edward entrecierra sus ojos sin saber a qué se refiere su hermano.

—¿Darte cuenta de qué?

—Tú no la odias, nunca la odiaste. Lo único que sentías era dolor al verla porque se parece a Alice— Edward mueve su cabeza en negación.

—No Jasper, no porque se parecía a Alice, sino porque son muy diferentes— Edward mira a su hermano detenidamente. Por un momento piensa que Jasper entiende, la idea le da terror a Edward, que su hermano entienda que Edward está enamorado de ella.

—No entiendo— Edward casi se ríe de lo ridículo de la situación.

—No hay nada que entender, no la odio, es todo lo que hay. Ella no es como pensaba, ella es valiente y fuerte. Lo único malo es su horrible gusto en hombres— Jasper ríe.

—Supongo, ¿esto es algo…? ¿sientes algo por ella?— Jasper en su aún ingenua mente piensa que su hermano está encariñado con Bella de alguna manera, lo asocia al hecho de que él salvó su vida.

Edward no contesta y Jasper no presiona la respuesta. Para Jasper no existe un peligro en los sentimientos de su hermano.

Esa noche mientras Jasper duerme en su nuevo departamento, Edward se escabulle como es su nocturna costumbre para hacer cosas que no debería. En el escritorio de su hermano está la carta que le escribió a Bella. Edward ni siquiera tiene remordimiento cuando la abre y la lee.

"_Bells,_

_Sé que he cometido el peor de los errores, no hay forma de pedirte perdón sin sonar vacío y falso. Lo único que puedo decir es que eres mejor persona que yo, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y por eso siempre te he amado. Eres una luz que me llenó de cosas buenas, que llegó a mi vida cuando todo estaba mal. No hay un día que no me arrepienta, no sólo de lo que pasó esa noche sino de no darme cuenta lo inmerso que estaba en mi propia miseria que no me di cuenta de lo que esta situación te hacía. Mi arrepentimiento no es suficiente, lo sé, lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ti. Sólo deseo estar cerca, en la forma que sea, como quieras, pero no me apartes. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero no se qué hacer sin ti. No sé cómo luchar o convencerte de que eres todo para mí. Todo lo que he intentado no ha funcionado. Hablé con tu padre, por cierto me odia, es comprensible. Ni siquiera él me permitió hablar, mucho menos pasarte mi mensaje, pero tu madre me prometió que te llegaría esta carta. Espero no te enojes, sé que el mensajero no es el ideal, pero soy un hombre desesperado. _

_Con amor, Jasper."_

Edward deja la carta donde estaba y regresa a su cuarto. Los días no pueden pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

En los meses posteriores, la vida de Edward se empezó a medir por sucesos en vez de largas noches llenas de pesadillas residuales y mañanas de sueños olvidados.

En Junio 20 su hermano está declarado "limpio" y asiste a su primera reunión de narcóticos anónimos.

Ese mismo día sale el borrador de su novela y cuando sus dedos recorren las páginas su piel se enchina. Cuando Carmen le dice que ponga su dedicatoria para llevarla a la imprenta él escribe:

"A ti, que te mueves en mi corazón aunque sólo lo hayas tocado con un dedo". También pone agradecimientos a su hermano, padre y Emmett, entre otros. No sabe si es cursi pero siempre ha creído en la lealtad a la gente que lo soportó en la peor época de su vida, unos más que otros.

En Agosto Carlisle tiene un infarto, ambos hermanos corren a Forks asustados de que su padre esté muerto. El suceso ablanda un poco a Jasper y se permite por primera vez en meses entablar una conversación con su padre. La relación, aunque precaria, vuelve a su normalidad. Haciendo que los tres hombres por primera vez en años estén unidos en una mesa.

En Septiembre 13 su novela sale a la venta y se convierte en un bestseller.

Y al fin llegamos a noviembre. El mes que parece estar maldito. Y como en todas las catástrofes el demonio no estaba lejos.

Edward está sentado frente a su Royal. Su departamento silencioso porque Jasper está en la escuela. Mientras sus dedos atacan las teclas se oye la puerta cerrar fuertemente.

Edward ignora eso y sigue escribiendo. Cuando ve a Jasper enfurecido entrar a su cuarto Edward realmente no sabe que pensar.

—¡Hijo de la gran puta, te acostaste con ella!

Ya saben como termina esto, los Cullen tiene esa hermosa costumbre de golpear primero y luego preguntar, es como si su ADN tuviera un alelo que dijera "cuando no sepas que hacer, golpea". La razón es básicamente la que Edward pensó que jamás lo perseguiría, que Jasper descubriera que se acostó con su ex novia. Los detalles no son claros al principio. Todo indica (mientras recibe golpes) que se encontró a Bella para reinscribirse en la universidad, es obvio que Bella dijo algo. No sabe la profundidad, sólo que su hermano sabe lo suficiente.

Jasper se va ese mismo día. Es un suceso en sí, pues destruye todo, hasta la laptop de Edward. Con ello también las primeras 50 hojas de su segunda novela.

No quiero aburrirlos con los detalles de la mudanza, mentada de madres intercambiadas y amenazas de muerte.

Jasper regresa a vivir con Randy, su ex compañero de cuarto y consigue un trabajo. Edward trata de hablar con él, pero sabe que es inútil, al menos no tan pronto. Secretamente paga la renta de Jasper, así como gastos, dándole dinero a Randy. También le pide estar pendiente de Jasper y comunicarle si lo observa raro. Piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar a que se le pase el enojo y hablar con él. Edward jura que Jasper le dará alguna oportunidad para hablar tarde o temprano. Nunca pasa.

Dos semanas después con tres tazas de café encima y dos cervezas, Edward visita a Bella Swan en su departamento. Sus razones no son definidas, en su pequeña mente retrógrada se convence de que es para pedirle una explicación de por qué abrió la boca después de todo este tiempo. Quiere reclamarle y gritarle, pero sabe que no lo hará. Si alguien se merece tener una venganza es Bella Swan, aunque Edward duda que ese sea su motivo.

La verdadera razón por la que Edward visita a Bella es porque ella es un imán que lo atrae, lo jala en todas direcciones y siempre termina estando cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

El departamento de Bella sólo acepta visitas masculinas antes de las 10 pm, afortunadamente todavía es relativamente temprano. Cuando sube las escaleras pregunta a una chica pelirroja si conoce a Bella Swan, la chica le indica que es el departamento 11. Con mano temblorosa toca la puerta.

La terapia ocupacional forzaba a Bella a enfocarse en cosas triviales y superfluas. Sus trabajos universitarios eran casi siempre cosas manuales. Esta vez estaba sumergida en azules y verdes, su paleta estaba manchada de colores primarios, pero sólo había usado esos dos colores. Era un proyecto que le estaba tomando más tiempo del normal. Su idea era la representación de la desolación, según el tema que escogió para su clase de Pintura II. Su maestra Maty siempre le decía que la mejor forma de pintar es imaginar que tu pincel conoce el resultado, él te guía y te da fuerza para plasmar lo que está en tu corazón, es más putamente fácil decirlo que hacer, pensó Bella. Su concentración estaba en otro lado. Afortunadamente tuvo la excusa perfecta de detenerse cuando escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta.

Limpiando sus manos en un trapo viejo, pero sin removerse su mandil manchado de acrílico se dirigió a abrir.

Edward se miraba... diferente. Bella no sabía si era por todo ese tiempo que no lo había visto,o porque en su mente él siempre estaba con barba crecida y no recién rasurado como lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Sus ropas antes sencillas y un poco descuidadas, hoy eran limpias y formales, se veía mucho más joven. Pero no seamos superfluos, tal vez Bella le dio una checada al hombre, pero no por eso no pensó las miles de cosas que quería decirle y las aún más razones para correrlo.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Edward, te preguntaría que haces aquí, pero creo que sé el motivo— Edward miró al piso y tal cual adolescente inexperto sus nervios hacían mover su cuerpo oscilatoriamente

—¿Podemos hablar?— Bella no dijo nada, sólo movió su cuerpo para dejar pasar a Edward.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Edward se sentó en el sillón, mientras Bella estaba detrás de él.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?— Edward se sorprendió, cuando imaginó ésta escena no pensó que Bella le abriera la puerta, mucho menos que le ofreciera algo de beber.

—Agua está bien.

Mientras Bella iba por el vaso de agua, Edward examinó su departamento. Era limpio y sencillo, recuerda el sillón naranja en el antiguo departamento de Jasper, al parecer era de Bella, luego mira libros regados por ahí. Edward sonríe porque se le hace adorable que su departamento esté impecable a excepción de sus libros, es como si no lo pudiera evitar. Cuando está en su espacio, Edward siente que la conoce un poco más. Es ridículo piensa, la gente no se conoce por saber como está adornada su casa.

—Aquí está— Bella sorprende a Edward con un vaso de agua en su cara.

—Me gusta tu departamento, es... vivaz— Bella sonríe ligeramente y se sienta frente a Edward.

—Gracias— Ambos no dicen nada por unos segundos mientras Edward bebe su agua.

—¿Estás aquí por lo de Jasper?, estoy sorprendida, pensé que habrías venido hace dos semanas amenazándome con hacer un hoyo en la tierra y enterrarme— Edward siente una inmensa vergüenza porque Bella tiene razón, un año atrás eso hubiera hecho, pero no ahora, no a ella.

—No, nada de eso, aunque sí estoy curioso por saber ¿por qué ahora?— Bella cruza sus piernas y pondera su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no?, no lo hice intencionalmente si a eso te refieres. Tu hermano me vio en el campus y empezó a seguirme, peleamos y... bueno sobra decir que abrí mi boca. No estoy arrepentida, pero tampoco estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Pudo haberlo hecho de otra manera menos cruel— Edward toma un momento y luego responde.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho— Bella esta obviamente extrañada,

—¿Lo estás?

—Sí, no puedo decir que era una gran carga, sinceramente pude haber vivido mi vida y no haberselo dicho, pero con todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida creo que he aprendido que los secretos siempre se descubren, más vale hoy que en 10 años.

—¿Cómo lo tomó?— Pregunta Bella. Edward la mira como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

—Mal, no nos hablamos hace dos semanas, ahora vive otra vez con Randy— Bella se pone inquieta.

—¿Es esto de lo que visite a hablar?— Bella dice masajeando sus nudillos.

—No, la última vez que te vi quedamos en malos términos, siempre quedamos en malos términos. ¿Por qué no me dejaste visitarte?— Bella ríe.

—Edward, no sé si lo notaste, pero lo menos que necesitaba era a ti y a tu hermano entrometerse en mi vida.

—¿Y ahora?, Jasper me dice que estás mejor.

—Fue...duro, pero ahora estoy mejor, estoy sana— Bella lo mira a los ojos y Edward sabe que está siendo honesta.

—Esa vez que te vi en el hospital te pedí que habláramos de lo que había pasado, pero tú no me entendiste, no me refería a lo de Jasper, sino a lo que pasó en Forks.

—Tuvimos sexo Edward, tú me usaste como una copia...

—No, no te usé, no eres una copia— Edward se levanta y se pone frente a ella de rodillas. Bella está un poco asustada, de todas las personas ella jamás imaginó a Edward ser tan... espontáneo.

—Lo entendiste mal, las fotos sí, eran de mi ex y tal vez al principio estaba atraído a ti por el parecido, pero te lo juro, jamás te imaginé como un reemplazo. Lo que pasó... lo manejé mal, todo lo manejé mal. Debí de haberte buscado, explicado que las cosas no eran como pensabas.

—¿Cómo son entonces?— Bella pregunta.

—Son esto, soy yo aquí hablando contigo, pidiendo que me escuches, que me dejes acercarme a ti, déjame al menos conocerte.

—¿Por qué?— La voz de Bella es baja. Edward pone la mano en cada costado de Bella sin tocarla.

—Porque tú eres la única que me hace querer ser mejor hombre, porque eres tú, cuando te ví en el departamento por primera vez pensé que el destino se burlaba de mí, pensé que eras una mofa por parecerte tanto a Alice, pero luego me di cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de la mujer incorrecta— Bella se hace para atrás sorprendida.

—¿Enamorado?, Edward...

—Escúchame, sólo escúchame, no tienes que decir nada, sólo déjame hablarte, déjame conocerte, ser amigos, lo que quieras...

—Edward.

—...lo de Jasper no tiene que afectar nada, no tiene que ser algún impedimento.

—Edward-

—...podemos vernos o ir a tomar un café, algo sencillo, algo que no sea mucho para ti, lo que sea

—¡Edward!— Edward se calla y la mira. Ella lo mira como una madre a un hijo cuando sabe que está a punto de revelarle algo que lo alejará más de su infancia.

—¿Qué no entiendes? tú y yo no somos bueno el uno para el otro. Ya he vivido esto, no voy a cambiar un mal por otro.

—Pero...— Edward quiere protestar, dar un argumento válido.

—Siento algo por ti, cuando te veo, veo a un hombre con potencial, con capacidad de ser mucho mejor. Siempre desde que te conocí sentí ese jalón hacia ti, siempre supe que era peligroso, siempre que estas frente a mí siento que mi corazón se quiere salir— Bella toca su cara y él cubre la mano de ella con la de él, es una caricia suave, llena de añoro y tristeza. —Todo este tiempo estaba segura que era sólo temporal, pero aquí estas, y es peor que antes, pero no es real, no es algo duradero y luego dices que estás enamorado de mí ¿qué te hace pensar eso si no me conoces?, esto está mal, no es correcto, tu idealización de este sentimiento que sientes me asusta, lo haces sonar repentino y sin fundamentos, yo soy una mujer práctica que cree en una relación confiable, no estoy encariñada con conceptos románticos, aunque Dios sabe que tú me haces tirar a la borda todo eso— Ella ríe suavemente, luego aprieta su mano y cuando lo mira es como si entendiera algo que él no.

-Y es más que eso, yo merezco a alguien que no venga corriendo al saber que el espacio está libre ya que su hermano está fuera de la carrera, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad no luchó por mí. Merezco a alguien que me ame y me respete. Deseo tanto a ese hombre que puedes ser, pero no eres. Porque Edward, tú tienes todo lo que necesito, pero nunca me podrás dar.

Edward no recuerda si se despidió o salió caminando sin decir palabra. Lo que recuerda son las calles de Seattle y el olor pútrido del los callejones, orina y vomito. Las calles rociadas con lluvia fresca que lavaba los edificios, y la gente que le era indiferente, los autos que circulaban en sus ligeras armaduras y los animales domados por sus superiores domésticos, recuerda la sal que se escurría de la gente que caminaba un poco más de lo esperado, cuando la sal era lavada por aire y viento, cuando la lluvia carcomía sus ropas y hacia de su cabello infinitas dagas de podredumbre.

Los días pasaron y mientras Seattle mantenía estática su resistencia, también manejaba bien sus depresiones y le permitía socializar a nivel mundano. Después de unos meses su corazón aún contrito se dio el permiso de sentirse libre como para aceptar que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Pero el corazón inválido de Edward sólo funcionaba para subsistir.

Cada día cuando se miraba al espejo, se preguntaba si ese era el hombre que Bella pensaba que era digno de ella. Todos los días tenía la esperanza de dejar su vieja piel infestada y renacer justo como ella lo pidió. Porque si algo juró ese día cuando la vio en su departamento es ser el hombre que ella se merecía. Juró un día regresar y preguntar de nuevo "Bella ¿podemos hablar?"

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

_Carmen,_

_Eventualmente la vi otra vez, hace tres años, unos meses después de ese día. Me comentó que se iría a estudiar al extranjero, Londres. Le pregunté si volvería y me dijo "Este es mi hogar Edward", todo este tiempo y no ha vuelto. Jasper se enteró tiempo después y decidió copiar su técnica, es extraño, ella escapó a Londres y Jasper huyó a Sudamérica. Sólo Carlisle y yo quedamos. Así que eso es todo. No hay más que agregar, no hay final feliz, o moraleja de la historia. Sigo tratando de ser el mejor hombre que puedo, con ella o sin ella. Lo único que puedo decir es que Bella Swan me hizo mejor hombre. _

_Pisar Seattle será extraño, llevo tanto tiempo refugiándome aquí que se me ha olvidado que alguna vez viví en la ciudad. Deséame suerte._

_E._

_Querido Edward,_

_Conocer lo detalles de esta historia fue... intimidante y conmovedor. Nunca imaginé que guardaras ese tipo de dolor en tu corazón. Todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote y hasta hoy me doy cuenta que eres de esos hombres que aman hasta el final. Cuando te veía con mujeres, flirteando, riendo, hablando, parecías estar en tu ambiente, pero me doy cuenta que es por eso que huiste de la ciudad. Espero que Bella donde quiera que esté aún piense en ti, que aún espere que un día llegues y toques su puerta. Creo firmemente que hoy eres justo el hombre del que ella estaba hablando_.

_Carmen H.R_

**FIN PARTE II**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Recuerden que las cosas se pondrán mejor, como sé que son gente de poca fe les digo que el drama está casi terminado. CASI. Si se están preguntando por qué no desarrollé la pelea de Jasper con Edward es por que sonaría repetitivo, pelea,gritos, bla bla bla. Tenía toda la intención de que Jasper nunca se enterara, pero no cuadraba con la historia, es uno de esos clichés que uno tiene que poner para que las cosas funcionen. Prometo no volver a criticar clichés, es difícil separarse de ellos, son como pequeños duendecillos malvados que hacen que caiga en ellos aunque no quiera.<strong>**


	31. Chapter 31

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA QUE CORRIGIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**NOTA: Como ya han leído, Edward ha dejado de escribir la novela, por lo tanto no tiene sentido escribir en tercera persona. Esta tercera parte es toda descrita en primera persona, donde Edward es directamente el narrador.**

**FOTOS DE EDWARD ACTUAL EN EL BLOG**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 31**

**EDWARD**

**Presente, Marzo 2012**

El éxito no huele a dinero, vagina o a auto nuevo, huele a café americano. Si me preguntaran qué ocupo en este mundo para ser feliz, diría que una cabaña en el monte, una taza diaria de café y mi Royal. El sexo también es bienvenido.

Pero aquí no hay café, no hay árboles y mi Royal está descansando de mis dedos callosos, postrada en mi escritorio.

En este lugar la gente se mueve como una conciencia colectiva. Me asusta que están aquí por mí. Me asusta que me miren y vean que soy nadie. El hombre frente a ellos sólo es un vagabundo con un poco de suerte y talento pasadero. Sin embargo aquí están y existen. Mientras los miro veo como se rozan unos a otros en obsena indiferencia y no se inmutan ante la idea de que están tan cerca unos a otros que pueden compartir calor corporal. Esa idea me enferma.

La librería en la que estoy es grande, de dos pisos. La sección de niños tiene un piso propio que está arriba. Lo sé porque me he escondido aquí los últimos 20 minutos.

Esta vista me da la oportunidad de sentirme indiferente al hecho de que haré mi primer firma de autógrafos. Trato de desapegarme de mi cuerpo y que mi mente sea esa nube gris de mandatos a orden que se ha venido convirtiendo estos últimos años.

Tomo tres respiros y bajo por las escaleras. La gente no me reconoce por un momento, hasta que una mujer grita mi nombre. Hay gritos y empujones, un hombre tiene que poner orden.

La vida me da este tipo de recordatorios todo el tiempo, de que la gente es predecible. Es como si cada acción volátil del día de hoy reforzara mi inherente desconfianza hacia los extraños.

Después de instrucciones por parte del gerente, me ponen en una silla con un micrófono y me hacen repetir mis palabras escritas. _"Elige la parte que más te guste"_ dice uno de los organizadores. Lo único que hice fue abrir la página aleatoriamente y recitar un párrafo genérico, bien pude narrar como caga un pájaro, nadie lo hubiera notado. La gente aplaude y luego hay un descanso.

—A veces pienso que eres la persona más reacia a la subida de ego.

Rosalie trae uno de esos vestidos formales que hacen que piense en ella como una maestra de primaria católica. Es curioso como una mujer como ella puede hablar de subidas de ego reacias cuando detesta vestirse de acuerdo a su edad.

—Es estúpido, este tipo de cosas son estúpidas— Digo petulantemente.

—Edward, la gente quiere conocerte, saber de ti, unir el rostro con las palabras.

—Si hubiera hecho eso con Salinger no hubiera leído nada de él, olvídate de ese tipo de argumentos publicitarios, esto lo hago porque Carmen me hizo firmar un acuerdo de promoción.

Rosalie me mira y luego sonríe.

—Hablé con ella hace unos momentos, dice que te saque a dar la vuelta por ahí— Mientras sacude su mano como si _ahí_ fuera el parque y yo un perro.

—No, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi departamento y tomar whisky— Luego recuerdo que mi departamento está vacío.

—¿Hay whisky?

Rezo a San Jack Daniels para que eso sea cierto.

—No, pero eres un hombre de recursos, seguro ese pequeño inconveniente no te alejará de una licorería.

Tiene razón.

—¡Lisa!, pero pon "Lisa querida".

Escribo el nombre en la portada cuando ella vuelve a gritar.

—¡Con zeta!— Trato de sonreir y corrigo su nombre.

La chica que trabaja en la librería mueve a la siguiente persona.

—Para Ned, pero no en la portada, dentro como una dedicatoria— Dice el hombre con voz nerviosa. No lo miro a los ojos cuando recogo el libro de sus manos. Escribo "Ned te dedico esta firma, Tu Amigo Edward", cierro el libro y se lo regreso. La siguiente chica es alta y rubia, me recuerda a una de las sobrinas de Rod.

—Soy tu fan, he leído los tres libros, escuché rumores de que sacarás otro este año— La chica está con sus manos en su pecho, sosteniendo mi último libro y sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—No lo sé, es difícil saber—Me quedo viéndola esperando a que me dé el libro. Estoy a punto de arrebatárselo.

—¿Pero está escribiendo?— La chica se mueve de un lado a otro y luego baja el libro, pero no lo suficiente para hacer mi trabajo.

—No, no tanto— Eso parece desanimarla, así que me pone el libro justo para que lo firme.

—A Anna, con dos enes— Mientras escribo la segunda n, Anna comenta algo sobre mi color de cabello. Me río porque era lo único que podía hacer sin parecer un cabrón malagradecido.

Cuando la gente está diluyéndose, Rose se acerca y anuncia que mañana habrá otra firma en otra librería.

—Sé que es fácil para ti contar los éxitos de esta manera Rose, pero para mí esto es cansado y tedioso. Por algo los escritores preferimos las letras a la confrontación humana— Digo mientras me subo a su auto.

Rosalie ríe, está de buen humor porque mi actitud patética y mediocre no fue visible ante mis lectores. Al parecer di una buena impresión.

—Creo que te fue excelente, después de todo eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Forks— Hubo un momento en mi vida que hubiera negado eso con garras y dientes. Hoy sólo es un código postal.

—Da igual, eres de Washington, eres el héroe literario del siglo XX— Bufo sarcásticamente.

—¿Héroe literario?, no le digas a Carmen, es capaz de ponerlo en la lapa del siguiente libro.

—Vamos, ¿no sientes a caso un poco de realización profesional?

—No, yo nunca soy profesional.

—Recorrer el país firmando libros para cumplir un contrato es profesional.

Rosalie y sus argumentos cuadrados. Un día de estos le enseñaré a argumentar sin sonar como una trabajadora del gobierno.

—No, no es profesional, lo hago porque si no lo hiciera irías por mí y me arrastrarías de todas maneras, quiero mantener un poco de dignidad masculina.

—Creo que ni toda la humillación que te pueda causar puede remover la inmesa cantidad de dignidad masculina que tienes. Te juro que ese lugar donde vives es la epítome del hogar del hombre salvaje, exudas testosterona, por eso pienso que la ciudad te hará bien. Necesitas aire con smog y ruidos urbanos.

—Ya veremos, por ahora te agradecería que me dejaras en la licorería, ese whisky no se va a comprar solo.

Mis manos tiemblan y mis ojos tratan de ajustarse a la oscuridad. Las pesadillas no son comunes o recurrentes, casi siempre son ráfagas que se apagan con el amanecer. Esta, sin embargo, era de aquellas que tuercen el alma y te hacen mirar dentro de ojos cafés. Pocas veces había soñado con Bella, pero siempre eran pequeños fragmentos que se incrustaban en partes sutiles, nada donde ella fuera la protagonista.

Cierro mis ojos y si me concentro puedo oler a vainilla y recordar mi cara en su vientre. Me levanto y me siento en la cama, sin pensarlo tomo mi cartera y saco lo único constante en 5 años. Las orillas de la foto están gastadas, probablemente de repetir el mismo ritual. Toco el margen, luego mi dedo índice va directamente a su boca; su sonrisa es sincera, blanca, con aire triste y pueril. La contradicción en sus gestos siempre me había llamado la atención; era como si ser feliz le causara dolor. A veces pensaba que ese tipo de contradicción es lo único que tuvimos en común.

Mientras tallo mis ojos pienso que Seattle, este departamento y mi corazón nunca van cambiar.

La tanatología define varios pasos para el duelo. La negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Puedo admitir sin temor que estuve la mayoría de mi vida en la ira. No sé qué pasó con los demás pasos, pero de alguna manera un día acepté que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de tomar las cosas a la fuerza, dejar de pedir, dejar de entender las líneas del destino, pero más que nada acepté que no soy culpable de las guerras de otros. La realización no fue de repente, fue un ligero cambio aquí y allá, escribir, hablar con alguien, darme cuenta que mi vida nunca estuvo controlada por hilos de acero que me obligaban a sufrir. Cuando menos me di cuenta el aire era ligero y mis pies no cargaban un saco de obligación y desdicha. Entendí que mi tiempo nunca fue el correcto y que mi buena suerte es una especie de mujer enamorada. Cuando le prestas atención te ignora, cuando la ignoras te desea con locura.

No me mal interpreten, seguía siendo justo como antes, con poca paciencia, violento y propenso a joder todo lo que toco, pero al menos era conciente de ello y trataba de controlarlo. La ausencia de Jasper era lo único que mermaba mi estádo de ánimo en todo momento. A veces pensaba que debajo de toda esta historia, siempre se ocultó una verdad que ni yo podía aceptar. Que mi familia estaba destinada a estar desquebrajada.

Los intentos por contactarlo fueron vacíos, y aunque sabía que había regresado al país, no sabía exactamente en donde. Mi esperanza es que un día Jasper por cuenta propia volviera a casa, a mi padre y a mí.

Por otro lado, mi mente estaba entrenada como un animal viejo a no pensar en Bella, pero ya saben lo que dicen, animal viejo no aprende nuevos trucos. A veces no era un pensamiento recurrente, pero otras veces mientras miraba por mi ventana en mi cabaña me preguntaba si ella ya había regresado a casa. Eso cambió cuando decidí escribir esa novela fallida que sólo Carmen ha leído. Esos días era como revivir cables dormidos en todo mi cuerpo, unos más dolorosos que otros. Mi único consuelo es que nadie podrá leer la obra de un escritor que cruzó la línea de la avaricia platónica. Es triste como esperas que la gente no sepa que has sufrido de maneras tan simplistas y chocantes. Deseas que lean historias de superación, donde el héroe marcha victorioso por el sendero del triunfo, que se quede con la chica y que el hermano lo perdone. La realidad es que cuando amas a alguien y lo dejas ir, nunca regresa.

Este departamento no era más que un lugar que no representaba nada, sus paredes ocre eran testigos de que nunca lloré o grité en desesperación. Hoy sentado en un diván me doy cuenta que nunca estuve aquí.

Decido caminar porque la idea de tomar un taxi se fue por la borda al ver el cielo. La imagen de la ciudad golpeaba mis retinas, el cielo rosado con tonos violetas y azules contrastaba con el verde fuerte de los árboles, el smog que ridículamente abarcaba la mitad del horizonte, la temperatura de la ciudad 18 C, el sonido de los embotellamientos de la hora pico, la soledad de mis pasos , la jurisprudencia de mi mente en todo eso a la vez, me hacía maldecir más a la vida por hacer todo eso tan hermoso para mí. Pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre como yo, solitario, amoral y asocial sólo podría causar ese tipo de vómito mental, pensar y pensar en eso una y otra vez. Verás, no todos los días admites que amas vivir y no todos los días también admites que deseas que tu muerte sea pronta e indolora. Nunca se puede crear tal paradoja que ver el cielo con nostalgia, temor y con desconsuelo maldiciendo en voz alta sin saber quien escucha. A mí nadie me escuchaba.

Cuando llego al local, la fila es inmensa; por un momento las líneas que me separan entre ellos parecen escudos suficientes. Mi paso no es firme, pero lo sigo a pesar de que deseo estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Con la única inequidad que aún no he domado paso empujando gente hasta que llego a la entrada y digo mi nombre en susuro al hombre de la entrada.

Dentro, el aire está compreso en olores a papel y tinta seca, y sabores de café y galletas de chocolate. Mi estómago ruge, de hambre y nauseas. Rosalie toma mi mano y me dice palabras de aliento. Me aterra pensar que estaré horas aquí escribiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Me prometo a mí mismo verlos como muebles, como seres inertes que no significan nada para mí, si no son nada, no puedo decepcionarlos. Me separo de ellos y los formo como grupo a parte, los oblitero en mi mente y estoy listo para la acción.

Estoy hecho un fuego, sonrio pero no miro, escribo pero no leo, contesto pero no reacciono. Nombres vienen y van.

Paty,

Karla,

John,

Maggie,

Richard,

Claire,

Cameron,

.

.

.

.

Bella

Bella...Swan

Gracias a todos por sus palabras, son sensacionales. Gracias a todas las personas que me han recomendado y siguen haciéndolo, voy a poner una lista cuando este fic se acabe. Y gracias a Mel por poner su tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer un blog delicioso. Con música y todo, como nota adicional les comento que si van y ven la foto de Edward en este capítulo también van a encontrar a cierta chica que no hemos visto en un buen tiempo.

¿Quién extraña a Bella? porque yo sí, mucho.


	32. Chapter 32

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA QUE A CORREGIDO EL CAPÍTULO**

**EDITADO: FOTOS EN EL BLOG (DIRECCIÓN EN MI PERFIL) Y PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y OTROS ERRORES DE CONTINUIDAD, SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO QUE NO ESTABA REVISADO.**

**Capítulo 32**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Marzo 2012**

**Parte II**

Estoy hecho un fuego, sonrío pero no miro, escribo pero no leo, contesto pero no reacciono. Nombres vienen y van.

Paty,

Karla,

John,

Maggie,

Richard,

Claire,

La chica de la tienda mueve el hombre joven hacia enfrente, él no pregunta nada. Comúnmente la gente no dice su nombre, espera a que tú hables, hagas contacto visual y luego hacen un comentario o dos, el nombre lo tengo que preguntar yo para acelerar el proceso.

—¿Nombre?

—Cameron— No Cam, pero Cameron. Escribo su nombre y una dedicación. Cuando él toma su libro, estiro mis dedos y los descanso un poco. Mientras hago el gesto veo una mano pequeña que resbala el libro entre la mesa y sus dedos. Uñas lilas y manos blancas. El libro no está cerrado, como comúnmente lo entregan, sino abierto, donde está la dedicatoria. Esta, igual que mi primer libro, es dedicada a la misma persona. Diferentes frases, diferentes intenciones, pero la misma persona. Leo inequivocamente las líneas en letra cursiva _"Para ti, que estás en odas a la soledad, del hombre que aún no es digno"_

No pregunto su nombre, ella lo dice en tono firme.

—Para Bella.

El momento es una grieta en el espacio y tiempo. Ella está sonriendo, con un vestido amarillo y cabello largo, mucho más largo de lo que la he visto antes, y café. Es como el sol, no puedo dejar de verle. Mi mano es como un tímido animal que no sabe si está en peligro o está a salvo. Trato de escribir, pero el temblor no me permite empujar ese simple objeto. Con un esfuerzo desgastante escribo su nombre, lo pongo debajo de la dedicatoria, justo donde debe de estar. No pongo nada más, no hay forma de que ella no sepa que es para ella. Cuando levanto mi mirada, su sonrisa se ha ido, en nerviosismo muerde su labio inferior.

—Hola Bella— digo con todo el valor que puedo.

—Hola Edward— ella sonríe.

Nunca tuve un lugar al que he llamado hogar, pero este departamento sí es algo, es una especie de altar, a ella. Aunque no hay fotos suyas, los recuerdos de los días posteriores a su partida se acumularon en rincones grises. Ella no lo sabe y aunque está ahora aquí recorriendo con sus dedos la silla de madera antigua que está en la sala, es como si supiera que yo siempre fui un huésped en este lugar porque ella siempre fue la que lo habitó por mí.

—Me gusta tu departamento— Dice en tono afable.

Cuando la miro ella sigue admirando la silla. Me siento impaciente, siento que debo esperar, quiero correr y decir cosas, decir cosas que no debería. Tomo mi tiempo, con asidua resistencia trato de ser paciente.

—Gracias, hace tiempo que no vivía aquí, Rosalie en realidad es la del buen gusto.

—¿Rosalie?— Pregunta Bella, volteando a verme, luego mira mi mano izquierda, cuando ve que no hay anillo me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Mi publicista.

—Oh— Bella se sienta en la silla.

—¿Deseas algo de tomar?— Pregunto mientras meto una mano a mi bolsillo trasero. Estoy tan nervioso y eufórico que no puedo evitar temblar.

—Sí, ¿qué tienes?— Recuerdo el Jack.

—Whisky— Digo gesticulando vergüenza.

—¿Otra cosa?— Bella pregunta tocando el brazo de la silla.

—Mmm no, sólo eso, no he ido a la tienda— Ella voltea a la cocina que está visible y parece entender que está en presencia del mismo hombre desordenado y poco preocupado por nimiedades como el mandado.

—Whisky está bien.

Mientras sirvo su bebida repaso el momento en que tomé su mano al entregarle el libro con la dedicatoria. Le pedí que me esperase, rogando con mis ojos que me permitiera esta oportunidad. Ella dice que sí. Las personas después de ella eran como fantasmas, ni siquiera supe si existieron. Con prisa juvenil me despedí de todos tratando de evitar conversaciones enganchadoras y disculpándome con palabras robóticas y clichés. Bella estaba en la sección de arte y sostenía una antología de pintores españoles. En ese vestido amarillo era casi como otra persona, sus bordes una vez oscuros hoy era llenos de luz y delicadeza. Si pensaba que antes era una mujer, hoy no tenía palabras para describirla, lo único que podía decir es que nunca se vio más hermosa. Con palabras golpeadas y tartamudas le pregunto si desea hacer algo. Ella dice que quiere conversar, la invito a un café y se niega diciendo que quiere algo más privado. Desesperado digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, la invito a mi departamento. Cuando pasan dos segundos y ella no contesta abro mi boca para disculparme, pero ella acepta y dice "mi auto está a dos calles".

Su auto es un Audi híbrido del año, me río, le pregunto por qué comprar ese tipo de auto. Ella dice "Es lo más que estoy dispuesta a hacer por el ambiente" es algo que yo hubiera dicho si soy honesto.

En el auto mantuvimos una conversación mínima sobre el clima y la mejor zona de vivir en Seattle, ella vive en un vecindario de ricos, como es de esperarse. No pregunto si vive sola o con alguien. Miro su mano izquierda y no hay anillos en ella. Sin embargo, si algo he aprendido en toda esta historia es no tener esperanzas precocez.

Volviendo al presente, llevo las bebidas a la sala. Bella está mirando cada movimiento que hago, me siento frente a ella, no cerca, sino en el sillón de piel. Una mesa de cristal con revistas y sobres de cuentas nos separan. Pongo la bebida en la mesa y la empujo hasta que está frente suyo. Es estúpido, pero no confío en mí para acercarme más que esto.

—¿Cómo has estado Edward?— Ella pregunta tomando el vaso y eso hace relajarme un poco, no sé por qué.

—Bien, escribiendo— Tomo un trago, el whisky me hace sentir que con tan sólo tenerlo en mi mano tengo valor, el temblor se va rindiendo poco a poco.

—Me he dado cuenta— Dice ella sonriendo y volteando a ver mi departamento. Es triste y gris, con una sala de piel negra, una cocina simple, no hay cuadros o decoraciones. Lo más que se puede apreciar es mi librero con mi tocadiscos de vinyl. Bella se da cuenta y se levanta como una niña que acaba de ver su juguete favorito.

—Siempre quise uno— Dejo mi whisky y me levanto pero mantiendo mi distancia, siempre atrás de ella.

—Era de mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, ya falleció— Bella toca los discos uno por uno, examinando, hasta llegar al que más le llamó la atención. Ella voltea sosteniéndolo, es obvio que no saber como usarlo.

—Déjame, yo lo hago— Tomo el disco y levanto la tapa de plástico opaca. Puedo sentir su mirada, lo confirmo con mi vista periférica. Ella no voltea la mirada, es como si quisiera saber que me mira, que me tiene atado con cadenas ópticas. Pongo el disco y Jacques Brel suena en el fondo. _Ne me quitte pas... Ne...me...quitte...pas_.._**No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes**_. No sé si Jacques canta o llora. No sé si repito lo mismo en mi mente, ella me mira, ella debe entender que no puedo sostener la mirada, no soy fuerte, no tengo un corazón tibio lleno de quizas y optimismo, cuando la veo sólo... quiero, quiero tener todo.

Doy un paso atrás, pero ella me sigue con la mirada, la puedo sentir.

—Me gusta Jacques, me gusta toda tu colección, me gustan tus libros— Bella hace este tipo de cosas, habla con sentencias triviales, con oraciones cortas que dicen poco pero quieren decir más.

—Cuando leí tu primer libro también me gustó— Mientras habla me siento dándole la espalda, donde ella estaba, no sé por qué no regresé a mi lugar original. Me siento atrapado, tengo miedo, su presencia es sofocante y no quiero jamás sentirme desahogado. Ne...me...quitte pas.

—El segundo también me gustó, corrí hacia la librería más cercana el día que salió, lo leí en un día— Trago saliva y aprieto mis puños. Escucho el roce de sus ropas, la cadencia de sus pasos detrás mío. Mi corazón hace miles de golpes y sólo puedo escuchar el _gush gush_ que siento en mi pecho.

—Y el tercero...¿qué te puedo decir?, es mi favorito— Ella está justo destrás de mí, si quisiera, si me moviera hacia atrás un poco mi cabello rozaría con su falda. Puedo oler vainilla y jazmín.

—Pero lo que más me gusta, son tus dedicatorias— Quiero mi whisky, quiero tomar y tomar. No sé si sentir vergüenza o desilución.

—Son hermosas Edward, todas ellas lo son— Su voz es suave, es como leche y nectar. Recorre los ácidos de mi mente y los cura.

—Son para mí— Ella afirma, no es pregunta, pero la contesto.

—Sí— Ella se mueve hasta que su vientre queda frente a mí, se agacha y besa mi mejilla susurrando:

—Gracias— Puedo sentir el arder de su beso y es extraño como algo tan delicado sea tan destructivo.

Quiero decirle que no son para ella, quiero salir corriendo y huir, decir que no la necesito y que nunca lo hice. Deseo en el fondo de mi corazón que ella entienda cada palabra en las tres dedicatorias. Son pensamientos contradictorios que no puedo evitar.

Cuando salgo de mi trance ella está sentada a un lado mío, examinándome.

—Me regresé tres veces a mi auto antes de hacer fila en la librería. No sabía si estaba bien, no sabía por qué, pero te tenía que ver y decirte que las entiendo Edward, y todos estos años esas dedicatorias son lo único que me ha tenido a flote— Sus ojos son sinceros, hay una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

—Pensé que sólo iría a verte, decirte que tus libros son maravillosos, pero dentro, necesitaba verte, saber que eras tú.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunto con voz quebrada.

—Porque tenía esta idea en mi mente que tú eras un error, que eras una anomalía a lo que había conocido. Hace cinco años pensaba que los hombres como tú se comían a chicas como yo, tenía miedo. Sentía que demonizarte era lo único que podía hacer, convertirte en algo impio, que no tiene forma de redimirse. Pero estaba equivocada, lo supe al leerte, un hombre que escribe así no puede ser alguien vacío. Y eres una anomalía porque suelo desprenderme de la gente fácilmente, lo hice con Jasper, pero nunca lo pude hacer contigo. Me siento triste, porque te juzgué mal— Dice en tono quedo.

—No, no lo hiciste, si era así Bella, Dios sabe que cometí mi cuota de atrocidades a mujeres— _pero tú me cambiaste_, quería decir. Pero en el fondo ¿lo hizo?

—Al final, es triste que por tus libros te conozca más que en persona.

—No tiene que ser así— Dije, apretando mis dedos en mi muslo.

La canción cambia a La Chason de Vieux Amants (La canción de los viejos amantes), es como un himno y ella parece saberlo.

—No, no tiene que ser así— Bella dice.

Ella me dice de su nuevo trabajo en una galería y su trabajo de medio tiempo en una primaria como maestra de arte. Yo le cuento de mi cabaña y de los días que salgo a practicar alpinismo(rappel). Ella ríe cuando le platico cuando Emmett y Rod se vistieron de mujeres para un evento de la escuela primaria en Forks. Yo me intrigo cuando me platica de su vida en Londres, París y Frankfurt. Ella pregunta sobre como empecé a escribir. Yo le pregunto por qué le gusta la pintura. Los dos hablamos horas de Gustav Klimt, Baudelarie y lo poco que usamos facebook. Discutimos sobre las dichas de vivir en la ciudad y las de vivir en el campo. Los dos congeniamos en que nos gustan los árboles y el aire frío. Cuando el disco se ha repetido más veces de las que las he tocado en toda mi vida, ella dice que debe irse.

Su partida es amarga y dulce. Me da un beso en la mejilla y justo cuando se separa, la tomo de la mano.

—No tiene que ser así— Digo y dejo su mano caer. No tiene que irse para siempre, no tenemos que separarnos otra vez.

—No, ahora sé donde vives— Ella se va sin cerrar la puerta. La falda de su vestido es lo único que veo al observarla.

Esa noche cuando cierro mis ojos hay perlas y tela amarilla, es como mi propio manto de paz. Ella sonríe y se aleja, ella se acerca y regresa por mí.


	33. Chapter 33

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA QUE CORRIGIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**Fotos en el blog**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 33**

**EDWARD**

**Marzo 2012**

**Parte III**

La razón contiene el tiempo. He encontrado que las labores domésticas son mi nuevo pasatiempo, es eso o estar viendo la puerta esperando que alguien la abra. Nunca está con seguro, simbolizando el estado de mi corazón.

He ido de compras al mercado que está a dos cuadras de aquí y mientras tomaba los alimentos pensaba si era posible hace 5 años que comprara comida en vez de vino. También compro vino porque la costumbre es fuerte. Cuando mi departamento es ligeramente más habitable leo, cuando estoy harto de leer salgo a caminar por las agrietadas calles de Seattle. Cuando caminar es monótono y el frío es incluso aburrido, regreso a mi cama y duermo. Los días no son muchos, creo que han sido cinco o seis desde que ella pisó el departamento. Sinceramente no los he contado, no me siento particularmente triste o feliz, es como si estuviera en un limbo.

Al fin productivo, me pongo a escribir en mi portátil, la cual no tiene la misma fuerza que mi Royal pero sirve su propósito. Cuando tengo el primer borrador del primer capítulo de mi cuarta novela, la puerta suena con un ligero golpe y luego otro.

Su cara es fresca y sin maquillaje, trae un abrigo negro que la hace verse frágil.

—Extraño a Jaques— Dice, mientras sonríe. Yo también sonrío a pesar de que a esta mujer le gusta la música triste, y eso la atraé a mí.

—Te extrañé a ti también Edward— Lo dice seria, como si eso pusiera en certeza lo mucho se puede dudar esa oración.

La invito a pasar y mientras le ofrezco una bebida ella se quita su abrigo, revelando un vestido verde. Cada vez que la veo es como ver una gota de agua reflejarse en la luz, es un kaleidoscopio con imágenes etéreas.

—¿Tienes sólo whisky está vez?— Dice en mofa y nos reímos. El aire es ligero.

—Vino, agua, soda... fui de compras— Digo aún sonriéndo.

—Vino ¿tinto?— Asiento y me voy a la cocina por nuestras bebidas. Esta vez es mucho más sencillo que cuando ella estuvo aquí. Me duele pensar que acostumbrarme a su presencia no tome nada de tiempo cuando hubo un tiempo en que verla era ignorar su existencia.

Le doy la copa y ella la toma con las dos manos, pequeñas manos, frágiles manos, con esmalte lila que está desgastado.

—No tomo siempre, pero hoy lo necesito— Ella se dirige al sillón y yo me siento frente a ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué sucedió?— Bella baja la copa a la mesa y exhala en frustración.

—Problemas en el trabajo, desean cambiar el programa de arte, las esuelas privadas no están muy a favor de que los niños estudien a Van Gogh o Klimt, dicen que los desnudos y las tramas de sus obras son muy "adultas"— Ella gesticula las comillas con sus dedos.

—Klimt no tiene tantos desnudos, puedes abogar que puedes usar las obras menos "adultas"— Imito su gesticulación.

—Eso dije, pero al parecer los padres piensan que la delicada mente de sus hijos no puede soportar obras donde se cuestione la feminidad y el ser humano. No es cuestión de los niños, ellos ven peores cosas en TV ¿te dije lo que me preguntó un alumno el otro día?— Muevo mi cabeza en no y luego ella dice.

—Su nombre es Matt y me preguntó si había una forma de que fuera un dibujante de hentai, lo dijo tan serio que tuve que responderle de la mejor manera. Le dije "Matt mientras sea tu pasión hazlo" tiene 9. Me sientí tan falsa diciéndole eso, no es que no lo sienta, pero me hubiera gustado decirle "Matt probablemente te exploten pagándote salarios ínfimos y tratándote como siervo, mejor consíguete un trabajo de verdad"

—¿Qué es hentai?— Pregunté un poco confundido a lo cual Bella rió como maniática.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto, pero trato de no reírme también, es de esas veces en donde la gente se ríe y no sabes si es de ti o contigo, pero no puedes evitar estar contiagado de la risa.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¿no sabes lo que es hentai?— Era más una pregunta retórica supongo, era obvio que no lo sabía.

—Es pornografía animada japonesa— Dice aún riéndose.

—Oh, ahora entiendo...— río.

—No estoy al tanto de ese tipo de pornografía— Digo seriamente y luego volvemos a reír.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Seattle?— Es la primera vez que ella pregunta algo de este tipo, algo sobre permanecia.

—No lo sé aún, extraño mi cabaña en Port Angeles, probablemente hasta que Rosalie deje irme— Bella frunce sus cejas.

—¿Por qué no dejaría irte?

—Arruiné la gira, después de la última firma de autógrafos tenía varias fechas más en otros lugares, pero las he cambiado para dentro de dos meses. Rosalie está enojada conmigo por hacerla quedar mal y para hacer un acto de paz entre los dos, quedé de hacer varias entrevistas aquí en Seattle.

—No veo que sea algo malo-

—Bueno...— digo rascando mi cuello en incomodidad.

—No me gustan las entrevistas.

—¿Por qué no?— Ella pregunta tomando un trago a su vino, yo hago lo mismo.

—No lo sé, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no siento que lo que diga sea tan interesante, para ser honesto, sólo he hecho un par, pero las detesto— Bella se queda quieta, ponderando algo en su cabeza.

Desearía estar en ella, ver como la sinapsis de sus cerebro crea una chispa tras otra. Deseo entender como es que esos hilos en su mente viajan hasta que salen cosas tan extrañas como lo siguiente.

—Creo que deberías tener sexo antes de ir a una, eso siempre ayuda cuando estás nervioso, que creo que eso es lo que te sucede, estás inseguro de ti mismo— Me río porque eso es lo último que pensaría que ella dijera.

—¿Sexo?, no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea— Digo riéndome.

—¿Por qué no?

—En primer lugar no me pongo nervioso y en segundo no voy a acostarme con una mujer que conozca por ahí.

—¿Es contra tu estructurada moral?— Entrecierro los ojos y no sé si está jugando conmigo o lo dice enserio.

—No, simplemente no tengo la fuerza emocional ni mental para conquistar a una mujer que apenas conozco.

—El Edward Cullen que conozco es carismático sin tan siquiera saberlo— Dice ella sonriente.

—Nunca he sido carismático.

—Los hombres atractivos siempre son carismáticos Edward— Ella me mira fijamente mientras de un trago se toma el restante del vino.

—Carismático o no, prefiero dejar el sexo para otras ocasiones— Bella no dice nada, sólo asiente.

—Bueno, si aún estás en la ciudad me gustaría que vinieras a una exposición mañana, es en la galería que trabajo.

—¿De pintura?

—Sí, acuarela y óleo, habrá ambigú, gente pretenciosa, snobs, artistas incomprendidos y vino.

—Suena a el evento que he estado esperando— Digo bromeando sarcásticamente.

—Oh, lo es, servirán vino de tres dólares y comida baja en calorías— Los dos reímos.

—Iré, sólo si no llego solo— Digo mirándola fijamente.

—Entonces tenemos una cita Edward Cullen.

Con un beso en la mejilla se despide. Después de platicar sobre más temas inconspicuos como la infinita sabiduría de las putas. Cuando se marcha, ella me pide papel y lápiz para escribir su dirección.

—Toca el timbre y bajaré. Y no lo olvides, a las 8— Son instrucciones y órdenes. Yo sé seguir órdenes y reglas. Pero con ella pienso romperlas todas eventualmente.

x

x

x

x

En las grandes alturas cuando el ave viaja, su visión es vasta para ver pequeños ríos y mares. Sus alas lo elevan hasta tocar rayos de luz y grietas rocosas, sobrevolando sobre tierra y cemeto, al final se esconde bajo una tierra mercurial que cambia cada hora. Cuando el pájaro quiere descansar se posa en la parte más alta, del árbol más viejo. Cuando el pájaro desea morir baja y choca contra el concreto. Su viaje severo no es un acto kamikaze, es un acto de aceptación. Si yo fuera un ave este sería el momento en que deseo estrellarme, y Bella Swan es el asfalto.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los contestaré en la brevedad posible.

Nadie ha mencionado nada en sus reviews sobre algunos simbolismos que he manejado.

1) Las fechas de 20 junio (Fecha de Nacimiento de Edward Cullen canon) día que hace recibe su primer borrador de su primera obra en este fic y 13 de Septiembre (Fecha de nacimiento Isabella Marie Cullen canon) fecha en que la novela sale a la venta, estas fueron manejadas en el capítulo 31.

2)La Royal y el tocadiscos son ambos antiguos y significan lo mismo, uno es para expresar lo que siente internamente Edward y otro para expresar lo que siente internamente Bella, son sus maquinarias de comunicación.

3)Los colores de los vestidos de Bella se los dejo de tarea.

Hay más simbolismos mucho más sutiles pero esos son los que me gustaría que tuvieran en cuenta.

Otra cosa, la dedicatoria del libro 1 es la siguiente (cap 30)

"A ti, que te mueves en mi corazón aunque sólo lo hayas tocado con un dedo"

Libro 3 (cap 31)

_"Para ti, que estás en odas a la soledad, del hombre que aún no es digno"_

_La dedicatoria del libro 2 NO HA APARECIDO TODAVIA._


	34. Chapter 34

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO**

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 34**

**Edward**

**Marzo 2012**

**Parte IV**

El corazón acelerar. La angustia de verle. Suspirar al recordar su cara. Imaginar sus labios en los míos. Su cuerpo. La forma en que sus manos tomaban cualquier objeto. El color de sus ojos. La manipulación de la luz de la calle cuando distorsionaba sus sombras faciales. El sonido de su auto al moverse. La felicidad de verle cuando estaba cerca, mis ojos destellantes al pensarle. La voracidad de mi alma añorando tan sólo una palabra de sus labios.

Todo eso es lo que una persona enamorada tendría, pero no yo. Yo sentía lo contrario. No deseaba verle, pero tenía necesidad. Su cara me causaba un recuerdo de dolor por su terrenal belleza. Sentía vergüenza el pensar en su toque porque era como imaginar a Dios tocando a una hiena. Cuando la veía criticaba todo de ella para tener una excusa de que no fuera perfecta y cada vez sus acciones me probaban lo contrario. Y definitivamente no pensaba en la forma en que me besaría, no, lo que pensaba era totalmente diferente a eso. Era la forma en como quería enterrarme en ella vistiendo en ese puto vestido que traía cuando abrió su puerta.

Es como si supiera que el vestido es un arma afilada y lista para mutilar. Ella mutila mi corazón como carnicero experto. Sonríe, habla sobre el clima y las luces de la ciudad mientras yo manejo mi auto rentado. Mi vista tiene una competencia entre la responsabilidad de mirar la calle o la avaricia de más piel.

—...Rachel te caerá muy bien— Dice ella, no recuerdo su oración completa, así que asiento como un buen perro. Este perro tiene su límite.

Ella cruza sus piernas mueve su mano hacia la ventana, su cabello suelto es sujetado parcialmente con una mano mientras ella disfruta el viento en su cara.

—¿Es algún artista que conozco?— Pregunto, tratando de distraerme.

—No, ningún artista que sea conocido— Ella suspira y me mira con condescendencia.

—¿No te gustan tipo de cosas?— No.

—Si, a veces— Nunca.

—Mientes Edward, mientes, mientes, mientes— Dice con esa vocecilla irritante, pero que no cambiaría por nada y luego pone su mano en mi pecho.

—Pero gracias por venir— Luego regresa a su posición.

Es como si un velo de difusos momentos se esté removiendo de mis ojos. Mi mente resume en menos tiempo de lo que tardo en decir la frase "_ella está jugando con fuego"_ lo que realmente está haciendo. No sé si sentirme satisfecho o estar triste. Pero dos podemos jugar. ¿Por qué me tienta con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué menciona el sexo de manera tan ligera en las conversaciones?¿Por qué me toca de manera tan informal?, ¿es su forma de decir que no soy peligroso para ella? O peor aún ¿es su forma de decidir retarme?. Creo que está despertando algo que no va a poder matar.

x

x

x

x

—Es porque vivimos en un cínico, cínico mundo— Me mira detenidamente y empieza a reír.

—¿Estás viendo Jerry Mcguire?, en serio Edward, las comedias románticas sólo sirven para cogerte a las chicas fáciles— Admito que vi la película, no admito que la estoy citando.

—No sé de qué hablas— Digo riéndome. —Creo que eres muy cínica y pueril— Mi vista pendiente en la calle y en los señalamientos.

—Bueno culpa a mi padre, por su culpa sigo en la adolescencia— Dice cínicamente. Yo reprimo mi risa y recobro la seriedad.

—Muy maduro Bella, muy maduro— Me estaciono en la acera frente a la galería.

—¡Oh basta!, cuando ser cínico no esté de moda hablamos— Me bajo del auto rodeándolo y abro la puerta.

—No creo que alguna vez estuvo de moda— Digo dándole el brazo caballerosamente.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué no ves la gente con camisetas que dicen "El de al lado es estúpido", "Soy adoptado", "Donador de orgasmos"?, está tan de moda que la gente tiene que hacer camisetas, y no me hagas decirte bandas de música— sólo puedo reír ante su argumento.

—Bueno te puedo decir algo, tu argumento es lo mejor que he escuchado sobre las camisetas con leyendas.

Cuando ambos entramos a la galería, Bella se queda estática hasta que voltea a verme con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo siento, pero si te lo decía no ibas a venir— No entiendo a que se refiere hasta que veo a la gente verme como un bicho raro.

Lo primero que miro es un gran retrato mío, gigante, estoy con una mirada distante y aunque sé que ese hombre se parece a mí, realmente no soy yo. No todas las obras son mi cara, pero la mayoría lo son.

Me acerco a la más próxima y leo la descripción.

"_Oda a la soledad" 2012 Óleo sobre canvas Bella Swan._

La siguiente es un perfil mío fumando.

"_El hombre que no merece" 2011 Óleo y tinta sobre canvas Bella Swan_

Otra más.

"_Los dedos que causan horrores" 2009 Acuarela sobre canvas Bella Swan_

Es una mano sosteniendo un cigarro y parte de la cita de mi dedicatoria en mi segundo libro.

—¿Estás molesto?— Pregunta Bella.

—No, no molesto— No sé qué sentir, no sé qué es esto, ¿qué es esto? Cuando la miro ella está mirando la pintura y la toca un momento casi como si fuera un hierro ardiente.

—Quería que vieras que también te dediqué mis obras— Luego me mira como si fuera todo tan obvio y simple.

—¡Bella!— Un hombre grita a pesar de que está a metros de nosotros.

—El vino se está terminado— Dice el hombre hasta que me mira.

—Oh, ¿quién es este pedazo de carne gourmet?— Probablemente no puedo evitar mi cara de confusión.

—Edward, Gustav, Gustav, Edward.

—Un gusto— Dice Gustav mientras me saluda con sus dos manos.

—Igualmente— Digo tratando de zafarme de ahí. Mientras el hombre me examina.

—Dios bendito, eres el modelo, juraba que Bella sólo pintaba a gente desconocida, pero aquí está el sujeto de la exposición, eres un tema Edward, un tema te digo— Asiento y miro a Bella, trato de conjurar una forma de telepatía para que me ayude.

—Gustav, tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas con Rachel, si nos disculpas— Bella toma mi mano y me jala de ahí.

—Lo siento por eso, Gustav huele a heterosexual y quiere convertirlo en gay en instantes, era divertido antes, ahora sólo es desesperante— Dice Bella enojada.

—Sí, dímelo a mí— Bella voltea y suelta mi mano.

—Tengo que hablar con Rachel, necesito reportarme y hablar con unos compradores, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?

—Sí, supongo que nadie me va a reconocer— Bella hace un gesto de vergüenza y luego con hombros caídos y resignación habla.

—No era mi intención molestarte, si no te sientes cómodo podemos...

—Está bien, no es como que la gente esté lanzándose como tu amigo, creo que puedo manejarlo— Digo sinceramente, luego veo a mi alrededor y efectivamente la gente está en su propio mundo.

—Bien, no tardo— Ella camina en su vestido violeta hasta que desaparece detrás de una pared blanca.

La diferencia entre explorar y explotar es que al explorar dispersas tus opciones en un área de búsqueda y explotar es tomar un lugar específico y analizarlo. Es estúpido porque este lugar es inexplorable y mucho menos explotable. Todo es pequeño y blanco, con mi cara en cada pared. Estoy molesto y nervioso. Bella ha estado lejos de mí por diez minutos y cada uno es una tortura.

—Hola— Una mujer rubia está a mi lado, tratando de disimular que no está viendo la pintura sino a mí.

Yo sigo mirando la pared blanca donde Bella ha desaparecido y contesto.

—Hola.

—La artista es un poco amateur para mi gusto, pero supongo que no se puede esperar mucho en su tercera exposición— Volteo a verla y esta vez dignifico mi respuesta con un análisis de su físico.

Ella es atractiva, de cierta manera, con ese toque bohemio y de mujer de mundo que sabe como moverse en este ambiente. Su cabello rubio está suelto, pero lo adorna un sombrero de ala rojo que la hace verse juvenil. Está vestida con el uniforme de la gente que quiere impresionar pero sin verse desesperada. Soy hombre, no sé como jodidos se llama lo que trae puesto, pero lo he visto miles de veces.

—Tendremos que diferir, creo que la artista tiene un enorme talento, este por ejemplo— una imagen que no era mi cara para variar —evoca inclusión en el sujeto, tiene un toque de decadencia y majestuosidad, cuando sólo usa dos colores. De hecho pienso comprarlo— La mujer sonríe y toma de una copa que no me había dado cuenta que traía.

—¿Eres crítico de arte?, ¿te conozco?

—No crítico, sólo un espectador, pero los gustos difieren.

—Hablas como si supieras de arte— Su diálogo es tan aburrido que quiero salir de ahí corriendo.

—Sé lo que sé— Digo tratando de cortar la conversación.

—Veo que te ha molestado mi humilde crítica.

—No, en absoluto, no es la crítica la que me molesta.

—¿Entonces?

—Que desees conversar conmigo sabiendo que soy el modelo de las pinturas, es poco creativo—Ella ríe.

—Touché, pero debo preguntar ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que sabía quién eras?

—Toda la gente que está aquí sabe quién soy, tendrían que estar ciegos, mi cara está a tu izquierda y derecha— Digo un poco molesto.

—Conoces a la artista ¿por eso la defiendes?

—La conozco, no la defiendo, defender indicaría que ha cometido algún agravio, los artistas no pueden ser juzgados basados en una opinión prejuiciosa, sólo declaré que me gusta su trabajo.

—¿Entonces te gusta que estés en todas estas pinturas?— La miro detenidamente y me doy cuenta del color violeta de sus ojos.

—No me gusta verme a mí mismo bajo los ojos de ella— Digo sinceramente, luego complemento.

—Es algo que uno tiene que acostumbrarse.

—Lamento haberte hablado con engaños—Dice la mujer —Irina, crítica de arte— Se presenta.

—Edward— Los dos nos saludamos de manos.

—Y dime Edward ¿conoces a Bella hace mucho?

—Podría decirse— No quiero hablar de Bella con esta desconocida, pero es imposible evitar esta conversación.

—Eso es muy críptico.

—Es privado— digo mirando a todos lados.

—Voy a dejarme de rodeos y voy a proponerte algo— Volteo a verla indiferente —¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi auto y vamos a tomar un trago?, fuera de aquí, lejos de esta gente que te mira y desean saber por qué eres el objeto de la obsesión de la artista.

Quiero reírme de su absurda propuesta, pero antes de contestarle siento una mano pequeña en mi brazo.

—Eso no será necesario Irina, él vino conmigo y créeme él se va a venir conmigo esta noche— Su juego de palabras era demasiado obvio para que no lo notase.

La mujer sonríe cínicamente.

—Bella— Dijo Irina mientras inclinaba su cabeza examinando a Bella.

—Perra— Bella contesta en tono seco.

Las dos parecían tener un concurso de miradas hasta que Irina habló.

—Todo tuyo entonces— Irina da la vuelta y camina en la dirección en que llegó.

—¿Amiga tuya?— Bella murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

—¿Perdón?—pregunto.

—Ella no es mi amiga, es una gata que pulula por ahí esparciendo hormonas y perfume barato— Me río porque Bella enojada es adorable.

—No te rías, esa mujer ha estado haciéndome la vida imposible, sus críticas sobre mis trabajos anteriores han sido horribles.

—Algo así me di cuenta— Bella me mira y luego sonríe.

—Vámonos de aquí— Dice jalando mi brazo.

—¿A dónde?, ¿qué hay con tu exposición?

—Que se joda mi exposición, quiero tomar algo, ¡quiero bailar!

La luz roja del bar hacía que las personas fueran cómo glóbulos rojos en venas carcomidas, eran como sangre brincando y gritando palabras que no rompían la barrera del sonido más allá de exclamativos y monosílabos. Bella estaba frente a mí, tomando mi mano jalándome hacia los coágulos de personas. Mis ojos se dilataban y se contraían entre más me adentraba en esa jaula de sudor y movimiento.

—Amo esta canción— Gritaba, la música era familiar.

—¡¿Quién es?— pregunto gritando.

—¡Depeche mode, enjoy the silence!— oh la ironía.

Su mano se retorcía en mi palma, con dedos de porcelana y sudor. Cuando estábamos rodeados y en el centro de la pista ella empezó a bailar. Y creo que fue ahí donde Edward Cullen el cabrón, el de antes, el que toma sin pedir permiso resurgió entre las cenizas.

Tomé su cintura, mis dos manos cubrían en completes la diminuta circunferencia. El encaje de su vestido era suave y permitía que sintiera cada curva. Ella movía el cuerpo como un felino y ponía sus manos en mi pecho, luego en mi cuello. Mis manos tenían vida propia, hasta que tocaban su cadera y rozaban sus pechos con mi dedo pulgar. Su cabello era como olas de intenso rojizo y negro. Ella me empujaba y yo tomaba, tomaba, hasta que su cuerpo era moldeado al mío, hasta que su perfume me cubría e impregnaba cada parte de mi cerebro. Sus labios se movían repitiendo torpemente la letra y exhalando en anticipación, pero sus ojos me evadían. Tomé su mentón hasta que su mirada estuvo fija en mí.

Sus ojos eran salvajes, su iris café apenas se notaba, dilatados, llenos de reto y lujuria; hacía que me sintiera invencible. Tomé su cabello entrelazándolo entre mis dedos, luego toqué su quijada, ajustando su cabeza hasta que me dio acceso a su cuello. Con un lento movimiento bajé hasta lamer la extensión de piel de su quijada a su clavícula. Sus dedos apretaban mi brazo, no había dolor más dulce. Ella me detiene con una mano en mi pecho, pero quiero más, soy una creatura más allá de lo que ella ha esperado. No sabe que hace, no sabe que no puede hacer esto y esperar que no tome lo que siempre fue mío.

—Necesito ir al tocador— Dice, me desapego de ella y sonrío. Le daré su tiempo, le daré la oportunidad de escapar, sólo porque sé que no lo hará, al menos no muy lejos.

Me deja en un lugar cerca de una pared, mientras se mueve al otro lado del bar, yo pido nuestras bebidas. Cervezas ambas. Mientras pago la busco con la mirada. Cuando la veo es casi como si una llaga que nunca se cerró se hiciera más grande. No, ella no necesita una bebida. Ella necesita una lección. Camino hacia ella lentamente, como la presa que es.

Este era el momento, había una pared de carne entre ella y yo, la gente amontonada, bailando, hablando, besándose en las esquinas, viviendo; me impedían tenerla cerca. Di un paso y mí corazón era tirante, la música instrumentaba cada movimiento.

Mi vista no se apartaba a pesar de la gente que podría haber distraído la dirección de mis ojos, a pesar de gritos de odio, a pesar del dolor en mi estómago, a pesar de mi propia alma que rogaba me detuviera.

Apartaba a la gente, mientras me esforzaba por meterme entre los espacios de las personas, pisando, golpeando, luchando entre la marea de carne y mi corazón como una bala hiriente en mi pecho. Alguien me reconoció, no supe quien era, porque no podía apartar mis ojos, pero mientras caminaba fue más difícil pasar por la gente y rompí la mirada para ver por donde caminaba, dejando atrás gente insultándome y mentándome la madre. Volví a poner mi vista en ella y esta vez me propuse a no dejarla. Ella deseaba que fuera a ella.

Ella seguía mirándome, recargada en la pared, mi cara era estática, su vista entrecerrada, su cabello flotaba en destellos distantes de las luces rojas, su rostro combinado con la luz del baño y el rojo del bar parecía enfocar a una diosa terrible y mortal, su blancura parecía salida de las peores pesadillas, su café volcado en curiosidad. No hay nada como cazar a la presa más veloz e imposible.

Al fin cuando sólo había una persona entre ella y yo, mis manos y mi cuerpo trataron de hacer un espacio hasta llegar a un lugar menos lleno, ya no había gente que nos separara. En el rincón más oscuro nos sentimos a salvo. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban y mi alma cobraba vida, mi fantasía estaba muriendo, mí vida tenía sentido, estaba vivo. Mis manos parecían sangrar de las ganas. Tan sólo tenía que tomar lo que es mío. La música terminó, hubo un silencio sepulcral y mi alma cayó al piso.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, la quería así, la quería débil y sin voluntad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— Preguntó mientras subo mi mano por su muslo y parto sus piernas.

—Las creaturas como tú no saben cuando parar— Subo su vestido, las sombras ocultando todo mi movimiento.

Su pecho se movía escandalosamente, jadeante y con sudor. Su boca semi-abierta y sus ojos en mis labios.

—Esta es tu oportunidad, este es el momento que huyes y no vuelves, porque si no lo haces, no hay vuelta atrás— Mi mano sube por su entrepierna y mi dedo índice toca su sexo cubierto de tela.

Ella no dice nada y lo tomo como lo que es. Como lo que siempre ha sido. Sedición. Boicot a sí mismo, la sublevación de las pasiones, porque somos débiles, porque esto somos. Revelar una piel febril a que sea tocada, a no tener remordimientos.

Me inclino hacia ella y aprieto más mi dedo, ella jadea y le susurro cerca de los labios.

—No hay vuelta atrás— Mi nariz recorre su quijada y huelo esa bella adrenalina que emana. Luego llego a sus labios y los rozo con los míos. Es ella la que me jala, pero la detengo, ella no tiene el control, no ahora, me lo ha cedido. La beso por primera vez, por segunda vez en mi vida. Ella es dulce y sal, con carne y sutil sonido de placer. Ella es luz blanca bajo mis párpados. Ella recrea movimientos bélicos con su lengua que yo correspondo con gusto, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello y el otro en su centro, porque ella es así, ella lo desea todo, justo como yo.

Su mano se posa sobre la mano que está en su entrepierna y la empuja con impaciencia. Su pierna sube y se enreda en mi cadera. Con su otra mano toma mi cuello hasta que está creando justo el dolor necesario para que me importe un carajo que el resto del mundo existe. Le doy lo que pide y tomo lo que quiero. Su carne húmeda cubre mi dedo mientras hago a un lado la tela, ella empuja y yo entierro. Ella gime y yo beso esos sonidos de su boca como alimento. Dice mi nombre y no sé que duele más, escucharlo o el jalón que le da al mi cabello mientras muevo mi pulgar a su clítoris. Su codicia es hermosa, es una creatura que sabe lo que quiere y sabe como tomarlo, por eso siempre la he amado, porque ella no le pertenece a nadie aunque a veces en momentos de locura piense que me pertenece a mí. Muevo mis dedos en lánguidos círculos hasta que ella ondula su pelvis erráticamente y esconde su cara en mi cuello. Siento la contracción de su vientre y el espasmo que recorre todo su cuerpo, ella muerde mi cuello y luego lo besa.

Cuando saco mis dedos ella sigue aferrada a mí, sus diminutos brazos son trampas y correspondo tomando su cintura y balanceándola hasta que sus dos pies están en el piso. No sé qué me excita más, verla deshacerse frente a mí o que ella aún me desee.

Me besa, fuerte, con dolor. Mis labios entumidos cobran vida.

—Llévame lejos de aquí— Ella dice.


	35. Chapter 35

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA QUE CORRIGIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**Capítulo 35**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**EDWARD**

**Marzo 2012**

**Parte V**

—El miedo es un afrodisiaco, tú eres un afrodisiaco— dije mientras subía mi mano por su vestido tocando sus pechos apretando fuertemente, asegurándome que dejaría marca. Ella no era diferente; sus manos tocaban cada parte de una manera burda, dolorosa, como un masaje instintivo. Empezó a desatarse de mis brazos para empujarme hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde está tu cama?

—Olvida la cama, te quiero aquí— Tomé su cara y la besé, incluso ella era incapaz de negarse a lo precoz de mis movimientos.

Cuando mis manos estaba saciadas y cansadas de tocar tela me separé un poco de ella, no vi duda de su parte, entendió lo que trataba de hacer, entendía bien hasta qué punto yo estaba perdiendo mi paciencia.

—Quítatelo— Dije con el tono firme que se necesita en estas ocasiones.

Ella levantó su vestido lentamente hasta que quedó en una minúscula ropa interior. Me volteó a ver, sonriente, con esa risa maligna que indica que está disfrutando cada minuto.

—No juegues conmigo Bella— encajé mis manos en su cabello, sacando mechones para olerlo y jalándolo en el acto, mientras ella luchaba con mis jeans.

Tomé su sostén y bajé los tirantes besando su hombro, uno después el otro. Ella metió su mano dentro de mis bóxers. Con toques lentos y suaves hasta tajantes movía mi verga al mismo tiempo que yo disfrutaba de su piel. Deslicé mi mano hasta sus panties y los bajé de un tirón. Ella hizo un ruido de sorpresa, pero no dejó nunca de tocarme. Mi mano parecía estar consciente del camino a seguir, mis dedos llegaron a donde estuvieron hace unos minutos, ese lugar húmedo y terso que me volvía loco. Pero yo quería más. La tomé de la cintura poniendo sus piernas en mi cadera y la cargué hasta el sofá. La puse sobre mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura, su sexo sobre mi verga y luego la besé.

Su forma de besar era como pequeños golpes de placer, metiendo su lengua y golpeando nuestros dientes, sin luchar, sólo tomando lo mejor de los dos. También podía sentir sus caricias bajo mí camisa, yo la imité tomando su seno mientras bajaba su sostén, mis toques eran los necesarios para que se sintiera querida, pero aún profanada. Tenía miedo, miedo de destruir mi fantasía, pero eso lo hacía más excitante aún. Ella empezó a temblar y para calmarla comencé a besar su cuello y clavícula, su olor era entumecedor. Ella tomó la orilla de mí camisa y la subió para quitármela, sólo en ese momento en que nos habíamos despegado nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver miedo, necesidad y algo más que no podía distinguir, pero había lujuria, sí que la había así que la volví a besar, ansioso. Sus manos llegaron a mi pantalón jalándolo y dejando libre lo que ella tanto quería.

Estaba consciente de mí desnudez, no por el frío toque de sus manos o por el contacto de su piel y mi piel, sino de la libertad con que mis miembros se pegaban cada centímetro a ella. De pronto sentí como sus caricias aminoraban, siendo lo más ahorrativa posible, sentí por primera vez que ella estaba dudando, me separé y la miré para asegurarme que esto definitivamente iba a pasar. Y como leyendo mi mente dijo…

—No importa que no quieras, o que yo no quiera, ya no nos podemos echar para atrás, llevo años pensando en este momento— Luego me besó nuevamente.

Sabía a lo que se refería, su vida era como un paralelo con la mía y sentí un miedo diferente a cualquiera que he sentido antes, porque por primera vez supe lo que es tener lo que más deseas y el pensar perderlo helaba mi alma.

No quería interponerme entre el contacto de su cuerpo y el mío, este era el final, el apocalipsis personal que tanto se habla, el que repetiría una y otra vez.

Su mismo instinto la empujaba a hacer las cosas que no deseaba como desnudarse y desnudarme lentamente hasta el punto en que nuestros cuerpos trémulos y en cruda naturaleza se frotaban, nuestros miembros se buscaban poco a poco, sus dedos eran como pequeños soldados de dolor y el templo de sus manos tenía guerras con mí cabello y mi piel; estaba perdiendo de manera brutal. Mis manos incandescentes y codiciosas no paraban de tocar sus pechos, su cintura, cuello. En desesperación moví mi mano hacia donde estábamos semi unidos. La levanté y la posicioné sobre mí, lentamente; cuando lo hice no dejaba de verla. Su cara con labios ligeramente partidos y sudor en su frente era la vista más exquisita. Me sentía cubierto con el manto protector de su sexo, enterrado hasta el fondo, y con movimientos lentos y orgánicos ella empezó a moverse.

Ella me miró luciendo la más terrible de las sonrisas, sádica, llena de anticipación, luego como si fuera un hierro se aferró de mi cuello y empezó a montarme como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo tomé un seno en mis labios y lo acaricié con mi lengua hasta que ella distraída se movía erráticamente, gimiendo felinamente, gritando, diciendo mi nombre como mantra. Su clímax sólo me incitó a cogerla más fuerte. La levanté sin dejarla tomar aliento y la recargué boca abajo con su culo al aire, sus brazos se sostenían del sofá como pinzas, creo que en ese momento la amé más; dispuesta, a sabiendas que esto es lo que deseaba. La penetré una vez más, lento primero, encajándome fuertemente tratando de encontrar justo el punto en que la hiciera venirse otra vez. Intento tras intento hacían que mi dedicación se debilitara un poco, estaba al borde del abismo, listo para venirme. Cuando gritó y tuvo un espasmo supe que lo había encontrado, sin la menor delicadeza la cogí tan fuerte que mis caderas parecían pistones. Uno tras otro hasta que la escuché rogar, y rogar y rogar. Saqué mi verga de ella y la volteé rápidamente, la tomé de la cara y mientras la besé volví a hacerla mía. Estar dentro de ella y verla era mi fantasía más deseada. Nunca dejé de mirarla mientras empujaba mis caderas y llegaba tan profundo que ella gritaba. Mencionaba a dios, mencionaba mi nombre y miles de insultos. Cuando me vine, ella tocó mi cara y besó mi cuello.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Cansados de saciedad yacíamos en el sofá recuperando el aliento. En un momento de esos me levanté por una cobija y agua. Ella bebió todo el vaso de un trago. Cuando puse la manta sobre nosotros ella me abrazó y yo reciproqué colocándola con su cabeza en mi pecho y entrelazando nuestras manos, no había que decir nada, no había necesidad de grandes declaraciones o gestos. Bajo las cubiertas de tela blanca, éramos invencibles y uno solo. Su mano paseaba sobre mi pecho mientras su cuerpo tibio estaba entrelazado con el mío. Fue algo que siempre necesité y nuca supe, hasta hoy.


	36. Chapter 36

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA**

**ESTE ES EL DIA DESPUES DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**Oh y todo ese sexo imaginen que ella está en la píldora, inyecciones, usan condón, yo que sé, son adultos responsables.**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG (página en mi perfil)**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 36**

**EDWARD**

**Marzo 2012**

**Parte VI**

La felicidad es un cambio en la libertad y en tu mente, esta va y viene, como cuando _ella_ me mira justo en los momentos más extraños e imperceptibles. Estoy desnudo y no siento desgracia, la veo verme, la veo moverse como los cambios en la luna, lenta, constante, con majestuosidad que me deja sin palabras. La felicidad es un concepto lejano que no se puede tocar, es un instante que tomas y lo llevas contigo siempre. Es sentirte afortunado, como hoy, soy un hombre afortunado. Entiendan que este no soy yo siendo optimista, es una sensación de conformidad y paz que no puedes expresar con meras palabras.

Antes era un horrible ciclo de infelicidad y miseria, todos los días era como si mi mente se reiniciara cada día como un método de sobrevivencia, protegiéndome de ella, para olvidarla, para deshacerme del dolor de no tenerla, y al final del día como un drogadicto, todo me recordaba a ella. Mi mente era tan frágil a su imagen que me podía ver sentado en mi sala sin hacer nada más que recordar las marcas en su cuerpo, las líneas de su cara, la geografía de sus venas y su sabor. Así que volvía a mi ciclo y antes del amanecer me veía tratando de racionalizar por qué la amaba tanto.

En la mañana me veía incrédulo ante la idea. A media tarde me sentía débil, frustrado y sin poder luchar más al recordarla. En la noche la amaba incandescentemente y antes de que la última estrella desapareciera del cielo, volvía a mi enfermo ciclo de vivir sin Bella, condenado a querer olvidarla.

Mi cuerpo sabía la verdad, mi mente sabía que hacer, mi seco corazón conocía los detalles de primera mano, pero por mi vida o mi muerte, no podía deshacerme de su recuerdo.

Hoy, cuando ella mira por la venta de mi cuarto y me voltea a ver de manera vivaz y destellante, siento que esos días me llevaron aquí, justo en este segundo, que siento que mi pecho va a estallar de lo mucho que la amo. Sin esos días nunca habría escrito un libro, sin esos días seguiría recluso en mi propia miseria, sin esos días no tendría libertad y piel a centímetros de mí. No sabría que su cabello largo y color natural son adornos efímeros de su cuerpo.

—¿En qué piensas?— Ella pregunta, aún desnuda fumando sentada en la ventana.

—En lo que nos trajo aquí— Contesto sinceramente.

Ella tira el cigarro y camina hacia mí, cuando se sube a la cama va gateando lentamente hasta que se sienta en mi pecho, su sexo justo frente a mi cara. Mete sus dedos en mi cabello y lo masajea con sus diminutos dedos que hacen magia.

—¿Sabes que pensaba?—Ella pregunta, muevo mi cabeza en no. Sin darme cuenta he cerrado los ojos mientras ella sigue con su hermosa intrusión a mi cabello.

—En ti, a veces mirarte me duele, eres de esas almas que proyectan melancolía y luz al mismo tiempo, eres el ser más bello que conozco— Abro mis ojos y la miro, siento que es como si yo pudiera decir lo mismo de ella.

—No soy bello— Digo indignado y jugando.

—Eres bello, eres sexy, eres putamente atractivo y en el primer momento que te vi, aún con tu barba de montañés sentí en mi estómago un nudo de lo mucho que quería besarte y hacerte mío— Ella no menciona a mi hermano, no dice que la primera vez que me vio era novia de Jasper. No quiero arruinar el momento, así que no lo menciono.

—Pero esa vez que te vi en la firma de libros, Dios...— Ella no termina, levantando mi cara, me besa lánguidamente, mientras se mueve sobre mí. Tomo sus caderas que se levantan instintivamente y pongo su vientre lo más cerca posible a mi cara. Ella abre más sus piernas y yo parto sus labios inferiores metiendo un dedo que se desliza fácilmente en su humedad. Cuando gime tomo fuertemente sus nalgas para traerla hasta mi boca, lamo su abertura de principio a fin, una y otra vez hasta que mi saliva es imperceptible con sus fluidos. Ella ruega, como le gusta hacerlo, jalando mi cabello y empujando mi cara. Pide de manera dulce, después desesperada y por último suplica. Es la clase de súplica que me deshace, le doy lo que pide. Meto mi cara entre sus piernas y juego íntimamente con su clítoris usando mi lengua. Sus caderas ondulan rápidamente y sé que está a punto de venirse por lo que meto un dedo ajustando su apertura hasta que llega a mi nudillo, luego meto un segundo dedo que la hace mover en espasmos desquiciantes. Quiero verla, quiero que me vea mientras la como. Con mi mano libre, subo por su estómago, su seno, luego a su cuello, hasta llegar a su quijada, la cual tomo para obligarla a mirarme, mi mano se aprieta y eso la hace enfocarse en mí, en mis movimientos, en mis dedos dentro de ella que están enganchados profundamente. Ella no deja de mirarme mientras sigo entre sus piernas, lamiendo, succionado y moviendo mis dedos. Su mirada es voraz, pero su orgasmo la toma de sorpresa, parte sus labios y grita silenciosamente mientras cierra sus ojos y la cadencia de su pelvis disminuye lentamente. Ella cae exhausta sobre mí y besa mi cuello como siempre lo hace al terminar.

—Eso fue lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida— Dice en mi oído.

Pero no he terminado, desde ayer no puedo pensar en otra cosa que estar dentro de ella, en todo momento, a toda hora.

La tumbo a la cama, tomo sus manos y las subo arriba de su cabeza, con una mano la sostengo mientras la otra recorre sus hermosos senos. Ella es como arcilla, se moldea a cada uno de mis toques, tiembla y su piel se enchina. Saboreo como mi palma embalsama cada parte de ella, son toques delicados y luego se hacen fuertes; beso sus ojos, luego su frente.

—Es en este momento que sé que no podría ser más feliz— Ella dice, yo sonrío y la beso delicadamente. Ella merece delicadez y rudeza, pero esta vez necesita algo suave, algo que la haga darse cuenta que es lo más puro y hermoso que hay en el mundo.

—Dime que esto es real— Exijo.

—Lo es— Ella dice mientras acaricio su areola y veo contraer su pezón.

—Dime que sin importar que pase, seguirás aquí— Mi corazón está desesperado, son palabras de un hombre que sólo necesita creer.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí— Ella afirma, con su voz sincera y lejana a toda duda.

—Dime que eres mía— La miro a los ojos esperando algún tipo de disgusto, pero ella tiene una paz en su cara que me alumbra el alma.

—Siempre fui tuya Edward— No son las palabras que esperaba, son más.

La penetro, porque estar separado de ella duele. Cuando estoy dentro de su ser es como volver al hogar que nunca tuve. La hago mía lentamente, tomando mi tiempo, esperando que ella esté lista para su próximo orgasmo. Cuando ella se viene yo la sigo.

Eventualmente los dos terminamos en un nudo de sábanas y miembros adoloridos. En el silencio que suele seguir cuando dos amantes admiten su pertenencia Bella pregunta lo que sé que marcará este día.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar?— Sin dudarlo le contesto.

—No lo sé, no sé qué es funcionar, porque definitivamente cuando no estoy contigo no lo hago— Ella se ríe y busca mi cara hasta que los dos estamos frente a frente.

—Edward, alguna vez te dije que no eras el hombre que necesitaba, hoy te digo que eres el único hombre que siempre voy a necesitar.

**Originalmente este capítulo era más largo pero lo dividí en dos porque...ok no tengo una buena razón, no me juzguén. T_T**

**El próximo capítulo es MUCHO más revelador y ahí va a salir todo lo que habían esperado, la cita del segundo libro, los colores, y mucho mucho mucho más.**

**Recuerden que si me mandan Reviews anónimos, no los puedo contestar. Por que hay mucha gente que me hace preguntas y me parte el corazón no contestarles. No lo puedo hacer aquí por que otros lectores quieren el misterio y que no haya información lo cual es completamente entendible. Así que de hoy en adelante sólo voy a contestar preguntas si me las mandan por review (que no sea anónimo) o pm.**


	37. Chapter 37

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA POR CORREGIR ESTA CAPITULO**

**Es el más largo que he escrito y ya saben lo rara que soy para escribir, ahí me dispensan con la ortografía porque traigo un sueño del diablo(vengo llegando de ver The Avengers), saludos a mis yegüitas.**

**EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE EL 31 DE MARZO, POR ENDE, ESTE CAPITULO EMPIEZA CON EL SIGUIENTE DIA. FOTOS COMO SIEMPRE EN EL BLOG**

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 37**

**EDWARD**

**PLÁTICAS LIMÍTROFES**

**Pláticas trivales, trascendentes y de lo mortal.**

**Abril-Junio**

**Domingo 1 de Abril 3 p.m.**

Su casa es blanca y púrpura con cuadros y más cuadros que recorren la sala hasta su cocina llenando de vida el lugar.

—Éste me lo regaló mi maestra de Pintura II, era mi maestra favorita— Dice tocando el marco de un cuadro abstracto colorido. Luego observa su departamento como un rey admira su imperio.

—Aquella puerta lleva al patio y aquella a mi estudio— Toma mi mano y me jala hasta entrar a un cuarto hermosamente iluminado. Hay una pintura mía en el caballete a medio pintar.

—¿Ese soy yo? — pregunto aunque sé que es estúpido, es obvio que soy yo.

—Es un trabajo en proceso— estoy con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, fumando.

—¿Cuántos cuadros de mí tienes?— camino por el cuarto y veo marcos, pinturas y trapos tirados.

—Varios, pero casi ninguno lo termino— ella camina y abre las puertas francesas de su estudio.

—Nunca me dijiste qué pensaste sobre mis pinturas— ella me da la espalda pero puedo escuchar en su voz inseguridad. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo de la cintura poniendo mi mentón en el arco convexo de su cuello.

—No te voy a mentir, fue extraño verme ahí, nunca lo imaginé, no de ti, de nadie en realidad. Pero hoy pienso que es como si nos hubiéramos comunicado por nuestras respectivas artes— Ella asienta con la cabeza y voltea a verme.

—Te he dibujado desde que te conozco— Ella se suelta y camina hasta un librero, saca un cuaderno y dentro hay docenas de dibujos a lápiz mío.

—Oh… son maravillosos— Las fechas datan desde el 2007.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?— Pregunto buscando su mirada, pero ella se siente avergonzada.

—Nadie lo sabía, eres el primero en saberlo, no sabía si era normal, no sabía por qué no te podía sacar de mi cabeza— Ella me mira y toca mi cara.

—Sentía que le era infiel a tu hermano, mucho antes de esa noche en Forks Edward, la culpabilidad me comía, no tienes idea de lo que luché por no dejar a Jasper.

—Pensé que eras feliz con él, que lo amabas— Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No, era una idealización del tipo de hombre que pensaba que era; ingenuo, noble, caballeroso, pero ya ves como terminó. Nunca fue amor, todo era racionalizado, como buscando la fórmula perfecta del hombre perfecto.

—Y yo no era así— Digo un poco dolido.

—Tú eras… el tipo de hombre que tenía miedo. En aquel entonces incitabas tantas cosas en mí que pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esas cosas no existen, no existe ver a alguien y tener una conexión. Tienes que entender que en aquel entonces yo no tenía nociones románticas de ese tipo, no con el ejemplo que tenía de mis padres. Tú simbolizabas dejarme llevar, exponerme a que me dañaras. Y lo hiciste Edward— Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Toco su cara.

—No quiero dañarte más Bella, nunca quise hacerlo. Cometí muchos errores respecto a ti, te juzgué, te amenacé e incluso… te puse las manos encima— Digo tratando de no gritar de ira.

—Eras un hombre perdido, no te justifico pero te perdono. Tienes que entender que no fue fácil dejarte ir, decirte que no esa vez que fuiste a buscarme a mi departamento. Pero no podía estar contigo, con nadie de hecho y tú tampoco, no era el momento. Pero hoy lo es— Dice tomando mi mano fuertemente.

**Martes 10 de Abril 4 a.m.**

—¿A qué saben mis fluidos vaginales?— Pregunta como si yo fuera un catedrático en la materia. Está tan llena de curiosidad y animosidad; debe ser todo ese sexo oral que llevamos practicando toda la madrugada. La miro y digo muy seriamente.

—A necesidad.

—¡Eso no es un sabor!— La beso aún con su esencia en mis labios. Ella gime y luego la suelto porque me encanta jugar con ella.

—Bella... no quieras comprender las cosas que están lejos de tu alcance— Digo jugando con ella.

—Tú no estás lejos de mi alcance ¿o sí?— Su voz es tan inocente que mi corazón se hincha en sentimientos que no puedo explicar.

—¿Tú qué crees?— Bella levanta la ceja y tuerce sus labios de tal forma que pareciera reírse pero no es exactamente una sonrisa.

—Antes pensaba que sí, pero ahora... las fantasías son hechas para destruirse ¿no sabías?

**Miércoles 18 de Abril 2012**

—Dime algo Edward, todo este tiempo... ¿no hubo otras mujeres?, ¿qué tal esa Rosalie, o esa Carmen de la que tanto hablas?— Me río pero no mucho, Bella no lo tomaría muy bien si me burlara de sus inseguridades femeninas.

—Son amigas, pero si hubo mujeres, nada serio. Todas eran relaciones cortas si es que al menos llegaban a relaciones de más de una noche— Bella se queda callada y luego contesta.

—¿No hubo una que...tú sabes, qué sintieras algo más que atracción por ella?—Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No, quería hacerlo, pero esas cosas no se fuerzan ¿qué tal tú?— En realidad no quería saber mucho de sus relaciones pasadas, pero es esto lo que se hace en pareja ¿no? Compartir errores, pasado, contarse todo. No lo sé, si fuera por mí esta conversación no pasaría.

—Un par, nada serio. En Londres estuve con un chico pero no duramos mucho, un par de meses cuando mucho. Luego salí con un pintor pero me di cuenta que era un cabrón, se acostaba con sus modelos— Me sorprendió cuando escuché a Bella reírse.

—Detengámonos aquí, estas conversaciones son estúpidas y absurdas. No me importa el pasado, no me importa el futuro, sólo me importa estar aquí.

**Jueves 26 de Abril 2012 6:32 pm**

—Quiero ir al cine a ver algo que me haga reír y sea interesante— Dice Bella mientras busca algo en su closet. Estamos en su departamento desde hace dos horas y aún no está lista.

—¿Ver comedias americanas es interesante?— Pregunto jugando un poco con su paciencia mientras escribo en mi portátil.

—¿Tan interesante como South Park burlándose de los canadienses, siendo canadienses?— Responde ingeniosamente.

—¿Crees que los estadounidenses se pueden burlar de los estadounidenses porque son estadounidenses?— Pregunto sólo porque sé que ama este tipo de conversaciones estúpidas y triviales.

—Te abstraes mucho, era un chiste Edward— Dice un poco enojada, la tomo de la mano hasta que la tengo frente a mí, la beso.

—Son malos chistes— Digo sobre sus labios.

—Son muy avanzados para ti— Se sienta en mi regazo y olvido lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Son confusos y no son graciosos— Me río y ella hace un puchero.

—Ya no te voy a invitar a mis pijamadas privadas— Dice en ese tono perverso que amo.

—Me gusta venir a tu casa, me gusta el olor, los colores…— Ella sonríe y besa mi frente.

—Está bien, mientras te tenga para mí sola, no me importa donde estemos— Luego se levanta recordándome a una niña distraída que ha recordado sus deberes.

—Creo que hoy es día de un color primario— Dice viendo su closet por novena vez.

—¿Sí sabes que eres rara verdad?— Lo es, ella tiene esas raras costumbres con los colores.

—¿Quieres decir que con un poco más de dinero sería excéntrica?— Saca un vestido azul y se lo pone viéndose en el espejo.

—No, quiero decir que eres tan rara que ni con todo el dinero del mundo serías tomada como excéntrica.

—Touché— Contesta poniéndose unos zapatos negros y luego camina hacia mí sentándose en mi regazo.

—Cuando era niña la casa de mi abuela tenía muchos colores en todos lados, amaba ir a su casa, paredes verdes, rosas y azules. Un día le pregunté por qué tenía esos colores en toda la casa, ella me sentó, así como estoy sobre tu regazo y me dijo que era como tener un arcoíris en tu casa todo el tiempo. No sabía que estaba demente y que ese lugar tan colorido era motivo de discusión entre mi madre y ella, decían que estaba loca. No lo estaba, sé que no. Mientras fui creciendo me fue gustando la pintura y el dibujo pero lo que más amaba eran los colores. Al principio fue como un experimento; escoger colores al azar que ponerme ese día, de una gama amplia, cobres, pálidos, primarios, fríos, cálidos... Cuando entré a la escuela de artes tuve una clase de psicología del arte donde especificaban los significados de cada color. Amarillo era precaución, tibieza, aclarar una mente confundida. Rosa era calidez, ternura, paciencia. Violeta serenidad, entrega, resolución. Verde calmaba tus nervios y estrés, etc. Decidí vestirme de acuerdo a mi humor, es común, es parte de reflejar quien eres, es parte de mí. Refleja como me siento y me hace sentir preparada, sé que es estúpido...

—No lo es, es fascinante— Digo sinceramente —¿Qué significa el azul?—Pregunto intrigado.

—Paciencia, claridad— ríe y yo con ella.

—¿Necesitas paciencia para estar conmigo?— pregunto mitad jugando mitad en serio.

—No, para estar contigo no, necesito paciencia para no quitarte la ropa, cogerte y nunca salir de aquí.

Ese día fuimos al cine a ver una película de acción con malos actores y mal diálogo. Bella está vestida de azul y yo tengo rojo pasión en mi corazón.

**Viernes 4 de Mayo 2012**

—Bella, ¿dónde estás?— La veo aproximándose lentamente al sofá, se me tira encima y me besa.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Pregunto con ella encima de mí.

—Por ahí— Dijo con su risilla infantil.

—¿No vas a ir a dar clases hoy?

—No, hoy es día de Edward y Bella, Nancy va a cubrirme— En el fondo se escucha una melodía proveniente de su portátil.

—Me gusta esa canción ¿quién es?

—Nouvelle Vague— Ella contesta mientras abraza mi torso.

—Ya la he escuchado antes, pero no reconozco la banda, ¿cómo se llama la canción?

—"_In a manner of speaking"_, y a lo mejor la reconoces porque es un cover.

—¿Un cover? a la mejor... me gusta, ¿cómo le haces para poner música que me gusta y tan diferente?— Le cubro de besos el cuello.

—No sé, ¿tal vez significa que somos compatibles?— Dice entre medios alientos.

—Sí, tal vez, pero siempre discutimos sobre la música de los ochentas— Digo con mi boca en su oreja.

—Es por tu absurdo amor a las bandas oscuras ¡por Dios te gusta Joy Division!— Me empiezo a reír.

—Y a ti te gusta Roxy Music y su new wave.

—¡Hey, Roxy Music tiene canciones excelentes!

—Oh Bella, sabía que no eras perfecta— Digo besando su frente.

—Pero te gusta Depeche Mode y eso incrementa tus puntos en mi libro— Digo sonriendo.

—¿Llevas puntaje?

—Sí— Contesto tocando suavemente su brazo.

—¿Y esos puntos me darán algún premio?— Me río porque a veces no puede dejar de ser una niña.

—Te darán lo que quieran, vas a la delantera.

—Entonces te quiero a ti.

**Sábado 12 de Mayo 2012**

—¿Vas a cenar algo? nunca te miro comer nada, estas muy delgada ¿no crees?

—Comí un cereal hace una hora… oye estaba pensando en…— Me le acerqué por atrás y la tomo por la cintura.

—¿Qué estabas pensando?— Digo en su oído, tratando de distraerla.

—Pues…en ti y en mí. El otro día vi como arreglabas tu estante de música— Tal vez sea desorganizado, pero mi música siempre está pulcramente alfabetizada y categorizada.

—¿Y?— Digo caprichosamente.

—Bueno, creo que la diferencia entre tú y yo es que a ti te gusta crear una lista de música con las canciones que más te gustan, porque no soportas la idea que en un disco haya una canción que arruine a las demás, y hasta usas el azar al ponerla en aleatorio porque sabes que todo te gustará. Mientras yo disfruto del disco completo por la experiencia y la forma metódica en que analizo las letras, la música y el concepto entre otras cosas triviales. Como forma simbólica, y extrapolando ese comportamiento, conviértelo a nuestras propias personalidades y verás que definitivamente somos así.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que tú eres una neurótica y yo un hedonista?— Me reí a su conjetura y abstracción.

—No… aunque no es una manera errónea de verlo, más bien me refería a que a mí me gusta el orden y a ti te gusta el caos… ya sabes, como cuando dejas ropa regada por ahí.

—Si esta es una crítica sutil sobre lo desorganizado que soy, es una forma muy rebuscada de decirlo.

—No, sólo es un pensamiento errante.

**Domingo 20 de Mayo 2012 4:15 pm**

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen!, ¡dejaste el baño hecho un asco!, juro por Dios que si vuelvo a ver tus toallas y ropa tirada, las voy a echar a la basura— Oh mierda, paciencia Cullen, ten paciencia, recuerda que ella es la que provee el sexo.

—Las voy a recoger— Digo en tono desganado y me levanto a su baño. No está tan mal, al menos ahora no dejo el baño lleno de pelos cuando me rasuro, lo cual me hace hacer diario si quiero comerle el...

—¡Y baja la tapa de excusado!— Se ve sexy cuando se enoja, me pregunto si después de limpiar esto podemos estrenar mi nuevo corte de barba.

Limpio el estúpido baño en tiempo record, estoy tan duro de tan sólo de pensar en cogerla en la tina.

Bella está sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algo, en un impulso la tomo del cuello y la beso, la manoseo como el puto Neanderthal que soy hasta que ella misma empieza a desvestirme.

—Quiero cogerte en la tina, me quedó tan limpia Bella que sería un desperdicio no ensuciarla— ella ríe y me empuja al baño.

—Es el mejor argumento que he escuchado en todo el día.

Resulta que coger en la tina no es tan cómodo como parece, aún así lo hicimos y fue fantástico. Tuve que hacer tantos movimientos raros y cargar su cuerpo constantemente que quedé exhausto. Mientras, cierro mis ojos disfrutando de esa paz post-coital donde regulas tu respiración y sientes que tu cuerpo es de goma; Bella se sienta frente a mí con su espalda en mi pecho. El sonido de nuestra respiración y movimientos formaban ecos en el baño que eran calmantes, estaba tan relajado que por un momento entendí a que se referían los yoguis con poner tu mente en blanco. Un chorro de agua cae en mi cara desconcentrándome tanto que brinco. Bella se ríe y se mueve al otro lado de la tina salpicando agua por todos lados.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!— Grito, tratando de ocultar mi risa. Jalo sus pies por debajo del agua y ella ríe histérica.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo!— Grita demente, yo no puedo dejar de reír pero sigo en misión de hacerla pagar. La zambullo y la hago tragar agua hasta que tengo piedad de ella; parece un gatito remojado y enojado. Hace un puchero y luego dice lo único que podría decir Bella en este momento.

—Tú vas a limpiar.

**Viernes 25 de Mayo 2012**

En la TV del bar donde estamos está un video de un grupo de hip hop, pero no entiendo lo que dicen.

—Bella, ¿te gusta eso?, ¿entiendes lo que dicen? Yo no— Ella ríe y se acerca con su cerveza importada moviendo sus caderas, está un poco ebria pero lo suficiente sobria como para tener una conversación.

—Hablar "guetto" no es mi estilo gracias, soy "desesperanzadoramente" una caucásica de clase media-alta— Me río y mis ojos se dirigen a ver la TV tratando de descifrar el nuevo idioma que me tenía intrigado.

—¿Sabes que ese comentario tiene muchas connotaciones racistas y etnocéntricas verdad?— Bella abre sus ojos inmediatamente y me empiezo a reír.

—No era mi intención, ¡oh Dios! no traté de sonar como una perra rica de clase alta— La tomo de las caderas y ajusto su cara a la mía.

—Estoy jugando, sé que no tienes un pelo de odio y prejuicio en ti— Ella baja la mirada.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿qué tal si no soy como crees? ¿qué pasa si mañana te levantas y te das cuenta que no soy lo que pensabas?— La abrazo y la empiezo a mover lentamente, bailando en medio de ese lugar sin importar la música fuerte y la gente a nuestro al rededor.

—Eres lo que siempre he deseado, y más. Antes de ti no había una certeza en mi vida, antes de ti necesitaba de placeres vacíos para llenar el pozo sin fondo de culpabilidad que sentía. Eres dulce, fuerte, decidida y sobre todo te respetas a ti misma. En este mundo en el que vivimos me siento afortunado por haberte conocido y que el destino nos haya unido nuevamente. Cuando tu mente se llene de esas ideas obtusas, con preguntas llenas de inseguridad ven a mí Bella, y te diré estas mismas palabras siempre, siempre.

**Martes 29 de Mayo 2012 8:22 pm**

—Voy a hacerme un sándwich, ahora vuelvo— se removió de mis brazos y saltó de la cama, era evidente que estaba adolorida por ayer. Me sentía ligeramente culpable haberla cogido tan fuerte, pero una parte de mí, si soy sincero, estaba orgulloso sacando el pecho como macho alfa.

Cuando regresó con el plato yo estaba leyendo una revista en francés.

—¿De qué es?— Preguntó refiriéndose a la revista, mientras mordía su sándwich.

—Es de política— la volteó enseñándome la portada.

—¿Cómo es que sabes francés?

—No lo sé, soy autodidacta, lo hice porque quería leer los libros de Baudelaire en el idioma original.

Ella se quedó pensativa mientras comía, cuando terminó se levantó con su plato. Minutos después regresa y me mira detenidamente.

—¿No extrañas Forks?— Bajo mi revista y la miro.

—No particularmente, extraño mi cabaña, que no está en Forks pero en Port Angeles.

—Y cuando hagas tus entrevistas y eso, ¿te vas a regresar?— Bella se sienta al pie de la cama y se acomoda de tal manera que sus pies queden en sentido contrario que los míos.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— Ella hace una mueca y luego juega con la sábana.

—No quiero que te vayas— Dice en tono bajo y quedo.

—Ven para acá— Le doy mi mano y ella la toma hasta que la tengo abrazada de un brazo.

—No iré a ningún lado Bella, no sin ti. No quería discutir esto tan pronto, pero es obvio que sientes ansiedad por el futuro— La miro con su cabello suelto y destellante bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara de mi cuarto.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Vamos cuando salgas de vacaciones en la escuela y no tengas que dar clases a decenas de niños berrinchudos. Puedes pintar, te haré espacio en uno de los cuartos y podrás pintar, podrás tener naturaleza, tú me dijiste cuanto amas la naturaleza pa...— Bella me besa y dice algo que no puedo identificar. Ella se desata de mí y me abraza.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí— dice en mi oído.

**Viernes 1 de Junio 12:48 pm**

—Cuéntame un chiste, siempre te burlas de los míos— Es verdad, sus chistes son pésimos.

—No me sé ninguno Bella— Estoy concentrado reparando la fuga de su cocina.

—Sí, sé que sabes uno, no te veo la cara pero sé que mientes— Al fin logro apretar el tubo PVC y bajo la pinza al piso, tomo la goma selladora y la mezclo con el componente activo color rojo, en eso me acuerdo de un chiste.

—Está bien, pero no te burles.

—Es el propósito de un chiste Edward, reírse— Puedo oír la sonrisa en su cara.

—No me importa, no te rías, es malo, es peor que los tuyos— Ella se ríe y se agacha hasta que está sentada en el piso cerca de mis piernas.

—Prometo que no me voy a reír— Lo que hago por amor.

—¿Cuál es la comida favorita de los vampiros?— Bella se queda callada un tiempo y luego contesta.

—¿La sangre?— Me deslizo por el gabinete hasta que mi cuerpo está libre y me siento a un lado de ella, tomo el trapo y me limpio las manos.

—La avena— Hay un silencio y estoy casi aliviado porque no se ha reído, luego la mujer se pone como loca, jamás la había visto reír así, es una risa que ya no es risa, es sólo sonidos y ruidos de su garganta, con llanto en los ojos. Cuando para de reírse histéricamente, lo cual debo admitir me hizo inmensamente feliz, ella me mira con ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa.

—Es el peor chiste que he escuchado— Y se vuelve a reír.

—Me prometiste no reírte— pero yo me estoy riendo y ni siquiera sé por qué importa tanto si es malo o no si la hace ponerse así.

—Es tan malo que es bueno Edward— Me paro, un poco dolido, un poco feliz. Ella me sigue y toma mi brazo.

—Hey... me gustó, en serio me gustó— Doy la vuelta y me recargo en los cajones de su cocina blanca.

—No sé qué ves en mí— Digo un poco inseguro de mí mismo. Ella se acerca y me abraza, da un suspiro y toma mi cara en sus manos.

—Todo, me encanta como escribes para empezar, podría citarte como loca, amo esta frase que pusiste en el tercer libro ¿cuál era? Esa sobre la humanidad— Ella mira ausentemente tratando de acordarse.

—No sé, no me gusta citarme. Citarse a sí mismo es como masticar la comida y escupirla esperando que a la otra persona le guste— Bella ríe

—¿De dónde sacas esas ocurrencias? ¡Oh sí, ya me acordé! "_El derecho de la especie es morir y su obligación es mutar_" cuando la leí me dejo pensando por días. Eres un gran escritor Edward.

—No lo sé, sólo soy un bastardo con suerte que estuvo en el momento indicado y envió su manuscrito al lugar indicado.

—No, esto no es suerte. Siempre supe que eras un hombre especial, con un talento especial. Cuando leí tus libros la primera vez fue... era como ver tu interior, y lo que vi fue tan hermoso que lloré. Lloré por ti, por mí, por no poder estar contigo cuando los dos estábamos en un lugar oscuro de nuestras vidas— Ella toma mi cara y sus ojos aún guardan las lágrimas de su risa ¿o son lágrimas frescas?

—Pero también me di cuenta que esos libros eran una voz llena de esperanza y necesidad, me identifiqué contigo porque tu alma es grande Edward Cullen. Tus palabras son cicatrices de dolor, es por eso que cuando te veo, veo en ti el resultado de luchar contra ti mismo y salir victorioso. ¿Sabes cuál es mi dedicatoria favorita en tus libros?— Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No— Digo evitando su mirada, ella toma mi cara y hace que la mire. Ojos cafés, pestañas largas, pecas diminutas, piel de porcelana, alma íntegra.

—Es del segundo libro, _"Para ti, que te amo aunque estos dedos te hayan causado horrores_"— Bella se queda callada y cuando pienso decir algún comentario ingenioso ella tapa mi boca.

—No, escucha— Luego repite la única parte que me hace sentir un hombre diferente y casi inmortal.

—Para ti, que te amo aunque tus dedos me hayan causado horrores.

¡Notas!

Este es uno de esos capítulos que odias o amas, no sé. ES RARO, lo sé, pero es la forma en que escribo, no puedo disculparme o justificar porque pongo una palabra u otra, o porqué tengo tales formatos o sigo tal línea narrativa. Es todo lo que tengo, es todo lo que soy.

En cuanto a los simbolismos de los colores y demás...no hay una respuesta correcta, es la que tú le desees dar, es algo personal, algo que como lector tú debes interpretar, mi trabajo es dejarlos ahí para que los transformes y juegues con ellos, no me jacto de ser ingeniosa o escribir gran literatura, es sólo un experimento con el alma.

Saludos, Eve

EDITADO:

**Ximena con su maravilloso talento hizo un video de este capítulo, gracias Ximena.**

**Link (agregar los puntos y remover los espacios)**

**http:/ www (punto) youtube(punto)com / watch?v=dmxlWMVPv88&feature=**


	38. Chapter 38

**GRACIAS A ISA MELLA FFDA POR CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 38**

**EDWARD**

**1 Junio 2012 **

—_...Te amo, aunque tus dedos me hayan causado horrores._

Había algo finito en la palabra amar, en sus derivados. Esta perece y pierde sentido con el tiempo, cuando es un palabra, cuando es un orgasmo, cuando es cerrar tus ojos y recordar, al final tu mente la ignora y sólo está una tenue muerte léxica que te deja vacío. Tal vez soy muy joven para que el buen amor, el amor que llena, me toque en donde la desolación tiene constante estadía. Pero hoy la miro y estoy hambriento, tan hambriento y ella me alimenta con una sola frase.

Tal vez soy muy joven para ceder y muy viejo para alejarme. Tal vez el hombre tiene que darse cuenta que no tiene nada ni nadie para distinguir la esperanza cuando la ve. Cuando algo tan puro lo toca y lo transforma. Entonces amar no es una palabra, es una decisión, es una transformación, es aceptar que jamás serás el mismo.

—El día que leí tu dedicatoria tuve este... temor. No, no es temor es... un sentido de injusticia que no alcanzaba a entender. Sentía que me habían robado algo, algo importante— Bella se separa de mí y me mira.

—No sabía qué hacer, me sentía como alguien ahogándose sin tener un salvavidas. Tú estabas allá afuera escribiendo esas joyas y yo estaba aquí leyéndote, pensando "Dios fui tan estúpida, fui tan estúpida por decirle que no", decidí buscarte en ese mismo momento.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto.

—Porque quería estar contigo— Ella dice decidida y jugando con sus dedos. Esa contradicción entre su voz y sus gestos me dejó perplejo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No tuve valor, no hasta mucho tiempo después.

—Mi segunda novela salió en el 2009— Ella esperó tres años, me pregunto qué estaba haciendo hace tres años ¿La hubiera aceptado?, ¿Hubiera sido el mismo hombre que soy hoy?, ¿Habríamos podido estar juntos cuando yo aún tenía rencor y desilusión hacia mí mismo?

—Lo intenté. Una vez llamé a tu editorial pero pensaron que era una fan, no estaba muy equivocados— Ella ríe y me acerco a abrazarla, ella no me deja poniendo sus brazos de por medio.

—No, no entiendes Edward, desde entonces algo en mí cambió, algo esencial, era como si mi vida fuera una horrible mentira, una pantomima llena de estúpidos gestos para funcionar, era estar en un limbo que yo misma fabricaba al negarme estar contigo. Y ahora no puedo dormir, no puedo pensar, no puedo y no quiero respirar si no estás aquí conmigo.— Ella empieza a llorar y esta vez no me importa si me aparta. No lo hace.

—Eventualmente te hubiera buscado— digo abrazando su diminuto cuerpo y acariciando su cabello.

—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado, no sabía si era suficiente para ti— Bella me abraza más fuerte.

—Fue algo estúpido decirte eso, no es verdad— Ella dice con su cara escondida en mi pecho.

—Sí es verdad y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Sigo siendo en parte ese hombre, pero otra parte es irrevocablemente diferente, mi única esperanza es que sea suficientemente fuerte para no joder las cosas— Bella levanta su cabeza y me mira.

—¿Crees que estamos destinados a fallar?— Beso su frente y cierro los ojos.

—Cuando amas a alguien, fallar es una oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, y yo te amo demasiado.

**Lunes 4 Junio 2012**

—Amor, acabo de darte el "cogidón" de tu vida, dime que aún así te sientes tenso— Dios bendiga a Bella y su excelente forma de aliviar mi tensión antes de una entrevista.

—No tanto, sólo que no sé qué jodidos voy a decir.

—Sólo contesta las preguntas, se tú y trata de ser breve sin dar detalles.

—Ese es el problema, si soy yo lo voy a arruinar— Bella ríe.

—Creo que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Listo?— Pregunta Rosalie que va entrando a la pequeña sala. Bella asienta y contesta por mí. Es un alivio que ellas dos se lleven bien.

Es un show matutino por radio del cual nunca había escuchado, pero aparentemente es popular. El hombre hace introducciones y breve reseña de mi último libro diciendo que es "introspectivo y bizarro a la vez". Mis manos sudan y ese micrófono parece que va a comerme. Dos audífonos mutilan mi capacidad sonora, pero cuando veo a Bella a través del vidrio mi mente se enfoca en salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, en contestar estúpidas preguntas y cumplir.

—Hola Edward, ¿Puedo decirte Edward?— Kenneth pregunta con su voz de comercial y yo contesto acercándome al micrófono lentamente.

—Sí— Kenneth sonríe.

—Bien, es increíble la respuesta de tu libro, el New York times ha dicho que es una mezcla de Don Delillo y Haruki Murakami, ¿Así defines tu estilo?— Me río nerviosamente porque jamás pensé en esa combinación.

-No lo sé, acepto que he leído a ambos pero no sé si pudiera decir que escribo en forma similar. Delillo usa una narrativa más impersonal, donde yo utilizo una inclusión del lector. Murakami maneja un realismo casi poético que cae en imaginería, donde yo no poseo esa capacidad lírica de expresar situaciones inverosímiles en algo totalmente creíble. Es difícil como autor criticar si me parezco más a uno u otro autor si te soy sincero.

—Pero este último libro "Las cadenas de Josephine" está basado en algo personal.

—No particularmente, es una historia que desarrollé a mediados del 2010 cuando no tenía mucho contacto humano, es sólo una idea que vino a mí.

—Hablando de esto, se comenta que eres un recluso en tu vida privada, muy difícil de dar entrevistas, pero has podido ir a firmas de autógrafos ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Algún tipo de aversión a los medios?— El hombre lo dice jocosamente pero sé que su pregunta tiene intención, miro a Bella y ella esta con su mirada firme en mí.

—Soy un hombre reservado, soy de esos escritores donde sólo se pueden concentrar en total soledad y la compañía de extraños pesa.

—Entonces estas entrevistas deben ser terribles para ti— Kenneth me mira comprensivamente.

—Son compromisos y sé que sólo duran unos minutos, mi miedo es decir algo que quede permanente en la posteridad y me juzguen por ello. Es irónico pues escribo cosas que queda plasmadas en papel, pero por alguna razón las palabras que salen de tu boca contienen más peso— Kenneth ríe.

—Claro, dímelo a mí que soy escuchado diariamente y a veces sin mi dosis de cafeína— Trato de corresponder y reír pero no puedo fingir.

—Ahora, personalmente me gustan mucho tus libros y me gustaría saber tu proceso de escritura, ¿Tienes uno?

—Es... una especie de idea pequeña que se va haciendo grande, honestamente no puedo definirlo en algo concreto, sólo me siento frente a mi máquina de escribir y las cosas fluyen, lamento no ser más descriptivo al respecto.

—¿Y cómo empezaste a escribir?, ¿Fue algo que sabías que querías hacer desde pequeño?

—No, fue un ejercicio catártico en mi adolescencia que no desarrollé hasta algo más serio hasta hace unos años con mi primera novela.

—Pero tengo entendido que no estudiaste literatura o algún tipo de carrera relacionada.

—No, no fui a la universidad— Me siento un poco incómodo y acorralado, no sé si esta es buena idea, quiero salir de aquí.

—Sin embargo sabes cinco idiomas, eres autodidacta en varias áreas como economía, psicología, astrología y artes varias como pintura, escultura y música. También se menciona que fuiste aceptado a Harvard muy joven— Mis manos sudan y tiemblan al ritmo de mi incesante incomodidad.

—Sí— No hay más que decir, no pienso dar ningún detalle al respecto. Kenneth parece notarlo y decide cambiar de dirección. Sin embargo la dirección que toma es igual de incómoda.

—Cuando leía tus libros no podía dejar de preguntarme a quién iban todas esas dedicatorias, ¿Esa persona ha influido o inspirado tu escritura de alguna manera?

—Podría decirse— Digo mirando a Bella, ella sonríe.

—Debe ser extraño que te dediquen algo tan público, yo me sentiría totalmente intimidado y agradecido. Si supieras que esa persona te escucha en este momento, ¿Qué le dirías?— Pregunta Kenneth.

—Que nunca dejé de pensar en ella en los momentos más oscuros— Bella sonríe y asienta moviendo sus labios diciendo "te amo" yo correspondo sonriendo.

—Bien, iremos a unos anuncios y regresaremos con algunas llamadas del público hacia nuestro autor favorito en Washington.

Kenneth presiona un botón y conversa conmigo de cosas triviales. Bella tiene que esperar afuera, pero mientras hablo con él no dejo de mirarla. Pasados tres minutos Kenneth me indica que el anuncio de "al aire" está encendido.

—Ahora Edward, ¿Te parecería contestar unas llamadas del público?— Asiento y luego recuerdo que debo hablar al micrófono.

—Sí, claro— Kenneth hace un gesto al hombre que monitorea las llamadas.

—Hola ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?— Kenneth pregunta, del otro lado hay ruido y luego murmullos. Hasta que alguien contesta y dice su nombre.

—Alice— Reconozco su voz de inmediato, es como un golpe en el estómago.

—Hola Alice, ¿Qué deseas preguntarle a Edward Cullen?— Hay un silencio terrible que me deja temblando hasta que ella habla.

—Hola Edward, soy yo Alice Brandon— No contesto, Kenneth voltea a verme sorprendido y ella continua.

—He leído todos tus libros, cada uno, son hermosos. Cuando leí las dedicatorias... ¿Soy yo cierto? Oh Edward yo tampoco dejé de pensar en ti.

Solo veo el caos frente a mí, Rosalie corriendo a la cabina de producción, Kenneth tratando de presionar botones y cuestionándome con sus ojos. Bella con ojos largos y sorpresa en su cara. Pues no es sólo que Alice mi ex haya hablado, sino que Alice Brandon socialité de Seattle y famosa escritora de sus propios libros de romance me ha expuesto en una manera injusta y terrible.

**Gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras, sólo les puedo decir lo afortunada que me siento por ser leída, no espero nada a cambio sin embargo sus palabras son la recompensa más valiosa que nunca pensé recibir.**

**Ximena con su maravilloso talento hizo un video del capítulo anterior, gracias Ximena.**

**Link (agregar los puntos y remover los espacios)**

**http:/ www (punto) youtube(punto)com / watch?v=dmxlWMVPv88&feature=**


	39. Chapter 39

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFDA por corregir este capítulo.**

**FOTOS DE ALICE ACTUAL, EN EL BLOG**

**http:/ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/fotos-suh(punto)html**

**Capítulo 39**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**EDWARD**

**Junio 1 2012**

**Parte II**

Mientras trato de reaccionar, escucho mi nombre una y otra vez.

—¡Edward!— Al voltear Rosalie está frente a mí con su horrible vestimenta de mujer de oficina.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Kenneth nos ayudó al ir a comerciales, así que tenemos poco tiempo.

Me levanto y la sigo fuera de la cabina, cuando salgo Bella está sentada y muy seria. Quiero ir a ella y explicarle las cosas, pero Rosalie nos jala como un tornado por los pasillos de la estación. La tomo de la mano y me siento un poco mejor al ver que no me suelta. Cuando nos subimos al auto ella se sienta en el otro extremo y por alguna razón no tengo el valor de ir hacia ella.

Rosalie está en el asiento de enfrente de la SUV, Bella y yo estamos en el asiento trasero, mientras un chofer enciende el auto apresuradamente.

El camino a mi departamento es serio y sólo escucho a Rosalie hablando por teléfono con alguien, hasta que me pasa el teléfono.

—Es Carmen, quiere hablar contigo— Tomo el teléfono.

—¡Alice Brandon!— Separo el teléfono de mi oreja hasta que Carmen deja de gritarme.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Dice ella un poco más calmada.

—Está bien, sé que es shock para todos— Volteo a mirar a Bella que sólo está con su mirada enfocada en las luces de las calles y edificios que pasamos.

—Edward dime la verdad ¿Esas dedicatorias fueron para Alice?— Nadie lo sabe, al menos fuera de Bella y yo, pero me duele que tenga que preguntar eso.

—No, pero la verdad no quiero hablar del tema, tengo otras preocupaciones en mente— Carmen parece entender y pregunta lo que sabe que me angustia.

—¿Cómo lo está tomando ella?

—No lo sé— Digo secamente, no quiero que Bella piense que estoy hablando a sus espaldas.

—Habla con ella Edward, hazla entender, y si quieres un consejo... hazlo lo más pronto posible.

Carmen anuncia a Rosalie que vendrá de visita y soporte moral. Le digo que no es necesario pero no sé si lo pensé o lo dije en verdad. Solo puedo enfocarme en Bella.

—Edward, necesitamos hablar de esto, Alice Brandon es una celebridad— Bella voltea al mencionar el nombre de Alice y me mira ligeramente.

—Las repercusiones serán... públicas, tal vez tú eres famoso, pero no como ella, ella es LA Alice Brandon. Gente querrá saber si es cierto todo eso, tratarán de vender la historia como un tórrido romance entre escritores y como se comunicaban por su arte— Bella abre sus ojos en sorpresa, dándose cuenta de lo que Rosalie ha dicho.

—¡Basta Rosalie!, este no es el puto momento, no aquí, no ahora. Hablaremos mañana, pero algo que quiero que quede muy claro es que no voy a seguir con las entrevistas.

—Me lo imaginé— Dice presionando teclas en su Blackberry.

—Voy a cancelar, no creo que vaya afectar mucho, si acaso esto nos dará más publicidad...

—¡Rosalie! Te juro por Dios que si sigues mencionando este tema dentro de este auto te voy a despedir— Rosalie me mira con sorpresa y regresa a su Blackberry.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Bella se baja rápidamente y sube las escaleras frenética, ella tiene llave así que cuando la alcanzo ella ya está sentada en el sillón con sus manos en la cabeza.

—Bella...

—Lo sé— Dice ella, pero no estoy seguro, su voz es bloqueada por sus manos.

—Bella, no son para ella, te lo juro.

—Lo sé— Dice más fuerte.

Me acerco a ella hasta agacharme y trato de quitar sus manos de su cara. Cuando lo consigo para mi sorpresa no está llorando, pero se mira absolutamente aterrada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?— Digo tocando su cara, ella cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente.

—Es sólo que es peor que ella sea Alice Brandon. Cuando escuché lo que dijo, su nombre, preguntando si eran para ella las dedicatorias, mi mente fue directo al día que entré en tu cuarto con una foto mía y docenas de ella. Nos veíamos tan parecidas...— Dice sin mirarme, con ojos lejanos y terror en su cuerpo.

—No lo son, ni antes ni hoy. Ella no importa ahora Bella, probablemente se confundió...— Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, Bella me mira y casi puedo ver las estúpidas ideas que pasan por su mente.

—No, no, no, no es lo que imaginas.

—Tú mismo has dicho que ella pudo haberse confundido, ¿Por qué?— Bella no conoce la historia y siento que no le va a gustar. De pronto me siento un estúpido por lo que prometí hace diez años.

—Edward , dime por qué ella pensaría que esas dedicatorias son para ella— Bella tiene un tono histérico y se levanta caminando de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? No sé nada de Alice, no sé como terminaron, no sé nada y nunca he preguntado porque te respeto y confío en ti, ¡Pero tienes que darme algo aquí!— Ella me mira y está gritando desenfrenada.

—Bella cálmate, por favor, te voy a decir lo que quieras, pero tienes que calmarte—Bella se queda quieta y me mira.

—Okay, okay, okay— dice una y otra vez, hasta que se sienta en el mismo lugar, yo me siento frente a ella en la mesa de tal manera que la mire a los ojos al mismo tiempo que toco sus manos.

—Conocí a Alice hace diez años cuando se mudó con su hermana a Forks. Ella estaba en su último año en la universidad pero tuvo un problema y se salió. Los dos congeniamos porque teníamos conflictos familiares parecidos, además de nuestro gusto de escribir— Bella me mira confundida.

—Conocí a Alice antes de que fuera famosa pero ella definitivamente no inculcó mi gusto por la escritura— Bella asiente dándome permiso para continuar.

—Éramos... compatibles en muchos aspectos, pero ella siempre ha sido ambiciosa lo cual ocasionaba ciertos problemas, como mi ingreso y su gusto por tener una buena vida. No éramos malos como pareja, teníamos nuestros problemas pero casi siempre éramos felices. Ella me alentaba a escribir, cuidaba de mí cuando llevaba años sin que nadie se preocupara si tan siquiera tenía ropa limpia o comida. De alguna forma yo fui más dependiente de ella que ella de mí, pero empecé a beber y las cosas se complicaron. No era un problema en la relación, pero mermaba mi capacidad de escribir lo cual Alice me reclamaba todo el tiempo. Empezamos a pelearnos, su argumento era que nunca llegaría a ningún lado, que era un fracasado, ella quería más, quería ir a la ciudad y ser famosa. Alice había escrito varias novelas pero todas se las habían rechazado. Eventualmente le ofrecieron un trabajo en Seattle en una editorial, no rompimos y seguimos con una relación a distancia, yo iba y la visitaba semanalmente y ella cada mes iba a Forks. Pensé que las cosas iban bien, un día Alice llega a mi departamento llorando, diciendo que tiene que hablar conmigo. Me dice que no puede seguir, que la relación no funciona y eventualmente me dice que se ha acostado con alguien más de su trabajo. En ese punto yo sólo exploté, le grité y la corrí de mi casa. Esos meses fueron horribles porque bebía muchísimo y nunca estaba en mis cinco sentidos en el trabajo. Si no fuera por Emmett, seguro hubiera quedado muerto en algún callejón— Bella me mira con cejas fruncidas.

—Suena a una relación tormentosa, pero nada del otro mundo— Bella se ve un poco aliviada, sin embargo no le he dicho lo peor.

—Es decir que ella cree que aún piensas en ella, piensa que todo este tiempo no la has olvidado— Bella lo dice más a sí misma, como asegurándose que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

—No necesariamente— Su mirada confundida tuerce mi alma.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Su voz tiembla y siento que la mía también lo hará cuando hable.

—Te dije que ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme al escribir y de alguna manera la amaba, al menos eso pensaba, creía que le debía un gesto romántico si algún día era publicado, así que siempre que empezaba un borrador o hablábamos al respecto le decía que todas mis obras se las dedicaría a ella— Bella tapa su boca con su mano.

—Oh Dios...— me mira con toda la inseguridad del mundo. —Entonces sí tiene motivos para pensar que es ella— Muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente.

—Técnicamente sí, pero aún así no le da derecho de contactarme en una puta estación de radio y exponerme así, no sé por qué lo hizo— Digo frustrado tocando mi cabello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— Dice Bella.

—Las dedicatorias son tuyas Bella, son algo entre tú y yo, pero no voy a dejar que la gente piense que son para ella. Le diré a Rosalie que haga un comunicado y aclaré la situación— Bella se ve más tranquila así que me siento a un lado de ella y la abrazo. —Te prometo que esto no va a hacerse más grande, nadie va a dudar a quien le pertenecen, son tuyas, sólo tuyas— Bella me abraza y pone su cara en mi cuello.

—Estaba tan asustada Edward, no sé por qué, es Alice Brandon ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

—Nadie lo sabe, no tenía necesidad de presumir que estuvimos juntos un tiempo. Ciertamente todo este tiempo que he sido más o menos famoso ella nunca me contactó, no sé por qué lo hace ahora, no me siento particularmente orgulloso de haber estado con ella, hace mucho que ella no significa nada para mí— Bella me toca la cara y me mira, sé que tiene dudas y es mi trabajo quitarlas.

—Siempre has sido tú, siempre lo serás— La beso tratando de transmitir lo mucho que la amo, cuando ella corresponde en creces la tumbo en el sillón y beso cada parte de su cuello.

**6 Junio 2012**

Mi celular suena, es raro porque sólo tiene ese número cinco personas, Rosalie, Carmen, Carlisle, Emmett y Bella. Trato de ignorarlo, pero alguien toca a la puerta. Frustrado me levanto y tomo el celular.

—Yo abro— Dice Bella mientras veo que la llamada es de Rosalie.

—¡Canal 3, pon el puto canal 3!— Rosalie grita y hago lo que me pide, al mismo tiempo Bella llega.

—Hay un hombre preguntando por ti, un tal Burrows, pero no sé si dejarlo pasar.

En la TV se ve un avance sobre una entrevista hecha a Alice Brandon hace dos días, donde declara que sacará su nuevo libro.

"...Alice Brandon la nueva Danielle Steele de America estará con nosotros platicando de su nuevo libro, además para aclarar los rumores de su relación con el no tan famoso Edward Cullen, autor de libros como "Las cadenas de Josephine" el cual ha llegado a los más vendidos en el New York Times. Esta historia promete ser un romance entre autores..."

Apago la TV y tomo mi celular.

—Rosalie, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Alice piensa vender su siguiente novela con el rumor de una relación real entre tú y ella, sus pasados dos libros han fracasado y está usando mercadotecnia barata para vender la historia de amor entre tú y ella.

—Está loca, eso jamás va a funcionar, no nos hemos visto en diez años, ¿Qué pretende?...

—Oh pero señor Cullen, eso poco importa para que un rumor de ese tipo no funcione— Al voltear veo a un hombre rechoncho, bajo y rubio, que trae puesto un cárdigan azul, se mira tan inofensivo que al principio no tengo la reacción de gritarle.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Peter Burrows, reportero y amigo de Alice Cullen. Vengo a proponerle un fructuoso negocio.

—Rosalie te marco más tarde— Cuelgo a Rosalie y veo que Bella está mirando la escena como si fuera un partido de tenis.

—No me importa un reverendo carajo si es amigo del Papa, ¿Quién lo dejó entrar?

—Me tomé la libertad de entrar, un poco atrevido si quiere, pero escuché las noticias y decidí que era el momento apropiado para aclarar ciertas cosas, vengo después de todo en son de paz— El hombre sonríe horriblemente.

—No me interesa sus propuestas, ya me imagino qué quiere Alice, va a sacar su libro y quiere que finja que no es una maldita perra infiel que pisoteó mi corazón, pero le voy a decir algo señor...

—Burrows— Dice el hombre sonriente.

—No pienso acceder a ninguna propuesta, no voy a fingir nada y le juro que mañana mismo va a estar en cada medio que ella no es ni será la persona a la que le he dedicado mis libros— Burrows mira a Bella y luego frunce sus cejas.

—Entiendo que son para la señorita Swan, pero espero que a ella no le moleste compartir la dedicatoria.

—Claro que me mole...— No dejo terminar a Bella, me dirijo al hombre y lo agarro por la solapa de su estúpida camisa blanca.

—Dígale esto a Alice Brandon y míreme cuando te hablo maldito cabrón— El hombre me mira aterrorizado. —Ella se puede ir al carajo y meterse la historia y rumores en su puto culo frívolo de mierda— Lo suelto y el hombre cae al suelo. —Lo mismo va para ti, si te miro cerca de ella— apunto a Bella que está con la mano en su boca —o a mí, te voy a dar la paliza más grande de tu estúpida y despreciable vida— El hombre se levanta.

—Ha cometido un grave error señor Cullen, tal vez Alice quería hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero le prometo que yo la haré por las malas— El maldito cobarde se va y me dirijo hacia Bella que está un poco aturdida.

—¿Crees que hará algo contra nosotros?—Dice Bella mientras la abrazo.

—No lo sé, pero te prometo que no voy a dejar que llegue lejos.

Ese mismo día Rosalie saca un comunicado negando toda relación sentimental con Alice Brandon. Esa misma noche Peter Burrows escribe un reportaje sobre un escritor joven, contando la trágica historia de su vida, incluyendo como es que este traicionó a su hermano Jasper Cullen al acostarse con su novia.


	40. Chapter 40

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFAD por corregir este capítulo**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

**http:/ociocolectivoeve(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/p/fotos-suh(punto)html**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 40**

**EDWARD**

**7 Junio 2012**

Corría escuchando el toque de mis talones contra el asfalto. Mi camisa era como una segunda piel que se adhería a mí por el sudor que el viento no podía secar. Mis piernas estaban cansadas y entumidas pero no podía parar porque dentro de mí, esta era la única forma de no estallar. Cuando estaba anocheciendo paré en un parque cercano y me senté en una banca, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el sol moribundo se despidiera de mí lentamente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de la execración y mis manos se apretaban contra el brazo de la banca de madera. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, mis ojos se humedecían por lo que había causado y toda esa ira desenfrenada me revolvía el estómago hasta tener ganas de vomitar en el pútrido trono de mi derrota. Mis nudillos estaban amoratados y mi sangre hervía, pero ni todo el dolor ni todo el calor del sol podían compararse con el infierno que había desatado.

La noticia no fue grande, no fue ni remotamente un punto en el mundo de la gente que vive día a día al pendiente de noticias como estás, pero para mí era una derrota y la humillación más grande que había recibido. Rosalie juró que las represalias legales serían inminentes, Bella trató de calmarme diciendo que esto pasaría pero sólo podía leer las palabras una y otra vez en mi mente "...madre fallecida... padre miente a sus hijos... carrera obstaculizada por hermano menor... venganza a su hermano por privarlo de una educación superior... infidelidad como un rasgo genético entre los Cullen... Bella Swan la mujer en discordia... padres divorciados... venganza a Jasper Cullen... Jasper Cullen... Jasper Cullen."

No podía ni imaginar lo que sería para Jasper leer algo así, exponer nuestras vidas de esa manera, todo el pueblo, sus amigos, su trabajo. ¡Dios!, quería matar a Burrows, juré que iría y lo mataría con mis propias manos. Lo intenté, Dios sí lo intenté cuando fui a su oficina a buscarlo, no me pude acercar ni dos metros a él cuando tres hombres me cargaban fuera del edificio, no sin antes soltar algunos golpes de dignidad. Pero el daño estaba hecho y la única forma de repararlo era buscar un poco de paz y hablar con él.

Su dirección la tenía desde hace unos meses, pero nunca había encontrado el valor para verle. Él vivía lejos en las afueras de Seattle, en una casa amplia y con jardín. Un auto negro deportivo estaba en la entrada y las luces de su casa estaban prendidas.

Toqué el timbre dos veces antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

Él se veía... diferente. Su cabello una vez rubio hoy era más oscuro, traía barba de días y sus ropas eran mucho más urbanas de lo que una vez fueron. Era como verme a mí mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Jasper me mira confundido y no sé si aún no le ha llegado la noticia o si está realmente enojado porque la ha leído.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —digo mirando el piso. Jasper trae botas, nunca había usado botas.

—No creo que tengamos nada que hablar, la última vez quedó claro que tú no eras mi hermano —Palabras que nunca olvidé pero que hoy estaba dispuesto a obviar.

—Es algo importante, sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que me deja pasar sin decir una palabra. Él se dirige hacia el bar y yo tomo una silla de su sala. Estamos lejos pero seguimos en el mismo cuarto.

—Te escucho —Jasper se sirve una bebida sin ofrecerme nada.

—Me imagino que no has leído un artículo que se escribió sobre mí.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Vienes aquí a presumirme que ahora eres famoso en mi puta cara? —Jasper era tan diferente ahora, hace años jamás hubiera maldecido o dicho una mala palabra.

—No, vengo a advertirte. El artículo es una represalia de un reportero hacia mí, en el artículo cuenta todo sobre mí, incluyendo lo de mamá, todo sobre mamá —digo mirándolo.

—¿Y qué con eso? Eso fue hace años, dudo que ese tipo de noticias sean relevantes ahora.

—También mencionan lo de Harvard, lo de que papá nos ocultó las verdaderas razones de mamá para irse y... mencionan a Bella y a ti —Jasper bajó el vaso.

—No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, no aquí frente a mí —Jasper empezó a jalarse el cabello justo como lo haría yo, la reminiscencia me partía el corazón.

—Jasper... —Mi hermano me mira con ira en sus ojos, es como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde que se enteró sobre mí y Bella.

—Ella y yo... estamos juntos —Lo miro y parece que Jasper no lo procesa bien. Espero los golpes, espero los gritos, pero él solo se ríe.

—Estás bromeando, ella nunca... —Pero pronto comprende que no vengo aquí a advertirle sobre un estúpido artículo ni sobre la exposición vitriólica de nuestra vida personal, vengo a encarar lo que no hice hace años, vengo a explicarle que la mujer que ha amado todo este tiempo está conmigo.

—No —dice mirándome con confusión —Ella está en Londres.

—Hace años que no está en Londres Jasper.

—No, no, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

—Jasper, no quería que te enteraras por una estúpida revista. Aunque sé que a nadie le importan nuestras vidas, sé que si hubieras leído ese artículo... No podía dejar que lo hicieras sin habértelo dicho en persona.

—Es mentira, ella no puede estar contigo, ni siquiera se conocen, ¿Cómo es que ...?, ¿Por qué ella Edward?, ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? —Jasper gritaba y aventaba cosas. Me levanto y él se aleja de mí como un animal enjaulado.

—Sí la conozco, mejor de lo que te imaginas, hay cosas que... no te he contado —Jasper detiene su entrópica violencia hasta que me mira.

— ¿Qué me has ocultado?, ¿Te habías acostado con ella más de esa vez que ella me contó?

—No, pero... no es tan sencillo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Jasper habla como el niño confundido al que dejé en mi casa paterna rogando que no me fuera.

—Había algo en ella, algo que me hizo revivir. Al principio lo negué, por eso era tan duro con ella, era mucho peor el hecho de que se pareciera físicamente a Alice, pero... después tuvimos conversaciones, triviales si quieres, y algo creció en mí. De pronto pude dormir, pude pensar con claridad, tenía un ancla en este puto mundo que me permitía no ahogarme.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el tiempo que ella estuvo conmigo... tú qué?, ¿La amabas o algo?

—Sí, es lo que te estoy tratando de decir.

— ¡Hijo de la gran puta!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de todos estos años y decirme que me viste la cara de estúpido, tú y ella? A ella la puedo entender, hasta la puedo perdonar porque sé que eres un cabrón que consigue lo que quiere, ella sólo cayó bajo tus estúpidas palabras vacías, pero tú, tú eres mi hermano, mi puto hermano y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres igual que Carlisle, eres un mentiroso egoísta de mierda que se excusa bajo algo noble como amarla ¡¿Dónde están tus excusas para cuando te la cogiste bajo mis narices?, ¡¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubra que eres un inestable de mierda?, ¡¿Acaso no sabe que eres un maldito cabrón que usa a las mujeres y luego las deshecha?, ¡Tú sólo la vas a herir!

— ¿Y tú no? Tú la golpeaste, ella casi muere bajo tus narices.

—Pero yo la amaba, aún la amo con todo mi ser. Estaba perdido, estaba confundido por todo lo que había pasado.

—Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. No tienes idea de lo que fue verla en ese hospital los primeros días, tú sólo te acobardaste y huiste, yo estuve ahí, yo la llevé antes de que muriera, yo la amé lo suficiente para dejarla ir. Tú la seguiste buscando, acosándola y no digas que no, ella me dijo que las seguiste buscando, por eso huyó a Londres. Dios sabe que fue lo más sabio que pudo haber hecho.

—No, no creo que entiendas lo que pasó entre Bella y yo. Íbamos a casarnos, ella había aceptado que una vez terminada la universidad nos casaríamos. Ella jamás hubiera aceptado si no me hubiera amado un poco —La noticia me deja en blanco pero me recupero rápidamente.

—Eso no importa ya Jasper, las cosas no terminaron así, no estoy aquí para restregártelo en la cara. Quiero a mi hermano de regreso, eres la única familia aparte de Carlisle que tengo, no hagas lo que yo hice y pasar años sin hablar con él, ser un extraño en mi propia casa, ser miserable. Perdón por venir ahora, por esta débil excusa de visita, pero tenía miedo de que me cerraras la puerta. Soy cobarde lo acepto, pero eres mi hermano y te amo, eres todo lo que tengo —Jasper se voltea y me mira directamente.

—No, ahora tienes a Bella —La risa sardónica y el aura de destrucción en su cuerpo destruyen toda mi resolución y esperanza.

Esa noche mi departamento está oscuro pero puedo verla acostada en el sillón. Toco su frente quitando unos mechones y la beso en la mejilla. El calor de su cuerpo me atrae pero me atrae más la autoflagelación, así que me hundo en mi cama y cierro los ojos.

Los días pasan. Bella viene y trata de hablar conmigo pero sigo en mi claustro de odio y miseria, ni siquiera Bella puede sacarme de ese hoyo donde imágenes de mi hermano con ojos altivos y tristes a la vez, me miran con displicencia, con odio y dolor.

Bella se acerca removiendo su bufanda azul, ha vestido azul la pobre casi todos los días, me duele hacerle eso, no quiero ser como Jasper y descuidarla, pero no puedo moverme de la depresión.

—Edward, no puedo seguir viéndote así, no voy a dejar que te hundas de esta manera por un estúpido artículo, nadie lo leyó, tu padre ni siquiera se enojó tanto. Dime qué puedo hacer amor, dime por favor —Abro mis brazos en invitación y ella se acurruca en mi pecho. No sabe que fui a ver a Jasper, no estaba listo para hablar al respecto pero ahora lo estoy.

—Lo siento —digo besando su cabello y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Lo siento mucho, no quiero ser así Bella, pero...

— ¿Qué pasa? Dime qué pasa, me tienes preocupada. Han pasado tres días y aún sigues así, esto no es por ningún estúpido artículo.

—Fui a ver a Jasper... —le digo en un susurro esperando que no me escuche. Ella voltea hasta que está frente a mí con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos.

—...Ese mismo día —Completó la oración.

—¿No te peleaste con él...?

—No, lo que te dije era verdad, los hombres de Burrows me sacaron del edificio y solté algunos golpes, después de ahí corrí hasta no sé donde y tomé la decisión impulsiva de buscar a mi hermano —Bella toca mi cara que aún está marcada con algunos golpes.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Al principio fui con esta idea de que le estaba haciendo un favor al decirle todo en persona, una especie de cortesía, pero en realidad tenía miedo de que se enterara de lo nuestro, quería ver si aún... te amaba. Tenía la esperanza de que te hubiera olvidado, de que me perdonara y tal vez, sólo tal vez, volviera a ser mi hermano.

—Oh Edward, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque todo se fue a la mierda, él sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Por alguna razón piensa que sigues en Londres, también me dijo que iban a casarse —Bella voltea la cara hacia el techo.

—Lo platicamos, pero nunca fue algo oficial, si te soy sincera el matrimonio me causa pavor —La volteo con mi brazo hasta que me está mirando nuevamente.

—Yo quiero estar contigo como sea, como desees. Si no quieres casarte lo acepto, si quieres que vivamos en una isla desierta lo haré —Bella sonríe.

—No es eso, es sólo que... no soy buen material para esposa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mmm, tal vez debí decirte esto antes, pero no puedo tener hijos, problemas en mis ovarios desde niña —Bella me mira y se ve tan vulnerable.

—Eso no te hace mal material de esposa —Digo confundido.

—Es sólo que no creo en la institución, además está eso. Jasper nunca lo supo, pero siempre lo imaginé como un padre y por alguna razón yo no me imagino como una madre. Pero contigo a veces cuando te veo haciendo estas cosas tontas como jugar con tu comida o escabullirte en la noche por algo dulce, me veo así... contigo.

—No me interesa cómo, sólo quiero estar contigo. Si quieres casarte algún día te prometo que lo haré posible —Bella ríe.

—Esa es la peor propuesta de matrimonio que he escuchado.

—Pensé que no querías casarte —Digo confundido.

— ¡Dije que no soy buen material de esposa, no que no quiero casarme! —Mujeres, ¿Por qué no pueden ser más literales y menos confusas?

—Okay, un día voy a proponerte matrimonio y espero que digas que sí Bella Swan—Bella me besa de esa manera que llena cada rincón oscuro de mi alma.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con Jasper? —Ella pregunta.

—No lo sé, no me voy a dar por vencido, espero que algún día él me perdone.

—Edward, sé que es muy tarde para decir esto y un poco estúpido, pero me siento culpable por eso, porque Jasper y tú estén alejados —Beso su frente y respiro a vainilla.

—Tú no tienes la culpa Bella, somos nosotros dos que hicimos todo mal.

—No me arrepiento de la noche que pasamos en Forks, pero debí haber terminado con Jasper de inmediato, aún no sé por qué no lo hice.

—Creo que tú y yo fuimos culpables del mismo problema.

— ¿Cuál?

—Miedo.

**12 Junio 2012**

Rosalie me dice que Carmen está en la ciudad y que desea verme. En un estado extremo de cansancio mental se me olvida avisarle a Bella, así que cuando llega de su clase se encuentra con Carmen y Rosalie platicando en mi sala.

—Hey —Saluda Bella confundida mientras se remueve su bufanda amarilla, ha vestido de colores últimamente y eso me hace feliz, menos preocupado.

—Bella, ella es Carmen, mi editora —Rosalie sonríe y besa a Carmen.

—Y mi pareja —Dice Rosalie, Carmen sonríe y extiende la mano.

—He escuchado y leído tantas cosas de ti —Quiero matar a Carmen con la mirada.

—¿Leído? —Carmen me mira con pericia.

—Correspondencias electrónicas —Bella asienta y se sienta a un lado mío.

—Sí, Edward también me ha comentado sobre ti, cosas buenas, no te preocupes —Las mujeres siendo mujeres me dejan a un lado de la conversación criticándome hasta que me harto y voy a tomar algo a la cocina. Eventualmente se despiden y me quedo sólo al fin con Bella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran pareja? —Pregunta Bella mientras se está cambiado a una ropa más cómoda, es decir esos diminutos pantaloncillos y camiseta que llama pijama.

—No lo sé, no me pareció relevante —Bella me mira como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Bromeas? En mi vida me había visto tan intimidada por dos mujeres ¿Una rubia y alta y la otra castaña y escultural? Es el peor sueño de cualquier novia —Bella se mete a la cama, este tipo de rituales me hacen pensar en lo que hablamos el otro día, quiero que viva conmigo permanentemente y no unos días a la semana. No quiero compartirla o dejarla ir.

—No creo que tengas nada de que temer, tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y tienes conexión directa con mi verga —Bella se ríe y me besa.

—Eres tan encantador Edward —Dice sarcásticamente, luego besa mi pecho hasta que baja a mis boxers. Cuando siento sus manos bajando la prenda, mi verga se endurece un poco más. Siento sus manos masajeándome y luego su boca engulléndome en esa manera donde succiona usando su lengua y rozando con sus dientes. Ella gime y las vibraciones viajan por todo mi cuerpo, pero ella aún tiene trucos por sacar. Mis ojos dan vueltas cuando toca mis testículos y los mete a su boca, creo que mi mano está sobre su cabeza... Sí, definitivamente está ahí. Bajo mi mirada y puedo verla comiendo mi verga en forma lenta, succionando y masajeando mientras sus manos siguen tocándome. Sus movimientos se aceleran y mi mano empuja ligeramente su cabeza sin tratar de usar mucha fuerza, sólo quiero sentir el vaivén de sus movimientos. Siento esa presión que me indica que voy a explotar. Cuando llego a mi clímax ella traga aunque no lo hace siempre, creo que hoy está de buen humor. Se levanta y me besa. Inmediatamente le regreso el favor hasta que los dos estamos sudados en la cama compartiendo un cigarro post-coital.

—¿Cuándo sales de clases? —Pregunto.

—Este viernes ¿Por qué?

—¿Estás lista para ir a la cabaña conmigo por dos meses?

**Estamos en la recta final, no voy a decir cuantos capítulos faltan, pero aún falta Alice y unas cosillas más. NO HABRÁ EPILOGO.**

**Eve**


	41. Chapter 41

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFDA que corrigió este capítulo**

**Hola a todos, debido a que ff es un cabrón no recibí ninguna notificación de reviews, así que lamentablemente no podré contestarlos, si es que me llegan en un futuro, tengan por seguro que los contestaré. Eso sí, los leí todos y los aprecio con todo mi corazón, gracias.**

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 41**

**EDWARD**

**Viernes 15 de junio 2012**

— ¿Algún día voy a conocer a tus padres propiamente? —Pregunto mientras ella hace otra maleta más. He perdido la cuenta y siento que si digo algo me quedaré sin testículos.

— ¿A qué te refieres propiamente?

—La última vez que vi a tu madre fue en el hospital cuando te visité y no me permitiste entrar —Bella detiene lo que hace y se sienta en la cama sin mirarme.

—No es que no quería verte, pero mis padres estaban haciendo muchas preguntas y sinceramente no quería que me vieras en ese estado, conectada a la máquina —Camino hacia ella, me siento a su lado y la abrazo con un brazo.

—Entiendo, no te estoy reclamando Bella, sólo que tu madre me conoció en las peores condiciones —Bella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Te prometo que voy a presentarlos cuando vaya a casa en el invierno, mi madre tiene ganas de conocerte —Ella voltea y me mira sonriente.

—Por mucho que odie su aprobación, siento que es preferible a escucharla como tomo malas decisiones todo el tiempo. Entiendo por qué le agradas. Entiendo por qué le agradas a muchas mujeres —Bella me besa y empieza a meter las manos en mi camisa.

Sus manos crean temblores en mi abdomen y hacen que pierda la cordura. La aviento a la cama y me pongo sobre ella, levanto su vestido con mi mano hasta llegar a sus panties, estoy absorto en mis movimientos que no me doy cuenta cuando Bella se queda quieta y posteriormente me detiene con sus manos en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto con la respiración cortada.

—Alguien está tocando a la puerta —En ese mismo momento escucho el toque del timbre además de los golpes en la puerta.

—Ignóralos —La beso y nuevamente sigo con mis manos tocando esos diminutos panties…

—Edward, ¿Qué tal si es una emergencia? Nadie sabe que estamos aquí más que Rosalie y Carmen —y Peter Burrows pienso, pero no lo digo en voz alta.

Es evidente que no podré hacer que se concentre si no voy y averiguo quien está en la puerta. Me levanto molesto, no con ella, sino con la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

—Quédate aquí —La volteo a ver y sonrío al ver que sus mejillas están rosas y su cabello parece un nido.

Con esa imagen mental abro la puerta para encontrarme con Alice Brandon. Es una fortuna que tenga un poco de endorfinas en mi sistema, sino, estoy seguro que no me hubiera controlado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Alice ignora mi pregunta y me empuja para entrar, cuando la tomo de la mano para sacarla de mi departamento ella se suelta.

—No eres bienvenida aquí, quiero que te largues…

—Casi me convences con tu teatro, pero no soy estúpida Edward, sé que no eres un hombre estúpido tampoco, así que ahorrémonos problemas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Sabes qué?, no me importa, sólo vete de aquí —Digo molesto.

—De las citas de tus libros, puedes mentirle a Burrows pero no a mí, ¿A quién más pudiste habérselas dedicado?

—A mí —Bella está en el pasillo y se ve compuesta, pero su cara indica el esfuerzo que hace para no cometer un crimen. Sin duda yo estoy igual.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?

—Creo que escribir tanta literatura barata te dejó con el cerebro seco —Bella camina hacia ella.

— ¿Perdón? —Alice voltea conmigo confundida. -Edward ¿Quién es esta golfa?

—No te atrevas… —Mi respuesta es cortada por Bella.

—En primero lugar soy la mujer de Edward, segundo soy la dueña de esas dedicatorias y tercero soy la que va a patear tu trasero hasta que estés fuera de este departamento.

—Bella, yo me encargo —Digo amenazante, no quiero un drama y menos con ellas dos.

—Oh no, esta enana hija de su puta madre no va a venir con sus uñas postizas y voz de corneta a decirme golfa en mi cara sin escuchar algunas verdades.

—Burrows me dijo que estabas con alguien pero… no sabía… —Alice por primera vez se ve confundida.

—Así que admites que mandaste a Burrows a proponerme fingir una relación contigo.

— ¡No, no hice tal cosa! Él me dijo que iba a proponerte hacer una entrevista y escribir sobre nosotros dos, sobre nuestro reencuentro… me dijo que estabas con alguien pero nunca pensé… —Alice se ve un poco pálida y camina hasta el sillón.

—Por alguna razón no te creo Alice —Ella me mira y mientras lo hace saca algo de su bolsa, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está sacando es muy tarde, están sobre la mesa. Docenas de polaroids.

—¿Qué se supone que iba a pensar?, me las enviaste como regalo de día de gracias hace cinco años, justo antes de publicar tu primer libro, yo pensé…juraba que aún seguías pensando en mí —Alice empieza a llorar.

Veo a Bella acercarse a la mesa y toma una foto, corro y se la quito de la mano.

—No Bella, no valen la pena, sólo fue algo estúpido que hice hace años —Bella está con su mirada en las fotos, todas explícitas, en todas una rubia está siendo cogida por mí, en todas las posiciones posibles, mi cara sonriendo y levantando mi dedo medio. Son repulsivas, vulgares y me recuerdan un tiempo en el que perdía mi alma poco a poco.

—Tal vez, pero no fue la primera vez —Dice Alice y la quiero matar por abrir la boca.

—Alice, es mejor que te vayas, estas fotos no significan nada, ahórrate un poco de dignidad y vete. Las dedicatorias no son para ti, nunca lo fueron, nunca fuiste más que una persona que pasó por mi vida sin dejar nada trascendental —Alice se levanta furiosa.

— ¿Nada trascendental? Yo te ayudé a que no te mataras todas esas veces que llegabas borracho, yo te cuidé y asistí cuando eras un fracasado y no podías ni siquiera ir a trabajar, yo te di impulso para que empezaras a escribir.

— ¿Y eso qué provocó? No hice nada, no fue hasta que conocí a Bella que empecé de nuevo y esta vez exitosamente. No te debo nada más que mi corazón pisoteado y la humillación de que me hayas sido infiel.

— ¿Eso crees? Eres un estúpido si crees que iba a estar con un fracasado por tanto tiempo, yo quería otras cosas, yo quería estar con alguien que no se levantara pensando en matarse todos los días-Alice está roja y luego mira a Bella.

—No tienes idea del hombre con quien te estás metiendo —Alice se dirige a Bella que ahora la mira fijamente.

—Él no es el literato sensible que crees, te va a masticar y te va a dejar como lo ha hecho siempre —Bella da un paso y me tengo que poner entre ellas dos.

—¡Tú lo engañaste!, ¡Tú fuiste la que lo dejaste ir, no sé por qué demonios vienes ahora a reclamar algo que nunca quisiste y nunca fue tuyo! —dice Bella enojada.

Estoy en medio de las dos, pero puedo sentir como la tensión crece, Bella me hace a un lado y se pone frente a Alice.

—No es mi culpa que hayas sido una frívola de mierda y lo dejaras ir, creo que ni siquiera lo amas, creo que sólo vienes aquí por tu estúpido ego pensando que él escribió esos libros pensando en ti —Alice ríe.

—Ya veo que la tienes entrenada a defenderte, son tal para cual, no sé qué hago aquí— Pero Alice comete un error, porque cuando dice su discurso final, pone un dedo sobre Bella.

No es ni remotamente femenino el golpe que recibe en su nariz, créanme he estado en el lado receptor, y los golpes de Bella Swan son dignos de cualquier pelea callejera. Alice da un grito ensordecedor y la tengo que tomar de los hombros para que no se vaya tras Bella.

—Maldita perra ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Bella sonríe y se ve orgullosa de sí misma.

—Es el estilo Cullen —Quiero reírme pero sé que no es el momento. Una parte de mí está tan orgulloso de ella que la quiero besar, sin embargo tengo una diminuta mujer en mis manos que necesito sacar de aquí.

—¡No me toques! —Alice camina hacia la puerta, no se despide, no me amenaza, y espero que sea la última vez que escuche o vea algo de ella.

Cuando volteo Bella está sentada en el sillón mirando las fotos. Inmediatamente las empiezo a recoger para posteriormente tirarlas al triturador de basura de la cocina. Cuando regreso me siento a un lado de ella.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —Bella sale de su trance y mira su mano; la abre y la cierra.

—Adolorida, he golpeado peores cosas —Sonrío y ella también un poco, pero su sonrisa se esfuma cuando voltea a verme.

— ¿No fue la primera vez? —Dice Bella, y al principio no sé a qué se refiere, hasta que entiendo.

—No, pero ella se refiere a antes de esas últimas que mandé, mucho antes de conocerte —Bella se ve un poco aliviada.

—Pero estas las enviaste…ese fin de semana —Entiendo por qué se siente insegura, pero me mata que aún dude.

—Fue estúpido, me odié inmediatamente después de que las mandé, pensaba que era parte de mi terapia de miseria y odio a mí mismo, me gustaba pensar que ella sufría cuando lo hacía, al menos al principio, luego lo hacía más que nada porque estaba tan solo y con tanto rencor que no sabía a quién dirigirlo— Bella no se ve muy convencida así que la abrazo. Una vez en mis brazos tomo el valor de hacer lo que pensé que nunca haría.

—Quiero que leas algo.

**La escena de Bella y Alice ya estaba escrita mucho antes de que publicara el capítulo donde aparece Alice, haha me alegra que ustedes estén de acuerdo conmigo en como Bella tenía que manejar las cosas, lo digo por sus comentarios, amo a Bella y su perfecto golpe en la nariz.**

**Les tengo una pregunta tonta, este capítulo es el 41 y en México (no sé si en los demás países) el 41 es el número que evitan los hombres porque es "gay"; es estúpido y nunca lo he entendido. ¿Alguien sabe de donde salió eso? Soy muy curiosa, tengo que saber esas cosas estúpidas y triviales que a nadie le interesan.**

**El próximo capítulo es la cabaña ¡yay!**

**Eve**


	42. Chapter 42

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFDA que corrigió este capítulo**

**FOTOS DEL CAPÍTULO EN EL BLOG**

**Canciones de este capítulo:**

**Fast car por Tracy Chapman**

**Free por The Figurines**

**(si gustan escucharlas, es en ese orden)**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 42**

**EDWARD**

**Sábado 16 de Junio 2012**

Junio abrazaba a cada árbol en esa forma tímida que suele hacer sólo en Forks, hojas aún húmedas pero con un verde resplandeciente que sujetaba gotas y brisa cálida. Era un día raro, el sol recorría el pequeño valle y picos de cada superficie rocosa. Era como ver a una pintura de acuarela que ha sido bañada por rocío.

Bella estaba pensativa y distante, pero no era preocupante, ella suele alejarse de vez en cuando y regresar a mí una vez que su mente ha adquirido cierta imagen que desea pintar. Presenciar eso era uno de los actos más íntimos que había compartido con ella. Nunca lo explicó, nunca tuvo que; su mirada y actitud eran como libros con grandes letras, abiertos y con palabras simples que evocaban emociones complejas. Bella era el libro que siempre querré escribir y nunca podré.

Yo maniobraba su Audi por recovecos boscosos y rutas jamás tocadas por un auto más que por mi Chevy hasta que al fin llegamos a la cabaña, que admito no era pequeña, era uno de esos lujos excéntricos que los escritores suelen tener cuando han amasado cierta fortuna. Bella movió ligeramente su cuerpo y se incorporó en el asiento para tener una mejor vista, luego bajó la ventana y sacó su cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta? —Bella volteó a verme con una hermosa sonrisa creada por esos maravillosos labios rosas.

—Es hermosa, es justo como la imaginé.

— ¿La habías imaginado?

—¡Claro!, desde que la mencionaste quise saber el lugar donde habías escrito todos esos fantásticos libros.

—No todos los escribí ahí.

—Bueno, al menos el último que es mi favorito… ¿Es eso lo que me vas a enseñar?, ¿Algún manuscrito inédito de alguna de tus obras?

—Sí, pero no es para ser publicado, mientras te voy a mostrar la cabaña.

Antes de bajar el equipaje decidí instalar a Bella primero y darle un recorrido. Ella comentó sobre lo amplio del lugar con "oh" y "ha", los exclamativos representativos de su inocencia mezclado con pasión. Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto Bella se tiró de espaldas a la cama, diciendo que era el colchón más cómodo en el que había estado. Yo hice lo mismo a un lado de ella, hasta que ambos estábamos en nuestros costados.

—Amo este lugar, amo la chimenea y que tenga la cocina más grande que he visto, quiero preparar pasteles sólo de verla.

—No te traje a que me cocines Bella —Dije riendo.

—No me importa, me comeré todo yo sola, engordaré y tú tendrás la culpa.

—No me importa si engordas —Luego la besé, porque llevaba horas sin hacerlo.

— ¿Pero sabes qué amo más de todo?

— ¿A mí? —Pregunté.

—Oh sí y el hecho de que este lugar es como un canvas en blanco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto confundido, espero no quiera pintar el condenado lugar.

—Me refiero a que cada espacio de aquí es virgen, y lo vamos a estrenar teniendo sexo en cada rincón.

—Bella Swan… tú y tus excelentes ideas todo el tiempo, empecemos por esta cama ¿qué te parece?

Lo más cercano que he estado del cielo es su cuerpo, sus curvas y suavidad femenina que añoran ser tocadas. Rincones que conoces y vuelves a conocer, gemidos que te abren los ojos sólo para admirar de donde provienen. Es cuando los momentos de verdad se traducen en toques y sencillas miradas, dedos que duelen y caricias que te dejan sin aliento. En una brusquedad primitiva recreo lo que mi mente siempre piensa, lo que mi corazón no deja de sentir y lo que mi alma añora; estar siempre dentro de ella, en cualquier capacidad, en cada poro, hasta que no haya una diferencia en miembros, articulaciones, venas o sangre. En esa levedad del ser, cuando uno se enfoca en otra persona y se pierde en cientos de destellos fulgurantes detrás de tus ojos, cuando es comúnmente confundido con químicos y atracción física es cuando sé que amar a alguien es una forma de penetración, es entrar en el alma y pertenecer.

Ese día sólo "estrenamos" la cama, por alguna razón ella no deseaba adelantarse a nada, no quería apresurar nada, es como si le gustara saborear hasta la última fibra de nuestra cama. En la noche decidí ir por el equipaje y quitar las sábanas de los muebles. Bella me ayudó a limpiar un poco aunque insistí que no lo hiciera, su argumento es que somos pareja y las parejas se ayudan. Le comento que hubiera contratado a alguien pero nunca me ha gustado que gente extraña entre a este lugar, la única persona que dejaría entrar sería a ella y probablemente a Emmett.

Una vez cansados y con la cabaña semi-limpia, nos pusimos a cenar frente a la chimenea comida que trajimos de Seattle. Ella estaba envuelta en un duvet termal que estaba sobre el sofá y yo sólo me calentaba con el fuego frente a mí y su cuerpo que no podía dejar de tocar bajo las cubiertas. Ella reía y comentaba sobre la vez que acampó en la escuela y un zorrillo apareció en su tienda, como la roció y ella terminó sola el resto del campamento. Le prometo que los animales aquí mantienen su distancia y que la zona de osos es mucho más arriba, pero siempre existe el peligro.

— ¿Y qué pasa si entra uno?

—Hay un arma en la sala, pero no está cargada —Bella voltea y ve una réplica exacta del tipo de arma que mi padre tiene en su casa, en una vitrina similar. Al parecer tenemos el mismo recuerdo porque Bella pregunta sobre mi padre.

— ¿Hablas muy seguido con tu padre?, me has contado que ahora se hablan, pero ¿siguen en buenos términos?

—Relativamente bien. Cada dos semanas, cuando estoy aquí, voy y ceno con él, hablamos un poco, lo regaño por seguir trabajando y no cuidar su salud. Te comenté que hace años tuvo un paro cardiaco y parece estar bien, pero a veces lo descubro comiendo cosas que no debería y se le olvida tomar sus medicinas. En general estamos bien, supongo, mientras no toquemos el tema de Jasper.

— ¿A tu padre no le gusta hablar de tu hermano?

—No es eso, pero se vuelve… incómodo y depresivo saber que Jasper nos odia a los dos —Ambos nos quedamos callados después de eso, cada quien combatiendo sus propias culpas que, por mucho que lo niegue, sé que a Bella aún la acechan. Afortunadamente el tema cambia a algo mucho más interesante.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a dar ese manuscrito para leer?, estoy ansiosa ¿De qué es?

—Es mejor que lo descubras por ti misma.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Domingo 17 de Junio 2012**

La verdad es como pequeñas bombas, jalan palabras, las tuercen, explotan, dañan y tienen el propósito de destruir; sin embargo cuando te la dicen, apenas te das cuenta que la tienes en frente, la niegas, te burlas o la ignoras, porque la verdad no es otra cosa que una mentira bien disfrazada de certidumbre.

Bella tenía en sus manos una especie de incertidumbre, ella no sabía que el manuscrito en sus 60 páginas era una representación de nuestras vidas, pero entendía que significaban una especie de verdad, pues la mente creativa y destructiva como es, sólo conoce de pequeñas verdades que se entrelazan y forman una realidad, sea ficción o no. Tal paradoja atormentaba mi mente y me daban ganas de arrebatarle tal objeto de las manos, impedir que lo leyera y seguir con nuestras vidas. Luego en un acto forzado de decencia y humildad, entendía que ella tenía derecho a leer nuestra historia contada con estos callosos dedos que siempre le dicen la verdad a su cuerpo y añoraban decírsela a sus ojos.

Con inocente curiosidad, ella abre la primera página sin leer un título.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Pregunta sin voltear a verme mientras lee las primeras líneas que aún no anuncian mi nombre ni el de mi hermano.

—No tiene título, esperaba que tú se lo pusieras —Ella voltea mostrando emoción digna de un infante al darle un dulce, pero más dulces son sus palabras.

—Será un placer —Ella regresa a su lectura mientras le comento que iré a tomar algo con Emmett.

No le digo que huyo de ahí porque no quiero ver su cara cuando lea lo que pensé de ella los primeros momentos que admitía su existencia como algo real y no una alucinación. Más que una huida era una preparación mental para lo que ella pensaría después, y qué mejor manera que ir con mi gurú.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

—Matilda es una vieja amiga mía, vieja porque realmente es vieja, apenas la conozco hace meses… —Dice Emmett sentado con una mano en su mentón y la otra jugando con la boca de su cerveza. Nunca pensé que su historia empezara de esa manera, pero me gustaba su comienzo.

—Matilda es un símbolo de debilidad que siempre me gustó tener, es decir, el hecho de tener una amistad femenina que nunca me critique, que siempre crea que soy supremamente bueno para todo y además hable bien de mí, es algo que no puedo negar —Ambos reímos, mientras él terminaba de gesticular su falso desprecio por la mujer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te canses de tanta adoración? —Pregunto curioso.

—La dejaré sentir orgullo por tenerme de amistad —dijo entre dientes y yo le sonreí reconociendo lo que dijo; me recordó a mí alguna vez. Tal vez Emmett y yo no éramos tan diferentes al menos en el sentido superficial de la vida social.

— ¿Te has acostado con ella? —Emmett ríe.

—No, pero creo que lo voy a hacer, me gusta, no es tan mayor….unos 10 años más que yo —Emmett se ve diferente que hace años.

Este pensamiento, este tipo de comparaciones han estado en mi mente la última hora, probablemente sea por el hecho de que cierta persona lee hechos del pasado. Todo eso me hace recordar cuando Emmett no era más que un conocido que tenía cerca de mí como una falsa comodidad, como una utilería.

Hoy Emmett parece entender ese concepto, que no es malo o bueno, es sólo una forma de interactuar, en forma superficial pero al fin es una interacción, más que lo que le había visto hacer en años, es una forma de existencia que los hombres solos tienden a adquirir; Emmett es un hombre relativamente solo. Sin embargo hoy Emmett asume su sabiduría y se jacta de ser mi gurú, no lo niego, el hombre me ha visto en las peores situaciones y siempre he contado con él para un empujón físico o mental.

Emmett me cuenta de sus nuevas responsabilidades en la constructora ya que Rod está por jubilarse y piensa dejarle el negocio a Emmett. Al principio acepto que me sorprendió pero decidí confiar en mi amigo para crecer como humano y tomar responsabilidades de ese tipo. Ahora que recapitulaba nuestras vidas, Emmett era como el hombre que siempre desee ser; tímido, confiado pero con fuerza interior y capacidad de crecimiento. Rod debió de haber visto eso mucho antes que yo, porque hoy Emmett es un hombre diferente pero con la misma pericia que antes.

—Estoy cansado de estar solo Edward, quiero estar con alguien, como tú estás con Bella —Era la primera vez que comentábamos sobre eso en persona, casi siempre era por teléfono o por correo electrónico, pues desde que estoy con ella no había tocado pie en estas tierras.

—Te diría algo cursi, como esperar que llegue la persona adecuada, pero no soy el destino Emmett, no puedo ver lo que hay en el futuro. Como amigo sólo te puedo decir que busques la felicidad en cada rincón y no tengas prejuicios cuando la creas tener en tus manos sin al menos darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Quién es el gurú ahora? —Pregunta Emmett sonriente, a pesar de todo, siempre sonriente.

—Tú, pero a veces me gustaría quitarte el trabajo —Digo riendo.

— ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer propiamente? —Pregunta Emmett respecto a Bella.

—No lo sé, en este momento está leyendo el manuscrito.

— ¿El que escribiste sobre nuestras vidas y no dejas que nadie lo lea? —Temo que si le comento que se lo he enseñado a Carmen, Emmett haga un berrinche como el niño que aún es.

—Sí, ese mismo, si todo sale bien y no quiere terminar conmigo después de esto, prometo traerla y que la conozcas.

— ¿Por qué querría terminar las cosas contigo?

—Porque las cosas que pensé sobre ella fueron horribles y las leerá directamente de mi mente, no puse filtro de nada, puse cosas imperdonables ahí —Dije mirándolo.

—Creo que es preferible que se las hayas comentado tú en persona, pero de un ignorante de la literatura a un escritor eso es una propuesta débil, lo sé. Ella sabrá leer entre líneas —Dice Emmett con esa seguridad que marca cada oración que dice.

—¿Leer entre líneas?

—Te conozco Edward, jamás le hubieras dado ese manuscrito a leer si no supieras que dentro de él, ella iba a ver algo que te hiciera eximirte de tus pecados. Deseas que te perdone, deseas que entienda por qué fuiste así. Es una forma ingeniosa de explicarle algo que jamás podrías si no fuera por las palabras que creaste libremente. No sé qué escribiste ahí, pero sé que cuando lo escribiste no pensaste en que ella lo leyera.

—Creo que sí, creo que en mi interior ese manuscrito es la carta de amor más larga que he escrito, la más rara también —Digo riéndome.

—Leí el artículo del tal Burrows, tu padre me lo mostró un día, estaba rojo de coraje el viejo —Sabía que había molestado a Carlisle más de lo que me había dicho.

—Traté de ir a golpear al autor de esta estúpida nota, pero me lo impidieron —dije desganado, a este punto la verdad ya no importaba mucho si decía más cosas.

—Creo que Alice tuvo algo que ver —Dije distraídamente.

— ¿Alice? —Emmett no sabe ni la mitad de lo que sucedió, así que le cuento sobre la llamada a la estación de radio, su poca ingeniosa forma de promocionar sus libros usando a Burrows y su intromisión en mi departamento, incluso cuando Bella usa su puño contra su nariz. A este punto Emmett es fan de Bella y ya somos dos.

—Nunca pensé que Alice fuera tan cabrona —Me encojo de hombros. Alice ha cambiado, pero de alguna manera sigue igual de superficial.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre Harvard?

—Es algo viejo, no tiene caso, además mencionarlo era como aferrarme a algo que nunca iba a pasar. No me arrepiento, si hubiera aceptado ir a Harvard es muy probable que no haya conocido a Bella.

—Eso no es justificación para resignarte, tú mismo dijiste que no eres el destino, no sabes si a lo mejor la hubieras conocido antes que tu hermano —La idea es como una bomba en mi mente… nunca lo había considerado así.

—No lo había visto de esa manera —Digo sorprendido, y dicen que yo soy el genio.

—Hablando de eso, ¿sabes algo de Jasper? —Mi postura se encoje en dolor.

—No, pero he intentado acercarme, el día que salió el artículo de Burrows fui a buscarlo pero Jasper está muy concentrado en odiarme, y sigue obsesionado con Bella.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces no hay ninguna manera de reconciliación?

—No lo sé, a este punto Jasper se comporta justo como lo hice hace años, nunca pensé volver a hablar con mi padre y mira hoy. Eso es lo único que me da esperanza.

—Sí, los Cullen son las personas más rencorosas que he visto en mi vida —Dice Emmett y tiene razón.

Emmett y yo seguimos hablando de otros temas menos serios hasta que son casi las 8 de la noche y tengo que irme. Camino a la cabaña mi estómago se revuelve en ansiedad. Imágenes de Bella llorando o terminando las cosas conmigo inundan mi mente hasta que decido desecharlas y darle un voto de fe a Bella y a lo que los dos sentimos.

Cuando abro la puerta todo está oscuro a excepción de una diminuta luz que emite la chimenea. Mientras me acerco más y más, la luz me va mostrando pedazos de muebles y las sombras que se forman mientras invado el claroscuro. No hay sonidos y no hay silencio tampoco. Los grillos se oyen y el crujir de la leña llenan el absorbente vacío que se crea cuando Bella no está conmigo. En un rincón ella yace sobre su costado con su cara hacia mí. Tratando de no hacer ruido me acerco hasta agacharme a ella, sus brazos se aferran al manuscrito. Toco su cara y ella abre sus ojos. En esos momentos podría agarrarme el corazón y detenerlo si pudiera, porque es exactamente lo que siento.

Ella me sorprende lanzándose hacia mí, con sus dos delgados brazos sujeta mi cuello y torso como si estos poseyeran la vida propia. Respondo un poco indeciso, pero al menos con menos temor que hace unos momentos.

—Edward, oh Edward, ¿Por qué me dejas sola si sabías lo que iba a leer? —La pongo en mi regazo de tal manera que ella me mire.

—Tenía miedo de ver tu cara cuando leyeras lo que puse sobre ti.

— ¿Por qué?—ella pregunta frustrada.

—Porque no puse cosas muy decentes sobre ti o sobre mí, me tomé ciertas libertades que pensé que encajaban, es como una bizarra versión de mi verdad.

—Es una verdad a medias amor, pero aún así capturaste ciertas cosas que me hicieron helar la piel, sin embargo tengo que corregirte en muchas cosas, por eso te necesitaba tanto aquí—Mi curiosidad es más grande que mi preservación emocional y curioso pregunto.

—¿Qué correcciones?

—Jasper, yo nunca amé a Jasper Edward, no como lo mencionas en la historia, aunque admito que sí lo consideraba erróneamente como un hombre ideal, sé que nunca lo amé como se debía. Otra cosa es que el último día que te vi, cuando fui a buscar a Jasper a tu casa, lo recuerdas mal. Sí pregunté por tu hermano pero iba a hablar contigo, iba a decirte que iba a dejar a Jasper pero que te quería conmigo, en mi estúpida cabeza de adolescente pensaba que lo nuestro era posible, aunque ahora me doy cuenta lo errada que estaba. Muchos detalles, como el hecho de cómo Jasper y yo perdimos nuestra virginidad o cuando me masturbé en tu casa… son perturbadoramente acertados, pero ni remotamente románticos como lo describes. Lo del supermercado, sólo pensaba lo horrible que debió ser tu vida para que hicieras algo tan desesperado como eso. Mi relación con Jasper siempre fue conflictiva, no empezó cuando me mudé con él. Jasper siempre fue extremo en sus emociones pero por alguna razón no pensaba que fuera algo malo, peleábamos más veces de las que éramos felices, luego cuando tú llegaste y me llevaste al hospital… mis palabras, todo, son medias verdades que nunca te permitiste completar, todo Edward es como si hubieras removido el hecho de que siempre te amé. Si tan sólo pudiera decirte cada cosa que pensé en cada momento…

Cada aclaración, cada "corrección" me hacían abrir los ojos más y más, es como si mi vida hubiera sido vista por medio de una neblina de miedo y dolor. Si agregaba eso a mis recuerdos todo tenía una connotación más ligera, simple, donde el único que complicó las cosas fui yo. Me siento como un estúpido.

—Me siento como un estúpido —No puedo evitar pensar en eso una y otra vez.

—No, no lo eres, de alguna forma esto —dice sujetando el manuscrito- es una puerta a tu alma que jamás pensé ver y siempre quise saber. Pero podemos reescribirla correctamente, podemos hacer de esto una verdad que sea tuya y mía.

Siempre el ancla a la realidad Bella me hace entender qué es la verdad. No importa que hagas con ella, la verdad te libera y te toma como rehén de la esperanza. Te caza y te come, porque la verdad si pudieran ser bombas estallarían cada vez que la miro a ella. Es el mejor tipo de destrucción.

**NOTA:**

Las "ganadoras"de mi pregunta pasada(el significado del número 41 en México) por orden de aparición son:

**Arte:**

_En la época de Porfirio Díaz, hubo una fiesta muuuy pipirisnice, y eran 42 hombres... La mitad vestida de mujer._

_Los detuvieron pues por eso, por exhibicionistas, ya que estaban en la cárcel y Porfirio Díaz llego y le dicen que arrestaron a 42 y El dice que no, que fueron 41. Ya que su yerno estaba en esa lista y curiosamente desapareció._

_Los pusieron a barrer la calle._

**lillilulaby:**

_Se dice que cuando un hombre llega a los 40 llega a su segunda adolescencia, y siente la necesidad de experimentar cosas que nunca hizo una de ellas las relaciones con su mismo genero, de ahi que si les gusta pues lo siguen haciendo, no se si es veridica pero es lo que me respondio mi maestra de anatomia cuando yo le formule la pregunta en mis tiempos de estudiante_

**eNohia:**

_En México se debe a un historia que sucedió (En 1901 ó 2 ) en donde en una redada encontraron 42 hombres homosexuales celebrando(mitad de ellos vestidos como mujeres)se les llevo a la cárcel y se les impuso una pena, pero que uno de ellos se salvo gracias a su parentesco con un político._

Todas son aceptables para mí porque me gusta la diversidad. **NO ERA CONCURSO** pero aún así a estas tres damas les voy a conceder un deseo, el que quieran, puede ser un **pequeño** outtake, un avance del siguiente capítulo, una cosa que deseen saber de alguno de los personajes, el nombre completo de mi siguiente fic o algo más o menos **razonable**, sólo no se manden preguntando cual va a ser el final o pidiendo un prólogo hahah.

Nota: No todas las chicas son de México así que no fue discriminación ni nada. Prometo en mi siguiente fic, preguntar algo más o menos generico pero no prometo recompensa n.n

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES EL FINAL.**

Eve


	43. Chapter 43

**Gracias a Isa Mella FFDA que corrigió este capítulo**

**Este es el final hermosas damas, las veo abajo en una gigantesca nota de autor.**

**FOTOS EN EL BLOG**

**Como recomendación se sugiere escuchar las siguientes canciones en este orden, se pondrá un asterisco en la parte donde deben poner cada canción, pues es así como está planeado el efecto de la música con el relato.**

Against all odds por Phill Collins** ***

**http:/ youtu(punto)be/wuvtoyVi7vY**

Ode to me family por The Cranberries** ****

**http:/youtu(punto)be/RMgEc3aaP80**

Bittersweet Symphony por The Verve** *****

**http:/youtu(punto)be/1lyu1KKwC74**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 43**

**EDWARD**

**Miércoles 20 de Junio**

**(*)**

A veces un hombre necesita un cigarro o varios, una cerveza o varias, otras veces dar una buena cogida y otras veces como hoy, mirar a su alrededor y sentirse amado, respetado y con el alma llena para saber que es realmente humano, que realmente es un hombre.

Bella platica amenamente con mi padre mientras discuten los podómetros más "cool", palabras de mi padre, no de Bella. Ella ríe y golpea su hombro juguetonamente mientras mi padre se sonroja por alguna otra tontería que dijo. La verdad no estoy prestando atención en la conversación, sólo absorbo esto, lo guardo como uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Es una coincidencia que también sea mi cumpleaños.

Casi toda la gente que tiene un lugar importante en mi vida está aquí; Emmett está en la cocina con Matilda, una linda mujer con ojos nobles. Rod está asando la carne hablando con Carmen y Rosalie, pero nosotros tres estamos en la mesa hablando de nada y todo.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo oficial? No quiero tener que hacerlo por ti —Mi padre voltea a Bella y sonríe.

—Si yo fuera mi hijo te hubiera propuesto matrimonio hace meses —Bella ríe y me mira.

—Papá, te prometo que serás como el quinto en enterarte si le propongo matrimonio —Mi padre ríe y luego se queda muy serio.

— ¿Quién es el cuarto?, espero no sea Rod, odio a ese cabrón, siempre supe que le atraigo, no me importa que niegue que es gay. Como nunca le hice caso y ahora me trata con la punta del pie, ¡ni siquiera me ha ofrecido costillas asadas! —Me río porque extrañamente suena a algo totalmente posible.

—Rod es el tercero —Contesto, Bella se ríe y corrige diciendo que él será el primero, luego lo regaña por comer costillas de cerdo. Bella ama a mi padre, si no fuera porque sé que me ama más a mí y porque lo mira como el padre que siempre deseó tener, sentiría un poco de celos.

En mi corazón añoro por mi hermano, lo necesito, mi vida no es completa si él no está en ella. Aún así, con toda esta vida que me rodea, con espacios vacíos llenos de añoranza y cosas tangibles como el toque de piel con piel, todo me recuerda que hubo un tiempo que no tuve nada, no tenía ni siquiera alguien a quien llamar amigos o familia. Fue una lucha fuerte contra la marea pero cuando llegué a la costa hice una apuesta a favor de las probabilidades y gané.

Las semanas pasan en extraños momentos de comodidad y alegría. Es más como una felicidad que es indeleble e invisible a la vez, sutil y delicada, no frágil. Bella pinta mientras yo escribo. Por las noches a veces ella viene con esta mirada y dice cosas como "Edward, cuando te miré por primera vez pensé que eras el pelirrojo más sexy que había visto, pon eso en tu manuscrito", o "Esta cabaña es el mejor refugio de mis sentidos que he tenido el placer de visitar". Su intensidad pueril y sus oraciones cargadas de bellas declaraciones me hacían amarla más si era posible.

Mis intenciones cada día eran más certeras, más reales que antes, en realidad no esperaba nada especial, ninguna fecha o aniversario, pero quería que fuera en verano; cuando sabía que ningún tipo de nieve iba a caer. A Bella le gusta la nieve, pero piensa que el blanco es un color muy vacío. Quería amarillo, verde, azul y rojo a su alrededor cuando le propusiera matrimonio.

En Agosto, un día 13, tomo la caja con el anillo dentro y lo hago. No soy un hombre detallista o extremadamente romántico, aunque Bella difiere. Tras varias lluvias de ideas con Emmett y mi padre decido hacerlo en forma sencilla pero significativa. Le escribo un poema, una prosa de hecho, lo cual nunca había hecho. En ella trato de describir toda nuestra historia, desde que la vi, hasta hoy.

"_Cientos de metros a la distancia distingo tu aroma, la timidez de tu cuerpo y el sudor que expira por tus poros. Puedo ver como el calor hace que la epidermis reaccione, me imagino el proceso del cuerpo, sonrío de lo sabio que es al enfriarse de esa manera y luego vuelvo a percibir tu aroma puro. Parece que el viento se empeña en traer ese olor a mí, estoy impregnado y no sé si pueda algún día olvidarme de ese aroma, sorprendentemente doy un paso más y el aroma se ha ido, ya no recuerdo su pureza. La cercanía de tu cuerpo es inquietante, tu sombra con curvas bizarras y el lánguido cuerpo negro sobre la tierra húmeda me recuerda el sol, puedo sentir la energía de tu cuerpo, lo vacío de mi vida antes de ti y tu alma cubriendo mi desahuciado espíritu. Me cautiva la forma en que te mantienes quieta y en pie, mirando, mirándome en estado letárgico y voraz. Quiero avanzar pero una fuerza mayor me sostiene, una fuerza cerebral, de la razón. Estiras tu mano para tocarme, tu piel es dulce y nirvana, todo tan trémulo que me cautiva. No puedo hacer otra cosa, estoy aniquilado. Tus ojos los imagino como armas delicadas que me desarman cuando precisas verdad en mí, imagino metérmelos en la boca, sabrán a tierra y miel. Tus labios que quiero quebrantar y mutilar con un fuerte beso, maquinan para poder musitar un sonido astral: "ven aquí". Sigo sin moverme y tú que eres un ser con figura de origen ominoso, hace un quejido, el sonido de lamento más exquisito y agobiante, más aterrador que un grito y más excitante que un gemido. Un sonido que desearía escuchar antes de morir. Tu voz penetra mis oídos y quiebra el viento, es como una alondra infernal y yo el árbol, la montaña o la tormenta en su camino. Sé que mi ser no importa, porque tu presencia es pasajera y mercenaria del tiempo; parece dominar la materia transformándola en oscuras figuras con efecto óptico pero no lo sé porque solo puedo verte, solo a ti, mi dulce alondra. El sabor de tu caricia es algo indescriptible, es un maná, viviría de ello por siempre._

_No puedo tocarte, tu hermosura oblitera la razón entera y tu complejidad me atemoriza. No quiero comprender el origen de tu ser, no quiero más que verte, tu carne irregular y todavía viviente avergüenzan todo lo que conozco como correcto, hermoso y prolijo. Quiero describirlo en mi cabeza, grabar las curvas, tu mirada y tu postura, pero no concibo atisbar ninguna imagen mental._

_Para mi sorpresa, este corazón mío palpita y lo siento, me enoja sentir algo mío y no algo tuyo. Quiero sentir tu corazón en mi diafragma, quitarlo y experimentar esos latidos desgarradores dentro de mí. De hecho, quiero sentirlo todo como si fueras tú. La envidia me carcome, el deseo y el asco me martirizan, no hay dulzura en este momento, solo lo visceral de mi amor que es lo único que nos une. Y pienso que compartiendo la carne jamás estaríamos juntos. Quiero hacer todas las cosas pensando en tu presencia, probar los fluidos de tu cuerpo como néctares oscuros y aliviar mi sed. Sed provocada por la contemplación estupefacta de tu cuerpo, por la anulación de mi ser al tenerte solo a ti._

_Porque si he de provocar algo en ti será todo el delicado proceso de estar, solo estar, que es la manera en que puedo concebirte._

_Estos lazos que podemos poner entre tu cuerpo y el mío no existen, cuerpos que quieren desaparecer y son vasijas de lo que somos, tristes y desconsolados porque se necesitan, necesitan el escarlata divino. Solo cuando el amor se convierte en desprendimiento de uno mismo es cuando es realmente amor. Y el amor es no vivir sin ti. Isabella Marie Swan quédate conmigo, forma uno conmigo, has de esta eterna alma sedienta tu propia alma, acéptame en las leyes del hombre o del Dios que desees, pero se mía, que yo siempre, hasta el final de mi existencia, seré tuyo._

_Edward Anthony Cullen"_

Bella acepta en un mar de lágrimas y palabras inentendibles, pero alcanzo a escuchar un sí. Ese día cuando tengo su cuerpo, la penetro y beso cada rincón, toco su anillo y sin que ella lo sepa lo beso también. Esa noche, Bella Swan se convierte no sólo en mi futura esposa, también en mi musa oficial. Prometo aunque ella no lo sepa, dedicarle cada una de mis obras.

La fiesta de compromiso es pequeña; sólo asisten un poco de personas. En septiembre volamos a Phoenix por el cumpleaños de Bella y a conocer a sus padres. Reneé es la viva imagen de su hija pero rubia, sin embargo es superficial y tristemente llena de inseguridades. El padre de Bella que vive en un departamento para solteros, es el típico hombre que pasa por su crisis de la mediana edad. Con canas ligeras en su sien, auto del año deportivo y ropas casuales. Supongo que es bueno verse bien si eres un inversionista. Ambos padres aceptan la boda y la relación de manera grata y fácil. No hay dramas o tragedias, Bella me dice que es porque al fin están separados y ambos en rehabilitación.

Cuando es tiempo de que Bella regrese a dar clases en Seattle, ella se me acerca y dice "No quiero irme jamás de la cabaña Edward, no puedo regresar a la ciudad sabiendo que este paraíso existe" así que ella deja su trabajo y se muda conmigo. Como el año escolar ya está en proceso, ella decide esperar al siguiente año para aplicar en Port Angeles mientras se dedica a la pintura.

La vida era tranquila y simple hasta que un día recibo una llamada del hospital diciendo que mi padre está en terapia intensiva.

**(**)**

La noticia, con capacidad de derrumbarme es más o menos tolerable con Bella a mi lado.

—Jasper —Digo al punto de la desesperación, mientras subo a mi Chevy y prendo el auto. Bella toma mi mano.

—Yo le marco —Dice ella, pero sé que es algo que él no puede escuchar de nadie más, no si las consecuencias son fatales.

—No, yo lo haré, le debo eso al menos.

Al principio mi llamada a Jasper es áspera y difícil, pero cuando le digo la condición de Carlisle, él dice que se subirá en el siguiente tren.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me dirijo a recepción esperando escuchar que mi padre ha muerto. Afortunadamente la enfermera dice que está en cirugía. Horas después, cuando mi mente ya ha repasado todas las posibles consecuencias y a recordado que los peores momentos de mi vida han sido en ese hospital, el doctor menciona mi nombre.

Carlisle no está bien, la cirugía no funcionó, pero está consiente, por un tiempo. Pregunto si lo puedo visitar y el doctor me mira como si no tuviera otra opción, lo sé, Carlisle va a morir. Sólo ruego a Dios que mi padre espere a que llegue Jasper.

El cuarto estéril me enchina la piel pero más mi padre en esa cama. Sus ojos abiertos me indican su lucidez. Él mismo remueve su máscara de oxígeno al verme entrar y con su frágil mano me hace un gesto para que me acerque, me siento como un niño, y sólo puedo pensar _¡Dios santo no lo dejes morir!._

Me siento en la silla frente a él y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, trago un nudo en mi garganta y contengo mis lágrimas lo más que puedo.

—Está bien hijo, estoy listo —Quiero gritar y cubrir mi cara en su pecho. Lo cual hago sin darme cuenta. Grito en su pecho mientras lloro sobre blancas mantas con olor a cloro, el olor me hace llorar más. Mi padre toca mi cabeza y dice palabras de consuelo. Sollozo hasta que mis pulmones duelen y mis ojos arden.

—Edward mírame —Escucho a mi padre y por primera vez le hago caso sin dudar. Su cara frágil parte mi corazón y la toco.

—Papá no te mueras, no te mueras, puedes lucharlo, no te mueras —Digo en desesperación, mi padre pone su mano sobre la mía y la remueve hasta que ambas están sobre su regazo.

—La muerte fue buena conmigo, me está permitiendo despedirme, pedirte perdón.

Cierro los ojos y más lágrimas caen. Respiro profundo y trato de hablar.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —Digo con voz quebrada.

—Tú sabes que sí, tu madre...

—No, hace años que te perdoné papá, no me hagas esto, no te vayas así.

—Dime que me perdonas —Él apenas puede respirar y sujeto su mano con la poca fuerza que me queda.

—Te perdono papá, te amo, eres mi padre, siempre lo fuiste aunque lo negara. Perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho, por como reaccioné con lo de mamá, por alejarte de Jasper —Mi padre tose y veo lágrimas caer en su mejilla.

—Eres un buen hombre Edward, que siempre has amado en forma brutal y pura, jamás podría culparte por eso, no tengo nada de que perdonarte —Él empieza a toser y la enfermera entra diciendo que no puede seguir hablando, que tiene que descansar, casi la golpeo pero tiene razón, mi padre apenas puede hablar. Con las palabras restantes pide hablar con Bella.

Ella entra y es notable como ha estado llorando. Con la fortaleza que sólo ella tiene, camina hacia mi padre. Me salgo de la habitación y los dejo en quietud. Después de unos minutos Jasper llega.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mal, no creen que vaya a pasar de la noche, la cirugía no funcionó —Hablo apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que se mueren por salir.

— ¿Está... consiente? —Pregunta mi hermano que se ve como si la vida le costara cada minuto.

—Sí, Bella está dentro —Jasper me mira y luego baja su mirada. Mientras espera a que Bella salga, él se sienta a un lado mío.

—No tenía idea de que estuviera tan mal —Dice mi hermano.

—Ni yo, hace tres meses se hizo un chequeo y salió bien, pero últimamente ha estado olvidando sus pastillas y comiendo grasas —Digo en tono seco.

Los dos nos quedamos callados hasta que Bella sale. Sin esperar un minuto Jasper se levanta y va a la habitación de mi padre. Cuando veo que Bella empieza a temblar de llanto voy y la abrazo. Los dos lloramos esperando lo peor.

Después de varios minutos Jasper sale corriendo sin despedirse pero pude ver sus mejillas cristalinas.

Después de unas horas la enfermera dice que mi padre quiere hablar conmigo. Cuando entro, él trae puesta la máscara y no se la quita, es obvio que no puede estar sin ella. Me siento y con mis dos manos en forma de rezo me pongo frente a él. Por medio de su máscara él habla.

—No dejes que Jasper haga lo que tú... no... dejes que... aleje, siempre lo... cuidado, no... dejes de hacer ahora, tu hermano... perdido, solo, te...necesita. No... comentas el mismo error... yo —Su voz es tan cortada que apenas puedo entenderle, pero entiendo lo esencial. Digo que sí con mi voz y mi cabeza, le prometo a mi padre y a mi madre en ese mismo lugar que recuperaré a mi hermano. Carlisle toma mi mano y con la otra se quita la máscara. Por último me mira con ojos lejanos y grises.

—Ámala como yo no supe amar a tu madre —Mi padre da su último suspiro y muere mientras su mano pierde fuerza y sus ojos palidecen. Entierro su cara en su cuello y con mis dos manos muevo sus brazos para ponerlos sobre mí simulando el abrazo que siempre rechacé, este falso abrazo es lo único que recuerdo. Bella llega y trata de desaferrarme de mi padre, algo que las enfermeras han intentado la última hora. Cuando salgo de la habitación, veo paz en la cara de mi padre.

(***)

Las hojas con colores casi tornasoles cubren lápidas y lápidas que forman filas en grises lúgubres. El otoño de octubre convierte los cementerios en pequeñas y grandes obras maestras. Esta unión de la naturaleza y el hombre donde ambas artes coliden en una tierra fértil pero sagrada, con individuos oscuros vistiendo luto en sus ropas o corazones es la que respiro mientras el cielo es un azul profundo. Los cementerios han visto y escuchado testimonios de hombres buenos y nobles, de hombre perversos y terribles, me pregunto qué dirían de mi padre si cada una de estas lápidas pudieran hablar, si los fantasmas pudieran dar testimonio de nosotros los tristes mortales.

El cofre baja y cada quien llora a su manera, yo ya lloré todo lo que tenía y no me queda más. El padre repite el réquiem adecuado y mi apología es simple pero significativa, como todas las cosas importantes de mi vida. Bella toma mi brazo y sus lentes negros me impiden ver si me mira o mira el cofre bajar.

La gente se va no sin antes dar sus condolencias y decir lo mucho que apreciaban a mi padre y a mí. El cementerio queda en una calma tersa y hermosa. Mientras veo el montón de tierra que cubre a mi padre, Bella jala mi brazo y con su mirada apunta hacia detrás de los árboles. Ahí está mi hermano, vestido de negro igual que todos, la diferencia es que él lo porta con más finesa y derecho. Camina lentamente hacia la tumba hasta que está frente a ella y se arrodilla, pone la mano en el monto de tierra enterrándola como si pudiera tocar a mi padre quince metros bajo tierra. Su cabeza agachada se mueve lentamente y sus labios parecen repetir palabras que sólo habían estado en su cabeza. Cuando se levanta, sus ojos se van directamente a la mano izquierda de Bella y por unos instantes creo que se acercará a hablar, reclamar o gritarnos, sin embargo se da la vuelta y camina. Cuando está ya adentrándose entre los árboles, un impulso eléctrico me revive y corro hacia él, mis pasos pesados en la tierra, que ha sido mojada recientemente, hacen ruidos notables. Mi hermano se detiene y voltea.

—Jasper —Digo jadeante de correr —Espera, ¿ya te vas? —Mi hermano me mira con ojos rojos y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—No, pensaba ir a la casa de papá —Se ve que se está conteniendo de llorar, quiero abrazarlo y protegerlo.

—Pensaba que tal vez… ya que estás en el pueblo te gustaría cenar con nosotros —Jasper me queda mirando, no tengo idea que pasa por su mente.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha? —Mi cara es de obvia confusión porque mi hermano parece notarlo.

—La boda —Aclara.

—Oh, Agosto 13 del próximo año —Mi hermano asienta con la cabeza y baja la mirada, aprieta sus puños y levanta sus ojos. Mi corazón añora una palabra suya que me indique que no todo está perdido.

—Lo voy a pensar —A pesar de que no es una aceptación, sé que mientras tenga vida nunca dejaré de intentar, nunca dejaré que se aleje de mí, somos familia y si algo nos ha enseñado todo esto es que alejarnos no es la solución.

Mi hermano parte y yo regreso con hombros caídos pero con una luz de esperanza en mi corazón. Cuando Bella me mira toca mi cara.

—Eso fue muy valiente ¿lo sabes?, arriesgarte e ir a hablar con él.

—No, es sólo un intento de muchos, lo sé, valiente hubiera sido hacerlo antes.

—No Edward, antes ni siquiera lo hubieras intentado, por lo que leí de tu manuscrito tu hermano es una parte integral de ti, pero antes eras orgulloso y con rencor en tu corazón, el título de tu manuscrito no debe ser "Sólo un hombre" como yo le quería poner antes. No, ahora me doy cuenta que no, tú no eres sólo un hombre —Bella toca mi cara con sus dos manos y en ese lugar donde las almas rondan y la paz es un regalo ella dice.

—Eres un gran hombre.

**FIN**

**No lindas, no habrá epílogo, si hago un outtake (en caso que una de las chicas que ganó el cap pasado lo pida) será algo que abarque esta misma línea de tiempo, no antes o después. No habrá secuela u otro fic con otro punto de vista.**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a estas personas:**

**A Isa Mella de FFAD por corregir los capítulos y ser una paciente beta conmigo que soy muy desorganizada y distraída.**

**Las yegüas del caos por su incansable labor de recomendarme, darme palabras de aliento y ser mujeres indomables de las que he aprendido mucho.**

**Sachita Simon, Ximena Brontedelcaos, Elisita Bennet y Belén**

**Un apartado para ti Mel Bennet que eres linda y dulce no importa lo que digan los demás o tú. Oh y que modificaste mi blog en formas maravillosas. Gracias hermosa.**

**Arte porque eres una de esas amistades que uno agradece por que son como aire fresco.**

**A todas esas personas que me han recomendado y que por alguna razón no las he puesto en esta lista, a los grupos en FB todos y cada uno que ha puesto esta historia en su wall, hablado de ella, recomendado, criticado, odiado, amado o despreciado.**

**Y por último las personas más importantes, la personas que me leen en forma anónima, no anónima, que son constantes y no constantes, las que van y vuelven. Gracias.**

**Lo que voy a hacer mientras:**

**1)Corregir "Sólo un hombre", borrando aquí o allá cosillas, afinando puntos, en fin hacerlo más fluido a nivel gramático y sintáctico.**

**2)Descansar un poco y reponerme con mis lecturas ya sea de fanfic o libros.**

**3)Empezar a escribir mi siguiente fic que requiere mucha investigación y documentación. La fecha estimada para subirlo es en un mes. Esté tendrá por título**

**O FORTUNA**

**(Inspirado en una parte de la ópera _Carmina Burana_ por Carl Orff)**

**Breve Summary:(tentativo)**

**La más terrible de las tragedias es amar en tiempos de guerra. Un amor entre una joven mujer judía y un Comandante nazi.**

**EDITADO: EL TRAILER DEL FIC O FORTUNA ESTA YA EN YOUTUBE**

**http:/youtu(punto)be / OAnTjZrHYzg**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola damas, este es el outtake que Arte (Themis) se ha ganado por contestar la pregunta del capítulo 41, ella pidió la historia de como Edward y Bella "estrenaban" la cabaña, ejm, a la mejor me emocioné un poquito porque la verdad si se me fue de las manos con unas cosas, yo pensaba escribir algo tierno y eso pero terminó siendo... bueno ustedes leerán.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL SOBRE MI NUEVO FIC Y OTRAS COSAS.**

**OUTTAKE 1**

**17-20 Junio 2012**

**EDWARD**

Los rincones de este lugar eran como posibilidades, cada uno era una aventura para Bella y con ojos grandes y cafés sonreía cuando encontraba uno, tal como hizo con el cellar de los vinos.

-Tenemos que llenarlo y luego vaciarlo, llenarlo y vaciarlo-Dice Bella, habla de vinos, habla del corazón y de muchas otras cosas más.

Me río y la beso porque estando frente a ella no puedes pensar en otra cosa pero Bella tiene otras ideas. El cellar es oscuro y húmedo pero una luz entra por las escaleras e ilumina el piso terroso también ilumina su cara angelical transformarse en perversa.

-Vamos Cullen me muero por quitarte esa sonrisa-Lo hace, se pone de rodillas y desabotona mi pantalón en forma rápida y precisa. No soy un hombre complejo, si sabes que vas a estar cogiendo diario no hay necesidad de usar ropa interior, es por eso que a Bella no le sorprende verme desnudo cuando baja mis pantalones y con agilidad saca mi verga y se la mete a la boca.

Hago gemidos poco masculinos mientras ella recorre con su lengua la cabeza y usa sus dientes suavemente para torturarme, luego baja lamiendo cada parte hasta que esta en la base y se mete un testículo a la boca mientras succiona suavemente. Quiero gritarle y decir que no quiero venirme de esta forma, pero es estúpido, una mamada nunca se detiene; es como un código de honor. Bella sigue jugando conmigo hasta que me tengo que sostener de la pared y recargar mi hombro en un sucio estante de vinos, mientras ella hace ruidos fantásticos. Miro hacia su boca y como se conecta conmigo, como su cabeza va de arriba hacia abajo y me sorprende cuando ella lo hace también, lo hace con intención, con una malicia exquisita que me deja más caliente que hace dos segundos, pongo mi mano en su cabeza y la muevo con fuerza pero sin hacer que ella se ahogue. Ella toma mis nalgas y me acerca con fuerza, retándome. Quiero aguantar un poco más, me encanta como se ve así. Bella usa sus manos para acariciar mis caderas hasta que sus manos están en mi entrepierna partiendo mas mis piernas con sutil fuerza; lo hago aunque no sé su real motivo. Ella usa una mano, toca mis testículos apretándolos y haciendo exponencialmente que mi placer crezca. Cierro mis ojos y me relajo en como ella come mi verga haciendo ruidos que se mezclan con mis gemidos y la presión que hago con mis pies para no caerme. Sus manos han estado jugando con todas las partes sensibles de mi cuerpo que no siento cuando ella tiene un dedo en mi glande y lo baja hasta mi entrada. Lo que sí siento es como toca ligeramente y trata de meter un dedo. Abro los ojos y ella voltea a verme, no sé que trata de hacer pero confío en ella, haría lo que me pidiera en este momento. Estoy jadeante esperando su siguiente movimiento y cuando siento su diminuto dedo entrar en mí me tenso un poco. Su otra mano pasa por mi cadera suavemente, calmándome. Mientras lo hace, su dedo se mete un poco más hasta que siento su nudillo, quiero sentir vergüenza y evitar esto pero luego lo saca y lo mete delicadamente, la sensación es como lo que nunca he sentido. Gruño y muevo mi cadera, Bella acelera el paso mientras me siento como un cable eléctrico, expuesto y listo para explotar ante la menor provocación. Ella saca su dedo completamente y luego lo mete nuevamente, de manera fuerte esta vez toca algo en mí, algo que me hace llegar al precipicio, grito y gimo, con profanaciones mal pronunciadas y siento como su lengua me masajea igual que su dedo, que llega a lugares imposiblemente más profundos. Mi mano en su cabeza empuja con fuerza hasta que su dedo repite el mismo movimiento y toca mi glándula una y otra vez. No puedo contenerme, ni siquiera grito, sólo siento como si mi pecho fuera a explotar y el oxígeno que tomo no fuera suficiente, lo siento como una pequeña muerte. Con ojos aún cerrados siento como ella remueve su dedo y se levanta, siento sus labios en los míos y como sus pequeños brazos me sostienen. Cuando abro los ojos ella parece insegura y un poco tímida. Bella es todo menos tímida.

-Hey-Digo poniendo mi mano en su mejilla y haciendo que me mire.

-¿No estás molesto?-Ella pregunta.

-No, fue...diferente, pero no estoy molesto-Bella sonríe, esta vez todo rastro de timidez eliminado.

-Lo fue, te hubieras visto, de sólo verte así te quería coger como si no hubiera mañana-Bella me besa.

-Tal vez pero no te vi sonreír-Digo bromeando.

-Es difícil sonreír con una verga en la boca Edward-Su cara es seria hasta que se carcajea.

* * *

><p>Después de ciertos descubrimientos sexuales Bella sabe que soy arcilla en sus manos, pero cuando mi verga está dentro de ella y la hago esperar al torturarla con movimientos lánguidos ella ruega, amo que ruegue.<p>

La fogata es un lugar recurrente para hacer este tipo de cosas, donde puedo ver su cara a media luz, con su cabello revuelto en hermosos bucles. Su cara rosada y su pecho con toques rojizos por toda esa hermosa sangre que corre dentro de ella. Sus piernas están en mis hombros, ella ama esta posición, la veo como pone una mano en su pecho y la otra está en su clítoris. Quito su mano porque no quiero que se venga mientras aún disfruto de su cara en total frustración.

-Edward, si vas a cogerme, hazlo fuerte al menos ...-La callo cuando uso más fuerza y luego saco mi verga. Ella me reta porque sabe que sucumbo ante ese tipo de trucos femeninos, ella le encanta hacerme enojar mientras tenemos sexo, a mí también. La levanto y la beso, luego la volteo hasta que esta sentada en mi verga con su espalda a mi pecho. Con el impulso de mis caderas la penetro levantándola una y otra vez. Con mi mano toco su sexo, juego con el tocando donde nos unimos y meto un dedo. Ella gime al sentir la presión de mi verga y mi dedo en ella en el mismo lugar.

-No me digas que hacer, te voy a coger como me de la gana-Paso mi palma por su clítoris y aprieto suavemente moviendo mi mano de arriba hasta abajo, ella ama esta presión. Jala mi cabeza y la beso con abandono, ella exhala en mi boca mientras yo aprieto su cadera hacia mí, la penetro lentamente y luego con fuerza, esperando su gemido en mi boca. Cuando la veo buscando su orgasmo jalo su cabello y la hago ponerse en cuatro sin desprenderme de ella, su magnífico culo sólo para mí.

-Esto es coger fuerte, no quiero quejas mañana cuando no puedas caminar.

La tomo de las caderas y la cojo lo más fuerte que puedo, mi mano masajea sus nalgas y luego las paso a su blanca espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y por último su cabello. Lo tomo haciendo que ella arqueé su cuerpo, amo esto, amo como ella me deja usarla de esta manera. Estoy tan cerca que tengo que detener el paso un poco, bajo mi mano hasta su coño húmedo y con mi pulgar suavemente masajeo su clítoris. Bella grita y dice mi nombre, mi paso se acelera hasta que me vengo dentro de ella y sin parar sigo moviéndome hasta que Bella grita y el espasmo viaja por ella contrayendo mi verga.

-¿Qué vas a querer de cumpleaños?

-Sexo-Bella se ríe un momento y luego seriamente me mira.

-Aparte de sexo.

-Sexo anal-Digo sin inmutarme mientras como cereal. Mi cumpleaños es mañana, así que aún tengo esperanzas.

-No-Bella dice mitad seria, mitad bromeando.

-Ok, quiero...-Pongo un dedo en mi mentón fingiendo que pienso.-...que te pongas a gatas con tu hermoso culo al aire-La jalo y la beso, mientras toco su seno.

-Luego quiero quitarte tus panties lentamente hasta que quedes desnuda y me dejes hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Como sexo anal-Bella se ríe.

-Dije lo que quiera, si quiero sexo anal, no podrás hacer nada, digo, puedo querer muchas cosas, como escribir sobre tu culo mientras lo admiro, tomarle fotos, o hablar con el-Bella explota en risas y me besa.

-No-Hago un horrible puchero que no me sale tan bien como a ella.

-Entonces no quiero nada.

-Me refiero a que si quieres una fiesta o ir a algún lugar a cenar, soy pésima con estas cosas, quiero darte algo que realmente quieras-Luego se rectifica-Menos sexo anal.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?-Es realmente injusto, ella prácticamente me violó en un cellar de vinos, tuvo suerte de que me gustara.

-Porque esa cosa enorme que tienes ahí me va a desgarrar el duodeno, básicamente-Dice Bella en total seriedad.

-Claro que no, es todo un mito, todo lo que se necesita es lubricante, paciencia y mucho mucho amor-Digo en tono cursi.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Luego abre los ojos en sorpresa y grita-¡Lo has hecho antes!

-No confirmo ni niego esa afirmación-Trato de seguir comiendo mi cereal pero Bella me quita la cuchara desparramando leche por todos lados.

-Edward Cullen, es mejor que me digas en este momento-Con manos en sus caderas Bella me mira expectante.

-Si, algunas veces-digo resignado.

-Escupe, todo, quiero todo los detalles-La miro incrédulo.

-No, es decir, no con detalles, Bella no pensarás que te diga los detalles ¿o sí?...-Bella se queda pensativa un momento.

-No, supongo que no, sólo...¿fue más de una vez?...¿fue con Alice?-Esto es una mala idea, es tan mala que debe estar vetada en todos los países.

-Ehmm no, no con Alice.

-¿Entonces?

-Con otra mujer obvio, varias veces.

-¿Quién es? ¿la conozco?¿cuántas veces?-Dios sabe que amo a Bella Swan pero a veces la quiero ahorcar por estos interrogatorios.

-No la conoces-Como explicarle que ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre- fueron varias veces ¿okay? No sé cuantas, no llevaba la cuenta-Bella se sienta frente a mí y se queda pensativa.

-Yo lo he hecho-Dice en voz baja.

-Una vez y dolió como no tienes idea-Luego me mira y parte mi corazón verla así. Toco su cara y beso sus ojos.

-No tienes que decirme, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es broma amor, no quiero hacer nada que te cause dolor.

-No es eso...es, es sólo que me cuesta trabajo pensar que puede ser disfrutable-Me levanto y luego le ofrezco mi mano.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Ven-Le digo suavemente. Ella se para y la beso, acaricio su cintura metiendo mi mano bajo su camisón.

Cuando menos pensamos estamos en el pequeño cuarto de visitas del primer piso, nunca entramos ahí porque sólo tiene una cama y una silla, pero no tengo paciencia para llevarla a la recámara. La acuesto mientras estoy arriba de ella de rodillas con una rodilla a cada lado de ella, bajo y beso su cuello mientras los dos tratamos de quitarnos nuestra ropas. Ella sólo posee un camisón y sus panties, yo sólo boxers así que no tardamos mucho en estar desnudos.

-Dobla tus piernas-Bella lo hace. Beso su cadera lamiendo su hueso y recorriendo mi lengua de un lado al otro, luego su vientre hasta que bajo a su entrepierna, cuando beso en la coyuntura entre su sexo y su pierna Bella está exhalando efusivamente, veo como sus pequeños puños están apretando el cobertor azul debajo de nosotros. Tomo su pierna derecha, la recorro lamiendo, besando detrás de su rodilla y muslo. Bella ondula su pelvis instintivamente y cuando llego a su talón ella ríe por las cosquillas que le causa, yo sonrío porque es esa la idea, que esté relajada. Repito el mismo movimiento erótico en su otra pierna esta vez más lento concentrándome en el interior de sus muslos, cuando llego a la apertura de su sexo paso mi nariz y luego lamo lentamente, Bella contiene un gemido.

-No te contengas, grita si tienes que gritar, habla y dime lo que quieras decirme.

-Dios, hazlo, hazlo-Bella suplica.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Pregunto mientras mi verga gotea.

-Mete tu lengua, tu dedo, lo que sea-Sonrío mientras la escucho y obedezco. Lentamente meto mi lengua en su apertura lo más que pueda penetrarla y ella grita y toma mi cabeza apretándola contra ella.

-Así, justo ahí-Es porque mi nariz toca su clítoris, pero tengo otras ideas. Una vez que Bella afloja su presión en mi cabeza, saco mi lengua y lamo hasta abajo, justo donde está su otra abertura, cuando pongo mi lengua ahí Bella se tensa, pero espero que ella confíe en mí, justo como yo lo hice con ella. Con toques ligeros recorro el anillo de su apertura trasera y en mi lengua siento como deja de tensarse, la veo morder su labio y siento como su coño suelta más fluido. Una vez humectada su entrada muevo mi dedo y lo trato de meter lentamente, sé que eso no le causará dolor, pero aún así lo hago delicadamente. Bella baja su cadera de manera que el dedo se mueva más adentro hasta que esta completamente hasta el fondo, lo más que pueda llegar. Subo mi lengua hasta su clítoris y juego con el, con mi lengua plana paso lengüetazos mientras mi dedo se sale lentamente y entra de la misma manera. Ella jala mi otra mano, la que está ocupada sosteniendo su cadera, y la baja a su entrada.

-Mete tu dedo-Dice suspirando.

Meto mi dedo índice en la entrada de su coño, luego meto dos. Bella grita y jala su cabello mientras se coge mis dedos, mientras con sus movimientos se penetra a si misma por el culo y su coño, es hermoso verla así, casi desquiciada.

-Así, más, más-Ella no grita pero lo dice entrecortadamente.

Mi lengua hace formas sobre su clítoris y luego con mis labios succiono, eso la hace gemir aún más y aprovechando su estado de éxtasis aumento otro dedo en su culo y otro más en su coño, la posición es incómoda y estoy cansado pero por otra parte estoy tan duro de verla así, verla como me deja tenerla justo de esta manera que no puedo evitar mover mis caderas, mi verga rozando con el cobertor, buscando un poco de fricción. Estoy perdido en la vista frente a mí y como mi cadera se mueve, mi verga a punto de estallar. Bella baja su mano a mi cabeza y me aprieta, sus movimientos imposiblemente más frenéticos empalándose más y más en mis dedos hasta que yo no tengo que sacarlos, ella misma los saca y los mete dentro de ella con sus movimientos. Siento mi clímax acercarse hasta que siento a Bella tensarse y gruñir, todo su cuerpo se mueve a un costado del poder de su orgasmo, obligándola a cerrar sus piernas y atraparme en ellas. Mi verga explota cuando la siento contraerse en mis dedos, sólo de imaginar mi verga ahí hace que mi orgasmo dure más. Bella está quieta sólo exhalando fuertemente, cuando saco mis dedos y pongo mi mano en sus tobillos puedo sentir su pulso acelerado. Me subo y la abrazo. Bella aún está recuperándose cuando beso su cabello y la abrazo por la cintura. Minutos después lo oigo decir.

-Oh, si va a hacer así, tienes un trato Edward- Ella voltea y acaricia mi cara.

-No era para convencerte de nada Bella, es sólo para demostrarte que esas cosas pueden ser disfrutables si la otra persona sabe como hacerlo y más si te ama, porque para mí no hay cosa más preciada en este mundo que tú, jamás te causaría daño, tienes que creerlo.

-Te creo, sólo prométeme que será así, justo así.

-No te prometo que no dolerá al principio, pero te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar.

-Es una lástima que no tengas lubricante en este momento-Bella ríe y yo levanto mi ceja.

-Oh por dios, ¿trajiste lubricante?

-No está aquí, está en la recámara-Bella sacude su cabeza en incredulidad.

-Bueno, tu cumpleaños es mañana de todos modos.

* * *

><p>Me siento como un rey, literalmente, comí como cerdo (irónico porque comí costillas de cerdo), tomé cerveza importada, mis amigos vinieron a verme y mi padre por primera vez se comportó en una fiesta. Amo el regalo que Carmen y Rosalie me dieron, la primera edición de El guardián del centeno de Salinger, Emmett y Matilda me regalaron unos zapatos nuevos para el boliche, mi padre me regaló un equipo entero para rappel. Y Bella, oh Bella, ella me regaló una Royal nueva porque la mía ha estado fallando. Pero no fue cualquier Royal, fue una edición limitada de 1950 y al parecer la usó Jack Kerouac lo cual pretendo ignorar, sino no podría tocarla, a la Royal no a Bella, para ella tengo otros planes.<p>

Estoy cómodamente acostado con mis brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza mientras Bella está quitándose el vestido, me gusta verla hacer ese tipo de cosas mundanas, verla quitarse los zapatos y el maquillaje, es casi voyerista. El sonido cuando camina descalza y su delicado cuerpo se mueve fácilmente cuando ya no tiene zapatos que la obstruyan de ser una hermosa gacela. Veo como su cabello cae hasta su cintura mientras se prepara para el baño, pero justo cuando se pone la bata de baño la detengo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Digo seriamente.

-A darme un baño-Bella nunca se sonroja, ella suele ser más, mucho más directa que yo, pero esta vez noto que se siente un poco tímida.

-No harás tal cosa, ven-digo golpeando ligeramente la cama con mi mano. Bella sonríe y mientras camina hacia mí también remueve su bata de baño blanca hasta llegar frente a mí. Me levanto, sentándome en la cama y beso su vientre.

-Tienes miedo-No es pregunta, ella pone su mano en mi cabeza.

-No, sólo quería estar...más limpia-Ella hace un sonido con su garganta, es un tic que tiene cuando está nerviosa.

-Estas prístina, no hay nada sucio en ti-Bella se ríe.

-Te sorprendería.

-No, te quiero justo como estás, me gusta como hueles ahora, me gusta como estás en este momento.

-He estado todo el día haciendo cosas, te aseguro que no estoy...-La levanto y la tumbo a la cama, ella grita y luego ríe, la beso metiendo mi lengua y penetrándola justo como quiero hacerlo en este momento, quiero que sea mía en todas formas, la quiero así, después de darme el mejor día de mi vida, la quiero justo en este momento, no tengo paciencia, siento que podría morirme si no estoy dentro de ella.

Eso hago, saco mi verga y la paso por su apertura pero sin penetrarla, mientras ella jala mis boxers a mis talones.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Ella me mira y sacude su cabeza.

-Dímelo.

-No tengo miedo Edward, lo quiero, realmente lo quiero-Beso su cuello y sus senos, sus hermoso senos cremosos con pezones rosados que se contraen al paso de mi lengua. Bajo a su vientre y a sus labios inferiores, los beso, lamo y muerdo. Meto dos dedos en su coño y me pongo de rodillas para agacharme por el lubricante en el estante sin sacar mis dedos. Abro el frasco y vierto un poco sobre su apertura y otro tanto en mi verga, no aún no la voy a tomar así pero me gusta como se siente lo terso del lubricante. Meto mis dedos buscando su punto g , es un camino que he aprendido de memoria, lo conozco perfectamente, Bella grita.

-Más rápido-Ella dice, y acelero con el movimiento de mis dedos. Ella gruñe y llena mis dedos de fluidos los cuales recorren todo su coño, sin esperar a que se calme con esa misma humedad combinada con el lubricante, meto mi dedo en su culo. Ella se tensa y luego se relaja al verme jalar mi verga con la otra mano. Después que la siento relajada meto otro y espero un poco más para meter un tercero, Bella no siente más allá de presión estoy seguro, pero al menos no se ha quejado; vierto un poco más de lubricante. Ella no quiere hacerlo boca abajo, dice que quiere verme a la cara cuando lo haga, aunque le expliqué que la mejor manera era así, pero le voy a dar lo que pide. Así que posiciono la punta en su entrada y lentamente presiono, Bella aprieta su esfínter y lo siento en mi verga.

-Relájate-Bajo mi cuerpo cayendo sobre ella y la beso, mientras mi verga toca su culo con la punta. Toco sus senos y los beso mientras mis caderas empujan más y más la punta, con mi mano empujo mi verga hasta que la cabeza está dentro. Es increíblemente apretado y caliente, miro a Bella y ella tiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Un poco de presión, sigue-Bajo mi mano a su clítoris y lo toco delicadamente, aún sigue sensible. Bella se va relajando más y más hasta que siento como su apertura ya no me detiene y meto mi verga un poco más, un poco más hasta que estoy totalmente dentro, Bella abre los ojos y pone sus manos en mis brazos.

-Está adentro, sólo voy a esperar un poco ¿okay?-Bella no dice nada sólo abre más sus piernas. Me incorporo y de rodillas puedo ver la vista más erótica que he visto en mi vida, Bella me engulle perfectamente y quiero moverme, oh como quiero moverme. Todo está tan lubricado que se desplaza mi verga fácilmente, nunca dejo de tocar a Bella, ya sea en sus caderas o su sexo, juego con su clítoris hasta que ella empieza a gemir, esa es mi señal de moverme, así que lo hago lentamente, tan lento que apenas lo saco unos centímetros. Lo meto de la misma manera una y otra vez.

-Más rápido-Dice Bella, luego baja su mano a su coño y empieza a tocarse, retiro mis dedos dejando que ella controle su placer. Muevo mis caderas apoyándome en sus rodillas, mientras hago eso las abro un poco más y veo como entro y salgo de ella. Lento, lento, tan lento, no puedo más, tengo que acelerar, lo hago un poco observando la cara de Bella mientras lo hago, ella parece disfrutarlo, luego aprieta sus piernas y mueve sus caderas.

-¿Te gusta? ¿así?-Bella grita que sí, que no pare, que siga. Estoy al borde, es increíblemente estrecho su canal, es tan apretado que siento una enorme presión que no puedo evitar. Bella mueve sus caderas mientras sus dedos tocan sus clítoris y otro dedo se mete en su coño.

-Estoy...casi-Dice ella, lo está, la puedo sentir y es una sensación extraña que aún en este lugar tan íntimo de ella pueda sentir como todo se contrae. Nunca había hecho a una mujer venirse con mi verga en su culo, nunca, pero ahora se que es mucho mejor. Ella brinca y mete otro dedo en su coño mientras acelero mi paso. Temo rasgarla pero no puedo contenerme cuando ella contrae su esfínter y me aprieta tanto que acelera mi clímax, sus contracciones me llevan a otro mundo, mi orgasmo es prolongado por más de lo que había estado antes y el de ella también. Parece no terminar nunca hasta que siento que ella se detiene y vuelve a gritar, ondulando sus caderas más y más.

-Oh dios, oh dios-Bella grita y la siento contraerse una última vez.

Cuando ya estamos recuperados, tomamos un baño, ella me dice mientras lava mi cabello que es la sensación más intensa que ha sentido; yo concurro besando su cuello.

-La próxima vez voy a usar un vibrador-Dice ella, me río porque Bella entusiasmada por sexo anal es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Estaba en una fase anal, que puedo decir...Freud tendría una disertación sólo de mí.<strong>

**Ahora sin más preámbulos dos cosas importantes, me han honrado con la nominación para los premios FFAD (Fan Fiction Adiction) así como a esta historia en las categorías de:**

***Fic del año **

***Mejor Darkward**

***Mejor Trama original**

***Mejor autora promesa (estoy como Still Life Horror por supuesto no Eve hehe)**

***Mejor fic revelación**

**Las votaciones son hasta el 10 de junio (creo) con una votación diaria. Voten por quien ustedes gusten obviamente, no es amenaza ni nada haha, igual le van a otra persona. Esto es sólo una sana competencia la cual agradezco inmensamente y me siento enormemente conmovida al ser parte de ella. Mucha gente muy muy talentosa está participando y para mí estar junto a esas personas grandes ya es suficiente.**

**El link**

**http:/premios-ffad(punto)blogspot(punto)mx/**

** Otra cosa importante, aún falta subir otro outtake y el domingo (si todo sale como espero) subiré el primer capítulo del nuevo fic O FORTUNA**

**El summary completo es el siguiente:**

**La más terrible de las tragedias es amar en tiempos de guerra. Afortunadamente esta es una historia entre una joven mujer judía y un Comandante nazi; que sienten diferentes matices de odio incluyendo el amor. **

**Trailer**

**http:/youtu(punto)be/OAnTjZrHYzg**

**Le dedico este fic a mi Edward que se que me anda leyendo, ¡besos!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Recompensa a Enohia que pidió un outtake sobre la vida de Bella en Londres, lo cual extendí a Europa y su regreso a América. No se encuentra betado.**

**OUTTAKE 2**

**Bella 2009-2010**

**Londres, Frankfurt, París**

Sus manos toman colores que no tienen fuerza. Los colores, las manos, la misma luz que los rodea carecen de fortaleza justo como ella. Bella con el talento que la caracterizaba escogía el más vívido y pasaba sus dedos por el lienzo destruyendo su obra. Hay que ser un artísta para saber que destruír tu propia obra, es una obra en si mismo. Cuando el artista trasciende y deja de ser un mero actuador para convertirse en el objeto.

La madrugada de Londres entraba tímidamente por su ventana destruyendo esa ecuánime oscuridad que la cubría. Bella entendía que la oscuridad mantenía sus colores a salvo, no eran nada en lo oscuro; no tenían que ser diferentes en su envase o en el lienzo. Si ella pudiera ser algo sería un color.

Su acto matutino de ir a la escuela la aleja de su vida de artista bohémia y la lleva a separarse del resto, justo como a ella le gusta; con gente que ha estado antes pero no quiere estar más. Empuja y doblega su voluntad hasta funcionar en maneras constantes y sutilmente extrovertidas.

Si entraras a su departamento verías un mar de canvas y hojas con toques a lápiz de figuras y caras deformes que no se alcanzan a distinguir si son un sueño o realidad. Debajo de su cama hay tres objetos que ella toca antes de dormir. _Su_ libro, su cuaderno de dibujos con _su_ cara dibujada en cada hoja y un pequeño papel que tiene _su_ nombre. El nombre que es verbo en su mente, el participio que domina sus manos, el adjetivo que somete sus obras en ciclos de constante perdón. Bella no los ha abierto en varios meses sin embargo hoy abre uno de esos objetos; es de vez en cuando que su corazón se lo pide como un susurro quedo y constante.

Toca la portada de su libro y lo abre. Esta es la peor parte, piensa, donde no sabe si su corazón se comprime o expande al ver su foto en la lapa. Sus ojos verdes son reacios al flash pero siguen inmensamente penetrantes que ella evita verlos directamente, justo como el sol.

"_...pero somos nada, cuando cierras las manos y tienes justo lo que necesitas..."_

Su mente va a la cita del libro, su preferida. La lee en ávida fascinación porque sabe que las historia no es simple, sabe que ese libro tal vez no sea autobiográfico pero refleja su alma, oh como la refleja. Bella duerme esa noche con el libro en su cuarto como los niños duermen con un objeto de protección.

Las horas pasan hasta que la vida llama.

-Este es el tipo de comportamiento que me preocupa Bella-Dice Heather la cual está preocupada por ver a su amiga en ese letargo y morosidad que la caracteriza. Detesta tener que alentar a Bella la cual de vez en cuando se hace la artista torturada.

-No me interesa, no quiero salir, no quiero hacer nada.

-Liam, estará ahí.

Bella sonríe, Liam es atractivo y si tan solo moviera sus entrañas como solo un hombre en su vida lo ha hecho, ella pensaría que Liam es el hombre más atractivo del mundo. No lo es, no lo hace, él no es nada.

Heather no conoce a Bella, ni siquiera recuerda su apellido pero es divertido sacar a pasear a la nueva americana y demostrar que los londinenses también se pueden divertir.

Desde que la vio en la clase de Apreciación del Arte sabe que la chica además de potencial es divertida y fácil a los ojos. Heather solo quiere tener alguien hermoso a su lado y presumir que es su amiga.

Bella se somete a su rutina antes de salir al pub. Heather la mira con admiración al ver como escoge ropas indiferentemente y termina siendo una sirena. Heather es bella en sí, no necesita mucho para verse bien, es sofisticada, alta y con ojos azules; sería codicioso que pidiera más en el aspecto estético, pero lo hace.

-Si me viera tan bien como tú en ese vestido negro mis problemas serían más pero como me divertiría-Bella voltea con extraña confianza.

-No se porque no te verías bien en un vestido como este-Bella toma la falda de su vestido negro y toca. El encaje es hermoso y el satín con elástico le dan un toque moderno y sofisticado al mismo tiempo.

-Nah, prefiero lo simple-Heather se levanta revelando su vestido rojo con lentejuelas. Simple en efecto piensa sarcásticamente Bella.

Liam busca a Bella en una multitud de gente pero cuando la descubre tomando una cerveza sonríe. Su corazón late y jura que es amor.

Esa noche Bella baila con él y mira a sus ojos azules como si fueran la cosa más simple. Heather toma un Martini y piensa "Hay cosas que uno quiere solo porque no debes tenerlas".

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Las calles londinenses aburren a Bella, nadie de espíritu aventurero debería someterse a caminar por parques con gente altiva mirando a patos siendo alimentados. Bella intenta concentrarse mientras su pincel imita el Big Ben en formas abstractas hasta que ella misma ríe y termina pintando un árbol. La gente la mira, ella ríe como maniática, no sabe por qué, no sabe porque siente esa necesidad de salir de ahí y regresar a América, en vez de eso huye a Frankfurt dejando a su novio inglés y a su amiga postiza.

&%&%&%&%

La primera escena que recibe a Bella en Frankfurt es un McDonals; es irónico, triste y patético. Un joven alemán con ropas punk escudriña en la basura hasta sacar una hamburguesa a medio comer y se la da a su novia, una chica en vestimenta igual de impactante y rubia. Ambos caminan abrazados mientras él le da un beso en la frente. Cuando Bella llega a su hotel llora pensando en la pareja y en lo que jamás tendrá.

Su viaje es simple, solo recorre lugares en forma aleatoria, sin una ruta definida. No espera nada de la ciudad y eso la emociona más. En la noche cuando llega a su hotel de mala muerte se va a un puesto de kebabs y pide uno de queso de cabra. Mientras come, una pareja vende revistas de moda para poder comprar drogas y ella compra una, no porque le interese sino porque se le hace romántico el gesto de morir juntos. Piensa que Frankfurt es más romántico que Londres; piensa que París probablemente lo sería más.

%&%&%&%&%&

Ella marca de un teléfono público a su novio y le dice que no estará para navidad. Su viaje solitario la lleva a un hostal parisense donde se comparten el baño y regaderas. Mientras espera por su turno una chica sueca se le acerca y le comenta que también está sola; intercambian historias.

-Mi esposo me dejó.

-Te ves muy joven para estar casada-La chica ríe.

-Los americanos...-dice en voz juguetona.

-Ustedes piensan que el matrimonio es un extraño acontecimiento que solo la gente estúpida hace-Bella se indigna.

-No, es solo que no ha dado muy buenos resultados, mírate por ejemplo, eres de Suecia y aún así no funcionó, no es solo América la que sufre-La chica mira detenidamente a Bella

-Mi esposo me dejó porque no puedo tener hijos, esa es una tragedia en si misma-Bella mira al piso y traga saliva.

-No puedo tener hijos tampoco-entrelaza los dedos de sus manos mientras espera que la chica le de palabras de aliento, nunca vienen.

-Cuando ames a alguien, si es que no lo haces ahora, no le digas, no le digas hasta que sepas que él te ama igual o más-Bella voltea con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué pasa si él nunca me llega a amar más que yo a él?-La chica sin dudarlo contesta.

-Entonces no es el indicado.

Esa mujer desconocida sacude el alma de Bella y la deja ahí en los baños sucios de un hostal parisino. Bella piensa que Heather, Mary o cualquier otra mujer nunca le habían hablado tan sinceramente en su vida.

Su espíritu nostálgico y tétrico la llevan a Perè Lachaise. El cementerio esta cubierto de una bruma hermosa que lo distingue de un simple cementerio a EL cementerio. Se acuesta en la tumba de Balzac mientras toma el sol. Imagina a Edward con ella, tomando su mano en ese lugar donde las almas más interesantes moran cada rincón. Recrea una conversación con él sobre cada uno de los muertos; es la conversación más interesante que ha tenido. Cuando atardece regresa a su cuarto en el hostal y con productiva emoción pinta a Edward hasta que el sol sale y decide largarse de ahí. París no es nada si no es compartido.

"_...eres le flor más exótica, la que crece en lodo y muerde cuando la tocan. Si me miraras de la misma manera que lo haces cuando piensas que el mundo te merece, seguro no lo soportaría. No somos tan divi..."_

-¡Bella!-Bella quita sus audífonos y ve a Heather con ojos exaltados, Bella está iracunda, odia cuando la interrumpen mientras lee.

-¿Qué Heather?-Vuelve su mirada al libro en parte porque no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras y en parte porque desea que Heather se sienta ignorada.

-Liam está en la puerta-Bella ríe.

-Dile que se vaya a coger a esa puta con la que me engañó-Heather bufa y voltea a Bella con su blanca mano.

-Se ve fatal Bella, deja que entre a explicar al menos-Bella se levanta y con meticuloso cuidado guarda su libro debajo de su cama. Cuando voltea, Heather la mira como si fuera un animal extraño y en extinción.

-Parto en un mes Heather, esta relación estaba destinada a acabarse, me hizo un favor en verdad-Bella se sienta en la cama y golpea su lado invitando a su amiga a sentarse.

-Heather, Liam no es un mal hombre, pero es un hombre que no está enamorado. Que venga rogando solo es una forma vana para que se sienta sin culpa, es su naturaleza de artista que lo hace tan dramático-Bella ríe ante su propia conclusión

-Cuando un hombre que te ama regresa a rogarte no lo hace llorando o con flores. Lo hace con decisión, lo hace con una vergüenza poco común, la vergüenza de no poder evitar amarte. Lo he visto, he visto como un hombre que te ama pide perdón y eso-Bella apunta a la puerta-no lo es.

-No lo vas a perdonar entonces-Dice Heather.

-No, si tuviera que perdonar a alguien por esto no sería a él, sería a mí misma-Bella no se refiere a Liam.

**Estados Unidos 2010**

Bella pisa tierra estadounidense con temor en su pecho pero cordura en su mente. Siente que ha vivido a medias en una especie de vacío donde el tiempo no transcurre. Seattle con el mismo toque de Londres, gris y hermoso, le hacen pensar que tal vez nunca se fue.

Cada día que pasa su cuerpo embiste los canvas como si fueran criaturas mitológicas, matando, creando, reviviendo seres del pasado. En los momentos de poco resguardo ella pinta su cara, su perfil y sonríe. Está inspirada ahora que ha salido su nuevo libro, siente que cada vez que lee algo de él es como si lo entendiera mejor. Su alma florece en tonos púrpuras cuando lo recuerda y también la dedicatoria. Desea correr descalza hacia él. Desea no portar nada más que su indiscutible emoción cuando lee sus palabras. Todos las noches se promete buscarlo y por días recurre a sus tres objetos favoritos tocándolos, viéndolos y esperando que algún día no sean lo único que lo una a él.

**Seattle **

**21 Marzo 2012**

Bella busca algo en su closet que la represente a ella y a su alma. Cinco veces cambia sus ropas hasta que elige un ligero vestido amarillo de verano. Con el libro en su mano va hacia él. Este es el momento en que piensa nuevamente después de tantos años en esa pareja de Frankfurt, en la lápida de Balzac y en la mujer sueca, son sus tres memorias que la hacen no regresarse. Ella corre metafóricamente hasta su destino sin pensar que el destino nunca la ha dejado. Antes de salir echa un vistazo al segundo libro, a la segunda dedicatoria. Este es el momento piensa, en el que decido los colores que cubrirán mi vida.

* * *

><p>21 de Marzo es el día en que Edward hace la firma de autógrafos en Seattle y ve a Bella por primera vez en años. La segunda dedicatoria por si no lo recuerdan es "Para ti que te amo aunque estos dedos te hayan causado horrores"<p> 


End file.
